From Fire and Rain
by RedLightsRedFights
Summary: Kit had been a target her whole life, first by Mercenary Tao when she was a child, then Master Shin just for being a student of Master Kaijo. And now that she's strong enough to enter the World Martial Arts Tournament, she has a new hunter, Tien Shinhan. Kit senses a goodness in him, but can she bring it out before he kills her? Tien/OC
1. Entry

Fire.

It started with fire. Everywhere, licking, feasting, destroying all in its back, hungrily making its way toward her. She remembered pressing up against the wall, wailing, crying out for her mother, her father. It was all fear inside her, terror that nearly blinded her, smoke that burned her lungs. Over and over, she thought why is this happening? The fire just kept coming, kept burning.

It lashed out at her ankles, and she yelped, trying to escape, trying to flee, but her back was against the wall, and there was no where clear, no where safe from those terrible flames. She thought it was over. She waited for the heat to start to burn, to start peeling her skin, her muscles. But a figure rushed in, through the fire, like it was nothing. The way it moved, it was like he was dodging the flames, like he was so lithe and fast that he avoided them even though they seemed to be everywhere.

Strong arms wrapped under her arms and lifted her, pressing her to a firm chest where she closed her eyes and did nothing but listen to the sound of the heartbeat pounding until the heat was gone, and replaced with the soft kiss of fresh crisp air. She gulped it in as if she had been drowning, coughed and coughed, and cried.

"It's okay, little kit," assured a man's voice, "I'm here. You're safe, I promise. I promise, little kit, I'll keep you safe, sh, now, shh…"

And she did quiet, she did calm. She leaned back and looked into those vivid amber eyes, and knew she was safe. She slowly caught her breath, wiping her eyes, and burrowed her head into his soft shoulder as he held her.

"Why?" she whispered to him.

The man rubbed her back as he carried her away from the burning home, "I don't know, little kit," he murmured softly, "I'm sorry, but I don't know."

But he knew who.

When the girl grew old enough, when she grew out the fiery auburn hair that had been singed so badly in that blaze to flow out and around her slender shoulders, the girl who was now known as Kit was told of who had burnt down the home she barely remembered, and killed the parents she knew not the names of.

The man that rescued her and that took her in as his own, his name was Master Kaijo. He explained to Kit when she was about six years old that he had trained with two other men who were now Masters of martial arts as he was. One of them, however, went rotten. He began to use his abilities to hurt others instead of protect. This man had a brother, a mercenary, an assassin, and he was one of the best. He killed without mercy, without remorse. Kaijo did not know what he targeted Kit's home, her parents, but because Kaijo was tracking this man's efforts, he had been there in time to save her from the fire.

Kit never felt anger at this, though. She found that she didn't thirst for revenge or anything like that. All that she longed for was answers. Why her home? Her parents? What had they done to get an assassin on their trail? Kaijo explained to her that he was certain that this assassin, this Mercenary Tao, most likely believed that he had killed her in the fire like her parents, but he was worried.

"If he ever finds out he missed a target, Kit, he will come after you. Even if there's no pay in it, he wouldn't want a survivor on his records," Kaijo told her one evening while they sat outside his forest hut, the fire slowly cooking the rabbits he caught earlier that day, "You need to know how to protect yourself. I would like to teach you."

"I thought you said you were done taking on students, Master Kaijo," said Kit, his eight year old eyes looking up at him, their vivid green shade catching in the light of the fire.

Kaijo bowed his head. He had explained to her that Mercenary Tao killed one of his students, which is what made him take up the pursuit on him. He believed that Tao's brother is the one that set him on that contract, just to mess with Kaijo, just to hurt him in a way that physical wounds couldn't.

"The boy wasn't fully trained when Tao found him," said Kaijo softly, "He didn't stand a chance, but I won't let the same thing happen to you, little Kit. I'll train you the fox hermit style of martial arts. And one day, maybe you can go to the World Martial Arts Tournament and show the crane hermit how sly a fox can really be."

Kit looked at him, assessing his eyes. She always had a knack for reading people, even before the fire, though she couldn't remember much before then, not even her real name. He meant it. Kaijo wanted to train her, not just for her own safety, but to show the crane hermit that he had not won. Not yet. Kit looked at her small hands, picturing using them in combat, to defend herself, or others.

"Okay," she said softly.

"Okay?" Kaijo prompted.

"I want to train," Kit looked up, her tiny fists clenching, "I'll do my best and beyond."

Kaijo smiled at her, "Then let us begin."

Ten long years, Kit trained under Master Kaijo. Slowly, the little Kit that was so inquisitive and curious began to learn how to be sly and witty. She could haggle in town, sleekly lie her way out of trouble, be able to hear someone's darkest secrets by smiling at them. She became a true fox, subtle, sleek, elegant, quick. She soaked up everything that Kaijo taught her, did everything he asked her to, never questioned his tactics, or his ways of training.

There was only one thing he drilled into her mind that she was tempted to disobey: that no matter what, she was not to pursue, or reveal herself to Mercenary Tao until she was ready, and that would only be when she won the World Martial Arts Tournament. Kit never thought of it much. She wouldn't even know where to start looking for the man.

But then, she saw him.

She knew it was him from the pictures Kaijo showed her.

She had been sixteen at the time. Kit had been rushing back through the woods to return the rabbits she had caught with her snares to the camp. She had been going along the normal trail back to camp, but the pouch on her hip caught on a branch and ripped open. Her lucky charm that she had found the previous year fell from it, a beautiful orange orb with seven red stars on it. It bounced on the forest floor and rolled down the hill to her right. Kit dropped her rabbits on the trail, rushing after it. The hill led to the edge of the woods and overlooked a large rocky wasteland.

It had been raining, and Kit's now shortly cropped red hair was nearly soaked to her scalp as she chased the ball. It finally came to a stop at the bottom of the hill, about two hundred yards from the trail. Kit sighed in relief and picked it up. Slowly she wiped it off on her shirt from the mud it had gotten scuffed on it and examined it for scratches or chips in its glossy surface, but it appeared unharmed.

It was then she heard the cry.

Kit instinctively jumped behind the tree at the edge of the woodland, peering out carefully. A boy, probably no older than herself, crashed into a rock not but twenty yards away. He wore a tank top, wrist bands, simple cloth shoes, and sweat pants and his head was hairless and smooth. She only saw the back of him as he tried to recover, propping himself up on the rock, panting. Kit looked around for his attacker, wondering if she should step in, but then, she saw who it was.

There was no mistaking that narrow face, the sharp nose, the thin goatee, and the ink black hair tied back in a tight braid that went down his back. It was Mercenary Tao. Kit felt her heart beat accelerate a bit. Kaijo had told her time and time again how dangerous this man was, how easily he could kill, how he enjoyed it. But her thirst for knowledge was accelerating to being parched. She wanted to know, so very badly, why it had been her parents, her family. What had they done to deserve such treatment?

Behind Tao was a man who looked shockingly like him with strange styled hair that went up like wings framing his face. His hat had a bird, not just any bird, but a crane's head attached to it, making him look almost ridiculous. Next to him was a small boy with stark white skin and red circles on his cheeks. He stared on with slight worry, this boy, but he wore the same uniform as the man with the crane hat.

The boy that had been pushed into the rock was recovering, and pushed himself away from it, standing on his own. He cried out, rushing at Tao, fist held back. Tao deflected the boy's blow like it was nothing, twisting the boy around and kicking him harshly in the back, sending him against that rock again where the boy slid down it and into the mud.

Kit gripped the tree's bark with one hand and her ball in the other. Was this another of Tao's targets? Was this boy going to be killed before her eyes? Kit looked at Tao, then the boy as he coughed and groaned, but persistently got back up. Tao didn't wait for him to attack this time, he rushed forward and punched him across the face, making the boy slam into the rock again and let out a wail.

The boy was facing her now. It was odd. He had three eyes, two in the normal areas of the face and a third, larger one on his forehead. This eye remained open while the other two clenched in pain. Kit felt herself coming out from behind the tree, her curiosity boiling. More and more questions were blooming. This boy, with the three eyes, what had he done? And that man, in the odd hat and sunglasses, he HAD to be Hermit Crane.

What was this?

"Face it, boy," snarled Tao, his voice making a shiver run down Kit's spine, "You'll never be a match for me."

The boy coughed, opening his eyes, and then, all three of them met Kit's.

They stared at one another what felt like hours. His mouth opened slightly in shock, she felt her body moving forward. And then Tao's foot came down on the boy's head, making it smack against the rock, and his whole body fell limp in the mud.

Kit stared, frozen. Was he…

"You didn't kill my student, did you, little brother?" Hermit Crane had demanded almost sarcastically while the small boy beside him stared with worry.

"Of course not," snapped Tao, picking up the boy's limp form and tossing him over his shoulder, "Just proving to you that he needs more training."

They had left then. Kit stared at the back of the three-eyed boy's head as they vanished in the downpour. He hadn't been a target… he had been training…

Kit clutched her starred ball and turned, rushing back up the hill to gather her rabbits and head back to camp.

She never told Kaijo about seeing Tao with his brother, or making eye contact with one of his students before he was knocked out. She knew that Kaijo would scold her, would tell her she should have just fled right away, that being seen by the three-eyed boy could compromise her, but somehow, she knew that the boy wasn't going to tell anyone that he had seen her, watching silently from behind the tree.

Two years passed since that day, and Kaijo announced to her that he believed her to be ready for the tournament at last. He explained to her how proud he was of her progress, and thought she actually stood a good chance at winning, so long as she remembered her training, and how could Kit forget? The fox hermit style was how her entire body worked now, her words, the way she walked, and how she saw things. Kit was a fox, through and through, and now, she would go and prove herself.

Just to sate that curiosity that burned in her so ferociously. Answers… was all she wanted.

*scene change*

Kaijo was packing when Kit walked in that morning with her red hair sticking every which way, and her green eyes only half open. Part of being a fox, was the fact that she operated at night. Being up so early wasn't agreeing with her body after years of working though afternoons and nights, going to sleep as the sun was rising. Kaijo looked tired too, but he smiled at her when she came in.

"Ready?"

Kit looked down at herself, and gave him a crooked smile, "Sure thing, Master. So tell me, how are we getting to Papaya Island?"

"Believe it or not, I do own a few dino caps," said Kaijo, closing the old ratted suitcase and smirking at her.

Kaijo had a head of thick salt and pepper colored hair, and a shade of a beard that never seemed to grow passed his chin. His eyes were amber, and his body was wiry and thin, but it was still strong and healthy. Kit knew he could move like lightning if he wanted, and punch a boulder to make it into pebbles.

"I have something for you to wear," he said, and vanished into the other room.

Kit dragged her own bag from her room while he fetched her outfit, and double checked that she had everything she needed. When she finally assessed she was ready, Kaijo returned with black plastic bag. He handed it to her and smiled.

"Go change," he said.

Kit shrugged and went to her room again and took out her outfit.

It was a soft green that matched her eyes, the tunic, and it fit snugly on her slender body. It had a symbol on it, one that Kit recognized. It was the symbol of the Fox, Kaijo had the same symbol on the back of his favorite shirt. The symbol was both on her back, and a smaller version of it above her heart. The fabric went just past her hips, so she had some white leggings to pull on beneath it with knee high black boots. She rummaged in her drawers to find her fingerless leather gloves to wear as well and mussed with her hair in the mirror for a moment.

It was strange.

No longer did Kit look at herself and see herself as the little kit saved from the fire. No, this was a vixen ready for battle, and she stood tall and confident. Ready to change every room she walked into just by being who she was.

The little crying girl from the fire had been transformed, and in a way, Kit had not only Kaijo, but Mercenary Tao to thank as well. Often, Kit wondered how it would have been, living a normal life, and every time, she shuddered.

Being who she was now, confident, strong, sly, witty, she loved it. Being normal just wasn't something she ever would want to be. How boring would it be?

Kit walked from her room and Kaijo smiled at her.

"You've really grown up, little Kit," he said.

Kit grabbed her bag and smirked, "Yeah, I know. Let's go show that crane how sly a fox can be, huh?"

It was the words he used when he offered to train her. It made Kaijo smile.

"Yes," he said, getting his bag, "Lets."

*scene change*

There were people everywhere. Talking, smiling, cheering, arguing, yelling, pushing, walking, running, excitement, anxiety, it was just everywhere in the area outside the actual stage. Kit thrived in areas like this. People, their energy, their voices, it was all like food to her, her never ending curiosity sated by hearing conversations, looking at people's expressions. Kaijo laughed at her as she grinned when they made their way toward the stand where she would sign up for the tournament.

"Never could keep you out of the cities when you were growing up," he said.

"It's lovely," said Kit, giving him her crooked smile, "All the voices together and at once, it almost sounds like music."

"Whatever you say," Kaijo laughed, "Sounds like a whole lot a racket to me."

As they approached the stand where two officials were taking in names for the tournament, Kaijo grabbed her arm to stop her.

"What?" she asked.

He nodded toward the stand, and at the table was a group of fighters. Or at least, Kit figured one of them had to be a fighter. Two of them were just kids, one bald with six tattoos dotted on his head, and one with wild black hair and what looked like a monkey tail swaying behind him. There was also an old man in a blue suit and hat with a long white beard and sunglasses. The only one out of the four of them that looked like he was a probable contestant was a tall handsome boy with frayed black hair and dark eyes. He was well built, and smiled confidently as he spoke to the officials.

"That old man there?" Kaijo said, smiling at Kit when she looked back at him, "That is Roshi."

"Master Roshi, the turtle hermit?" asked Kit, looking back at the man, "Are you certain? He doesn't seem like much."

"Never let appearances fool you, little Kit," said Kaijo sharply, "He is as strong as I am, if not more."

"Stronger than you?" Kit looked over the old man as he smiled and greeted the officials, and the two younger boys went and gave their names. Looks like they were entering.

"Those boys must be his students, then," said Kit, "Two of them are just kids…"

"Their spirit energy is strong, Kit," said Kaijo, "Remember, never let appearances fool you. Come."

He stepped forward as the three boys walked away to talk with a second group, most likely their friends that were here to watch, leaving Roshi alone at the stand. He was murmuring something to the official, and the official nodded, writing something down.

"It has been a long time, old friend," Kaijo called as Roshi straightened.

Roshi turned, one wiry white furred brow perked, but smiled when he spotted Kaijo approaching. Kit remained behind, silently assessing before she made her approach.

"Well, I'll be damned," laughed Roshi, clapping a hand on Kaijo's shoulder, who was a head taller than the turtle hermit, "I was wondering when the fox would come out of his den!"

Kaijo smiled lightly, "I've been busy the past fifteen years," he said, "Those boys yours?" he nodded to the three boys behind Roshi laughing with the other group.

"That's right," said Roshi, "They entered last tournament too, one of them got second place!"

"That's quite the accomplishment, was it the tall one?" asked Kaijo.

"No, no," said Roshi, looking back and pointing, "It was the one with the tail, that's Goku. The tall one is Yamcha, and the little bald one is Krillin. Been training with me for nearly five years now."

Kit looked at the little one with the tail, frowning slightly. He was laughing merrily with his friends. Just a kid, and he got second place in the World Martial Arts Tournament? Must be one tough kid or the last tournaments contestants must have been weaklings and morons.

"Kit, I usually don't have to introduce you, what are you doing, hiding back there?" Kaijo called back to her.

Kit blinked and met her master's eyes, "Sorry," she stepped forward, her classic crooked sly smile coming on, "It's just a little intimidating, finally meeting the famous Master Roshi," she offered him her hand, "I'm Kit. Kaijo's pupil."

"What's this?" Roshi seemed to be looking over her, "Kaijo's pupil, you say? Well! Heh heh, Kaijo, you sure know how to pick 'em!" he shook her hand.

"Roshi," snapped Kaijo, his normally low smooth tone becoming sharp and annoyed, "You haven't changed at all, have you?"

"Heh," Roshi rubbed the back of his neck, cheeks reddening slightly, "She's the one who said I was intimidating!"

Kit looked over him and smirked a bit. Kaijo had told her how Roshi was with girls when they were younger. Seemed he still had a soft spot for the feminine curve.

"Who are you talking to, Master?"

The little bald one called Krillin was at Roshi's side, looking up as Kaijo and Kit.

"This is one of the men that I trained with when I was younger," said Roshi, "Master Kaijo is the fox hermit. This is his student, Kit."

Kit smiled down at the boy, "Hey, kiddo."

Krillin pouted at her, "I am sixteen, you know," he said.

Kit blinked. That was only two years younger than she was. He was so short! She smiled lightly, "Oh, is that so? Well, look on the bright side, you'll look young even when you're old! Imagine the girls you'll score," she winked.

Krillin smiled a bit at that, turning a little red.

The rest of their group was behind Roshi now, listening. The one called Goku went right up, looking up at Kaijo with wide eyes, "You trained with Master Roshi?" he asked, voice awed.

"That's right," said Kaijo, smiling lightly down at the boy, "I heard you won second place last tournament."

"If that runt won second place last tournament, the contestants must have all been asleep during the fights," sneered a voice.

Kit's green eyes flicked up and she stiffened. It was him. Hermit Crane. She could never forget that ridiculous excuse for a hat, and the hair that stuck up like wings behind his temples. She gently pulled some stray red strands of her hair and tucked it behind her ear as she straightened, her slanted eyes narrowing a touch, assessing him. Last time she saw him, he didn't know of her presence. The old man chuckled, twisting a small strand of facial hair on his upper lip.

"Roshi and Kaijo. The turtle finally comes from his shell, and the fox from his hiding hole. How quant," Crane said, "You both picked the wrong tournament to place your students in, I'm afraid, because it is my team that will be winning the title this year."

"Hermit Crane," growled Roshi, "All these years, and you're still alive. Unfortunate."

"The lines on your face are just as deep, old friend," snarled Crane.

"That was rude," said one of the girls in the group with Roshi's team. She had short blue hair, and narrowed blue eyes, looking over Crane with distain.

"Face it," snapped Crane, "Neither of you stand a chance. I heard silly little rumors that Roshi's students did quite well in the last tournament, but the turtle was blessed by my absence. Even the last champion, Jackie Chun, wouldn't stand a chance against my boys."

Kit's eyes turned to the two boys that were with Crane. One was small, the same small boy that she had seen two years ago in the rain, his skin paper white, round red circles on his cheeks. He had an eerie blank look on his face. Not smiling, not frowning, just black slate. He had a hat with a bobble on the top of it and wore robes like Cranes, green and black with the symbol of the Crane on the front.

And the second boy was him.

Kit knew it before she flicked her eyes to meet his. The boy had grown tall and strong since the last time she saw him in the rain two years ago, being beaten to a pulp by Mercenary Tao. No longer did he look like the hurt scared boy she had seen in the mud, but an arrogant young man, fists on his hips. He wore the same robes as Crane and the little one, and the same hat, but it didn't cover his third eye, the only thing that made Kit know for sure that this tall, handsome young man was the same as the vulnerable beaten boy in the rain.

He was smirking at them, eyes, all three of them, going from face to face. His arrogance made Kit frown. She had felt sorry for the boy in the rain, but this young man, he had a nastiness about him that struck her nose wrong. She didn't like it. But when his eyes finally met hers, his smug smirk faded, his mouth dropping open slightly, his expression almost exactly what it had been that day in the rain when he spotted her in the woods.

It was then that Kit saw a small shred of that vulnerability, and that he remembered. He knew she was the little fox-faced girl in the woods that watched him be beaten, and knocked unconscious by Tao.

*scene change*

No.

That wasn't fair.

She wasn't supposed to be real, she wasn't supposed to actually exist. He had imagined her, seen maybe a red bird fly by and mistook it for hair in the sheeting rain. Thought that those two pinpricks of vivid green had been spots in his eyes from the blows he had taken.

The fox-faced girl in the rain wasn't supposed to be here, now, slowly smirking at him while he felt his muscles tense up. He had never told anyone about her, not even Chiaotzu. He always thought that he had been beaten so severely by Tao that he was delirious and just seeing things to comfort him at the time. But nothing about this girl, here and now, comforted him.

She had seen him when he was weak. When he was still training, before he became the perfect weapon he was today. No one but his Master, Tao, and Chiaotzu were allowed to see him vulnerable, know that once upon a time he was weak and kicked around like a rag doll.

And worse yet, she was Kaijo's student. An enemy, a rival.

She was still smirking at him. He clenched his jaw, trying to regain his composure, his confident smile, his hard facial expression. But the way her lips formed that crooked grin made his entire body go rigid with rage. He had to calm himself quickly, before anyone noticed, before Master Crane, or Chiaotzu, or worse yet, one of Roshi's.

He pressed his confident smirk back on. So what if she was the girl, that she existed? He came here to win, and he would show her that the boy she saw in the rain two years ago was dead. That there was no weakness in him now. Yes. He told himself that he would be at an advantage, because of this. She wouldn't expect him to come out fighting, and that no one should ever think of him as a weakling.

Because he was the perfect weapon, cruel, confident, cold, and ruthless.

He was Tien Shinhan.


	2. Preliminaries

"I'm just giving you an act of courtesy by letting you have the option to drop out now," said Hermit Crane, smirking.

Kit opened her mouth, but Roshi beat her to it.

"We're not backing down for you, or anyone!" he snapped, looking enraged.

"Come now, old friends, we wouldn't want anything to… happen… to any of your students, would we?" Hermit Crane looked at Kaijo, who stiffened.

Kit stepped forward, smiling, "Thanks for your concern," she said in her most sincere voice, "But you'll find that we can handle ourselves just fine. Isn't that right boys?" she looked back at the three of them and winked, playing it off that she had known them for some time rather having just met them.

Yamcha swallowed and nodded at her, a look of harsh determination on his face. Krillin nodded as well and Goku grinned at her.

"Heh, well let's hope so, for your sake, hm?" Hermit Crane chuckled, and beckoned his students, "Come, we've spent enough time in the nosebleed section."

As they walked away, the three-eyed boy looked back at Kit. His confident smirk had faltered when they made eye contact, but came back quickly. Now it was completely gone, and the look he gave Kit was one of pure hatred. She wondered if he didn't like the fact that she had seen him being beaten bloody, unable to defend himself. For a moment it was like the two of them were hanging in forever, just looking onto one another's eyes, the hatred on one end, the burning curiosity on the other.

And then he went into the gates, and the moment shattered. Kit blinked repeatedly, as if trying to flush her eyes of the anger he placed there.

"Kit?" Kaijo placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Master Roshi, who was that man?" asked Yamcha.

"His name is Master Shin. He used to train with Master Kaijo and I," said Roshi bluntly, "He also used to be my friend. But that changed a long time ago."

"Kit," Kaijo pressed.

Kit looked back at him, "Master Kaijo?"

"Are you okay?" Kaijo asked, his amber eyes searching her face.

Kit opened her mouth to finally explain that she had seen them before in the rain at the edge of the woods, but Goku spoke before she could.

"Well, I know who those two boys are," he said.

"You do?" asked Krillin.

Goku nodded grimly, "And they're bad. They cheated a whole lot of villages out of money, and then blamed it on me. The tall one even attacked me."

Kit looked at him, her mind fluttering about. What had made that boy in the rain she had seen two years ago change so harshly?

Kaijo nudged her and pointed to the stand. She nodded and went and gave the officials her name. She paused before she rejoined the others, and smiled sweetly at the official.

"Could you tell me who that handsome boy was? With the three eyes? Surely he entered," she batted her lashes.

The official nodded, looking in his book, "Of course, miss, hard to forget that one… Here it is, his name was Tien Shinhan," he smiled at her, "But this isn't exactly the place to be developing crushes, sweetheart, you may very well have to fight him, you know!"

Kit smirked a bit, "Oh, I hope so," she said, and turned away, leaving the official blinking in confusion.

"Where are you staying?" asked Roshi, "If I know you, you didn't plan ahead and have nowhere to go."

Kaijo chuckled, rubbing the back of his neck, "When you say it like that you make my whims sound bad!"

Roshi laughed and clapped a hand on his shoulder, "You can stay in our rooms, we have two rented, one for the girls of course," he chuckled.

"Thank you, old friend," said Kaijo, smiling lightly, "We appreciate it."

"That's right," Kit piped in, "It's very nice of you," she looked at the girls, the one with blue hair and another that had long flowing blonde hair, "You don't mind one more, do you?"

"Of course not," said the girl with blue hair, smiling, "I'm Bulma, this is Launch."

"Pleased to meet cha, just keep outta my things and we'll be fine," said Launch, smirking.

"Right," said Kit, pulling hair from her face and smirking back. This one she would get along with just fine.

The tournament's preliminary rounds weren't to start until the next morning, so they all headed back to the hotel that Roshi had booked rooms in. It was a fancy place, tall and with plush carpets and shining doorknobs. It was the little things that Kit always noticed about a place first.

She had rarely ever slept in an actual bed. After a hearty meal and a game of cards that Kit won with ease, she and the other two girls left the boys' large room to their smaller one. Off on their own, Kit carefully placed her bag on the bed, and gently placed the pouch containing her starred ball inside it before stripping off her tunic.

"So you fight?" asked Bulma, "You must, otherwise you wouldn't have entered."

Kit glanced back at her, smirking a bit, "Kaijo taught me everything I know. He said that he, Shin, and Roshi trained together since they were kids. But Shin… he started using his abilities to hurt rather than help. I'm guessing he's passed on that teaching to his students."

"Those two boys that entered," Launch nodded, "Couldn't tell from the little one, but that tall guy seemed full of himself. I saw him look at you funny, though, Kit."

Kit looked at her. So someone had noticed. She tilted her head to the side, blinking innocently, "What do you mean?"

"You know what I mean!" Launch snapped, "When he looked at you, it was like his tough guy bravado came to an emergency stop, and you smirked at him like you knew why."

Kit blinked, furrowing her brow and tapped her nose with her index finger, "I was… smirking at him? Are you sure? I know I gave that Shin guy a smirk, but not three eyes."

Launch opened her mouth then looked to be pondering, "Hm, well, maybe you were smirkin' at Crane freak, but it doesn't change that when the kid looked at you he seemed all sorts of freaked out."

Kit shrugged, "Maybe he likes red heads," she winked and turned, about to shed her leggings when the door burst open.

"Oh! Oh, no this isn't my room, my, my, no, not my room at all!" laughed a voice.

Kit felt her face flush as she looked back to see Roshi there in his pajamas with an armful of blankets, laughing in the doorway, his cheeks red.

"Roshi!" Bulma snapped, "You knew damn well this wasn't your room, GET OUT!"

"Well, I brought ya some blankets!" Roshi began to come into the room.

Kit turned, only in her bra and skin tight leggings, and walked right up to him, gathered the blankets and smirked as he stiffened at her casual approach.

"Easy there, turtle," she said slyly, "Now go on and get out of here before you get your sly self in trouble," she winked.

Roshi pressed a sleeve to his nose which had just sprung a blood leak and nodded, stumbling out of the room. Kit kicked the door shut lightly and turned, to see the other two girls staring at her.

"Either you're brave, or crazy," said Bulma flatly.

Kit giggled and set the blankets down, shrugging, "He's probably so used to the punches and slaps that when someone acts like I just did, he doesn't even know what to do with himself."

"I think she's a genius," laughed Launch.

Kit smirked a bit, "I do my best."

*scene change*

The next morning, Kit made her way with the others to the tournament grounds again. They split up at the building where the preliminaries took place since these were not open to the public. Kit bowed to her Master, and he smiled gently, clapping a hand on her shoulder.

"You've got this," he assured her.

"Oh, I know," she said, grinning.

With that, she followed Goku, Krillin, and Yamcha, into the building. They were all wearing matching red jumpers with the turtle symbols on their backs and above their hearts.

"I don't get it," said Yamcha as they entered the crowd of awaiting fighters, "You would think we would be rivals too, the fox and the turtle, but it's like you and your master are on our side versus Shin."

"Wrong place, wrong time, sweetheart," Kit patted his chest, "Ears are everywhere, this is not the spot to discuss our Masters' relations with Master Shin."

"What does it matter if we're over heard, I mean, I think it's pretty obvious they know we hate them," said Krillin.

"Everything matters, kiddo," said Kit, scanning the crowd.

There.

She spotted him waiting near the stage that one of the officials was climbing. She smirked lightly. Tien Shinhan. The boy in the rain finally had a name.

"Best of luck, boys," Kit told them.

"You going somewhere?" asked Goku, "Wait! Here comes Jackie Chun!"

Kit blinked and looked around. Jackie Chun, the man who won the last tournament, was indeed approaching. She recognized him from all the posters in the gift shop. He had thick wavy gray hair and a long white beard. His eyes were gently open, as if he were wisely assessing everything he was seeing.

"Goku, you've come back."

"Are you here to fight, Jackie?" asked Goku excitedly.

"Unless they tell me otherwise," chuckled Jackie.

Kit frowned. There was something about that laugh, about his voice.

"And Yamcha and Krillin too, good. And who is this?" Jackie's eyes met hers.

"Kit," she replied, "Representing the school of the fox hermit under Master Kaijo. I hope I get to challenge you, sir, you seem a worthy opponent," she bowed slightly, smiling crookedly.

He smiled back, looking a little embarrassed, "Oh, no, really, I'm not all that…"

Kit looked him over, "Of course you are. But another time, or when we're in the ring. I need to assess my opponents now."

She stepped back into the crowd and melded with it like she could so easily do. Kit slipped along the throng of people, her eyes set on him. She moved like water, slipping and flowing, until she was a few yards behind him, straying with a group of fighters, watching him carefully. They were being called to pick up numbers for the elimination round now. Kit slunk along, careful to stay out of sight, to keep with the crowd.

She was placed in the second half of block 2. The elimination rounds had eight blocks, of each had two halves and therefore had two victors. These two victors would be placed in the main event, where a total of sixteen fighters would be chosen out of the nearly two hundred that had signed up. The rounds had a time limit of thirty minutes, and you lost if you fell out of the ring, knocked unconscious, or give up. The entire day was to consist of these elimination rounds, the real tournament wouldn't begin until tomorrow when the final sixteen had been chosen.

As the names continued, Kit was pleased to see that Tien was not in her block. She wanted to fight him in the ring, not here where no one got to see. Yamcha was in the first half of block one, and Goku was in the second. Krillin was in the first half of block four. Even Jackie Chun was in the second half of block six. It appeared none of them would be forced to fight one another before the actual tournament.

The first fight was Yamcha's, and Kit carefully made her way to watch it to see what this kid was made of. After a lot of showing off, his opponent finally tried to attack Yamcha, who easily dodged his attack and kicked in square in the face, making him win by knock out. He was fast, but not very elegant. Still, a skilled fighter made Kit smile. She would have been sorely disappointed if all the fighters were weak.

She saw Krillin's match before anyone else's that she knew off. He fought a massive man that he sent flying out of the ring with ease. This one too, was strong, especially for his size. Kit stood impressed. But it apparently took much more to impress others.

Kit was watching from afar as Goku and Yamcha congratulated Krillin when he came down from the ring. He waved them off, assuring them it was nothing.

"Are you kidding? You sent him sailing!" laughed Goku, "You're a lot stronger than three years ago!"

Laughter interrupted their conversation, and Tien and his fellow student pushed their way to them. Tien looked them over, smirking that confident smirk, arms folded.

"Your expectations must be extremely low if you call that an accomplishment," Tien scoffed.

"Screw off," snapped Yamcha, "I don't remember inviting you in on the conversation."

"You wouldn't, I go where I please," said Tien, "After watching your display, I wouldn't be talking with such tones with me. You had the perfect opportunity to deal a critical blow on your opponent and you missed it."

"When I fight, I aim to defeat my opponent, not kill them," said Yamcha, "But if I fight you, I'll make sure to reconsider."

"Oh really?" Tien laughed, "How adorable, you think you actually stand a chance against me? You have no clue what you're dealing with."

"Hey, what's with your friend?" Krillin demanded.

The little pale one was staring at Krillin, eyes wide, face vacant.

"What?!" Krillin demanded.

The little thing pointed at him, and still with that straight face, said, "Midget."

"WHAT?!" Krillin cried, "I would watch your language, tiny!"

"Midget."

"Stop calling me that!"

The little boy stuck out his tongue. Kit nearly giggled. Somehow, she found this little guy endearing.

"Now, now, Chiaotzu, you know it's not polite to make fun of your inferiors, especially pathetic excuse for fighters such as these three," Tien said, still smirking.

"Hey, bud, you better watch your mouth," Yamcha growled.

"Or what?" laughed Tien, "You're lucky we're not fighting in the preliminary rounds, otherwise I would show you a thing or two about proper fighting, such as the best way to deal a fatal blow."

"Is that a threat?" Yamcha snapped.

"Could be," said Tien, "Where'd Kaijo's little girl run off to, huh? She already give up?"

Kit slid into view, smirking, "You would like, that, wouldn't you?" she asked.

Tien faltered, smirk vanishing, looking at her with shock. He really had thought she left. He swallowed and put on that confident mask on again.

"Ah, there she is. Good, I was hoping to meet with you in the ring," he narrowed his eyes.

"That so?" Kit stepped forward, hips swaying, she smirked and placed a hand on her waist.

Tien grunted, looking her over, "My Master always told me Kaijo's fox fighting style was weak and flawed. I wanted to show you how he was right."

"Tell me something, hot shot, have you ever seen the hermit fox style of fighting with your own eyes?" Kit walked closer to him, making his smirk fall again as she was mere inches from his chest. She looked up at him, seeing the look of worry on his handsome face at her closeness.

"No," he said, "But I don't need to. My technique is flawless, nothing-"

"That's your flaw right there," Kit murmured, and flicked his nose.

His hand snapped up and closed around her wrist. Good speed. Excellent speed. She grinned at him as he glared at her.

"Fighter number seventy-three, please come to block two!" called the official's voice over the intercom.

"That's me," said Kit, stepping back, but he still gripped her wrist. She glanced at him from under her lashes, "You gonna let me go, or did you want to be my opponent?" she asked.

Tien grunted again and threw her wrist down and away from him, "I'd much rather have your master watch when I put you in the ground," he snarled.

Kit grinned crookedly at him, rubbing her wrist that was still warm from his grip, "You act all big and bad," she murmured, "But I know who you are," she winked and walked away, leaving Tien nearly shaking with rage.

*scene change*

Tien fought hard to regain his composure. Nothing had ever shaken him up like this girl did. What was it? The fact that both of them knew that they had seen one another before, the circumstances it had been in? That she had seen him weak? Or was it how she presented herself, her confidence, that sly way she winked. It unnerved him. Made his rage bubble up to the surface and lick the insides of his skull.

"Tien?" Chiaotzu tugged his sleeve.

Tien swallowed and looked down at him as the girl walked away, "Let's go see if this little bitch can back up what she's boasting about."

"Hey, you watch how you talk, buddy," snapped Yamcha, stepping toward him, eyes narrowed.

Tien's three eyes snapped up to meet his, and he smirked, "I think we've already discussed that you're not going to do shit about how I talk, so why don't you shut your mouth instead?" He jerked his head in the direction that Kaijo's student had gone, "Come on, Chiaotzu, we've wasted enough time on these amateurs."

Chiaotzu nodded and followed him. Tien didn't need to glance back to see that they had left two of Roshi's students enraged. But that one with the tail, the same kid he had faced before, he didn't look shaken or intimidated at all. It was interesting. Tien hoped he would get the chance to fight the brat again.

But for now, it was time to see if Kaijo's little fox kit actually knew how to fight.

The fox-faced girl stepped up onto the stage as they approached, with grace and easy balance. She stepped forward, smiling crookedly as her opponent got up onto the stage. Her opponent was a big man in sweats and a bare chest. He smirked at her as he stepped forward, looking her up and down almost hungrily.

Tien grunted at the man's blatant show of approval at the girl's body. He shouldn't be opening himself up to distractions, not any kind. The girl winked slyly at him. Interesting, she wasn't showing anger at his animal interest, but encouraging it. A good technique.

"Fight!" cried the official.

The man changed his posture to an offensive one, "I promise to go easy on you, sugar, maybe take you out for dinner after I win the tournament with the prize money."

The girl giggled, "If you can beat me, sweetheart, I'll let you take me anywhere," she smiled and only slightly changed her own posture.

Tien ran all three eyes over her new posture. She was on her toes, and hands were out to her sides slightly, open, palms to the ground, knees bent just a bit. It was not defensive, not exactly. So… what was she doing?

The man charged. Head on, not a good tactic. The girl smirked as he held back a fist to punch her. To the naked, or untrained eye, it would have appeared that the girl vanished and reappeared behind him when he took his swing, but Tien's eyes followed her movements with ease. She twirled to the side when he was close, like a dancer. She came to a swift halt behind him, and it only took her two steps to do so without even getting close to being touched.

With the back of her hand, she thwapped the man on the back of his neck. It was perfect precision, avoiding any lethal damage and only hitting hard enough to disturb the spinal cord enough to knock the man unconscious. Just before he fell flat on his face, the girl gently cupped his cheek with her hand from behind and kissed the opposite cheek. She pranced a step back as he fell, giggled, twirled elegantly, and walked off the stage, winking to Roshi's boys.

"Number seventy-three wins by knock out!" called the official.

Most of the crowd stared in both fear and longing as the girl went to Roshi's boys who covered her in praise. Alright… so she could fight. But that didn't mean she was any match for Tien. In fact, since he found it so easy to track her movements, he knew he was the superior fighter. Yet at the same time…

He had a feeling she was holding back.

"She's strange," Chiaotzu said, making Tien look down at him, "I've never seen a girl like her before."

Tien's eyes flicked up, watching her as she chatted with Roshi's students.

"… please, he didn't even have proper stance, it really wasn't anything," she was saying, waving them off, "That prick with the three eyes did get something right, the challenges aren't going to start until the tournament. These elimination rounds are just to prune the hedge."

Tien grunted. Prick with the three eyes. That was a new one.

"Numbers ninety-nine and one hundred please report to block three!" called the official.

Tien smirked, "Excellent," he said, "I'm up."

"Fight well, Tien!" Chiaotzu said, smiling up at him.

Tien grinned down at his friend, "Of course," he said, half laughing, "How else can someone like me fight?"

*scene change*

So it was Shinhan's turn. Kit and Roshi's boys headed over to his block to watch.

"Do any of you think this guy is actually as strong as he think he is?" asked Yamcha.

"I doubt it," laughed Krillin, "Watch him go down in his first match!"

"No," said Goku, smiling and lacing his hands behind his head, "That guy is a great fighter."

"That's right, you've already had a run in with this guy," said Yamcha, looking down at him, "How strong is he?"

"Very," said Goku, "Watch and see."

Kit turned her attention to the fight. Tien had just mounted the platform, and he shed his robes and hat, tossing them to the little one he called Chiaotzu, who caught them on his arm. This left Tien in nothing but his pants and cloth boots. Kit had to admit, he had quite the body. Toned and muscular, all that robe did for Tien was hide the fact that his torso looked like it had been sculpted by gods. And he did look much less like a douche bag without the hat. He was still bald, and Kit wondered if he shaved his head to keep hair from getting in that third eye.

His opponent, however, was far less attractive. A massive man with heavy girth, and wearing nothing but a cloth liner to cover his business. Sumo wrestler, it must be what he was. Kit wrinkled her nose. She didn't think even she could put on a false face and act like this guy was nice to look at.

"That man is quite famous," said a voice behind them.

Kit looked back and saw Jackie Chun there, looking on at the large man, "He uses his massive girth to his advantage. One punch, and your hand can get caught in all that extra tissue."

"How appetizing," said Kit sarcastically, making Yamcha laugh.

Tien however, didn't appear nervous at all. He looked on at this man, and held that confident smirk on his face.

"Fight!" cried the official.

The big man rushed forward, looking like he was intending on using his massive size to topple Tien off the platform. As he approached, Tien carefully shifted his posture in one smooth motion. He lifted one leg, and held out his arms for a moment, keeping his finger tips pressed to his thumbs, and then brought his elbows close to his sides, standing on one leg with the bottom of his foot pressed against the supporting thigh. He looked like a crane.

To everyone else, anyone with untrained eyes, saw a blur smack against the big man's forehead, and Tien relax his posture to normal. He walked away before the big man even fell.

"Ninety-nine wins by knock out!" exclaimed the official.

"That was four punches," breathed Yamcha.

"And three kicks," said Kit, placing a hand on her hip and smiling, "Well, well, well. Looks like he actually can back up all that hot shot talk. Good, it would have been a letdown it he turned out weak."

"Told ya," said Goku, grinning as Tien hopped off the platform and Chiaotzu praised him.

As the fights went on, Kit got to see Goku, Jackie Chun, and that little Chiaotzu fight. They all did extremely well, and pretty soon, it was finally worn down to sixteen fighters. Kit, of course, was one of them, along with all the students of Roshi, Jackie Chun, and both Tien and Chiaotzu. The other nine consisted decent fighters, including a large white furred, sleepy looking bear that Kit had seen smack an opponent all the way across the room, and a hot headed guy with dark hair and a goatee that acted almost as confident as Tien.

With the final sixteen chosen, they were set loose for the day, and the actual tournament would start tomorrow. Jackie offered to treat them to lunch, and they went to the restaurant that was on the grounds. As they ate, Kit observed how Goku mowed through plate after plate almost like a machine. That kid must have a bottomless pit for a stomach.

"You fought very well, Kit," Jackie spoke, making her look at him, "Kaijo taught you very well."

Kit tilted her head to the side, "How did you know Master Kaijo was my teacher?"

Jackie turned a bit red, "Well, you're symbol of course," he nodded her chest, then coughed, turning more red.

Kit smirked a little. What was it with the old men around here having such a weak spot for women?

"Oh, right. So you're familiar with the hermit fox style," she said.

"A little, yes," said Jackie, grinning under his beard, "You display the lithe part of it very well."

"Well, I try to add some flair," said Kit, tucking some red hair behind her ear, "For the crowd, of course."

"I thought it was part of your technique," said Yamcha, looking at her, "Your movements are so fluid."

Kit shrugged, "It's a fox thing," she said, "And I'm not the only one who did well, today. All of you fought well. I look forward to facing you in the arena," she grinned.

"That is right," said Jackie, "All you boys have improved greatly in three years."

"And you're as strong as ever!" said Krillin with a chuckle.

It was true. Though looking old and decrepit, Jackie Chun fought with such endurance it was unbelievable.

"We've got this tournament in the bag," Krillin said, "One of us is sure to win!"

"Krillin!" snapped Jackie, "Only a fool would look out with such arrogance. There are plenty of strong fighters in this tournament outside of who is sitting at this table. Don't let confidence blind you. You must face every opponent with the belief that there is a chance they can beat you!"

"Uh, right, sorry, sir," said Krillin, turning red, "But you sound a lot more like Master Roshi than Jackie Chun!"

"That's true, you do," laughed Yamcha.

"Master Roshi?" Jackie turned red again, "Heh, that's crazy, me! Master Roshi! That's just foolish, I'm not that handsome."

Kit perked a brow.

Wait a second…

CRASH!

Her thoughts were snapped when the sound of a plate shattering across the room made her turn in her chair.

"You call this disgusting slop food?!" bellowed a familiar voice and Kit saw him.

Tien Shinhan lifted his waiter by the front of his shirt up and off the ground, glaring into his face, "What kind of service are you idiots running here?!"

"P-please- don't hurt me!" squeaked the waiter, squirming.

"That asshole," growled Yamcha getting up.

"When I came in here, I expected a decent plate of food after a long day of fighting, and what do I get?!" Tien continued.

Kit noticed how little Chiaotzu was just sitting in his chair, stirring his noodles with his chop sticks, looking blankly forward, stirring, stirring, stirring, while his fellow student raged.

"So go make one."

Yamcha was about ten feet back from Tien now. Tien tossed the waiter to the floor, where he crashed, and yelped, crawling away, whimpering like an injured dog.

"What?!" Tien whirled, looking furious, then his face smoothed over when he spotted who spoke, "Oh. It's you. What do you want?"

"I think you need to fix your attitude or I'm going to have to ask you to leave," snapped Yamcha.

"Oh, that's cute," Tien smirked, "How about no, and fuck you?"

Yamcha growled, "Just who do you think you are, shoving people around and acting like you're a king? I think someone needs to take you down a notch!"

"Oh really?" Tien placed his hands on his hips, "And who is that going to be, you? Don't make me laugh. You're pathetic!"

"That's it, I've had enough of your lip!" Yamcha crouched, in an offensive position.

Tien did his crane posture, smirking, "Go on, I dare you," he goaded.

"How about we stop the dick measuring contest, and save the fighting for tomorrow?" Kit said, walking forward, grinning crookedly.

Tien's smirk fell from his face when he saw her. Yamcha looked back at her, "Stay out of this, Kit."

"No thanks, I'm good," she bumped him aside with her hip and he stumbled, caught off guard.

"Kit! This bastard needs to be taught a lesson!" Yamcha said, making to move forward, but Kit held out her arm to stop him, keeping her eyes on Tien.

"Sure he does," she said, looking the boy over. He was back in his robes and that hat. She slowly smirked, "But not here with so few people to see. Save it for the stage, turtle boy. And as for you," she looked up into Tien's eyes, "If the food is so bad, then get lost, yes?"

Tien grunted, relaxing his posture, eyeing her up and down, then looked to Yamcha, "You could have died. Thank the fox," he turned, "Come on Chiaotzu, we're done here."

Chiaotzu hopped from his chair and followed Tien out as he stormed from the room.

Yamcha sighed and flopped down in the nearest chair, "What a dick. You should have let me fight him."

"No way," Kit said, glancing at him, "That one? He's mine."

Yamcha perked a brow.

Kit just smirked.

Oh yes. If anyone was going to teach Tien Shinhan a lesson, it was going to be her. And when it was all said and done, she would find out where Mercenary Tao was, and finally get the answers to that fire, and maybe even what happened to the boy in the rain too.

*scene change*

Tien couldn't sleep.

He sat on the edge of his bed, head in his hands. It was dark in his room, probably around midnight. He was frustrated. How could one girl make him so shaken? He was supposed to be unmovable, no one was supposed to intimidate him, or make him lose his nerve. But this one… Every time he saw those green eyes, he just kept reliving the first time he saw them, with the rain sheeting down, the pain in his weak body, peering at him from behind the tree, how she was moving forward, to help, maybe?

Why couldn't the bitch have just been his imagination like he had believed for the past two years?

Kit.

That's what that idiot Yamcha had called her. Like an infant fox. But she didn't seem nearly as helpless as a fox kit was. He hated to admit it, but she had talent, she knew how to fight. But that didn't mean she would win against a perfect weapon such as he.

But if she got in his head like she kept doing…

No. He couldn't let her get in the way of his concentration. He lifted his head, glaring at the wall. That's it. If he could get it to where he fought her in the final round, he could kill her. He would lose the tournament, but he thought it was worth it. He couldn't kill anyone until the last round, so as to keep advancing. With Chiaotzu's help, he should be able to get her to advance to the finals if she couldn't do it herself.

Then, in the final match, right in front her precious Master Kaijo, he would kill her to prove who was truly flawless, and no one outside his school would know of the boy before. He knew Master Shin had sent Mercenary Tao to kill one of Kaijo's old students long ago. This would just continue to prove that the Crane school of martial arts was the superior.

Yes.

It was that simple. To continue to be the perfect fighter he was now, and to prove his loyalty to the Crane school, he would kill Kit in the finals in front of her own Master. Tien let out a bark like laugh, and flopped back in his bed. She wouldn't expect it either. She would think he wouldn't actually be trying to kill her in order to win the tournament. He had the advantage in almost every way.

Tien closed his eyes, still grinning as he fell into slumber in which his dreams fantasized about hundreds of different ways to kill the girl behind the tree.


	3. Tien vs Yamcha

Kit felt someone pushing her shoulder, and she groaned, rolling over, pulling the covers up over her head.

"Kit, come on, the tournament begins today!" rang Bulma's voice.

Kit slowly opened her eyes, "What time is it?" she asked hoarsely.

"Seven."

"Ugh…" Kit slowly sat up, rubbing her eyes with her knuckles, "Too early for a fox."

"Come on, we're gonna be late," Launch threw a pillow at her.

Kit caught it reflexively, and buried her head in it for a moment, then sighed and surfaced, "Alright, alright," she climbed out of bed, and stretched.

"Aren't you excited?" asked Bulma, grinning at her as they all dressed, "You actually get to fight in the tournament!"

"Excitement isn't really the right word," said Kit, pulling on her green tunic, "It was only expected for me to get past the elimination rounds. Now the real fighting is going to begin."

"So, what, ya nervous?" asked Launch, flipping her blonde hair.

"Being nervous is just as bad as being over confident," said Kit wisely, "A good fighter remains calm in the prospect of battle," Kit glanced at them, "Or at least, that's what Master Kaijo says."

Bulma grinned as she pulled her purse on her shoulder, "Seems like good advice," she said.

Kit nodded and pulled on her boots before standing, "Let's go get the boys then, huh?"

The tournament grounds were even more hectic today. People and officials were running everywhere, yelling, cheering, arguing, betting. It was exciting. Kaijo clapped a hand on her shoulder when she was about to separate and go with the boys into the building behind the main stage.

"I know you have it in you," he said, "Just make sure you let it out."

"Thank you for everything you've taught me," Kit said, "And everything you've done."

"You have only yourself to thank, little Kit," said Kaijo, smiling lightly, "Good luck."

"I don't need it," said Kit, winking, and stepping away with the boys toward the room where the sixteen contestants were to meet.

The other fighters were there, most of which Kit just ran her eyes over, not even really looking at them. Finally she spotted him. Tien Shinhan stood, tall and confident, near the board where the matches were to be written down. Chiaotzu was at his knee, talking with him. Tien let out a small laugh and replied softly. Kit tightened her belt, on which her pouch with her starred ball hung. This was it.

She looked among the fighters, wondering which one she was to battle first. If it was going to be Tien Shinhan, things would definitely start off interesting. Kit smirked a little, and looked at Roshi's students. These three were strong, especially little Goku. If she squared off with one of them, she knew it would be a worthy fight.

"Okay!" the announcer came out, blonde hair and sunglasses, black suit and red tie. He smiled at them, "So, as you know, we are now narrowed down to sixteen fighters! In order to place who you will be fighting with in the tournament, you will each pick a number from this box," he placed a box with a small hole on it on the table, "When I call your name, please step up to take your number!"

Kit saw Jackie Chun come into the room, messing with his hair. He nodded at Kit and the bboys and stood beside them. At his arrival, one of the contestants, a monstrous looking werewolf type creature glared at him, a deep growl starting in the back of his throat. Jackie gave him a perked brow and the wolf man grunted and looked away.

"Someone seems to have it out for you there, Jackie," Kit muttered to the old man.

Jackie frowned, "Can't imagine why, I've never seen him before in my life."

"Kiran!"

A strong looking man stepped forward, smiling lightly. He had messy blond hair, and a tight tee shirt with jeans and sneakers. Not exactly one's typical fighting outfit, but he and his brother, Lucas, one of the other contestants, did well in the preliminaries. He reached in the box and pulled out his slip.

"I'm number twelve," he said, handing the slip to the announcer and nodding before returning to his brother's side.

"Alright, that puts you in the sixth match," said the announcer, penciling in Kiran's name on the board, "Next is Goku."

Goku grinned and bounced forward. The announcer held down the box for him, and Goku pulled out a slip.

"I'm this one!" he said, holding the number up to the announcer.

The announcer peered at it, "You're number five! Okay," he put down Goku's name as the boy came back to them, laughing lightly.

"Next is Terrel."

A smug looking man stepped forward, the one with dark hair and goatee. Jackie frowned as he pulled his number from the box, "I think I've seen that boy before," he said.

"Really?"asked Yamcha, squinting at the man as he drew number seven, "I don't think I've ever seen him before. Who do you think he is?"

"I'm not sure," said Jackie, stroking his beard, "I guess I'll find out when I see him fight. I can usually remember someone by their fighting technique."

Terrel returned to the lineup, clasping his hands behind his back, smirking lightly, casting his eyes along all of them. The way he looked at them… it was like they were all inferior. Kit frowned a little. Wasn't one over confident asshole enough for this tournament?

"Tien Shinhan."

Oh, speak of the devil.

Tien stepped forward, casting a look back at Chiaotzu as he did so. That look spoke something. Tien stuck his hand in the box, waiting a moment, and then pulling out a slip. He didn't have on his hat or robes today, leaving him shirtless with his baggy pants, cloth shoes, and green bracers on his forearms.

"I'm number two," said Tien, handing the slip to the announcer.

"Okay, that puts you in the first match!" said the announcer as Tien went back to Chiaotzu's side.

He made eye contact with her for a heartbeat, and Kit felt her gut twist a little bit. She always had a knack for sensing some deception. Something was up.

"Arthur!"

The great white-furred bear lumbered forward, yawning. He looked at the box, then his massive paw, then the box again. There was no way his paw would fit in that hole.

"Oh! Allow me," said the announcer, and put his hand inside and withdrew a slip of paper, revealing the number fourteen, "You'll be in the seventh match, Arthur."

Arthur nodded slowly and returned to the back of the room where he sat down and leaned against the wall, closing his eyes.

"Image!"

A slender male stepped forward, a slick smirk on his face. His hair was pulled back and looked greasy. His yellow eyes narrowed as he placed his hand in the box. He pulled out the number ten.

"Krillin!"

Krillin grinned and hopped forward, pulling out the number sixteen.

"Aw," he pouted as he returned, "I don't even get to fight until the last match! What a jip…"

"Jackie Chun!"

Jackie strode forward and drew the number four. That gave him second match.

"Paumpet!"

A dark skinned fellow with a head of dark locks stepped forward. He had boxing tape on his hands and feet and wore nothing but shorts. He placed his hand in the box and drew a paper.

"Number six," he said.

"That places you in match three with Goku," said the announcer, penciling his name.

"That poor bastard," laughed Yamcha.

Kit perked a brow and looked at Goku who was walking around on his hands, that tail waving around to balance him. He wasn't even paying attention, not a care in the world.

"I'm guessing that kid is tough," said Kit.

"Oh yeah," said Yamcha, "Always has been. It's like fighting was born to be him instead of him being born to fight."

"Vice?"

The only other woman in the final sixteen stepped forward. She was beautiful, sexy even, with defined curves, long silky brown hair, stunning slanted blue eyes. As she passed by, a seductive smile on her face, a lot of the men in the room followed her with their eyes. It was easier to pick out the ones who were immune to her body than those not. Tien was speaking in a low ton with Chiaotzu who was doing something odd with his finger, like he was beckoning someone. Goku was still wandering around on his hands, Kiran was smacking his brother Lucas, telling him not to drool, and Arthur the bear was still dozing against the back wall.

Vice drew her number and handed it to the announcer, "I'm number eight," she said softly, and brushed the announcer's cheek with her knuckles lightly before walking back.

It took the announcer a moment to recover, his face red, "Um- yes- that- that places you with Terrel in match four," he penciled it in, coughed in his fist, and called for the next person, "Crash?"

This man was interesting. Kit had watched him in the preliminaries, and he seemed like a savage. Wearing very little more than a loin cloth, he moved in a jerky way, didn't speak other than grunts and snarls. He pulled out his slip and thrust it against the announcer's chest without even looking at it, stalking back to the group, making indistinguishable noises.

The announcer opened the slip, "Okay, it looks like Crash drew number thirteen, which places him in match seven against Arthur."

Kit looked back to see if Arthur had seen his opponent be chosen, but the bear was still dozing.

"Yamcha," called the announcer.

Yamcha grinned and stepped forward. He pulled out his slip, but frowned when he spotted his number. Kit tilted her head.

"Number one," he said.

That placed him against Tien.

"You're in the first match with Tien Shinhan," said the announcer.

As Yamcha returned to them, Tien laughed lightly. Yamcha shot him a glare, but remained quiet.

"Don't worry, Yamcha, I'm sure you'll beat that guy no problem," said Krillin.

"Man Wolf?"

The werewolf that had snarled at Jackie stepped forward and drew the number three, placing him with the defending champion. Kit frowned a bit at the wolf's excitement at the prospect of fighting Chun.

Something was definitely up. All this seemed too coincidental. Tien and Yamcha, Jackie and this Man Wolf? Those matches just seemed to perfect.

"Lucas?"

The more loud and confident of the brothers stepped forward and drew the number fifteen, placing him against Krillin in the final match.

"Kit?"

Kit grinned and stepped forward. She dipped her hand in the box, and oddly, it almost felt like the slips were moving under her finger tips. Finally, it seemed like one found its way into her hand and she pulled it out, revealing the number nine.

"Okay, you're in match five against Image," said the announcer, penciling it in.

Kit looked at Image, who was looking her over with snake like eyes, smirking. She felt an eerie feeling about that guy.

Returning to the others, the last fighter was called.

"Chi… Cha… Cheeow… tezu…?"

"Chiaotzu," the little one pronounced it for him, stepping forward, and pulling the last slip from the box, "Number eleven," he said.

"Then you're in match six with Kiran," said the announcer, "Alright, it looks like we're all set! Now, when your name is called, please enter the ring. The first match will be Tien and Yamcha. We will give you a few minutes before the start so that you can eat or use the restroom."

With that the announcer whisked away, leaving the fighters in the room to stare at the board with their names and opponents.

"It's a shame you won't make it passed the first match," Yamcha shot toward Tien.

Tien smirked over at him, "Tell yourself whatever it takes to get you in the ring, Yamcha, but then? You're mine."

"Don't be nervous about fighting me, sweetheart," Kit turned to see Terrel smiling at Vice, "I promise I'll go real gentle at first," he winked.

"Oh, don't worry about me," Vice smirked at him, brushing his chin with her knuckles, "I like it rough."

Terrel grinned devilishly, "You sure, doll face? I may be more than you can handle."

Kit rolled her eyes, diverting her attention, turning to head toward the area outside the room by the stage. However, as she turned, she saw Krillin and Chiaotzu at a stare off.

"What?" Krillin cried, "Speak up if you got something to say!"

Chiaotzu pointed at him, "Baldy."

"What?!" Krillin cried, "You're not sporting a full head of hair, buster!"

"You're wrong," said Chiaotzu and pulled off his hat, revealing a singly black hair sticking straight up.

"YOU ONLY HAVE ONE HAIR!" shouted Krillin.

"Better than none," said Chiaotzu.

Tien came behind Chiaotzu and grabbed his hat, "Chiaotzu stop it, you know you're not supposed to take that hat off, you'll catch cold," he muttered, cheeks red.

Kit tilted her head, smiling lightly. That was endearing, the way he was with the little one. She watched as Tien gently placed Chiaotzu's hat back on his head. It was like a soft spot showed on him. She thought it was sweet, his protectiveness of the little guy.

His three eyes looked up and saw her smiling, and she flicked the grin away. He scowled at her and she rubbed the back of her neck, turning to act like she didn't see anything. More and more, she kept on proving to be the one who saw Tien's vulnerable side, and she didn't think he liked that one bit.

"Tien Shinhan and Yamcha! Please come to the ring for the first match!"

That was the announcer.

"Good luck, Yamcha," said Krillin, smiling up at his fellow student.

Yamcha grinned at him, "Trust me, I won't need it."

Tien chuckled and headed for the stage. Kit frowned as Yamcha followed him. She wondered how this fight was going to go. She, Roshi's other two students, and Jackie Chun all went to watch. Little Chiaotzu followed after them, that strange blank look on his face again.

Tien and Yamcha got on the stage, squaring off.

"For our first match, we have two students from different martial art schools. Yamcha, in the red, will be representing the turtle hermit school ran by Master Roshi! Opposing him is Tien Shinhan, representing the crane hermit school ran by Master Shin. Best of luck to the both of you, and let the match, begin!" cried the announcer.

A gong rang, and both Yamcha and Tien changed their postures. For a moment, they stared at one another, both with hard faces.

"I'll start off real slow, you just do your best to keep up with me," Yamcha smirked.

"Do whatever makes you feel good, Yamcha," said Tien, "It's your funeral."

Yamcha rushed forward, jumping up and propelling himself at Tien with a high kick. Tien ducked it, making Yamcha fly over him. Yamcha recovered, twisting midair and catching himself on the stage before pushing forward again. Tien met him head on this time, lashing out with precise thrust, His two fore fingers extended to jab rather than to punch. Yamcha dodged each attack quickly, his body a blur to the untrained eye. Kit leaned against the wall, watching, a thoughtful frown on her lips.

Yamcha ducked down and landed three punches on Tien's chest, making him gasp and back up a step, but otherwise he seemed unharmed. He darted forward, swiping to make an uppercut, but Yamcha pulled back just in time to avoid it. Tien grunted and lashed out a kick, landing it hard in Yamcha's gut, sending him flying back. Yamcha landed on his back, yelping in pain, but recovered as Tien rushed him. He rolled swiftly away from Tien's assault, and got back to his feet, jumping high up into the air, and descending with a leg out.

Tien crossed his forearms in front of his head, stiffening up, bunching his muscles for the blow, and Yamcha's kick landed on his forearms, letting Tien absorb the blow like it was nothing. She heard Tien laugh and slam a punch across Yamcha's face as he landed. Yamcha recovered quickly, dodging the next punch and grabbing Tien's arm and throwing him up into the air where he jumped up to follow, a battle cry on his lips. They got into a hefty brawl in the air for a moment, both dodging one another's attacks, then landing and rushing each other again.

It was an intense battle, that was for certain, and for the most part, they seemed evenly matched. But as Kit watched the moves carefully, she knew Tien was holding back. She knew for certain when he picked it up a pace.

They were squaring off again, both looking a little roughed up. Yamcha had a split lip, Tien was bleeding from a cut on his cheek. They were each sizing one another up.

"So, you weren't just bragging empty," said Tien with a chuckle, "It's a shame it's not going to make a difference."

"You sure do blow a lot of hot air," said Yamcha, smirking, "I think it's about damn time I shut that big mouth of yours."

"Oh?" Tien laughed, "What, is this the part where you pull out your master technique? Should I beg for mercy?"

"If you were smart, you would," said Yamcha, crouching in a different posture, arms out stretched, "It's never failed."

Tien grunted in amusement, "Your confidence is adorable."

Yamcha let out a growl, and then launched forward, sprinting at Tien with wild precision, "Wolf- Fang- FIST!" he cried.

He let out a crazed amount of punches, lashing out with great speed, darting here, there, like he was trying to maul Tien like and animal. Tien was quick though. His hands darted around just as fast, blocking, blocking, blocking, until finally Yamcha got hold of his arm. Yamcha thrust his fist to uppercut Tien, but he jerked his head back to dodge and slammed a knee into Yamcha's gut, sending him back a few paces, and ending his assault.

"That's it?" asked Tien, and then laughed, "That's your big technique? You are so full of shit, you know that?"

Yamcha recovered, glaring, "Let me put it to you another way," he growled, and then with a cry, jumped up into the sky.

He went up high enough to wear the sun blocked his image for a moment. Kit squinted, trying to follow Yamcha's movements, but she didn't see him until he came darting down, legs first into Tien's gut. He lashed his legs, landing about fifteen kicks hard against Tien's abs, then twisted, slamming a final kick across Tien's face, sending him to the ground where he remained, clutching his stomach and his head bowed, making what sounded like gasps of pain.

"Oh, what? What's that?" asked Yamcha when he landed, crossing his arms and looming over Tien, "I'm sorry, I don't speak pain."

Kit frowned. That was too easy. Yes, Yamcha's attack was brutal, but from what she had seen from Tien, that should not have crippled him like that.

She heard Krillin grunt, and she looked back so see him looking down from where he and Goku were clinging to the top of the wall, watching. He was looking at Chiaotzu, who was beside Kit, watching the fight with that blank expression.

"Gee, your concern for your teammate is touching," Krillin said sarcastically, "What would you do if he got ran over by a bus, yawn?"

Chiaotzu slowly looked up at Krillin with that eerie blank look.

"What?" Krillin said, looking a little unnerved.

Chiaotzu bland look flicked to a smirk.

Kit looked back to the fight when she heard those gasps of what she took to be pain become more audible. They were gasps of agony, Tien was laughing. He stretched his torso up on his arms, laughing loudly. He got to his feet, smirking at a shocked looking Yamcha.

"Your little one liners are starting to be a little much for me, Yamcha," he said, placing his hands on his hips, "For someone so incompetent, you sure think you're something, don't you?" he grunted, "I think it's time I correct that way of thinking for you before you get too ahead of yourself."

"Fine," snarled Yamcha, "No more holding back!"

He jumped up into the air again.

The same attack twice? Was he stupid? That wasn't going to work with someone like Tien Shinhan, he already saw this move, he would know how to counter it now.

Tien lifted his forearm and propped his elbow on his fist against the right side of his torso. He held this stance, and hardened, all of his skin actually taking on a red tint, his muscles stretching tight. When Yamcha came down and did the same attack as before, Tien didn't even budge. Even the follow up kick to the face didn't even make him blink.

Yamcha landed, panting and looking blown away as Tien relaxed, skin and tone returning to normal.

"Impossible…" Yamcha breathed.

"No," said Tien, "Nothing is impossible."

With that, Tien launched forward, and their brawling continued. It wasn't so evenly matched this time. Tien was no longer playing games. He landed nearly every hit he dealt, and avoided or blocked everything Yamcha managed to dish out. Eventually, Tien sent Yamcha to the ground, where Yamcha clutched his gut, coughing and groaning.

"For someone who doesn't speak pain," said Tien, stepping toward him, "You sound very fluent."

"Fuck off," grunted Yamcha, pushing himself to his feet and spitting out a mouthful of blood, "I just got my second wind, you son of a bitch, and guess what? You won't be able to withstand this one!"

Tien perked a brow as Yamcha did an odd formation, placing the heels of his palms together, and then pulling back, like he was sheltering an invisible ball.

"What is he doing?" Kit asked with a frown.

"Dunno," Terrel appeared at her side, frowning, "But he looks like a moron."

"Kaaaa…." Yamcha spoke, his body hardening.

"Kamehameha!" Goku said, grinning, tail curling a little.

"Wait, what?" hissed Terrel.

"Meeee…" Yamcha continued, "Haaaa, meeee," something appeared in his hands, an orb of blue energy. Kit stared. Yes, Master Kaijo had told her about Master Roshi's signature technique, the kamehameha wave. It was where an individual took all the energy in their body and expelled it at once in the form of an energy wave. But if someone preformed it incorrectly, it could injure them to the point of death.

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Everything was bathed in a blue light as the wave was launched from Yamcha's out thrust hands. The wave rolled toward Tien, who placed his hands together, all folded in except for his forefingers which remained pointed toward the sky, and his thumbs which pointed to his chest. He made no move to dodge the wave, just stood there, watching it as it approached, and then, just before it touched him, he screamed, and a sort of wave jutted from his hands at the energy blast.

This counter wave turned the Kamehameha wave around, a perfect U-turn, right back at Yamcha.

Yamcha yelped and jumped up into the air, avoiding the blast, which went passed the audience and took out of the gift vendor's stand in an explosion. Kit stared. Energy was something that she knew about, the possibilities of creating it into matter and expelling it as an attack, but she had never grasped it or seen it. That was amazing. How did Tien turn that thing around? She would have never known how to deal with something like that.

Yamcha landed, looking completely shaken.

"How did…" he choked.

Tien laughed lightly, "I don't think you get it," he said, "You aren't going to win, Yamcha. You can't beat me."

"Yes I can!" Yamcha cried, "I've trained to long, too hard to lose this match!"

"That's a shame," said Tien, "The fact that you've been training and that this is all you can dish out."

"You son of a bitch," snarled Yamcha, "I'm ending this!"

"No you're not," said Tien, "I am."

In a blink of an eye, he was in front of Yamcha, and lashed up a kick, sending Yamcha up into the air. Tien jumped up after him, landing another kick into his gut, then folding his hands together and slamming them down on his head, sending Yamcha to the ground where he landed on his back hard. Tien sailed down, his knee sticking out like a missile, and landed it on Yamcha's shin.

Kit saw and heard the break, the lower half of Yamcha's right shin bone going up and to the side. Yamcha screamed in agony for a moment before falling silent, passing out. Tien got up, laughing lightly and stepping back. He glanced at the announcer, "Don't you have a job to do?" he snapped.

"Oh!" the announcer blinked, looking horrified, "Right! One! Two! Three!"

Yamcha didn't get up or even open his eyes by ten. They brought in a stretcher and hauled him onto it, taking him away to an ambulance. Kit saw Bulma rushing after him, and getting in the car with him, looking worried sick, and the little cat, Puar, with her, crying.

"What is wrong with him?!" Goku snarled, "He didn't have to break his leg, he already won!"

As Tien came back, he had to pass Kit. She dropped her folded arms, and they made eye contact.

"Bit harsh, don't you think?" she asked, glaring at him.

"Just wanted to give you a preview of what you can expect when you face me in that ring, Kit," Tien said, smirking at her, "I hope you're excited, because I am."

"I'm flattered, really," said Kit, "But don't go snapping shins on my account, hot shot," she stepped toward him, nose an inch from his, "I can do that easily enough on my own."

"Was that a threat, fox face?" Tien asked, not backing down, glaring at her.

"Could be," Kit smirked, "You'll just have to see, won't you?"

Tien backed away, grunting in amusement, "You talk big, but I doubt you have the skills to back it up, just like that fool, Yamcha. He's lucky I'm not allowed to kill anyone in these matches in order to win the tournament, otherwise that leg would be the least of his worries."

As he walked away, Chiaotzu on his heels, Kit frowned. What did he mean when he faced her in the ring? They were in separate blocks, the only way they would face each other is if both of them made it to the final match. It was like he knew that's how it was going to be.

She knew something was up when they were choosing their numbers. But why? Why face her in the championship rather than earlier on to get her out of the way?

Goku stepped in front of Tien, glaring up at him, "That was mean!" he shouted, "You didn't have to break his leg!"

"Oh, I know," Tien laughed and walked passed him, leaving Goku shaking in anger.

"Don't let him get to you, kid," Terrel said, looking at Goku, "You're part of the turtle hermit school too, right? You're wearing the same uniform as that Yamcha was."

"That's right," said Goku, looking up at him, "Master Roshi is one of the strongest martial artists in the world. He trained all of us."

Terrel nodded thoughtfully, "Master Roshi… And the kamehameha wave, I finally got to see it with my own eyes," he grunted and turned to go back into the building, "Pity…" and he vanished around the door.

"Hm," Jackie looked after Terrel, running a hand on his beard, "I know I've seen that kid somewhere before…"

The next match wasn't going to be until tomorrow. Kit returned with Roshi's boys to the others outside, Oolong and Master Kaijo.

"Where's Master Roshi?" asked Krillin as he approached.

"Here!"

Roshi came from the dispersing crowd, straightening his hat, "That was some fight. Yamcha has improved greatly, I never expected him to be able to handle the kamehameha."

"But it wasn't enough," said Oolong, his pig ears drooping, "I hope he's okay."

"A broken leg won't keep a fighter like him down for long," said Kaijo with a slight smile.

"We should go see him," said a woman next to them, her long dark blue hair in ringlets and her face wrought with worry.

"Who are you?" Kit asked.

"That's Launch, silly," said Goku.

Kit blinked.

What? No. Launch was blond, and had slanted green eyes not big doughy blue ones, and she never held herself in fright or worry.

"He's right," said Kaijo, "The girl sneezed and suddenly her hair turned blue and she was all confused."

"Launch has two personalities, and they change whenever she sneezes," said Krillin, "You met the rowdy one first, but she seemed to like you. Lucky."

Kit frowned. Odd. But not the strangest thing she had ever heard.

"Oh, yes, go see your little cripple boy," laughed a voice, "I'm sure he could use the comfort after such a sorry defeat."

Kit turned her gaze to Master Shin as he approached with Tien and Chiaotzu behind him, Tien back in his robes and hat.

"That's not funny," said Launch, frowning at him.

"You just keep sitting on your high horse, Shin," growled Roshi, "It won't be long before you're knocked right off!"

"Hm," grunted Kaijo, "I'm not wasting my time with this fool. Let him wade in his pride while he still can."

"You talk big for a Master who can't even seem to keep a student," said Tien, smirking at Kaijo.

Master Kaijo stiffened, "I only ever needed Kit. Come," he beckoned her, "Enough of this."

"You guys go see Yamcha," Kit told the others as she turned, "I'll see you when you get back to the hotel."

"Kaijo," Tien called, making them all pause and look back.

He was smirking, his arms folded, "Tell, me, how long do you think you'll be able to hold on to this one?" he asked and nodded at Kit.

"Was that a threat, mister Shinhan?" asked Kaijo, eyes narrowed.

"Use your imagination," said Tien, turning away, "Come on Chiaotzu."

Master Shin smirked at Kaijo before following his students through the crowd. Kit stared after him. The threats were obvious, both to her face and to Kaijo. Tien was out for blood it seemed. But he couldn't kill in the tournament, he would lose, and possibly bring shame to his house. So what, was he planning on taking her out before she even entered the ring with him? No. He told her himself he wanted her in the ring. So then what, after the tournament?

"Kit," Kaijo placed a hand on her shoulder, "Don't let him get to you."

"I'm not," said Kit evenly, "I'm just trying to figure that boy out."


	4. Sketchy Opponents

That night, Kit went for a walk. With the dark sky above her, the slick dew sharp on her nose, she strode around the grounds, wondering about Tien Shinhan and his threats. She wish that things could be different, that maybe, in another life, she and Tien could be friends. But something seemed to be planted there, forever spacing them apart. It seemed like everything she did, everything she was, infuriated him.

She had a feeling that it was just the Crane school. The family seemed to have been after her since she was born, with Tao destroying her home and parents, and Shin after any student that Kaijo dared to take on. Now, Tien wanted her gone all because she had seen his vulnerable side. Kit sighed, pausing by a fountain. She knew that she would be bored out of her mind if she had a normal life, but sometimes, she wished things would be a bit simpler for her.

Kit thought about the match, about the snap of Yamcha's leg. It seemed like Tien enjoyed it, relished in causing others pain. What made him like this? The boy in the rain two years ago didn't have that black look in his eyes. Something happened to him, changed him. Kaijo said everything Shin touched turned rotten. Could the old crane really have so much influence? Kit wanted to think not, but she had seen the way he smirked as Tien wiped the floor with Yamcha.

The man's competitive nature had gone way too far, to the point of killing his rivals' students before they could even train. Kit realized that it could be a possibility that she would see Mercenary Tao before the tournament's end. And what would she do? She felt strong, but the look Kaijo got when he spoke of Tao spoke volumes. Would she be able to defend herself against the assassin, to be able to get answers?

One thing was for certain, she was a target to the Crane school in three different ways. She would have to be careful.

"Bit late to be wandering around, isn't it?"

Kit turned to see the bear, Arthur, lumbering toward her. He looked tired, and his furred lips smiled a bit at her.

"I couldn't sleep," Kit said.

"Mm," Arthur grunted, "I could, but I was hungry," he sniffed the air hopefully, "But all I could smell was fox," he chuckled.

"You know of my martial arts school?" Kit asked.

"I know of you, of Master Shin, and Master Roshi, and your Master Kaijo," Arthur nodded wisely, "All famous, renowned artists…. I've been trying to start my own school of the hermit bear, you know," he laughed again, a deep throaty laugh, "But that's just a dream, just a dream…"

"Master Kaijo told me stories of Master Roshi and Master Shin, but…" Kit frowned, "That was the first time I ever saw the kamehameha wave, let alone any expelling of energy like that."

"Is that what's keeping you awake?" asked Arthur.

"No," said Kit, turning to the fountain again. Without even realizing it, she began to open up. "It's that Tien Shinhan. See, I first saw him two years ago. He was getting the shit beat out of him by one of his mentors. It was raining, I was hiding behind a tree, thinking he was getting attacked. He saw me behind the tree before they knocked him out. Now, I meet him here, and he seems like he's out to get me," Kit sighed, "I don't even know why I'm telling you this. I haven't even told my own Master I've seen Tien before."

"It's the fur, makes me look all sorts of fluffy and reliable," said Arthur wisely, nodding slowly and stroking his belly, "Like a teddy bear."

Kit smiled a little, "Maybe. But I'm not sure what to do. Why does he hate me so much?"

"The boy seems to have a thing where he wants everyone to think he is a cold, emotionless machine," said Arthur, "Like how he broke that boy, Yamcha's leg, even though he didn't have to. He goes out of his way to prove himself a merciless weapon."

"But why?" asked Kit.

"To prove it to someone," said Arthur, "I don't know if it's his teacher, his audience, or himself, but he's trying desperately to prove it."

"Because maybe he doesn't truly think he's like that?" asked Kit.

"Could be," said Arthur, "Why prove something that one already knows is to be true?"

"I thought you were sleeping throughout the entire match," said Kit, looking up at the bear, "In the back room."

"Oh," said Arthur, "I was."

He didn't explain any more, whether he heard it from someone, or that he somehow tracked everything through his slumber.

"Thank you, Arthur," said Kit, "I don't know who you are, but you seem like a good bear," she smiled.

"It's just the fluff," said Arthur, running a paw over his face, "I think I smelled salmon… Mm… Salmon… Good luck, little fox," he said, and lumbered away.

Kit looked after him, wondering if what he said was true. That Tien, deep down, wasn't actually the cold, merciless machine he showed off today. If that was the case, she wondered if there was any way to pull him from that haze to make him realize it himself.

Sighing, she turned and began to head back to the hotel. All her life, she had been a target. It seemed that this wasn't going to change any time soon. Oh well, she thought, a crooked smirk coming to her lips, let them come.

She would show them how sly a fox could really be.

Tien Shinhan woke the next morning with a smile. The tournament would continue today, and the next match was that old fool, Jackie Chun, against the wolf that wanted so badly to have him in the ring. He and Chiaotzu had seen to it that Man Wolf would get his chance to score whatever he had to settle with Chun. It would be interesting to see how the old man did, seeing as he won the tournament last time.

Of course, Tien wasn't in the last tournament.

When they returned to the tournament grounds, Tien and Chiaotzu returned to the room behind the stage. Most of the other finalists were there. Tien smirked at the fact that Yamcha was nowhere to be seen. It was amazing how easy it had been to take out Roshi's star pupil. The other two were just little kids. He folded his arms, and looked down at Chiaotzu.

"How do you think the old man will fare?" he asked.

Chiaotzu grinned a little, "We'll find out soon enough," he said.

There was a squeal, and Tien looked up to see three girls come rushing into the room to Paumpet, the boxing contestant that was paired up against one of Roshi's remaining pupils. They were asking for his autograph which he signed with a blank expression. Tien didn't know too much about the scrawny boxer, but he knew he was in a few movies. The girls moved on to Jackie Chun, who turned bright red and excited at their interest in him.

"Can we have your autograph, mister Chun?"

"Of course!" Jackie said, "So nice to see today's youth keeping in touch! So let's- touch!" he smooched at them, making them giggle and blush.

"That's sweet," said one.

Tien grunted. Old pervert, it seemed.

"Thank you very much, Mister Chun," said the girls, and then, they moved on to Tien.

Tien blinked as they surrounded him, looking up at him with shining eyes.

"Hi," one said, "You're so tall!"

"Is that third eye real, or a tattoo?" asked another.

Tien frowned down at them, wondering what their interest was. He wasn't famous. He didn't win the last tournament, or even participated. He only won a single match and it was hardly any effort on his part.

One placed a hand on Chiaotzu's head, "Aren't you cute!" she said, smiling at him.

Chiaotzu blinked at her, looking just as confused at Tien felt.

There was a wild growling at that point, making the girls all yelp and turn. Man Wolf was snarling at Jackie Chun, who was staring at the creature with confusion.

"This is all your fault!" snapped Man Wolf, saliva spattering the floor, "I'll make you suffer- for all that you've done!"

Tien perked a brow as the girls scampered out of the room. Interesting.

"Calm down, big guy," Kit strode forward, placing a hand on her hip and looking over Man Wolf with those grass green eyes, "Save it for the ring, won't you? You're making a mess," she nodded to the pool of spittle on the floor.

"Shut up, girl!" Man Wolf snarled at her, "Don't mock me!"

Kit gave him a crooked grin, "Not trying to, sweetheart," she placed a hand on his shoulder gently, "If you want to make the old man suffer, you best target his pride. Defeat him in front of his fans, not back here where you just have us sorry lot to watch."

Man Wolf looked her over, and jerked away from her grasp, "Fine," he snapped, turning, and stalking out of the room.

"I'm not sure if I should thank you or not for that," said Jackie with a chuckle.

Kit looked back at him, smirking lightly, "It's not like he really stands a chance," she said in a low tone, and winked at Jackie before going to a wall and leaning on it, folding her arms and propping on foot up against it, her knee sticking out. Those eyes flicked to Tien's, and she chuckled softly, looking away again.

"Something funny?" Tien demanded, stepping toward her.

Kit looked at him again, smirking slyly. She shrugged away from the wall and approached him, hips swinging. She paused an inch from his chest. It took a lot for Tien not to back up a step, uncomfortable with her closeness. It wasn't out of fear of her attacking him, no. It was something else. He couldn't pin point it, though.

She placed a hand on his chest, making him lash out and grab her wrist, but it didn't stop her from getting up on her toes and murmuring in his ear.

"The look on your face when those girls came to you was priceless," she said, and dropped back to her heels, smirking at him.

Tien clutched her wrist, "What is that supposed to mean?" he demanded.

Kit laughed, "You didn't get it!" she said, "You couldn't figure out when they went to you like they did with Jackie and Paumpet."

Tien stared at her. What was she getting at?

Kit chuckled, turning to leave, but Tien jerked her back into his chest from his grip on her wrist, "What?" he demanded, "And you do?"

"Of course I do," said Kit, grinning up into his face with those green eyes and that fox face, "It's because you're handsome," she winked.

Tien let go of her wrist, taking a step back from her, looking her over with distain. What? Handsome? Tien knew he was a lot of things, a perfect fighter, a loyal student, but on all the things that he was superior at, his looks never made the list in his mind. Only now that Kit mentioned it, he wondered if it was true, if women saw him as handsome. He looked down at his toned body, something he always thought was a sign of a great warrior, not something to be attracted to.

Kit laughed and turned, heading back to her spot on the wall and leaning back. She grinned wickedly at him, sending a flame of fury of Tien's spine.

"She called you handsome," Chiaotzu smirked up at Tien.

"Shut up," Tien grumbled, turning away from Kit, not able to stand to look at her for another moment.

The second match of the tournament was to begin. Kit stepped outside as Jackie Chun and Man Wolf squared off. She leaned against the wall, same spot where she watched Tien and Yamcha fight. Man Wolf looked at Jackie with rage in his eyes, and as soon as the announcer called for them to begin, he lashed out wildly. But it was all child's play to Jackie. He jumped up and over Wolf, and kicked the back of his head lightly as he came down.

Kit smirked crookedly, knowing talent when she saw it. It was obvious this Wolf had only gotten this far on pure brute strength. There was no tactic or rhyme of reason to his style, he was wild, and sloppy. Throughout the entire match, Man Wolf didn't land a single hit.

"You've robbed me of too much!" Man Wolf howled, "I won't let you take my revenge too!"

"I don't understand," said Jackie, frowning at him, "There's no reason for you to hate me, seeing as we've never met."

"Don't you play dumb!" Man Wolf snarled, "Don't you remember what you did in this very ring three years ago?!"

Kit perked a brow, "He won the tournament. Is that why this guy is so upset?"

"That's not all he did," said Terrel, stepping beside her. Kit looked at him. She hadn't seen him in the other room, she figured he wouldn't show up for this match, "He destroyed the moon."

Kit blinked. "He what?"

"That's right," said Krillin from his perch up on the wall, "Jackie Chun destroyed the moon with a kamehameha wave!"

Kit looked toward the match again, frowning. Some powerful wave to destroy an entire moon… That was what, a quarter size of the Earth or something like that? She had to figure out this energy shooting business for herself one day.

"You destroyed the full moon!" Man Wolf cried, "I'm a werewolf, and since you destroyed it when it was full, I'm trapped in this form forever! I used to be loved! Adored! Now I'm a laughing stock of nature!"

Jackie sighed, "I see," he said, "I can understand that you have quite the predicament, and I am sorry, but you need to calm down. Your anger is making your entire technique sloppy."

"Don't you patronize me!" shouted Man Wolf, charging at him.

Jackie thrust out two fingers, and prodded Man Wolf in the forehead. Man Wolf froze, as if paralyzed on the spot.

"Now listen," said Jackie, "I think I know of a way to help you."

"Why should I trust you?!" snarled Man Wolf.

"That binding technique I just used on you can last for days, can you afford not to?" asked Jackie simply, "Krillin, come here."

Krillin blinked, looking down at him, "What?" he looked at the announcer, "May I?"

"Uh," the announcer blinked and shrugged, "So long as you don't do anything to help or harm any of the contestants, sure."

Krillin hopped down and walked toward Jackie, "What's up?" he asked.

Jackie pointed at a spot before Man Wolf, "Stand there and face the crowd."

Krillin did as he was told, and sighed, "Well, since I don't think you called me out here to work on my tan, I'm guessing my head is a stand in for the moon?"

"That's right!" said Jackie.

"Well, I'm glad to help, Jackie, but if my head could really be a substitute for the moon, we'd all be in trouble," he cast a knowing look at Jackie.

Kit frowned. What? How would that put them in trouble?

"Don't worry," said Jackie, "Under hypnosis, only Man Wolf here will see your head as the full moon."

Jackie turned to Man Wolf and did some odd hand waving, and instructed him to clear his mind and focus on Krillin's head, see it transform into a full moon.

"Now," said Jackie, "Change!"

Pop.

In a poof, suddenly, Man Wolf was gone, and in his place was a pudgy, plump lipped man with a wild tuft of brown hair. He looked at his human hands and gasped, then began to laugh hysterically.

"It worked!" he grabbed Jackie's hands as Krillin returned to Kit and the others, "Thank you, Jackie Chun, thank you! I can't believe it worked! I can go home!"

Cheering wildly, he ran right off the stage, over the boundaries, into the crowd, and was gone.

"I- but-" the announcer frowned, "Well, folks, Man Wolf went out of bounds, so Jackie Chun is the winner of the second match!"

"I think he looked better as a furball," said Terrel, stepping back into the room behind the stage.

"That was short," said Kit as Jackie came back, "So, blew up the moon, did you? With a… Kamehameha?" she slowly smirked.

Jackie coughed and rubbed the back of his neck, "Yeah, well, it was necessary at the time."

"I wondered where it went," said Kit, looking up at the sky, "Still though. Interesting technique. I didn't know you knew the kamehameha wave, Chun."

"Heh, yes well," Jackie coughed into his fist and stepped passed her, "I need to use the restroom, excuse me."

Kit leaned against the wall, chuckling. Uh huh, bathroom, sure. She had a funny feeling about Jackie Chun.

"Well, ladies and gentlemen, since that ended so fast, what say we get the third match in today?" called the announcer.

The crowd went wild and Goku hopped down, looking excited, "Oh boy, that's me!" he said with a laugh, and ran out onto the stage. Kit chuckled at the kid's enthusiasm.

But this kid knew what he was doing. This match, Goku against Paumpet, ended faster than Jackie's. The fighters squared off, and Paumpet wasn't prepared at all for the might of little Goku. The announcer said it was only one hit that took Paumpet down, but Kit's eyes saw Goku's elbow hit into Paumpet's ribcage three separate times before the boxer fell to the ground, unconscious.

"Well shit, son," Kit breathed as they took Paumpet away on a stretcher, "Kid's gotta lot of spunk…"

"Sure does," said Terrel, frowning as they carried Paumpet passed, "Looks like they're getting in three matches today," he looked back and grinned at Vice as she walked out of the back room and into the light, "Hey, sweetheart, looks like we got a date!"

"Don't hold back, big boy," Vice ran a hand on his cheek as she walked by, winking at him, "I'm not as delicate as I look."

As she walked onto the stage, Terrel grunted and grinned, "I'm so hitting that after the tournament," he breathed, and stepped out into the ring with her.

Kit leaned back against the wall, grinning a little. Two silver tongued, provocative individuals in the ring at once? This should be interesting.

"Fight!"

Vice was fast. She darted forward like a snake, almost catching Terrel off guard, but the only sign of surprise he showed was a blink before he turned to the side of avoid her thrusting hand. She was trying to jab rather than punch, not unlike how Tien fought with Yamcha. Terrel let out a laugh and pushed up his knee, trying to crash it in her gut, but she bounced away, landing delicately and smiling at him before shooting forward again.

Her speed was incredible. It looked like she had Terrel on the ropes, as he was doing his best to dodge her precise attacks, slowly being pushed along the stage. But she saw in his eyes he knew she was trying to drive him out. He caught one of her wrists finally and twisted her around, almost on a dancing formation, and pressed her arm up against her back, pinning it to her, making her yelp in pain.

"Give up yet?" he asked her.

"We're just getting heated, honey," she said, and kicked up her foot behind her, hitting his knee.

Terrel gasped and lost his grip on her, giving her enough time to twist around and jab his shoulder. Terrel punched her across the face with his opposite arm, sending her across the stage. She flipped as she flew through the air, and landed lightly, smirking.

Kit looked back at Terrel and blinked. His arm was completely limp from where she jabbed his shoulder, hanging like a noodle, the shoulder actually sagging.

"What the hell?" Terrel grabbed his wrist with his working hand and lifted it, then dropped it, where it limply returned to his side, "What did you do to my arm?!" he cried.

Vice giggled, winking at him, "What I'm going to be doing to all of that body of yours."

Terrel was put on the ropes again, as Vice continued her assault. Interesting. Her jabs were aiming for pressure points in the body to stop mobility. A very good technique, and she was fast, but Terrel was strong, she had seen him in the preliminaries.

With a battle cry, Terrel threw his fist at her again. Vice backed up her face just enough to dodge his fist, but she wasn't expecting his elbow. It crashed into her cheek bone, but before she could go far, Terrel's arm straightened, and he literally back handed her across the face, sending her into the ground.

"You play with the ox, you're gonna get the horns," Terrel said to her gloatingly.

Vice spat out a mouthful of blood, on her hands and knees, looking up at him, "Don't you mean bull?"

Terrel laughed, "No," and lashed out a kick.

Vice rolled away, and jumped to her feet, and kicked off the ground to launch at him once more.

"Ah ha," Jackie's voice was at her side and Kit looked over to see the old man had joined her spot on the wall, "Now I know who the boy is."

"That so?" Kit asked as Vice and Terrel practically danced across the stage.

"Mhm," said Jackie, a light smile under his mustache, "He's actually the son of one of my old students. He certainly has the temper of his father."

Kit frowned at Jackie, "Students? You teach martial arts, Chun?" she smirked.

Jackie turned red and coughed into his fist, "When I was- uh- younger- I- took my hand at- ahem- teaching- math! Yes. Math."

"Math," Kit repeated and laughed, "Alright, Chun, whatever you say."

Returning her attention to the fight, Kit saw Terrel was doing surprisingly well for only having one arm available. But Vice was still fast, and she lashed around him like a viper. Terrel jumped back to avoid her latest assault, landed heavy and then propelled himself at her, yowling. Taking this as a charge attack, Vice went to leap aside, but Terrel used his good arm to hook around her leg, and forced her to the ground. He placed his shins on her upper arms, straddling across her stomach and smirked down at her.

"I figured a girl like you would want to be on top," he winked devilishly at her.

Vice laughed, and licked her lips seductively, "I like me a forceful man," she said, "I told you I like it rough."

Her leg shot up and kicked Terrel in the back of his head, sending him toppling off her without the balance of both his arms. Good flexibility, that was for sure. Terrel hissed in pain and rolled to his feet just as Vice darted at him, still low, and jabbed the side of his left knee.

Terrel let out a wail of pain, his leg toppling under him, sending him to the ground. He clutched his leg, gritting his teeth, eyes glazed in agony.

"What the fuck?!" he said through his teeth.

"Pressure points can make muscles both limp, and tight," said Vice, walking toward him casually, hips swaying, "In this case, excessively so."

"Bitch!" Terrel wailed, rolling onto his back and gasping, trying to push himself up on one arm and leg.

Vice paused, looming over him and put a boot on his chest and pushed him back onto the ground where she hissed in pain, "Come on, baby, I'm not even warmed up yet," she said.

"Hate you- so much-" gasped Terrel, "Fine! No more games!"

His entire body stiffened. Kit perked a brow as his muscles began to bulge, and his arm that had been limp went straight, then that fist clenched. Vice stared in amazement.

"How…?" she breathed.

"Kaaa-" Terrel said in a tight voice, face screwed up in concentration, slowly getting up, making Vice step back, her defense up, "Meee- Haaa- Meee-!"

"Kamehameha?" Goku asked, frowning.

"No," said Jackie in an almost sad voice, "Not quite.

"HAAA!" Terrel thrust out a punch.

Kit could feel the energy from it from where she was. It slammed into Vice and sent her sailing off the stage, slamming into the wall beneath the viewers, and onto the grass, out cold.

Terrel was panting, his body bulked up considerably, making him look nearly as ripped as Tien. The crowd was going nuts, especially the ladies.

"Amazing!" cried the announcer, "Ladies and gentlemen, after being practically crippled by Vice, Terrel managed to do some sort of strange variation of the kamehameha wave, and gained back the use of his arm! That punch sent Vice out of bounds and knocked her out! Terrel is the winner!"

Terrel was panting, and his body slowly returned to normal. He smirked and winked at the crowd before hissing and falling, clutching his leg. It seemed that though he gained mobility in his arm, whatever Vice did to his leg was still taking effect.

Some officials came to collect him and Vice, taking Vice away on a stretcher, and two officials trying to convince Terrel to allow them to help him walk with him yelling at them that he could walk on his own, even though he nearly fell with every step he took.

"Oh put your pride away and let them help!" Kit called finally, "You're holding up the stage!"

He shot her a glare, but then grinned a little at her smirk.

"Yeah, yeah, fine," he said, letting the officials get on either side of him and help him limp off stage with the crowd going wild after him.

"Well folks, we have time for one more match today, I think!" called the announcer, "Match five is Kit versus Image! Could I please get the contestants to the stage?"

"About time," Kit said, and walked out onto the stage. She smirked out at the crowd, and her eyes flicked back to see that Goku, Krillin, and Jackie were all watching from the opening in the wall. But that wasn't all. She spotted Tien Shinhan and Chiaotzu watching her from over the left side of the wall. She cast a wink at them, which made Tien scowl at her. Out in the crowd were Bulma, Launch, Oolong, Puar, and Kaijo.

Then, her opponent came out.

Image, the slick looking guy with greasy hair, snake like eyes.

"You are not prepared," he murmured to her.

"Prove it," said Kit lightly, smirking.

Tien folded his arms as the announcer called for the fight to begin. Again, he saw just the slightest change in Kit's posture to ready herself, lifting herself on her toes, her hands extended, finger tips spread, like a bird ready to take flight almost, but knees and elbows bent, ready to move. Most wouldn't see this as a defensive posture. She wasn't trying to guard anything because it was just that simple, she wasn't. Kit was confident enough in her speed to not rely on blocking maneuvers. She knew she could dodge much easier than block, since her frame was small.

While knowing she was never hit, not once, in the preliminaries, Tien had to wonder what she would do if she faced an opponent that was just as fast as she was, or faster even. Could she block, or did she rely purely on dodging? No. She must know how to block. Kaijo wouldn't not teach her such an important skill, but dodging was still her strong suit.

Tien made a mental note to take advantage of this when they fought, to close in on her and force her to block instead of dodge.

For now, he would see how she did against this sleazy looking Image.

It started off as he expected. While Image tried to land hits, Kit was swift, dodging them, avoiding, and parrying, instead of actually blocking. The way she moved while she fought was astounding. It was like she was dancing, every move flowed into the other, it was all very smooth and fluid, like she was a red and green ribbon lapping in the wind, changing around things like water instead carving out like stone as most other fighters did. She did little things, an extra kick of the leg, or twist of the wrist, like little accents to her movements, what most would see as unnecessary excess of energy, but somehow, Tien knew it was making her abilities more toned.

To watch Kit fight was like to watch a waterfall curve toward its river, a forceful display, but at the same time, holding delicacy and beauty. Such a powerful grace was commendable, admirable. He was just thinking that maybe he wouldn't have to have Chiaotzu help her to the finals when the fight took a turn.

Image had taken a good few hits by now, and landed none. Kit was a few paces away from him, poised to move should he try to attack again, but he just laughed at her.

"I'm glad you find defeat so easy to embrace," Kit said, "How shall you lose? You could give up, make it easy on yourself, you know. But I understand if you want to go out with a bang."

"Oh yes, a bang," said Image, looking at her.

Tien saw something strange, like an odd wave in the air, when their eyes met. Kit stiffened. She looked wildly around, her composure completely gone.

"What- no-" she choked, her voice sounding small and frightened, not at all like her usual powerful confidence.

She shrank, as if cowering, but Image wasn't even moving, just smirking at her, hands up, palms facing her.

"Chiaotzu," Tien hissed, "What's going on?"

"Remember from the preliminaries?" asked Chiaotzu, "He just looked at people and they would run right off the stage. He has psychic powers to create illusions."

"What could he be showing her to make her like that?" breathed Tien, "I've never seen a face so terrified. Chiaotzu, stop him, block his powers. I won't have Kit out of the tournament after her first match. She's mine."

"Right," Chiaotzu held out a palm toward Image.

Fire.

Fire everywhere. It licked across the stage toward her, hungry, longing. They were going to take her, to eat her flesh and bones, angry that she had already escaped them once. Kit was surrounded by the flame, the heat making her skin sting, her eyes burn, her lungs felt like they were breaking on the inside from the smoke.

Fear was lacing her heart, making it pound, tighter and tighter, and she didn't know what to do. She couldn't even remember where she was, what she was doing, what was going on, all she cared about was that she escaped the flames. But they were all around her, there was no way out but up, and she wasn't about to sprout wings.

"Stop- someone- Kaijo-" Kit could barely speak, her throat sealing shut with panic, "Please- help- Kaijo- help me…"

Her fear of fire had waned a lot since she was younger. She could be around camp fires, could see pictures, watch videos, as long as it was contained, and away from her, she was fine. But this… this wasn't fair. It was all around her, getting closer, gnawing across the floor to reach her feet, the flames reaching high over her head. She could see nothing but the fire.

"Kaijo," Kit squeaked, feeling like a little child again, hiding in her home, only no wall to press her back to. Somehow, that was worse.

And then, as soon as they came, they stopped.

It took a moment for Kit to recover. She blinked rapidly, catching her breath. Image was looking at his hands with a frown. She looked around, making sure the flames were indeed gone. She looked at Image, and something clicked. Duh. The name sort of gave it away.

"That was a dirty trick," she snarled. It took quite a bit to make Kit legitimately angry, but that really pissed her off. Using her one fear against her, making her look like a fool in front of everyone? He was going to pay for that.

"How are you blocking it?" Image demanded, shaking his hands like there was something on them.

Kit blinked. Was she? She didn't realize she was. How was she doing that? Unless… She looked toward Kaijo, but he was just looking at her with concern in his eyes. He nodded at her in encouragement.

Kit faced Image again, narrowing her eyes, "You'll regret that."

She darted forward, and now, Image was frantic. He turned and rushed, trying to get to the edge of the ring. Was he planning on jumping out to get him out of bounds? No way. Kit wouldn't let him go without suffering. She increased her speed, and darted around him. When she appeared before him, he wailed and skidded to a halt. Kit smirked at him and punched him in the throat.

Image fell over, out cold.

"Ladies and gentlemen, after Image seemed to have Kit scared senseless, she recovered and dealt a glorious finishing blow! Kit wins by knock out!" cried the announcer.

Kit smirked toward the crowd, waved, and headed back to the others.

"What did he do?" asked Krillin, looking up at Kit with a worried face.

Kit patted his bald head, "Don't worry about it, kiddo," she said.

As the announcer called the matches for the day, the others went into the back room. Kit lingered, watching as they took Image away on a stretcher. Chiaotzu walked by her, and then Tien. She made eye contact with him as he passed. He paused just passed her shoulder.

"Something to say, Shinhan?" Kit asked dryly.

Tien grunted, "Not to you, fox."

With that, he went into the room, leaving Kit to try and forget the vision of fire that still stained her mind.


	5. Dodon Ray

The next morning, Kit was the first one to wake. She had nightmares, nightmares she hadn't had in years, and it left her exhausted and sore. The fire had chased her all through her dreams, and through the flames she could see three eyes glaring at her hungrily. Kit had tried so hard to outrun those flames, but they were relentless. When she woke she still felt the sting of the burn on her flesh.

Slowly, Kit slid out of her bed and left the room, silent as a wraith, so as not to wake Bulma or Launch. When she got out into the hall way, her green eyes darted left and right and was for the first time in a long time glad to see a place void of others. For once, Kit didn't want to talk to anyone about yesterday's match, about how she cowered like a scared little child at what everyone else saw as nothing. Rumors had spread from the preliminaries that Image was capable of creating illusions, targeting each individual's personal fears. Most of the spectators knew that now, which helped a bit.

But it still told people there was something she feared. It showed she had a weakness. Strange, thought Kit, how she and Tien suddenly had something in common. Neither of them liked others to see any weaknesses. Granted, it would take someone to realize what she had been seeing to actually take advantage of it, but it still bothered her down to her bones. Is this how Tien felt about her? Was that why he hated her so much? Kit felt great dislike in Image for showing her as a coward, and she had gotten angry, something difficult to do to her, but she didn't want to go and beat him up again for it, or kill him. She had gotten her revenge in the ring by winning the match when his powers gave out.

And that was an entirely new subject. What HAD blocked Image's powers? She knew it wasn't Master Kaijo, or any of the others. Goku and Krillin were just as confused as she was when she mentioned it the night before. So then what had done it? Or rather, who had done it? Someone in the audience that saw it as an unfair fight and blocked it? That person would have to be adept at some sort of martial arts techniques to do so, and if that was the case then why weren't they in the tournament with abilities like that?

That left it to the other contestants. Kit remembered Arthur, the bear that had spoken to her the night before her match. He seemed very strong, and stoic almost, meditative, maybe it was him. That seemed the most logical. He saw it as an unfair fight and made it right. She made a note to find him in her head, to ask if it had indeed been him. In the mean time, she heard sounds of her fellows rousing in their rooms. She composed herself, and remembered that the next match was that little Chiaotzu against Kiran.

She wondered how tough the little guy was. Kiran seemed to be a gentlemen and calm, unlike his brother who was a smart ass and loud. It would be an interesting battle to watch.

"I just need to get in for a second to ask him a question."

Tien Shinhan was irritated. The nurses were stopping him in the hall, telling him he had to go back to the lobby, but he wasn't about to back down. He was in his robes and hat today, glaring down at them as they shook their heads.

"He's suffered a really serious injury, sir, he isn't ready for visitors, let alone even talking," one said.

"Get out of my way," Tien shoved passed them, making one of the male nurses step up and grab his arm.

"Sir, we're going to have to ask you to leave," he said.

"I'm giving you one chance to let go of my arm," Tien glared at him with all three eyes.

The male nurse winced a little, his grip slackening a bit. Tien jerked his arm away and marched into the room.

In the patient room, Image was laying in his bed, a large neck brace around his throat where Kit punched him to deal the winning blow. He looked to be in some pain, and his eyes flicked toward Tien when he burst into his room.

"Image," said Tien, looking him over, "You're going to answer a question for me."

Image perked a brow. The nurses were huddled at the door, not coming in, but watching, as if scared Tien was going to hurt Image even further. Image pointed to his brace.

"If you don't talk, I'll make you," snarled Tien.

Image's eyes widened a bit.

"Kit, Master Kaijo's student, what did you show her to make her cower like that?" Tien demanded.

Image blinked.

"Answer me!" Tien shouted.

Image took his hands and wiggled his fingers and slowly raised them up. Tien frowned.

"What?" he asked.

"Ehire," rasped Image, and winced at the pain.

Tien shook his head, not comprehending. Image did the movements again, "Ehire!" he tried louder and then went into a coughing fit.

The nurses come in, rushing passed Tien and checking on his vitals. Tien allowed himself to be shoved out of the room by the male nurse, but pushed him away and made his way out of the hospital on his own. The flickering fingers going up, up, up… ehire… ehire… wait.

Fire?

As Tien stepped out into the sunlight he frowned lightly. That had to be it. He showed her fire. How interesting. The little fox was scared of fire. This may come to his advantage. But for now, he had to get back to the tournament. Chiaotzu's match was up, and even though he knew his fellow student was going to win, he wanted to watch the look on Roshi and Kaijo's face at how strong not only one, but both of the Crane students are.

Kit sat up on the wall, legs hanging over, crossed at the ankles, watching as Chiaotzu and Kiran stepped onto the stage. She eyed the little guy, trying to read his face, but he remained completely expressionless, just staring. Kiran smiled lightly at the crowd, and offered a respectful bow to Chiaotzu just as the gong was rang. Goku and Krillin were on either side of Kit, hanging on by their arms, watching warily. Tien was looking out the gap in the walls, a smirk on his face. He had shown up just in time to see his fellow student's name called. Kit couldn't help but wonder where he had been.

Kiran crouched, taking up a defensive position. Chiaotzu, however, remained perfectly still, arms at his sides, face blank. Kiran stared at him, waiting for the first move. Slowly, Chiaotzu's feet left the ground. Kit stared. He was hovering maybe six inches off the stage floor, just floating there! How the hell was he doing that?!"

"What the…" she breathed.

"The flying technique," that was Jackie. He was looking out the gap in the wall near Tien, his face hard, "Classic Crane."

"What do you know of my Master, old man?" asked Tien sharply.

"Only what I've heard," he said smoothly.

"A flying technique?" said Kit, "That's crazy, how can someone train their body to fly?"

"I dunno but it sure is neat!" said Goku, grinning a little.

"Whatever the kid does, he won't beat Kiran," Lucas came and stood between Jackie and Tien, "I almost feel sorry for the squirt."

Tien smirked at him, "He's your brother right? Well, I just hope for your sake Chiaotzu goes easy on him."

Lucas cast a glare at him, "You seem pretty confident in the little punk. I know you did okay in the first round, but face it, your friend is a small fry. Kiran will wipe the floor with him."

Tien laughed and leaned against the wall again, "Your ignorance is adorable. You clearly didn't see Chiaotzu fight in the preliminaries."

"And you clearly didn't see my brother," snapped Lucas, looking toward the fight again, "Kiran's as close to unbeatable as someone can get."

Back on the stage, Kiran looked just as surprised as they were. He blinked a few times then laughed nervously, "That's an interesting trick, kiddo."

Chiaotzu just stared.

Kiran swallowed, "Alright. Fine. I guess I'll take the first move."

He charged. He was fast, Kit had to give him that, as he swiped down low. Chiaotzu glided out of his reach at the last second, then zipped back and twisted, kicking him hard across the face. Kiran soared a few feet then landed rolling, getting back to his feet, wiping a bleeding lip. He chuckled, "For a little guy, you sure pack a wallop," he said, then attacked again.

He actually managed to land a hit on Chiaotzu this time, by increasing his speed. Kit had a feeling he was holding back the first time since Chiaotzu was so small, but after feeling the sting of his hit, wasn't going to do so again. He clopped Chiaotzu across the face, sending him sailing out of the ring, but just before the little guy hit the grass, he paused mid air. Kiran sighed as Chiaotzu floated up and landed lightly on the stage again, but he was frowning. Apparently, he didn't appreciate getting hit.

"Flying seems like cheating," said Krillin, "I mean, how are you supposed to get him out of bounds if he just flies back?"

The fighting commenced, more heated this time. Kiran dodged an oncoming kick from Chiaotzu, and took a swing at him, which the little guy zoomed away from using his flying again. Kiran charged, holding back a fist, but feinted it, instead, thrusting up a knee to collide it into Chiaotzu's stomach. Chiaotzu swung a little fist and clobbered Kiran in the jaw, making him stagger for a moment. Chiaotzu took full advantage and kicked him hard in the back, slamming him into the ground. Kiran rolled, quickly recovering and pushed both legs up in the air, catching Chiaotzu in the gut, and sending him sailing upward, where he flipped and paused again, now hovering up in the air.

Kiran got to his feet, glaring up at Chiaotzu.

"Come on now," he called, "How can we fight if you're all the way up there?"

Chiaotzu looked down at him, and slowly grinned.

Kit didn't like that grin at all.

He lifted a finger, pointing to the sky, and a little orange orb formed there. Kit blinked. More energy work! She thought the kamehameha wave was the only one! Kiran stared up at the orb, taking a step back.

"Hey now, that's not fair," he said, "Get down here!"

Chiaotzu giggled darkly, and then pointed at him with the orb, "Dodon ray!" he called, and a beam of light shot down.

It pierced straight through Kiran's right thigh.

"KIRAN!" Lucas cried.

Kiran let out a howl of agony, falling over, and clutching his leg. Blood was pooling on the stage. The hole was probably ping pong ball sized, and it probably went through the bone. Kit was staring in horror as Chiaotzu landed, still giggling lightly. Kiran was gasping in pain, clutching his leg, but slowly trying to sit up.

"Kiran no!" Lucas called, sounding panicked, "Stay down!"

Kiran ignored his brother, shakily getting to his feet, but as soon as he tried to approach Chiaotzu, putting weight on his injured leg, he wailed and fell over again. Blood was still leaking from his wound. Kiran was resorting to crawling, pulling himself on his arms toward Chiaotzu, gritting his teeth, letting out yelps every so often, leaving a trail of blood that was getting darker and darker.

"Stop the match!" Lucas shouted, "He needs to go to the hospital! Stop the match!"

Tien laughed, "What was that about your brother being unbeatable?"

"Shut the fuck up," Lucas snapped at him, "Your little friend is a psychotic bastard- he didn't need to do that!"

Tien chuckled, and looked out at the stage, "Chiaotzu, this is taking too long. Finish it already."

Chiaotzu nodded and went to Kiran. Kiran tried to swipe at him but Chiaotzu jumped up and over his arm. He grabbed the injured leg's ankle, and began to drag Kiran to the edge of the stage. Kiran wailed in agony the entire way, thrashing his good leg, but he couldn't get a hit on Chiaotzu. At the edge of the stage, Chiaotzu flew up into the air, still holding onto Kiran's leg. He held him, upside down, over the edge of the stage for a moment, listening to him scream, a small smile on his face. He didn't let go until Kiran ran out of energy to even yell.

Kiran landed limply in the grass, a final arc of blood going through the air, and then fell, landing across his body, splattering him in red. Lucas bolted out onto the stage, rushing over to his brother, calling his name wildly.

"Ladies and gentlemen, Chiaotzu, after a devastating attack on Kiran, has won the match by ring out," said the announcer in a slightly shaky voice, "He will go on to the next match against Kit."

Kit looked at Chiaotzu turned and grinned at her. She felt a chill go up her spine. For such a cute little thing, she would have never guessed for him to have such a dark side. They were taking Kiran away on a stretcher, Lucas glued to his brother's side, murmuring encouragement, begging him to stay with the world. Kit knew that even if Kiran lived from that wound, he would never fight again.

"Don't look so worried," Krillin clapped a hand on her shoulder, "He may have that beam thing, but I've seen you move, you're way too fast for him to hit you!"

Kit sighed as Chiaotzu returned, "The only think creeping me out is how he enjoys it," she muttered.

The workers were cleaning the blood off the stage as the announcer spoke, "Ladies and gentlemen, I do believe we have time for another match!" he called, "Would Crash and Arthur please come to the stage!"

Kit blinked. She hadn't seen Crash since the pairing process. She wondered where the crazy man was hiding this entire time. She got her answer when she heard scrambling above her. Looking up, she saw Crash sliding down the roof of the building and hopping onto the wall, then rolling on the stage. The crowd cheered at his arrival as he growled and looked around wildly. Meanwhile, Arthur, yawning, came lumbering out of the building and went onto the stage, stretching his large fluffy arms.

She remembered how kind Arthur was to her a night ago, and she hoped the bear would win. He seemed wise, now it was time to see if he was strong. The workers finished cleaning and scrambled off the stage as the announcer called for the fight to begin and the gong sounded. The crowd recovered from the shock of Kiran's devastating defeat and was now fixated on the new match before them. Kit looked on as Arthur surveyed his opponent, his eyes slowly tracing along the man's body as he let out strange noises and jumped around aimlessly. She could tell the bear was studying him.

Crash made the first move. In his wild jumping, he finally bounced toward Arthur, slamming a punch into the bear's stomach. Arthur's eyes slowly blinked as he looked down with mild surprise, but he appeared completely unhurt. Interesting… Crash let out a grunt of irritation and sort of spazzed around Arthur, his movements wild and hard to follow because they were so random. He jumped up and began to do a crazed barrage on Arthur's head, pummeling his fists like he was banging on a drum.

Arthur seemed to feel this one, as he grunted and shook out, trying to get Crash, who had wrapped his legs around one of his arms, off of him. Crash was eventually flung, but he twisted mid air and landed on his feet, swiftly charging forward again, yowling madly. Arthur took a hit to the face again, and staggered, clearly caught off guard by how insane Crash fought. He swung a large paw, cuffing Crash across the face, but Crash used the momentum of falling to his advantage, rolling and pushing up again, landing an uppercut on Arthur.

The bear grunted and stepped back, trying to watch Crash, his wise eyes a little wider than usual. It seemed he underestimated his opponent. Crash howled and leapt up at him again. Arthur ducked, making Crash go straight over his ears, and land rolling to twist and jump back again. He was relentless. Just as Arthur turned to bat him away, Crash rolled to the side to avoid him and thrust out a jab, hitting Arthur in the side. Arthur let out a small gasp of pain and turned, lashing out with his claws bared. Crash jumped away, then back again, bouncing around, screaming wildly.

Arthur finally cuffed him again, sending him into the ground. Arthur took the opportunity to put distance between them, eyes narrowed. He then stretched his arms high up, and yawned loudly, then, to Kit's surprise, her got down on all fours, circled several times, then laid down. She blinked.

"What is he doing?" asked Krillin.

"I… don't know…" said Kit with a frown.

Crash was staring too, for once staying still. He looked completely confused.

Arthur began to snore.

"He's sleeping!" cried Goku.

Crash let out a yowl of irritation, and charged forward. Kit didn't understand, why was Arthur pretending to be asleep? Or WAS he asleep? If so, why? And how could he just slumber on command like that? If he really was asleep, Crash was going to win this match.

However just as Crash got close enough, a paw darted out and smacked him hard across the face, sending him sailing across the stage. He landed, skidding close to the edge where he scrambled to his feet and charged at Arthur again, zigzagging wildly along, as if trying to throw of Arthur's perception. But Arthur's eyes were shut, and he was still snoring peacefully. Yet again, when Crash got too close, Arthur's leg kicked out like a mule, hitting him hard in the gut, and sending him away once more.

"Sleep fighting," said Jackie Chun, nodding slowly, "I've only heard of it, but it appears to be an actual technique. Training your mind to be watchful even in slumber, and your body to protect itself. Some people say that when the mind is sleeping, it is more aware of what is close to it than when one is awake, since it doesn't have all the distractions of a wakeful mind."

"So he's really asleep?" asked Kit, "How interesting…"

Crash rushed in again, bouncing around madly, making it a little difficult to see where he was planning to strike. Finally, he darted in, aiming for Arthur's head, but again, a massive paw shot up and uppercut Crash. This one hit him so hard he was sent flying right into the audience. Kit saw Bulma yelp and duck as Crash zipped overhead, and into the man behind her, sending them both tumbling to the ground.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we have a winner! With his unique fighting style, Arthur has sent Crash out of the ring! He will proceed to the next match!" the announcer called as Crash and the man he ran into recovered. The crowd cheered, but Arthur still was snoring on the stage.

"Uhm, Arthur, sir," the announcer got up on the stage, approaching Arthur, "You've won the match- you can get off the stage now."

Arthur just kept snoring, lifting a hind paw and scratching the back of his ear then settling again.

"Arthur?" the announcer prodded the bear's shoulder.

A paw snapped out and clocked the announcer across the face, sending him out of the ring. Kit, Krillin, and Goku couldn't help but laugh. The announcer got shakily to his feet, "Well," he said, "This is why I'm the announcer and not a contestant… I suppose we can just let him sleep there. We can't have the eighth match until Lucas comes back anyway. Ladies and gentlemen, we will have the eighth match tomorrow!"

Kit gracefully back flipped off the wall and landed lightly on her toes as Krillin and Goku hopped down. She was grinning a bit, "That bear is tough. I've never seen someone fight while they slept before."

"It was neat!" Goku said excitedly, tail straight up, "I want to learn how to do that!"

Krillin laughed, "I think if you learned to eat while you sleep, you would be the happiest kid in the world!"

Goku got big eyes, "Do you think that's possible?!"

Kit and Krillin laughed at his enthusiasm.

"Well, your match is tomorrow," said Kit, smiling at Krillin.

"Yeah," said Krillin with a frown, "I feel kind of bad for Lucas, what with his brother…" he cast a look over his shoulder where Tien and Chiaotzu were talking quietly.

Kit swallowed. It was a shame. Kiran had a lot of potential, but his leg was crippled for good. If he ever fought again, it would be a miracle. The thing that shook her up was how unnecessary it was. Chiaotzu could have won by other means, and the way he tortured him at the end, holding him by his bad leg and not dropping him until he stopped screaming… And Chiaotzu wasn't the only one. Tien didn't have to break Yamcha's leg back in the first match. It was like the two of them enjoyed it, relished in the suffering.

It sent shivers down her spine.

"Let's get back to the hotel," said Kit, turning, "I hope Arthur wakes up by tomorrow, you'll need the stage," she grinned at Krillin.

Jackie had disappeared. She noticed that Terrel hadn't been here at all today. She wondered if his leg was still bothering him from his fight with Vice. She hadn't seen any of the losing contestants either. She guessed they were in the audience now, or went home with their chances of winning dashed. Krillin and Goku went ahead of her into the building.

Kit paused for just a moment, glancing back at Tien and Chiaotzu. They were still murmuring to one another, but when she stopped moving, all three of Tien's eyes flicked up. Their gaze locked for a moment, and he smirked. She smirked back, flipping her hair as she turned. Let him think he was clever. Chiaotzu may have quite the little attack up his sleeve, but she was fast. The beam wouldn't be an issue.

She couldn't wait to see the look on Tien's face when she won her next match against his little friend.


	6. Doubt

Tien sat on his bed, a smirk on his lips. He most likely would be facing Jackie Chun tomorrow, and with that grew one step closer to the finals. He knew it had been the old man that had won last time, and after watching his match with the wolf, he knew why. Chun was an incredible fighter, skilled, quick, strong, smart. It was nice that for once Tien had a worthy opponent. It had been a long time since he actually had to try in a battle.

Today had gone well. Chiaotzu had done a nice job in his first match. Tien was proud of him, that last shot with the Dodon Ray was extremely precise. Kiran would never fight again, that leg was crippled for life. Tien chuckled under his breath. None of those fools realized who they were dealing with. There was no room for compassion or courtesy in battle. He remembered how Kiran had bowed respectfully to Chiaotzu before the match with a sneer. Idiot. He should have fought like he meant it, not worried about anything to do with his opponent other than defeating him. His compassion cost him the match, and the use of his leg.

Suddenly restless, Tien got off his bed and went to the window, staring down at the street below. He wished he could show all of them, prove to them what fools they were. He muscles suddenly ached to move, to fight. He pushed the window open, and glanced behind him. As far as Master Shin and Chiaotzu knew, he had gone to bed for the night. He hopped out the window, gliding down the four stories, just barely using his flying technique to slow his fall. He landed and looked around.

The street was dimly lit by the lamps hanging on each corner. Tien strode down the street, all three eyes darting around hungrily. Just one excuse, that's all he needed. Someone to look at him wrong, someone to stumble into his path.

His ears picked up footsteps.

Tien paused, looking around. The footsteps were light, barely audible. Across the street was a wooded park, and he raked his gaze through the trees and caught sight of a shadow flit between two of them. Curious, he made his way toward it, silently hoping that some idiot would try and mug him in the shadowy woods.

As he walked, hearing the footsteps get closer, he flew up just barely, hovering along so as not to make a sound. Closer and closer he got to the source, and he rounded a tree, expecting to finally spot his prey, but there was nothing there. The footsteps had stopped. Tien landed and frowned, eyes darting around. That didn't make any sense, he would have heard them retreat, he was certain they were right here. How could they just vanish? Tien grunted, disappointed that he didn't get an excuse to fight after all tonight.

"You know, you're almost cute with that clueless look on your face."

Tien's eyes snapped up and he saw a pair of green ones staring back down at him. He let out a growl of irritation, backing up so as not to be directly underneath her, but those eyes followed his movements, glowing in the moonlight.

"I didn't know foxes climbed trees," Tien sneered.

Kit tilted her head, red hair flitting across her face, "I didn't know cranes were nocturnal."

Tien turned, anger flooding him. Oh, he would love to rip that stupid crooked smirk right off her face, but he had to wait. He couldn't fight her until they were in the ring, with a proper audience, with her master there to watch her die. So much for burning off steam.

"Where you goin', hot shot? You stalked me here, and now you're just gonna leave?" she called after him.

Tien paused, trying to control his anger. Wait, he told himself, it will be so much sweeter with an audience, just wait.

"I wasn't stalking you," he growled.

"Oh really? The whole, hovering thing, following my sounds, that wasn't stalking? My bad." He heard her land on the ground behind him. He stiffened, trying hard not to twist and attack her.

"You know, it doesn't have to be like this," Kit said.

Tien blinked and turned, facing her.

She was looking up at him, her face thoughtful, those green eyes running along his body as if trying to penetrate his flesh.

"What are you talking about?" Tien demanded.

Kit pointed to him, then to herself, "This," she said, "We could be friends."

"Why would I want a friend like you?" Tien snarled, glaring at her, "Foolish and weak- student to an old has been, walking around acting like you're so damn smart!"

Kit folded her arms, "Tell me something, Shinhan, what are you trying to prove?"

Tien frowned at her, "What is that supposed to mean?"

"Exactly what it sounds like, what are you trying to prove?" Kit repeated.

Tien blinked. What was he trying to prove? That he was the best. He was the strongest, he was the perfect weapon- the perfect warrior! That her and all of her stupid friends were inferior, that they deserved to be wiped out because of that. Wasn't that obvious? Why the hell was she even asking?

Kit smirked at him, making his anger flare again.

"There's that clueless look again," she chimed.

"Shut the fuck up," Tien growled, stepping toward her, "Acting like you're so damn clever, you don't know anything about me, so stop acting like you do!"

Kit didn't even flinch at his approach, "I know I saw a boy getting the tar beat out of him in the rain that day," she said softly, "I know I saw how brave he was, standing back up every time he was knocked down, and I know how frightened he looked when he saw me watching from behind that tree," she stared into his eyes, not blinking, "I admired you, you know," she said, "There's nothing to be ashamed of. You fought like a true warrior that night, regardless of losing."

Tien's hand lashed out, wrapping around her throat. He saw her green eyes widen in surprise, and she grabbed his wrist, but didn't try to pull him away, just staring at him, as if daring him to do it.

"I already told you," said Tien through gritted teeth, "You don't know a damn thing about me."

Kit smirked crookedly, "Prove it," she rasped.

Tien roared and threw her away from him. She landed hard into the nearby tree, the breath leaving her in a rush, and she slid down the trunk, her legs straight out in front of her, hands nursing the back of her head. Tien glared down at her as she peeked up at him with one eye.

"You're lucky that I'm saving you for the finals," Tien growled at her, "Otherwise I would kill you here and now."

Kit opened her other eye, "Fuck, I give a guy a compliment and what does he do? Throws me into a tree, threatens my life, and doesn't even say thank you. I swear, I hate men some times," she got to her feet, brushing herself off, "To think, I was actually flattered you followed me into the woods!" she turned, tossing her hair, "Last time I let someone hear my footsteps. Ass."

But even as she walked away she turned and cast a wink at him before jumping up into a tree and vanishing from sight. Tien did not hear a single sound of her retreat, but as she scanned the branches above, he saw signs of her movement through them, a snapped twig here, ruffled leaves there…

Tien Shinhan never felt more confused in his entire life.

On the way to the stage the next morning, Kit made a stop at the nearby market. Launch and Bulma were with her, the others having gone ahead, the boys excited for Krillin's match, and Roshi, Oolong, and Puar to find spots to watch. As Kit returned from the stand she stopped by, Bulma and Launch, who's hair was blue today, blinked at her in confusion.

"Is that a fish?" asked Launch.

Kit nodded, "A salmon to be exact."

"Why do you have a raw salmon?" asked Bulma.

Kit replaced it in her paper bag, grinning crookedly, "Just a hunch."

As they headed back for the tournament grounds, Kit thought about the previous night. Having been out, too restless to sleep, she had seen Tien jump from the window from her perch in a tree in the woods. Her curiosity led her to the edge of the trees, where he spotted her. She fled deeper into the woods, but purposely let her feet hit the ground a little harder than normal if she were trying to be silent. When he closed in, she whisked herself up into a tree to see him come where she had been standing moments before, looking around in bewilderment.

It was a mere whim to speak to him, to even lure him into the woods. Answers were all that she was looking for, it seemed that it had been that way her entire life. Why Tao targeted her family, why Master Shin detested Master Kaijo, why Tien Shinhan hated her so much just for witnessing a training session. She was almost tempted to mention that she knew Tao during their conversation. But Kaijo would be furious if she let anyone affiliated with Shin about how she escaped Tao's clutches.

Regardless, the conversation with Tien was fruitless. She hadn't changed his outlook, he still hated her, and she still didn't know what was going on in his head. At least he made it plain what his intentions were. Saving her for the finals, how sweet of him…

As Kit expected, there was a hold up at the tournament grounds, mainly because Arthur was still sleeping on the stage.

Saying her goodbyes to Bulma and Launch, Kit went around into the building behind the stage and then out in the viewing area. Several officials were using a large pole, slowly inching it toward Arthur. They prodded his side with it, and Arthur's paw darted up, swatting it away so hard it snapped it in two. Kit stepped out onto the stage, pulling her raw salmon from the bag. She looked at the officials.

"I got this," she said to them, and tossed the fish, accurately landing it right in front of Arthur's nose.

She saw it twitch a few times, and his eyes slowly opened.

"Mmm?" he grumbled, slowly sitting upright, yawning up at the sky, using a back paw to scratch behind his ear.

"Welcome back," said Kit, "Some technique you've got there."

Arthur blinked slowly at her, "Hm? Oh. Yes. Where did the jumpy man go?" he looked around.

"Not sure where he is now, but you knocked him clean off the stage after you fell asleep," Kit chuckled lightly, "Gave the announcer a good punch too when he tried to wake you up."

Arthur blinked slowly, "Oh. Yes, it's rather difficult to wake back up sometimes, especially when having good dreams…" he looked down, spotting the fish, "Is that for me?" he asked hopefully.

Kit laughed, "Yes. But you have to move off the stage, another match is about to start."

"That was smart, Kit," Krillin praised as she returned to the wall with Arthur.

"Just good memory," said Kit, smirking, remembering how that night, Arthur confessed he wasn't sleeping because he was hungry, and he smelled salmon.

Krillin stepped forward, "I guess I'm up," he said.

Kit clapped a hand on his shoulder, "Good luck."

"Fight well, Krillin!" Goku said, coming to his side and beaming.

Krillin nodded.

Retreating behind the wall to scale it and sit on it as she did yesterday, Kit looked over to see Tien and Chiaotzu hovering up in the air on the other side of the wall to see over it. Arthur lumbered over to the side of the wall and sat down, leaning his back against it and began to eat his fish. Goku hopped up onto the wall next to Kit. Out of the building walked Terrel, who looked smug as ever. He scaled the wall to sit on Kit's other side.

"Heard I missed some gory shit yesterday," he said.

"You did," said Kit, glancing at him, "Where were you?"

Terrel grinned, "Vice wanted a rematch. Let's just say, I came out… on top."

Kit rolled her eyes.

From the building, stepped Lucas. Kit looked back to see he did not appear at all like his usual happy-go-lucky self. There was a grim look on his face, eyes lit with anger. He cast a dark glare up at Chiaotzu as he passed. Chiaotzu grinned at him, and Tien asked, "So. How's your brother?" with a smirk.

Lucas clenched his fists, "The doctors aren't sure if he'll ever walk again," he snarled, "But don't worry," he looked at Chiaotzu, "He won't be the only one in a wheelchair soon enough."

Tien laughed as Lucas stepped out onto the stage.

"Man, seems like I did miss a show," said Terrel with a frown, "Maybe I should have waited until after the tournament to…" he pondered for a moment, then grinned, "Naw, it was worth it."

"Ladies and gentlemen," called the announcer, "Today's battle is between Krillin, the third student of Master Roshi in this competition, and Lucas, brother of Kiran who lost with a rather devastating wound to Chiaotzu, the second student of Master Shin. This fight will determine who the last fighter is to continue to the semi finals!

"Fight!"

Lucas glared over at Krillin as he crouched to the ready.

"I will not lose this battle, kid," Lucas said gravely, "I have business to settle with the bastard that crippled my brother."

Krillin held up his arms defensively, looking at a loss of what to say.

Lucas charged, his tactics rather jagged, but powerful as he swung at Krillin. Goku cheered as Krillin rolled out of the way, and jumped up to make his own punch. Lucas swiftly twisted at the torso, holding up a forearm to block Krillin's blow. Krillin landed, but swept out a kick. He successfully tripped Lucas, making him land hard on his back, but just as Krillin made to leap on him, Lucas rolled away, and jumped back to his feet, pushing off the ground skillfully, and landing a punch across Krillin's face.

Krillin went down, but recovered quickly, pouncing back up, launching at Lucas feet first and slammed both feet in the center of his chest, making Lucas tumble to the ground. Krillin jumped up as soon as Lucas' back hit the tiles, and went high up, twisting midair then coming down hard for an aerial attack. Lucas looked up just in time to dodge it, rolling on his stomach and leaping backward, but he kicked it up one more notch, flying forward with a kick just as Krillin landed.

He kicked Krillin hard in the head, sending the little guy onto the ground again. It took him a bit longer to recover this time, coughing and slowly sitting up, turning to glare at his opponent, but Lucas was relentless. He didn't wait for Krillin to fully recover before launching at him yet again, letting out a cry as he twisted just before he reached him, swinging a low kick, which, because of Krillin's height, was aimed right for his head.

Krillin tried to get out of the way by jumping, but still caught the kick in his side. This time he landed on his feet, but Lucas whirled and was on him yet again, throwing down a fist this time. He clocked Krillin in the jaw, and sent him flailing to the other side of the stage where he landed hard on his back. Gasping, Krillin pushed himself to get back up, but he looked pretty bad off, bloodied lip, a blooming bruise on his jaw, his teeth grit in effort.

"Come on, Krillin!" Goku called, "You can do it! Get up!"

Krillin slowly stood as Lucas prepared to launch at him again. The kid screwed up his face in concentration, and Kit heard him mutter, "If Yamcha can do it, so can I!"

He held out his hands in front of him, "Kaaaa…" he began, and tucked his hands behind him, and Kit sensed a spark of energy in the air. She felt Terrel tense beside her, "Meeee…" Krillin continued, and Lucas perked a brow in confusion, pausing in his attack. Kit thought that was a stupid move on his part, didn't he see the first match? "Haaa!" a little orb of light appeared in Krillin's hands, "Meee!"

Lucas' eyes lit with panic at the last second.

"HAAAA!"

The powerful orb became a wave of light as Krillin's hands thrust forward with the last syllable. The blast rocketed toward Lucas, who yelped as it caught him full on, sending him flying off the stage and into the far wall beneath the audience. As the blast faded, Lucas slid down the wall and into the grass, clutching his gut, clothing smoldering and his skin looking rather torn up where the blast hit him.

Terrel let out a soft grunt, "Looks like all of Roshi's students know this damn move, even this little punk…" he grumbled.

"Wow!" the announcer thrilled, "Ladies and gentlemen, Krillin, like his fellow student, Yamcha, appears to have mastered his teacher's signature move, and used the kamehameha wave to blast Lucas out of the ring! Krillin continues to the semi finals!"

The crowd cheered, but Krillin didn't look exactly ecstatic about his victory. He went to the edge of the ring where the paramedics were gathering around Lucas to treat his wounds.

"I promise if I fight Chiaotzu, I'll beat him for you," Krillin said to Lucas.

Lucas looked up, eyes blazing with anger, but they slowly softened and he sighed, "Thank you," he said as the medics took him away. Kit heard Tien grunt in amusement and glanced over at him. He was slowly landing as Krillin came back to them.

With a jolt, Kit remembered who's match was next, his and Jackie Chun's.

Goku met Krillin with a big grin, "Good job Krillin, you did the kamehameha wave!"

Krillin smiled lightly, but sighed, "I felt kind of bad beating him," he shot a glare up toward Chiaotzu, "But I didn't come to this far to lose my first match."

Goku clapped him on the shoulder, "We'll avenge his brother for him, just like you said!"

"Don't get your hopes up," said Tien as he passed them, "This tournament is far from over."

"The first match of the semi finals is about to begin! Can I please get Tien Shinhan and Jackie Chun into the ring!" called the announcer.

Tien stepped out into the ring, smirking lightly, his bare chest gleaming in the sunlight. Jackie came from behind the wall to join him, hands behind his back, looking calm. Kit watched the old man with a critical eye. He had done well in his first match against the wolf, making his opponent look like a fool. So how would he do against Tien, who ended Yamcha with a broken leg?

"Ladies and gentlemen, we both saw these two fighters do an exceptional job in their first matches. Jackie Chun, here to defend his title of World Champion, and Tien Shinhan, representing Master Shin of the crane hermit school, will duke it out to see who makes it to the quarter finals!" called the announcer, making the crowd cheer. Kit heard Bulma crying, "Break his leg, Jackie!"

"Fight!"

They both crouched, taking up postures of their own. Kit watched as Jackie's shoulders rose and fell with a deep breath. Tien was tensing his muscles, and Kit knew he was going to charge a split second before he did so. But Jackie was ready for him. As Tien closed in and began to thrust up a leg to kick, Jackie caught him by his leg, twisted him around and tossed him high up into the air, an easy ring out, for someone who wasn't Tien Shinhan.

Tien tumbled through the air for a moment before twisting mid air and then hovered there over the crowd. Terrel let out a yelp, obviously not having been paying attention to how Tien was JUST floating earlier.

"What the fuck?!" he cried, "That's bullshit, he can FLY?!"

Kit chuckled, "Yeah, so can the little one. You missed a whole bunch yesterday, not just 'gory shit'."

"Well damn," Terrel growled as Tien hovered over and landed lightly, smirking at Jackie, "Old man's got his work cut out for him."

"Tien is a really strong fighter as it is without flying," said Goku grimly, "Both of them stand a chance at winning this match."

The battle pushed on, And Kit found herself leaning forward to watch intently. They both were very close to flawless. Each one rolling along with the other's moves, dodging, blocking, and landing hits alike. It was intense, incredibly so. As it became clear to them that they were evenly matched, both of them began to turn it up a notch. Jackie tossed his coat aside, leaving a frail looking torso beneath, but it took one breath, and his muscled bulked up considerably. Terrel perked up at this move, not unlike what he had used in his match.

Tien grunted, and lurched forward, not hesitating despite Jackie's muscles. Yet as soon as he swung his fist, Jackie vanished, then, a heartbeat later, there were about six Jackie's spinning around Tien, all looking slightly transparent. Kit recognized this. The mirror image technique. Jackie was moving so fast that it appeared there were several of him. Tien froze, looking around with a frustrated look on his face.

"Really, old man, you're going to use that shitty trick?" he snapped.

With that, the imaged closed in around Tien and Kit's eyes swiftly picked up about ten different hits on Tien that he didn't get the chance to block. He lashed out, but the images pulled out to where they were at the start. Tien wiped blood off his lip, growling in anger, "Fine. But three eyes are better than six Chun's any day!"

He stood up, and Kit stared as all three of his eyes began to dart around at incredible speed. Jackie's speed increased a bit, as if to deter him, but within a breath, Tien twisted and darted out a hand, and then, there was only one Jackie, and his throat was caught by Tien's hand.

Tien let out a short laugh of victory then slammed his knee into Jackie's gut, making him cough up a bit of blood. Staggering back, it took Jackie only a heartbeat to recover before Tien was coming at him again. He held up a hand high, making to slam down on Jackie's shoulder, but the old man caught his wrist. Tien grunted and made to jab with his other hand, but Jackie caught that wrist too. Kit stared as Tien struggled, but was unable to breath the old man's grip.

"You have so much potential," said Jackie, "But you let your attitude lead your training astray. If you learned proper discipline, you could be a great fighter."

"What are you going on about, old man?" Tien snapped, and Kit saw his third eye close before he slammed his head hard into Jackie's breaking his grip.

As Tien got to a safe distance, Jackie rubbed his head, "You let your ambition get ahead of you, and your arrogance lead everything you do. It hurts your fighting style, and you'll never be able to reach your full potential unless you find peace."

"Don't try to console me, Chun," Tien hissed.

"Take the chip off your shoulder and get serious!" Jackie snapped.

Tien smirked, "Careful what you wish for, old man, you don't want to see me serious."

Jackie perked a brow, "Wait, are you telling me that up to this point you've just been clowning around?"

Tien chuckled darkly, and fanned out his fingers on either side of his face, crouching in a hard stance. Kit frowned at this new posture, it didn't seem to be offensive or defensive. What was he doing?

"Is he going to start dancing or something," said Terrel, half chuckling.

Kit looked over and saw Chiaotzu was smiling lightly. She got a bad feeling in her gut.

"SOLAR FLARE!" Tien cried.

A blinding light burst from his body, and for a moment, all Kit could see was white, her eyes burning as she shut them tight, but even seeing the harsh glare through her eyelids. She clutched tightly to the wall as she heard a thump as Terrel fell off. Goku and Krillin were yelping beside her, the entire crowd was screaming. Kit focused her senses, using her ears to hear what was happening on stage. She heard Tien's fast footsteps, a clap as she pushed up off the ground, the sharp whistling of air around his body as he went high up, then the decent, and the hard thud as he made contact with Jackie, who hadn't been able to move or see where Tien was coming from. There was a hard slap as Jackie hit the ground.

The light slowly faded. Kit peeked her eyes open, and they aches at the tiniest fraction of light, seeing nothing but spots across her vision. She blinked rapidly, the blurry figures on stage slowly coming into focus. Jackie Chun was face down on the ground, and Tien standing a few feet away with a smirk. Terrel slowly climbed back up on the wall, rubbing his eyes with the back of his forearm, "Son of a bitch, he could have at least warned the crowd or something!"

"And risk informing Jackie? No," said Kit.

Goku nodded, blinking his eyes, "Tien's a smart a fighter as he is strong."

"I think that was a cheap trick," said Krillin, only one eye opened a crack.

"It must have been some sort of energy work," said Kit softly.

The announcer was starting to count. If Jackie stayed down for ten seconds, he would be out of the match. Kit willed the old man to get up. Sure enough, on the count of four, Jackie started to stir. He grunted, getting on his knees and rubbing the back of his neck where Tien must have hit. Slowly, he got to his feet and glared back at Tien, who was staring in shock.

"Impossible!" he cried, "That move was only held back a little bit so as not to kill you! How did you recover so quickly?!"

"That information is out of your reach until you learn to use your skills with more control," said Jackie, "You are one of the strongest opponents I ever faced, but if you do not leave your rash, evil ways behind, you will never perfect your potential."

"Shut up, old man, you're not my master!" Tien shouted, crouching.

"You've led yourself down a short and destructive path," said Jackie sharply, "You bow to a false master."

"That's enough!" Tien snapped, clenching his fists. Kit had yet to see him this flustered without her being the cause of it.

"Listen to my words, Tien," said Jackie, "The truth is always upsetting when you choose to live a lie."

Tien began sprinting toward him, "No! You're just trying to confuse me! I refuse to listen to the ravings of a lunatic!" he threw a punch as he reached Jackie, but Chun easily blocked it.

They began to brawl again, going across the stage, with Tien lashing out a flurry of wild blows, but Jackie was blocking and dodging all of them, easily keeping pace. Kit could see Tien's moves were flustered because of how upset he was.

So Jackie saw it too, that Tien did have potential inside, that he was acting out like this big touch guy when actually, he wasn't. He was bread this way by Master Shin.

"You bow to a false master." Jackie had said.

Kit nodded slowly to herself. She thought she had known for a while, the truth. The clues, the way Jackie fumbled with his words sometimes, how he acted around his fan girls.

Yes, Jackie Chun had to be Master Roshi. Interesting. Why disguise himself to enter the tournament? She glanced a Goku, who was watching with intent eyes. The kid had won second last year, lost to Chun in the final battle. Had Roshi purposely entered the tournament to stop his students from winning? What was the point? It didn't make any sense.

Back in the fight, Tien finally caught Roshi off guard. He charged, slamming a shoulder into Roshi's sending him stumbling back. Roshi recovered quickly, and looked Tien over.

"Careful, boy, you run the risk of getting sloppy, that last charge was weak, even for you," said Roshi evenly.

"It was enough to catch you off guard!" Tien snarled.

"But not enough to defeat me, isn't that your objective?" asked Roshi, "You are not focused on the here and now, your mind is elsewhere, your thoughts scattered like dust."

Kit stiffened as Tien cast a slight glance in her direction. Was Roshi right? Was Tien so caught up in her that he was losing his technique in this fight?

"I could teach you how to focus your mind, you know," said Roshi, "All your values have been tainted and jaded. It's not your fault, really," Roshi's eyes turned sad, "The Crane Hermit always excelled at deception."

Tien let out a sharp gasp of insult, but then he stiffened. A slow smirk came to his lips, "Ha. Do you really think that bad wig would fool anyone for long?" he snarled, low, so Kit could just barely hear his voice.

"Y-you know who I am?" Roshi asked, in an equally low voice.

"I can't hear them," said Goku, "What are they saying?"

Kit didn't answer, listening intently.

"Yes, I'm Master Roshi, but my identity does not make my words any less true. You're young! It's not too late for you to change your course! Master Shin's ways will be your undoing!"

"It doesn't make any difference to me who you are, I'm still going to win!" Tien snapped, "You're words are meaningless, old man. But now that I know who you are, I have the perfect weapon," he held out his hands in front of him, smirking.

Kit perked a brow, but then felt her blood run cold when he tucked his hands back behind him, and began to speak, "Kaaaa! Meeee!"

"No way!" Terrel snapped, "Does everyone in this goddamn tournament know this fucking attack?!"

"Haaa! Meee!"

"No- wait-" Roshi begged, "You-re aiming for the audience-!"

"HAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

The blast rocketed out of Tien's hands, larger and much brighter than either Yamcha's or Krillin's wave from before. It shot straight at Jackie, and if he moved to dodge it, it would hit the audience instead. Dirty trick. Roshi held out his hands, and the blast collided with him. He seemed to hold it there for a long moment, struggling, his muscles bulging, and then, he thrust his hands up, and the blast rocketed up and away straight up in the sky.

Roshi wiped his brow and Tien laughed at him, "See?" he crowed, "There is no technique I can't master. No matter what you throw at me, I'll just toss it right back!"

Roshi grunted, "You could do with some humility, I could teach you that too."

Tien crouched.

"It comes so easy to you," said Roshi, his shoulders relaxing a bit, "But you must keep a level head if you want to succeed. I can show you how."

"You sound like a broken record! Shut the fuck up and FIGHT old man!" Tien cried.

"That's encouraging," sighed Roshi, turning his back to Tien, holding his hands behind his back, and beginning to walk away, "Now let's hope some of it sinks in…"

"Where are you going?" Tien demanded, straightening.

Roshi sighed as he continued toward the edge of the stage, "As my season ends, so another shall begin," he muttered, barely loud enough for Kit to hear, then, he hopped right off the stage and into the grass.

Tien let out a cry of shock, looking both completely confused and insulted at the same time. Kit blinked, and Krillin wailed, "No, Jackie!"

"What the-" Terrel frowned, "But… why?"

"Ladies and gentlemen, Jackie Chun has just walked right out of the ring on his own accord!" cried the announcer, "By default, Tien Shinhan in the winner and will be going to the quarter finals!"

As Tien looked completely lost and angry on stage, not even able to move, Kit slowly smirked. She knew exactly why Roshi did it.

Clever old bastard.

Nothing would piss Tien off more than his opponent walking away from the fight with those words. And she knew that was a fact by the look on Tien's face, the rage bathing his eyes.

Roshi got his coat from the ground where he had tossed it and got back up on the stage. He was humming lightly as he put it on, walking passed Tien toward the wall.

"But- but why?!" Tien wailed as he went by, "Why aren't you fighting?!"

Roshi completely ignored him, just kept on humming, coming back to the others.

"No," Kit heard Tien mumble, "He was not afraid, and if anything he was holding back…"

"Jackie…" Goku hopped down off the wall. Krillin followed, his eyes wide, "How come?" he asked.

"It's in your hands now," said Roshi to them, and looked over at Kit and Terrel, "Good luck, to all of you."

Kit stared as he turned and walked into the building, around the corner, and out of sight. She had a feeling that was the end of Jackie Chun. Terrel shook his head, "Crazy old man, why give up when you have the upper hand?"

"Maybe because some people think it's best to quit while they're ahead," said Kit, turning to see the crowd separating, "It looks like your match isn't going to be until tomorrow."

"Aw," said Goku with a frown, "I wanted to go now."

"Well, their fight took a while," said Kit, flipping off the wall, and landing lightly. She saw Tien dart passed her, into the room where Roshi disappeared, "Excuse me, uh, bathroom," she coughed into her fist and then made pursuit after Tien.

She followed him out the other side of the building and into the gardens out back. Several reporters flooded him, and Kit hung back to remain undetected.

"How does it feel to beat the former champion?"

"Do you think Jackie Chun was a difficult opponent?"

"Mister Shinhan, please, say something!"

Tien paused, his body shaking, "GET LOST!" he screamed at them, making them all yelp and flee. Tien continued around the wall, out of sight. Kit followed after him. The reporters spotted her, and started to move forward but she waved a finger at them, as if scolding children. They seemed shaken enough after Tien's outburst to stay back. She went around the wall, and paused, darting behind a tree when she saw Tien a few yards ahead, speaking with Master Shin and Chiaotzu. How the little guy got ahead of her without her seeing, she wasn't sure, but she didn't think he saw her following.

"Nicely done, Tien," Shin was saying, "I love to win, and seeing Roshi defeated was just a plus! You fought perfectly."

"You did well, Tien," said Chiaotzu, smiling up at him.

Meanwhile, Roshi was nowhere in sight.

Tien sighed, "If you'll excuse me Master, I'd like to get some rest." And walked passed both him and Chiaotzu, who frowned after him.

"Don't worry, Chiaotzu," said Shin, "Tien is probably just upset he didn't actually get to kill the old man. Let's get back to the hotel, he'll be there shortly, I'm certain."

Chiaotzu slowly nodded, and followed his Master out of sight. Kit swiftly moved forward, hoping Tien didn't get too far. As she went along one of the walls, she heard crashing, and water spilling, along with cries of rage. Perking up she hopped up, grabbing the wall with her hands and pulling herself up to peek her eyes over.

Tien had found the barrels of water that the tournament grounds used for the stands, and he was busy beating the shit out of them. Water covered the ground and his body, his bald head, his toned back, and bare chest glistening in the sun, pants soaked, his three eyes all glazed in fury.

"You gave me a victory," she heard him growling, punching into another barrel, "But you stole my resolve. I want it BACK!" He threw the barrel, straight toward Kit. She knew he didn't realize she was there at the look of surprise on his face when she yelped and dropped off the wall to avoid being hit. The barrel went straight over where her head at been, and she heard Tien's rushing footsteps as he made to scale the wall to get at her.

Kit turned to bolt, but saw Roshi was across the garden, an open suitcase on the ground in front of him, looking over at her with a perked brow. The barrel had landed not but a few feet from him, probably what got his attention. Then, Tien landed right in front of her, blocking her view from him. He grabbed her shoulders and pinned her to the wall.

"Are you following me?!" he demanded.

Kit smirked crookedly, "I have no idea what you're talking about."

"You little bitch-" Tien began, but Roshi's voice called across the garden.

"Easy there, tiger, you're out of the ring, remember?"

Tien turned to look over at Roshi, keeping one hand on Kit to press her to the wall. He looked furious, muscles trembling with rage. "There you are!" he growled, "I have questions for you!"

Roshi had changed back into his suit, and was pulling off his wig, placing it in the suitcase and calmly pulling out his hat and sunglasses. "Is that why you tried to follow me out here and got angry when you couldn't find me?" he chuckled, donning the hat and slipping back on the glasses.

Tien growled, "Why? Why disguise yourself? Why pull off this entire charade?!"

Roshi sighed, closing his suitcase, picking it up and making his way toward them, taking his time. Kit swatted Tien's hand off her and ducked away from his swipe to grab her again, sticking her tongue out at him.

"You stupid-"

"Oh, knock it off," said Roshi, holding out his staff to block Tien from going at Kit again, "The answer to your question is simple," lowering his staff, Roshi looked over Tien thoughtfully, "Giving someone the title of 'world martial arts champion' is a very dangerous thing. It can swell one's ego and stop them from striving to become better. So I decided to let my students enter the championship, but never win. Jackie Chun was my insurance."

Tien grunted, "That's it?" he asked, "That's ridiculous."

Roshi shrugged, turning, "Entering as myself wouldn't allow for my students to fight me with their full potential, they would hold back, knowing it was me they faced," he began to walk away.

"Roshi!" Tien snapped.

Roshi turned his head, "Yes?"

"It's a good thing Chun retired," said Tien harshly, "While he still had a choice."

"It is good that Jackie's time is over," said Roshi, "But your role in it had nothing to do with it, it was just timing… since you'll be taking his place."

Tien blinked.

"I'm pretty sure that was a compliment," said Kit, smirking at Tien.

Roshi nodded, "I've been waiting for someone like you a long time," he said, "You're not ignorant, which for someone your age, is rare. You're still a little rough around the edges, and some issues need to be worked out, like that killing thing, but you know that. That's why you came looking for me."

"Wrong!" Tien shouted, taking a step toward him, "I'm a natural killer, I enjoy it! Like Tao!"

Kit stiffened. At last he's mentioned, Tao, the one who targeted her family.

"Ah, yes, Mercenary Tao," said Roshi, "Quite the skilled assassin, the best some say. Your skills in that department, however, are mediocre at best. You will never measure up to him, because you have a conscience."

Tien let out a soft grunt of shock and anger.

Kit looked between the two of them, wondering if that was right. He did break Yamcha's leg without a blink of an eye, and he seemed to enjoy the fact that Kiran was crippled for life. She opened her mouth to question Roshi, but the old man was turning and walking away. Tien remained stiff as Roshi went out of sight.

For a moment, they remained side by side, silent, with an awkwardness hanging in the air.

"For the record," Kit finally said, "I don't think you have much of a conscience."

Tien let out a frustrated "Augh!" throwing up his hands, and storming off.


	7. Energy

Tien didn't sleep that night. Angry and confused, he roamed the woods, trying to clear his mind. It wasn't fair, why did the old man give up?! He wanted desperately to believe Master Shin, that Roshi was scared, that his gave up to save himself the humiliation of being defeated by a student of the crane. But something told him otherwise. Something told him that old bastard was just getting warmed up.

It occurred to him that Roshi never once tried the kamehameha wave. Surely it would have been much stronger than Yamcha's, it had destroyed the moon after all. But not once did he attempt to use it on Tien. Why?

And Kit- Kit following him when he pursued Roshi, that stupid smirk- and then, her taking his side for the first time- had she been joking when she said he didn't have much of a conscience, or did she really believe it? Roshi didn't. Roshi flat out told him he had one, and that he would never get to Tao's level. It wasn't fair! How could his words worm into Tien's head so deep?

What if the old man was right?

NO!

Tien snapped a tree with a three foot thick trunk clean in half with a fierce kick. It slowly fell, making the ground shake when it made contact. Tien dropped to his knees, feeling weak from all the confusion. All his life, he had been so certain of who he was and who he was meant to be, and now, for the first time, he was questioning himself. All because of an old man and a stupid girl.

Tien got to his feet, trying to scramble for his resolve. Killing Kit was now his number one priority. In front of her Master, her new friends, and Roshi. He would make sure to make Roshi believe how much he enjoyed killing when he took the girl's life right in front of his eyes. Two birds with one stone. And then, his path will be set again.

It was his only choice.

The next morning, Kit was roused by someone shaking her shoulder.

"Come on, Kit, Goku's second match is today!"

Kit growled and rolled over to see Launch's cheery face. Her hair was a deep blue right now. Kit squinted in the bright light, "Oh… right…" if Goku and Terrel's match went by fast enough, she would be fighting today too, against Chiaotzu.

Exiting their room, Kit and Roshi exchanged a look in the hallway before the group descended down and headed back to the tournament grounds. On their way, Kit and Kaijo hung back, and Kaijo spoke to her under his breath.

"So, Roshi told me his cat finally came out of the bag."

"You know, then?" asked Kit.

"I knew the second I saw Chun for the first time," said Kaijo with a soft chuckle, "It's hard to disguise yourself to an old friend. When I confronted Roshi about it, he explained it was for the good of his students, and I promised to keep his secret. He told me that you were on to him the first day."

Kit shrugged, "Roshi has some key aspects that are hard to hide," she said with a crooked smirk.

"So what do you think?" asked Kaijo.

"About what?"

"About his exchange with Tien."

Kit frowned, "I think he may be over looking things. Tien might have some sort of conscience, but if he does, it's buried deep."

"You don't think that Tien may have some goodness in him?" there was a spark in Kaijo's eye.

"What do you mean?" asked Kit.

Kaijo smirked lightly at her, "You seemed quite determined to exploit his good side in the forest the other night."

Kit felt her face turn red, "You… you followed me, didn't you?"

"I knew you were up to something, you always are," said Kaijo, "And I find it quite interesting that you actually met Tien before hand and never told me."

Kit sighed, "He was… training with Tao," she said quietly, "I didn't want to worry you. I know that Tien was the only one who saw me, and it looks like he never told any of them about me."

"You should have spoken to me about it," Kaijo scolded, "You're lucky that he didn't speak to his Master or Tao about seeing you. They could have learned that we were living in that forest and training there."

"I'm sorry," said Kit, "I think he still hasn't told any of them about it. He thinks that me seeing him being beaten like that is like some sort of threat," she sighed, "That's why he hates me."

"The way you speak, it's as if you wish is differently, even though he's a student of the crane," said Kaijo softly.

Kit shrugged, "Having a friend that is in the hermit crane school could prove useful to tracking Tao down."

"You won't be ready to face Tao until you win the tournament, Kit," said Kaijo sternly, "And if you don't win, you'll be training three more years to win the next one. I will not allow you to go after him until you're ready."

Kit nodded, glad she managed to steer the conversation away from why she was trying to befriend Tien Shinhan.

As they neared the tournament grounds, Kit, Goku, and Krillin separated from the others, to head for the building behind the stage. Kaijo nodded at her, and Roshi wished them luck, for once, he would be staying with the others in the audience. He gave Kit a knowing grin, and she winked at him.

All the semi finalists were in the back building. Terrel was stretching, a confident grin on his face. Goku took out a rice cake he had snuck in and swiftly ate it up. In the corner were Tien and Chiaotzu, talking quietly to one another. Krillin went to the entrance by the stage to peek out. Arthur was up against the back wall, eating on a fish slowly. With a few minutes before the match to start, Kit went to sit by him.

"Oh, good morning, fox," said Arthur, "Would you like some fish?" he offered her a large sliver of raw fish flesh.

"No, thank you though," said Kit, and Arthur shrugged, eating it himself, "But I do have a question."

Arthur perked a brow while he chewed.

"The other day, with my match against Image…" Kit began, frowning a little.

"Ah yes," Arthur swallowed, nodding wisely, "The mind teaser, put into a quite literal sense. He made you see what you fear most."

"Yes," said Kit, "But, he said that something was blocking his powers before I knocked him out. I know it wasn't me, I don't know how to do something like that- so – I was wondering, since you know so many strange techniques… if it was you."

Arthur took another bite of fish, chewing thoughtfully for a long moment. He swallowed and slowly shook his burly head, "I did not block his powers, though I would have if I could," he said, "While most would say it is a good strategists that uses their enemies fears against them, I see illusions as dirty fighting. This is a tournament of strength and skill, and tricks as low as that should not be allowed."

"So…" Kit sighed, frowning, "If you didn't do it… and neither did Master Kaijo or Roshi… then who would have done it?"

Arthur was picking at the fish's skeleton at this point, "Perhaps you should be asking yourself why instead of who, and that will lead you to the one responsible," he said.

Kit rubbed her eyes with the heels of her palms, "Of why…" to give her a fair chance? No, she was already winning that battle. Image used his powers as a last resort. So, whoever stopped it knew she would win if it was taken out. So whoever did it, wanted Kit to win, to move on, to get one step closer to the finals-

Oh shit.

Kit's eyes flicked to Tien and Chiaotzu in the corner, the two still murmuring to one another.

Could… could it be?

"It's time for the second semi finals match!" came a cry from the stage, the announcer, "Will Goku and Terrel please come out to the stage!"

Goku let out an excited, "Great!" and ran from the room. Kit stood from Arthur's side and followed. She cast a glance at Tien and Chiaotzu as they followed little Goku out, Krillin on his heels. She heard Arthur get to his feet and follow.

Terrel strolled out through the door, the sun light washing over him as he ground a fist into his palm. He boasted a look of sheer confidence, slowly jogging up onto the arena right behind little Goku. The fighter flashed a winning smile to the audience, taking his time to wink at a few of the ladies. "You ready for this little man? Another turtle right?"

Goku looked down at himself then back up, "I don't look anything like a turtle- Oh! You mean the turtle hermit school!" Goku crouched at the ready, "Yes, Master Roshi is my teacher. He taught me everything I know!" he beamed. Kit smiled a bit at the kid's confidence, and wondered how this fight was going to play out since Terrel's opponent wasn't a female this time.

"Fight!" cried the announcer.

Terrel laughed heartily, though there was a glint of excitement in his eye. "Right, another energy thrower then. Just like the bald pipsqueak."

"Hey!" Krillin cried indignantly.

As soon the announcer shouted, Terrel struck down into a similar stance to that of the one Goku took. He was eyeing the boy over, a hint or perhaps jealousy in his gaze. Finally he yelled and charged across the arena, stopping just before the boy and swinging his body, thrusting his knee toward Goku's head. Goku let out a yelp of surprise and pulled back, the knee brushing passed his hair. He gained his composure swiftly and darted beneath Terrel's leg, pushing himself at his one leg that he was standing on.

Terrel's eyes widen when the boy scrambled beneath him. "He's fast!" he grunted and cursed on the way down as he went crashing to the ground. Biting through a wince when he hit the tile he quickly shifted his legs together, locking the boy's body in a hold. With a fierce battle cry he curled up and threw a savage barrage of fists.

"An interesting match so far," said Arthur, looking on from the gap between the two walls. Kit looked over to nod at him and spotted Tien and Chiaotzu hovering over the far one, watching the battle. Tien's posture was stiff, and his eyes narrowed.

"It's just getting started," Krillin boasted, "Goku is one of the strongest fighters I know! Just watch!"

Goku wailed when the legs clamped on him, getting hit a few times in the face before he began to roll himself on the ground with fierce power, slowly becoming a little horizontal tornado on the tiles to break free. "You can do it, Goku!" Krillin called.

Terrel yowled when the boy became a whirling dervish between his legs! Goku was released and Terrel crab walked backward from him as fast as he could. "Whoa whoa there kiddo! You were wicked close to the goods." He quickly rolled back and popped to his feet, reassuming his combat stance.

Goku frowned at him, rubbing his neck, "What goods? Did you steal something?" he crouched, looking suddenly angry, "It's not nice to steal, mister!"

Terrel's shoulders slumped at the boy's confusion. "You're not very sharp are you? Guess they just take anyone in the turtle school these days!" He shouted though another relentless charge. His attack against the boy was ferocious as a brawl broke out in the middle of the stage. Fist and elbows flying down at Goku who was blocking, dodging, and even attacking back with all the same intensity, however a good few hits landed on both sides, soon both looked rather battered.

Krillin was cheering wildly beside Kit on her spot on the wall as she observed both contestants fighting moves and styles. It seemed that while Goku was fast and precise, Terrel's moves were slow and powerful. Goku dodged to the side when another elbow came down, and rolled around Terrel, jumped back a pace, then bunched his knees beneath him and pushed hard, propelling him forward, acting as a human canon ball, his head rushing toward the back of Terrel's. Terrel cried out as Goku slams into his back. His body bounced and tumbled forward through gritted teeth, a fist clenched against his back.

"Who head-butts!?" Terrel cried. He was panting, clearly having difficulty keeping up with the boy's sheer speed. "Well if that's the way we're going to play it..." The young man all but ripped his shirt from his body, exposing a powerful muscled physic. He strapped the shirt around his waist and focused hard on the... Ground? With a deafening yell his arm bulged and he slammed his fist repeatedly into the arena floor, smashing up a single tile. As quick as he could manage he scooped up an arm full of rocks and uses his shirt as a pouch. "I can play dirty too!" With that he nabbed a hand full of rocks and pitched them at the boy at neck break speed.

"Hey no fair!" Goku yelped, starting to frantically dodge the oncoming missiles.

Krillin looked furious, "Hey! Hey, doesn't that count as a weapon?!" he cried.

The announcer looked on with a frown, "While it can be considered a weapon, Terrel did get it from the ring, therefore, it does not go against the rules!"

Krillin pouted and Kit smirked a bit, "Clever," she said. Goku was meanwhile slowly getting closer to Terrel while dodging wildly, getting pinged every so often. He finally got within about five feet from Terrel and got hit square in the chest, making him howl and clutch himself, "OW!" he wailed.

At that point, there was a great uproar, and Kit looked to the audience to see Launch had sneezed again, and her blond hair hung in her screaming face, "COME ON GOKU!" she was bellowing, "RIP HIS ARMS OFF!"

"Gotcha!" Terrel grinned wickedly, he rips the shirt from his hip, sending a spray of rock dust and what remained of the stones at Goku, blinding him.

Exposed and blinded by the trick the older fighter took full advantage of him, unleashing a salvo of punches and finishing it off with a savage knee that sent the boy tumbling off. Right as Terrel was about to pursue Goku he'd stop dead in his tracks having hearing the sneeze from the audience. It was just odd enough of a noise to get his attention. He looked stunned at the fiery blonde yelling from the wall and a grin slyer then any fox Kit had ever met tugged at his lips. With a quick glance to see Goku was still recovering he whistles to her. "Hey there sweet thing! You're cheering for the wrong man. Believe me, ain't nothing that boy can show you I won't do better."

Launch glared at him, "What is that supposed to mean?! You think you can take me?!" she whipped out a pistol, practically baring her teeth at him.

Meanwhile, Goku recovered fully, and while Terrel was still smirking at Launch, he silently rolled behind Terrel, and then rushed forward arms wide, and caught Terrel by the knees, catching him off guard, sending him to the ground face forward. Goku twisted around and gripped Terrel's lower legs, standing between them, pulling them back, practically putting his feet to his back.

Terrel wailed as Goku put him down into the hold. With one eye open he just keeps looking at the blonde. "B-baby you don't even know just how much you can -take- until you've been with the ox. S'cuse me a minute. Fighting." At first Terrel tries to just push Goku off of him but for a child so light he was incredibly strong! "Looks like I'm only breaking out of this one, one way... Kaa... Mee..." Harsh waves of heat distorts the air around the mans body. His already impressive frame tensing and pulsating. "Haa... Meeeee..." Suddenly his muscle bulge to unreal proportions, giving him an enormous hulking form which he easily breaks Goku's hold with "HAAAAAA!" A ripple of power surges through his body as he shifts around from the ground, slamming his fist square into Goku and sending him flying back at the wall Kit and Krillin were perched on.

Kit and Krillin both tumbled down when Goku's sheer force broke it to crumbles. Kit coughed from the dust, and Krillin groaned as he got to his feet. They both looked around and Kit frowned, "Where's Gok-" she began but then her and Krillin were sent flying back into the building when Goku burst out of the rubble with a battle cry. Kit sat up and saw Goku tearing toward Terrel, tiny fist held back. Launch and the others were all letting out wild cheers, egging Goku on.

Terrel watched wide eyes as the boy explodes from the rubble. "Wha-what! How are you still standing!?" he put up his guard just in time to be slammed by Goku's impossible strength. The attack with monstrous as the black haired child hits him again and again, Terrel having difficulties blocking all the incoming blows and taking plenty of body shots. When Terrel swings in return Goku bounces back, giving the older fighter just enough time to wipe his mouth with his forearm. "You just won't quit will you?"

Goku jumped back, pausing in his assault, panting, "It's like hitting a wall!" he gasped, "I'll never get him out of the ring at this point..." he suddenly grinned, "I've got it!" he held out his hands in front of him, crouching.

Terrel saw the familiar stance and all but froze, "No," he growled, "Don't you do it! Don't you fucking do it!"

Goku seemed to ignore him, "Kaaaa…" he tucked his hands behind him, face screwed up in concentration.

"Nooo," Terrel pointed at him as if scolding a dog, "You stop that bullshit- right now!"

"Meeee!" Goku grit his teeth, an orb forming, "Haaa!"

"Oh, come ON!" Terrel cried, "You have got to be fucking KIDDING me! All you know how to launch this stupid beam?!"

"Meeee!"

Though he was panting, Terrel spat, standing himself up coolly. "Pfft... Charging him would do me no good right now. Moron is just going to take his time and charge his attack. He's just giving me a breather, I'll just doge i-" At that moment his confident grin subsided as he casts a glance behind him... People. The crowded audience was watching intently at the brilliant display in Goku's hands and would be right in his line of fire if Terrel dodged it, and he knew it. "Whoa whoa kid! Calm down with the laser gun! Time out for a sec!"

Goku didn't appear to be listening at all. The orb was big as ever, and Kit stared- Goku wouldn't risk the audience, would he? The answer was no. Just before the final push, Goku vanished. Kit barely was able to follow what direction he was heading when he disappeared from the naked eye. She looked up just in time to see Goku directly above Terrel, about fifteen feet overhead, "HAAAAAAAAAAA!"

The blast rocketed straight down at Terrel.

Before Goku disappeared Terrel's face could be seen contorted in concentration. His musculature still bulging from the latent energies still built within his body. He takes a defensive stance, hiding his head in his arms as he braced himself, apparently ready to take the blasted before he'd let it hit the audience. When there was a pause he peeks up over his arms to see Goku was gone. His guard lowered for the briefest moment when the beam slammed down on him from over head. The stage was engulfed by a dazzling display of light and smoky rubble. When the smoke cleared Terrel was still standing, his body diminished to his normal size, what clothing he left on tattered and smoldering, his limbs shaking violently. He tried to take a step but faltered, toppling over from having absorbed the direct blast.

"Fucking... Laser..." he breathed.

Goku landed lightly beside him and for a moment, kept a serious face, then grinned and gave the crowd a peace sign, making them go ballistic. The announcer let out a cry, "Wow! With some intense maneuvering, Goku actually changed position in mid attack! It looks like Terrel may be down for the count! One! Two!"

Terrel was desperately trying to get himself up but it was clear that after draining his body of energy from his own devastating attack and then taking on the full force of Goku's blast he wasn't going anywhere. He slumped down in defeat, looking up at the boy. "Tricky little monkey... Ain't cha...? I seriously thought you were going to send that right at the audience. That's dirty." He groaned, rolling over onto his back, chest heaving as he cut a glance back to the blonde. "Nothin' like losing when you're trying to put the moves on someone."

"Five! Six!"

Launch smirked as the count went on, holstering her pistol. Krillin cheered, "Good job Goku!" Kit glanced around and saw Tien was looking at Goku with a critical gaze. He would be fighting the kid next.

"Nine! Ten! Goku goes on to the quarter finals!" the crowd cheered, and a stretcher came out for Terrel, "He will face Tien Shinhan to decide who goes to the final!"

As the medics got Terrel on the stretcher, he weakly reached out to Launch, "Babe- I promise I'm better in bed."

Bulma rolled her eyes and Launch scoffed, "Whatever, loser, go lick your wounds."

"Aw c'mon!" Terrel wailed, "The kid is a rigged piece of shit!"

He was taken passed the others toward the back room. Kit offered Terrel a crooked grin, "You did well with what you had, bro." she said.

"Oh shut up," Terrel groaned, "I don't need your… sympathy… or… whatever…" and his head went to the side, his consciousness leaving.

Kit laughed lightly as he was taken away. Arthur looked after him as Goku came back and he and Krillin jumped around in jubilation, "Boy could do with a cooler temper," the bear said.

Kit opened her mouth to reply, but the announcer was speaking again, "What a match! But I think we have time for one more!" the crowd cheered wildly, "Would Kit and Chiaotzu please come to the stage!"

"You're up!" Krillin said, beaming at her, "Show that little freak a lesson!"

Chiaotzu was heading out onto the stage already. Kit glanced at Tien, who was smirking at her.

"What's wrong?" he asked, "Scared you'll lose a leg?"

Kit walked around the rubble of the wall, "I'm not losing anything today, Shinhan," she winked slyly at him, and stepped out onto the stage.

"For this next match, we once again have two students from two different martial arts schools! You remember both of them from earlier matches- Kit, a student from Master Kaijo's hermit fox school, and Chiaotzu from Master Shin's hermit crane school. They both showed excellent performance in previous matches, so this is going to be an interesting match to say the least!"

Indeed it was, Kit thought, smirking. The officials already fixed the tiles that had been broken in the last battle, and were getting off the stage to give them room. Kit laughed, looking at Chiaotzu, who just stared at her with that eerie gaze.

"Your friend wants to fight me very badly," said Kit, "So what are going to do? 'Go easy on me'? Let me go on to face him? Or will you try and win for real? Because I'm not holding back."

Chiaotzu's blank face flicked to a smile.

Kit got up on her toes, widening her arms a bit, knees bending just a touch, "Alright, fine, little guy, stay all mysterious and creepy. You're not scaring me."

"I will be," said Chiaotzu softly.

Kit perked a brow, but the announcer cut off her thoughts with a cry, "Fight!"


	8. The Truth Comes Out

Tien smirked. His arms crossed across his torso, he looked down at the stage with anticipation. Goku's fight with Terrel had been eventful, and the kid was strong, but all thoughts of him were thrown out the window with this next battle. He had told Chiaotzu to let Kit win in the end, but to teach her a lesson first, to make her wish she never entered the tournament. Chiaotzu seemed a little upset at the prospect of giving up to a student of the fox, but he knew that Tien needed to fight her. Chiaotzu was a good enough friend to let Tien have his way. Tien thought that the little one must know that it was Kit that was bothering him so much.

Once the announcer gave the call, Kit waited, her eyes sharp on Chiaotzu as he hovered up into the air a few inches. With a flash, Chiaotzu darted forward, only pulling back an arm once he was a few inches from Kit. But Kit was just as fast, and to Tien's surprise, she twisted gracefully out of the way and swung her own fist toward the back of Chiaotzu's head. He ducked quickly, but Tien could see the surprise in his eyes. Indeed, it was interesting to see Kit's skills pitted against a competent fighter for once without any mind tricks. It had been hard to tell if she had been holding back in her fight against Image. She certainly ended it swiftly once she was free from his vision.

Chiaotzu lashed around and up at Kit's exposed stomach, but she pushed back with her toes, lithely bending her torso for Chiaotzu's little fist to cut through thin air. In the same movement, she threw down her own arm, making the first hit, smacking Chiaotzu hard on his head with an open palm. Tien thought it a little strange that she didn't close her fist to make the hit harder, but it made Chiaotzu yelp and his feet hit the ground. When he lashed back, Kit twirled away like she was dancing. Chiaotzu scowled at her and jumped up higher into the air.

"Uh oh, folks, it looks like Chiaotzu it taking to the skies again, and in his last match, this is what won it for him! There it is, that Dodon Ray!" called the announcer.

Chiaotzu had a spark on his finger tip and Tien frowned. The Dodon Ray already? Was Kit really giving him that much trouble? He figured he was just going easy on her at first. Kit stood on her toes, arms out a bit, her classic dodging stance that Tien had come to know. But Chiaotzu didn't aim for her. He shot to her right, and on the ground where the ray hit, a small sprout of fire bloomed.

Kit stiffened, eyes widening at the sight of the flame, but Tien saw her swallow and look up at Chiaotzu, "Little bastard," he heard her hiss, and she ran and jumped.

Jumping straight up at Chiaotzu was a mistake, Tien knew. But when Chiaotzu shot the beam down at her, she whirled midair to avoid it, yet kept shooting upward. It was amazing that she could move like that at that speed and in the air without any flying technique. Kit flipped when she reached Chiaotzu, and slammed a kick on his back, sending him to the stage floor again. Kit landed cat like not far from him as Chiaotzu slowly stood, clutching his head, eyes watering in pain. Tien frowned, his head hadn't been hit in that attack, why was that what seemed to be hurting him?

Kit rushed Chiaotzu, barely giving him enough time to recover. He turned to face her, shooting the Dodon Ray, again, not aiming for her, but at her feet where some fire sprouted. Kit wailed, nearly walking right into it and flipped away, landing several feet away, eyes wide with fear.

"Don't let anything distract you, Kit!" Tien heard Master Kaijo's voice from the audience, "Focus on your opponent, that is all you need to do!"

Kit swallowed and nodded toward her mentor, but Chiaotzu was giggling, and shot more and more Dodon Rays into the ground, causing fire here and there. They went out fairly quickly since they could not last long on stone, but it was enough to practically paralyze Kit. Tien smiled in satisfaction. If only he could burn her to death, that would be a fitting end.

Once there was a good amount of flames near Kit, Chiaotzu made to attack again. With Kit being stuck to the spot, he landed a punch across her face, sending her into the ground, but as soon as he landed the hit, he gasped in shock and pain, and his hands went to the top of his head again, eyes wide and gleaming with pain. Tien narrowed his eyes. He would have seen if Kit made a hit, no one was fast enough for him to not follow their movements, so what kept hurting Chiaotzu's head?

Kit was getting to her feet, and the fires around her were slowly going out. She took a deep breath and faced Chiaotzu, who was still holding his head.

"What's wrong?" she said, her voice a little shaky, "Got a head ache, little guy?" she clenched her fists and charged, a battle cry on her lips.

Chiaotzu twisted as she came at him, and with a desperate glint in his eyes, held up his hands, aiming his palms toward her. Kit stopped mid charge, collapsing to one knee, clutching her stomach, her face losing color.

"Ungh.." she groaned, "What the hell are you doing?" her voice was weak.

Tien grinned. There was hardly any limit to Chiaotzu's psychic powers.

"Little cheating bastard…" Kit huffed, "My stomach… feels like its burning!"

Chiaotzu giggled darkly and took a step toward her, however, as soon as his foot hit the ground, the concentration in his face vanished and it was wreathed in pain as once more, his hands dashed to his head. Kit recovered, free from Chiaotzu's power, and stood, laughing, "You're not the only one who can play tricks, little one," she said, "My Sly Touch is very subtle, and its effects take a while, but as time goes on, it becomes more powerful. Soon, every movement you make, every muscle you twitch, will make the spot where it was planted hurt to the point of bursting," she smirked, walking toward Chiaotzu.

"That's not fair!" Chiaotzu wailed.

Kit's face twisted in anger, "Well neither was the fire, you little shit!" and she punched him hard across the face, sending him into the ground.

Of course! That first hit, the open handed smack on his head, that was planting this Sly Touch move. It was energy work, not unlike the kamehameha or the Dodon Ray, but it was far more subtle. Sly as a fox, that bitch was. Damn it! And Chiaotzu never would have guessed how lethal that first smack was.

Chiaotzu was slowly sitting up, gritting his teeth and gasping in pain, clutching his head. Kit loomed over him, eyes narrowed, her face completely hardened. It seemed that the secret of them knowing her fear was out, and she was not pleased in the least. Good, Tien thought, at least by the end of this, she'll know that he knew what scared her. And she'll know he had no qualms with using it against her.

"Give up," Kit said to Chiaotzu in a cold voice.

"No!" Chiaotzu snapped, and winced in pain as he got to his feet.

Kit glared at him, "You and your friend have gone too far," she said, "You saw what I did to Image, don't make me send you to the hospital too, give up!"

Chiaotzu held out a finger, a light forming. Kit looked back behind her where the audience was, then at him again. Tien knew she was collecting what Terrel had the last fight when Goku was charging the kamehameha. If she dodged, the audience would get hit.

Kit hissed in annoyance and jumped up into the air just as Chiaotzu was holding his arm back.

"Dodon Ray!" Chiaotzu cried, shooting it up at Kit. Tien sighed in slight disappointment. Kit jumped so she could dodge the attack without the audience being hit, Chiaotzu should have waited for her to land then shot it before she had the chance to jump again. The pain in his friend's head must be clouding his judgment.

Sure enough, Kit twisted mid air as she did before, the beam going past her. When she landed, she pushed off the ground with her toes, rushing at Chiaotzu. Still clutching his head and his face twisted in pain, Chiaotzu tried to swing at her with one arm, but Kit twirled out of the way with both speed and grace, ending up behind him. She swiftly thrust a knee into his back, making Chiaotzu wail in pain and go across the stage where he landed in a heap.

"Chiaotzu!" Tien cried, unable to stop himself, anger boiling up inside him.

"Wow!" the announcer called, "With the signature hermit fox school technique, it looks like Kit may have won this match! One! Two!"

Tien looked into the audience to see his own Master, Shin, looked furious as the count went higher and Chiaotzu did not move. Tien shook his head, blaming himself. He should have told Chiaotzu to go for the win if he realized how strong Kit really was. Yes, the fire set her back, but she had Chiaotzu on the ropes the entire match. If Chiaotzu had been trying his hardest from the gate, and maybe if they hadn't agreed to play with her fear, he could have gotten further.

"Ten!" cried the announcer, "Ladies and gentlemen, Kit is the winner! She will go on to the quarter finals!"

The crowd went nuts, especially Roshi and Kaijo's company, the bond girl shooting bullets into the sky with her pistol. A stretcher went down for Chiaotzu and gathered him up. Tien landed and went to see them carry his friend passed.

"Not so big mouthed now, huh?" asked Krillin when they were gone.

"You better shut the fuck up if you know what's good for you," Tien growled at him.

"That temper is going to get you into trouble one day."

Tien turned to see Kit coming off stage, but instead of the smirk he was expecting, she looked livid.

"You think that fire trick was funny?" she demanded.

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

"You son of a bitch-" she began to step toward him but Goku stepped between them.

"Stop it," he told her, "I get to fight Tien, and I have to beat him, for Yamcha."

Kit looked down at the kid and her eyes softened a bit. "Noble little kid, aren't you?" she said, but her eyes flicked back up to Tien, "I don't appreciate you snooping around about me," she growled.

"Knowing my enemy is one of my first priorities," said Tien sharply.

"Are you and your friend so weak that you have to use that?" Kit demanded, "You leave my past out of this, Shinhan, and I'll leave out yours."

She pushed passed Goku and roughly shouldered into Tien as she passed him, making him stumble. He turned to watch her storm away. Her past? What was she talking about? He learned about her fear of fire from Image. So what part of her past brought in that phobia, he wondered. She seemed to think he already knew that, which meant, she knew she had access to it.

Maybe Master Shin knew something.

Anger and confusion bubbled in his gut. Chiaotzu had been beaten far too easily, but he had never seen Kit so angry. It was strange to see her lose her composure like that. He had to figure out why.

"Kit."

Kit looked down from her perch up in the tree. The fourth semi final match wasn't until the next day, so she had decided to leave the tournament grounds to the forest outside of it once more. Anger boiled in her, and she was trying to ignore it. How could she let this shake her so much? She thought she had more self control than this. But over and over, she was seeing fire flash in her eyes.

How dare he?

He must have figured it out- asked Shin- or maybe even spoken to Tao- Kit stiffened. What if Tao was here? At the tournament? No, she told herself, there was no way! But… his brother did have his students in the tournament, and he helped train them… maybe he came to see them perform. What if he had been in the audience when Chiaotzu was making little fires? But how could he know she was the same girl- or that she had even survived that fire so long ago?

Kit was getting ahead of herself, and scrambling in the process. She knew she had to calm down. Maybe Tien found out about her fear of fire some other way. She knew now, almost for certain, that it had been Chiaotzu to stop Image's powers after seeing what the little one was capable of. His psychic ability was amazing, and it had been good thinking to place the Sly Touch on him early. She may have lost the match if she hadn't.

So maybe when Chiaotzu stopped his powers, he could see what Image was making Kit see. It was a possibility. And that was how Tien knew. But if she were wrong- if he did know about her past… Then if Tao didn't already know he was going to, and then what? Surely he would try to kill her, Kaijo said he would as soon as he figured out that one of his targets had escaped. Wouldn't want that on his record.

Was she strong enough to stand up to Tao now? Could she beat him in a fight? Anxiety prickled at Kit's spine and she shook herself. She had to calm down. Now wasn't the time to freak out, she had to focus. She had one more match before the finals. Whoever won tomorrow's match would who she would be facing, and she didn't want to fight either Krillin or Arthur, she liked them both, but another part of her wished to test her skills on them. They were both worthy adversaries.

Kit slipped from the tree, landing lightly and letting out a frustrated sigh. Everything had been simple before- well, simple enough. Win the tournament, hunt down Tao, and get the answers she had been craving for years. Now, Tien Shinhan enters the picture and muddles everything up. New questions were being added to the pile, and now even more people wanted Kit dead. Kit loved her exciting life as a student of the hermit fox, but it was starting to get out of hand.

"Kit!"

Kit whirled at the call of her name and saw Master Kaijo and Master Roshi making their way toward her through the trees. Kit waved lightly, preparing herself for a lecture. She had ran off after the match, not wanting to speak with anyone.

"We've been looking for you," said Kaijo when he reached her, his face disapproving.

"I'm sorry master," Kit bowed her head respectfully, "I just needed some time to myself."

"Which isn't like you at all," said Kaijo.

Kit just kept her eyes on the ground.

"Kaijo told me about how you were recruited as one of his students," said Roshi, "About the fire that Tao caused."

Kit glanced up at Roshi, but it was hard to read his expression behind those sunglasses and that beard. She bowed her head again, "I'll always be grateful for Master Kaijo saving my life and taking me in as his apprentice."

"I was happy to find a new student," said Kaijo, "And one that listened as well. You were determined to learn."

Kit nodded.

"Mercenary Tao is a great fighter," said Roshi, getting back on the subject, "Which is why I am confused as to why he would set a fire to your home instead of going in to do the job on his own."

"I saw him do it, Roshi," said Kaijo, "I don't know his motives, maybe that was what he was instructed to do."

"Who would pay someone to burn a family alive in their own home?" pondered Roshi, "Much less with a child inside."

"I intend to find out," said Kit, standing up straighter, "Once I beat the tournament, I'm going to go find Tao, and make him give me answers."

"It won't be as easy as that," said Roshi, "Tao is dangerous- lethal, cunning, strong, and brutal. Once more if he finds out you are the little girl that should have died in that fire years ago, he will not hold back and stop at nothing to kill you for real this time out. And not to mention, you have to win two more matches to even win the tournament."

Kit sighed, "I know," she murmured, "But I will win, I have to- I've waited too long for these answers."

"You need to focus on the now," said Kaijo, "Even if you do not win, it will give you three more years to train for your confrontation with Tao."

Kit didn't want to train for three more years. She wanted to find Tao now, and get all the answers she had been hungering for. She had waited long enough. And besides, maybe she could even ask Roshi's students to help her track Tao down. With the four of them, there's no way Tao stood a chance. That would be the tactical thing to do.

"Let's get back to the hotel, Kit," said Kaijo, "The others want to celebrate your victory. There's talk of going to visit Yamcha at the hospital."

Kit slowly nodded and followed the two old men out of the forest, slowly getting back to her old self. Even if Tao was here, there's no way he would get the chance to catch her by surprise, not surrounded by so many friends.

"Master Shin, I wanted to talk to you."

Tien stepped into the main area of their hotel room. Chiaotzu was still at the hospital, recovering. They had only just returned when they were informed they would have to keep the little one for the night. Tien would make Kit pay for what she did to his companion. But right now, he needed more information.

"Yes, Tien?" Shin looked strained. He had been furious about Chiaotzu's defeat, but he was calming down now.

"When Kaijo's apprentice came off the stage, she yelled at me about the fire, and told me to stay out of her past. I didn't understand what she meant- and well, you know about Kaijo more than I. Do you of anything to do with a fire involving his students?" Tien asked.

Shin frowned, adjusting his sunglasses, "A fire?" he pondered for a long moment, "How old is that girl?"

Tien frowned, "I'd say about my age," he confessed. She had been shorter and younger looking when he first saw her two years ago, and aged about as much as him.

"The only fire I know of that involved Kaijo was one my brother started," said Shin, "He told me he thought he saw Kaijo rushing in it while it was still burning, but left him to it, thinking it funny that the old man was trying to save people who were already dead. He knew Kaijo had been following him for a while then, but after that particular contract, he stopped."

"Kaijo quit tracking him?" asked Tien, "How many years ago was this?"

"Oh, you were young," said Shin, "Perhaps… sixteen years ago?"

Sixteen years? Tien was only five then. Kit must have been either four or five as well. His brain was quickly piecing things together.

"Did anyone see Kaijo within these last sixteen years?" asked Tien.

"Not until the tournament," said Shin, "The sneak was hiding while he trained his student," Shin smirked, "No doubt scared he'd lose another. In time, he will."

Tien's mind began to spin, making connections here and there, his heart beginning to pick up pace.

What if there had been a survivor of that fire? What if a little girl was trapped in the burning house and Kaijo saved her and raised her, training her in secret for sixteen years? He remembered vividly the shock in those green eyes that day in the rain. She never showed herself. Maybe she recognized Tao. Maybe Kaijo had shown her pictures, warned her to stay away.

"Why, Tien, do you think there's some connection?" asked Shin.

"What if Tao…" Tien swallowed, knowing what the consequences of his words were going to be, "What if Tao missed a target?"

"What?!" Shin snapped, and Tien looked at the ground, jaw hard, "What do you think you're saying, Tien Shinhan? That my brother miss one of his contracts? He would never!"

"Not on purpose, no," said Tien, "But maybe Kaijo did save someone in that house, think about it master, that's when he went missing, that's when he stopped tracking Tao. What if Kit was in that house and he rescued her?"

Shin opened his mouth, still looking angry then paused, frowning, "That… that almost fits."

Tien looked up, hopeful, "If she's a target of Tao's that he missed, that's still alive, sixteen years late, he has to be informed."

"I haven't had contact with Tao for years, Tien," said Shin, "I don't even know where he is right now, he could be anywhere. But you are correct. Something like that cannot stand- she should not be alive."

"I can remedy that sir," said Tien, looking at his master, "I know it isn't my place to take a kill from Tao, but we can't let her continue to live, every breath she takes is an insult to him."

Shin looked at him for a long moment. Then slowly, he nodded, a smirk coming to his face, "Kill her in the finals," he said, "In front of all her new friends, and in front of Kaijo and Roshi. Make her suffer."

Tien grinned wickedly. He didn't bother informing his master that he had been planning to kill Kit in the finals for a long time, but now, there was an even greater purpose. She was an escaped victim of the greatest assassin alive, and he would not have her lingering life stain Tao's good name.

Now he knew everything about the little Kit in the woods on that day in the rain, and why she was terrified of fire. He would make sure she knew he was killing her in Tao's name just as the life was ready to leave her eyes.

"I will, master," Tien promised, bowing his head, "You can count on that."

The morning came with soft light dappling through Kit's window. She slowly blinked her eyes open and saw to her surprise that Bulma and Launch weren't awake yet. She stretched and got ready for the day, walking carefully so as not to wake the others, it was just the crack of dawn. Once in her tunic with the fox symbol on it, she stepped outside the room, carefully closing the door behind her. She turned and startled when she saw someone sitting in the hall.

"T…Terrell?"

Terrel looked up. He looked exhausted. Eyes blood shot, a red rose in his hand. He had bandages along his arms. He wore a shirt with a silhouette of an ox head on his chest. His eyes were hopeful for a moment, then he saw Kit and frowned, "Oh. You."

"What are you doing?" Kit asked, looking him over as he stumbled to his feet, "They let you out of the hospital early."

"Not before I saw them take that little crane kid in," said Terrell, "Nice job. That's two contestants you have in hospital beds."

Kit smirked a bit, "What's with the flower?"

"For the blonde," said Terrell matter-of-factly.

"Launch?"

"That her name?" Terrel got to his feet, "She coming out?"

"She's sleeping."

"Well wake her up!"

"Wait- what? No!"

"Oh come on!"

Kit began to walk passed him, "Look, I value my life, I'm not waking up Launch when's she's blonde."

As she went down the hall, Terrell called after her, "Wait, what does that mean, when she's blonde?"

Kit ignored him, heading down the stairs and out of the hotel. He didn't follow her. She guessed he was still waiting outside of the room for Launch. Part of her was tempted to go back to see Launch's reaction to him with his rose, but she liked the feel of the fresh air too much. Her worries about the other night had faded, and she felt a bit better. Today, Krillin and Arthur would fight, determining who fought her, and then, if there was time, Goku and Tien would fight as well.

There were still a few hours before the next match, so she decided to head to the market and take a peek at what there was to offer. The feel and sound of the crowd around her soothed her nerves. She looked at some exotic clothing for a bit. She had never really dressed up. She always wore tunics, pants, clothing that she didn't mind getting dirty and that could withstand all her training. There were flowery dresses and lacey umbrellas, tiny hand bags and high heeled shoes. She frowned at all of them, alien as they were to her.

She moved on, looking left and right, drinking in the sights, feeling calmer than she had since the tournament began. She had a smile on her face, and a skip in her step, finally not letting things seep into her. She realized she would just take things as they came.

Or at least, she figured that's how she would do things until she felt a tingling sense. She looked over her shoulder and froze in place.

It was Tien.

He was down the street, a long ways, but she saw him staring at her through the crowd, a wicked grin on his lips. Kit didn't like that look. Refusing to show weakness, she grinned back, but a shiver purred on her spine. All reasoning of him not knowing about her past went out the window. Those three eyes had too much of a knowing look to them, a disturbing gleam.

Kit turned, flipping her hair, and walked on, but her blood was running cold. Suddenly, it felt like the people were gone, and the only ones in the market were her and Tien Shinhan.


	9. Victory's Edge

Returning to the stage, and taking back her place on the wall, Kit looked out as Krillin and Arthur squared off. Mixed feelings churned in her. Whoever won this fight, she would have to face in her next match. She would be honored to fight either of them, but she felt bad about it at the same time. Goku was hanging on the wall next to her, tail lashing excitedly.

"Good luck, Krillin!" he called to his friend.

So calm and happy. Kit wondered what it would be like to be such a blissful child. Her childhood had been robbed by fire… by Tao. Her eyes wandered to where Tien stood on the other end of the wall, watching the stage with all three eyes narrowed. He stood alone, Chiaotzu evidently still in the hospital. He had a confident smirk on his lips, and Kit looked away before he could spot her staring.

It was stupid to think he knew everything, foolish. Of course he didn't, there was no way! He was acting overly confident to throw her off, and he knew it was working, and that was just fueling the flames…

Flames…

Fire flashed before Kit's eyes and she gasped and shook herself.

"What's wrong, fox?"

Kit blinked and turned to see that Terrel had joined them behind the wall.

"You're allowed back here even after you lose?" she asked him.

"Shut up, I'm still technically a contestant," Terrel snapped, then regained his composure, "The view is much better back here anyway."

"Really, I figured the 'view' would be better for you in the crowd," Kit smirked at him, "Or… is that a black eye sprouting?"

Terrel covered his right eye, "She was faster than I expected, what can I say?" he grumbled.

Kit laughed, "I suppose you should just be lucky you didn't get shot," she said.

Terrel sighed wistfully, "A chick that's into guns… the sexiness just never ends with her."

Kit rolled her eyes and looked back at the stage as the announcer called fight.

Krillin rushed Arthur, using his small size to his advantage. He darted around, too quick for the bear, and landed a good few hits, making Arthur stumble and stagger, but the bear never completely lost his balance. As the fight tore on, Arthur landed a few hits of his own, but it seemed apparent who was on top. Krillin's fighting skill was impressive. But Kit's trained eyes noticed something else.

She was watching Arthur's eyes. She saw them tracking an oncoming attack of Krillin's, watching as his leg came in for the kick, never missing a moment, and his eyes narrowed slightly. Kit could sense the hesitation in his limbs as he paused for a moment, and allowed himself to be hit. She wasn't sure if anyone else noticed this, but she frowned.

What was Arthur doing?

Finally, the two broke apart. Arthur grinned at his small opponent, "You have quite the bite, little warrior, but your moves are sloppy and sporadic."

"What?!" Krillin cried, staring at the bear, "I was just landing nearly every hit I put out! Who are you calling sloppy?!"

Arthur chuckled, "I see that patience is one thing your master has not yet successfully taught you. Perhaps I can."

With that, Arthur yawned, stretching, circled a few times on all fours, and then plopped down. Within heartbeats, he was snoring softly. Kit saw Krillin go pale.

"That's not fair!" he wailed.

She was guessing he was remembering this was exactly how Arthur defeated Crash in his first match.

But it didn't stop the boy from trying. Krillin rushed in, moving toward Arthur in a wild pattern, and then darting in for the hit, but a massive paw snaked out and batted him away as if he were a fly. Krillin was not put down though, not yet. He flipped and landed skillfully on his feet and launched forward again. Over and over he tried different tactics of trying to get to Arthur, but over and over he was punched kicked, and once even head butted away. Goku was howling encouragements the entire time, his eyes wide.

Kit understood now. Earlier, when Arthur was getting beaten, he was allowing Krillin to get his moves in so he could assess and learn his pattern, perhaps even how he breathed when he made certain moves. Now that he was asleep, his mind retained all of that information, and because he now knew Krillin's style, the boy could not get a move in. Soon enough, Krillin was bleeding and bruised. He held back after a final time of being knocked away, getting to his feet much slower this time. Kit could see that he knew he wasn't going to get in this way. Kit watched the boy as he paced for a moment, thinking, and then, his face lit up and he faced Arthur, holding out his hands.

"Kaaaa!"

"Oh, of course," spat Terrel, "When all else fails, shoot lasers. Cheaters."

"Meee! Haaa! Meee!" Krillin pulled back his little hands, a small orb of power forming there, and then, "HAAAAAAAAAAAA!" With a scream, he thrust out his hands and released the blast. It tore toward Arthur, putting everything in a white blue light. But the, just before the hit connected, Arthur grunted and rolled over, snoring on, and the blast missing him completely.

And now was rocketing toward the audience.

Screams began, and Kit felt her body tensing, and then, there was a blur, and then the wave exploded. Kit shielded her eyes until the light died away and lowered her arm, expecting to see a pile of injured spectators, but her heart skipped a beat when she saw Master Kaijo standing on the wall separating the grass around the stage from the audience, his arms crossed and over his face, his clothes smoldering and ragged, but he otherwise seemed unharmed. Slowly, he lowered his arms to reveal narrowed eyes.

"What were you thinking?!" he snapped at Krillin, making the boy flinch, "Firing something with that much power at your opponent when you know there are innocent people behind him!"

"He's asleep!" Krillin cried wildly, "How was I supposed to know he was going to dodge it when he's unconscious?!" Sudden dawning crossed his face. He whirled, facing the announcer, "Hey!" he cried to him.

"What- yes?" the announcer started at being addressed, he had been so intent on this fight he had been barely making any commentary.

"He's unconscious! By the rules, shouldn't he lose the match?!" Krillin demanded.

The announcer looked at the snoozing bear, adjusting his sunglasses, "Well, yes, I suppose he IS unconscious. I will start the count down! If Arthur does not get up by the count of ten, he will lose the match! One! Two!"

"Clever," said Terrel, nodding, "It makes sense. Kid has a good head on his shoulders."

"Nine! Ten!" the announcer finished, "That's it! Arthur has lost the match by… knock out, I suppose. Krillin is the winner and will go on to the quarter finals!"

The crowd went wild, especially the group of friends that Krillin and Goku hung out with. Launch began shooting her pistol into the air. Terrel stared out at her, eyes wide and longing.

"Better stop drooling, you'll make a mess," Kit teased him.

Terrel shot her a glare, "Shut up," he muttered.

As Krillin returned to them, Goku rushed to greet him, eyes wide, tail lashing excitedly, "You did it Krillin!"

Krillin grinned at his praise, "It was obvious really, I'm just ashamed I didn't think of it sooner."

"Well that bear had better move."

Kit craned her head to see Tien standing in the gap of the wall, glaring out at the stage, "It's my match next, and I will not have any delays," he snapped.

"Don't worry, I'll get him," said Goku, rushing out on stage.

"Wait, Goku, don't you remember what happened when the announcer tried?" Krillin called after him.

Goku ignored his friend's warning, and rushed toward Arthur. As soon as he got close, Arthur's paw shot out to meet him, but to Kit's amazement, Goku ducked it. He then slipped his arms around the bear's bicep, and dragged him across the stage. The others standing in the gap of the wall all stood back as Goku pulled Arthur back and propped him against the wall. Kit stared along with everyone else in pure shock.

"There!" said Goku, "He hasn't fought me before, so he didn't know my pattern or style, so dodging was really easy!"

So Goku caught on too as to how Arthur's technique worked. She was impressed, to say the least. The tailed child rushed back out on the stage, "Come on, Tien, you said you wanted to fight, didn't you?"

Kit saw Tien shake his head, seeming to recover from the shock and stepped out, "That I did. I didn't want to delay my victory any longer," he smirked at Goku.

"Well… then…" the announcer clearly was not used to contestants rushing out without his call, "I suppose we are starting the first quarter finals match! Goku, a pupil from the Turtle Hermit school and representing Master Roshi, and Tien Shinhan, pupil from the Crane Hermit school, representing Master Shin. This is sure to be an interesting fight, everyone! Fight!"

Kit clenched the edge of the wall with her hands. This was who determined who would be waiting for her in the finals if she beat Krillin.

If Tien won…

She saw his third eye flick to her for a moment, and a smirk crossed his lips, just before he charged, beginning the match.

*"*"*"*

Tien Shinhan was not going to lose this battle. As he charged toward the child Goku, his heart pounding, he knew his mission was absolute. Nothing would keep him from killing Kit before her mentor. Nothing!

First blood was his.

He felt satisfaction ripple through his body as his knuckles collided with Goku's face, sending him across the stage and into the wall near Kit, making her hike up her legs with a gasp. Tien quickly rushed in, eyes wild, and before Goku could even fall from where he had hit the wall, he landed several hits on him, his jabs going like a machine gun, darting out like snakes, making Goku's body seem to twitch wildly. Not until he saw blood and bruises forming did he let up and then twist kick, sending Goku's small body back to the center of the stage where he landed limply.

Tien laughed at the shocked looks on the faces of Goku's friends in the crowd, of Master Roshi's.

"Did you really think you stood a chance?" Tien spat, "After what I did you Yamcha? You idiot. You were easier to take down that he was," Tien picked Goku up by the front of his jumper, holding him out for the crowd to see and the boy cringed in pain, gasping, "After watching you fight, I thought this was going to be a challenge. You didn't even get a hit in, how pathetic…" With that, he tossed Goku high up into the air.

Tien jumped up after him, flying up above the boy just as gravity began to take hold, and he rushed back down, elbow out. It connected with Goku's center, and sent him crashing down onto the stage where the tiles cracked beneath him, and his eyes bugged out a bit in pain. Tien laughed and landed a few feet away, crossing his arms, "Weakling," he spat.

But to his astonishment, Goku was getting up. Tien stared as the boy gasped and slowly got to his feet, brushing himself off, wincing slightly in pain, tail lashing back and forth.

"Wow, you're just as strong as I thought," said Goku, smiling at him, "I guess that means I don't have to hold back!"

"What?" Tien perked a brow and then laughed, "Oh, let me guess, you were holding back for my safety, is that right?"

"Yep, but I'll fight normal now!" Goku beamed at him.

Tien shook his head, "It doesn't matter how you fight, brat, I'm still going to win," Tien crouched, grinning, "So come on, then, little titan, show me what you got!"

"Fine!" Goku jumped forward.

Tien could track the boy's movement easily enough with his superior sight as he rushed him, but his body wasn't reacting fast enough. A small fist landed hard in his chin, knocking his head back, and before he could even move another inch, another fist slammed into the other side of his jaw, then, a flurry of punches rammed into his chest, making all the breath leave his body. Goku twisted, and kicked Tien hard across the face, sending him sailing across the stage. He was unable to make his body respond to his demands of recovering and flipping to land in time. Goku was beneath him before he even got close to landing back on the tiles, and used both feet to kick him in the back, sending him sailing up into the air.

Tien gasped, flailing to control his body again, hardly able to process that the kid had just been able to do that to him. Below, he heard Goku's voice.

"Kaaa! Meee!"

The Kamehameha! Tien's body slowly began to respond again, and Tien knew he could flip and land now, but no, he would let himself remain limp, let that punk use the blast, and he would dodge it, making Goku waste all that energy.

"Haaaa! … Wait…"

Damn!

Goku must have sensed his energy return. It seemed that Tien had underestimated this child. He flipped and landed, clutching his chest where Goku had pummeled him, gasping for air. Pain twisted his body, and slowly, he began to laugh.

Goku frowned at him as he straightened his posture, "What's so funny?"

"I haven't felt this alive in a while," Tien admitted to the boy, "You're a tough kid. You're still going to lose, though," he stood, grinning.

"No way!" Goku rushed at him again, and this time, they locked evenly in battle.

It was like a dance across the stage, the two of them matching each other move for move, both yelping when hit or damaged, and gasping in victory when one of their own hits landed. Tien felt that this child was very much on par with Master Roshi's skills, and was astounded that he had mistaken Yamcha for the strongest of Roshi's students. It was clearly young Goku that took that cup. But it didn't matter. He was going to defeat Goku, one way or the other!

They split apart at last, but neither of them were out of breath. Tien glared at the child, and Goku grinned, then jumped at him. But to Tien's slight surprise, Goku split into two- no, three- four- five- Within a heartbeat, Tien was surrounded by ten Goku's, all in different poses, some mocking with their tongues lolling out, others in defensive postures, some offensive. Yet all the doubles were solid, even to Tien's sight. It was the most advanced form of mirror image he had ever seen.

"You think optical illusions will fool me?" Tien spat, "My eyesight is unmatched," he narrowed all three eyes, looking in all directions.

One of the Goku's suddenly jumped out at him. Tien twisted, lashing out, but his arm cut through thin air, and the image of that Goku faded. Tien swiftly felt the real Goku heading to attack at his right. He moved quickly, leaving behind his own after image, and saw Goku's attack go straight through his decoy. Tien then leapt forward, and with a mighty punch, landed a startled Goku into the ground, all his other doubles vanishing.

"Idiot," Tien snarled, "You think you can trick me with optical illusions? Ha!"

Goku slowly got to his feet, rubbing his face where he had been hit, "Well it was worth a shot," he grumbled, and then crouched at the ready again.

"You just don't give up," laughed Tien, "I think it's time to end this," he held out his fingers on either side of his face near his eyes, grinning wickedly, "This is the end!"

*"*"*"*"*

Kit recognized that pose and shut her eyes tight just in time for the flash.

"SOLAR FLARE!"

The light still pierced her eyelids, it was so dazzling. She covered her face with her arms, gasping sharply, and she cringed when she heard the familiar sound of fist on bone. She heard Terrel and Krillin yelping protests. But Kit was trying to blink the stars away to see what happened, even though opening her eyes was agony.

As the light cleared, she groaned to see Tien standing over a motionless Goku. It appeared his tactic had worked.

"Goku!" Krillin yelped beside her.

Kit held her breath for a moment, but released when Goku struggled to his feet. Tien loomed over him, glaring.

"Just give up!" Tien snarled, throwing out a kick.

Goku held up his hands and blocked it, but it appeared the boy was on his last leg.

"This doesn't look good," said a familiar voice, and Kit turned to see Master Roshi and Master Kaijo had come behind the wall with them.

"What are you two doing back here, this is for contestants only!" Terrel said in a superior tone.

"We're respected enough that the officials didn't even question why we wanted back here," said Kaijo in a harsh tone, "Maybe if you learned some manners to your elders, you might be respected like that one day yourself."

Terrel grunted, looking out at the match again.

Tien and Goku were locked in a brawl again, however this time, things appeared more one sided. Tien's last two attacks seemed to have been crippling, and Goku wasn't performing nearly as well. Kit cringed as the boy finally fell to the ground again, gasping as he tried to support himself on all fours. Tien laughed, approaching him, eyes narrowed darkly.

"You idiot," he spat, "Believing that your pathetic fighting style to be superior to mine? Fool! Don't you get it, no one can beat me, I'm the best warrior there is!" he slammed a foot on Goku's back, making the child wail as he was pressed against the tiles, his limbs unable to support him under the pressure.

Kit felt her gut twisting, "Just end it, you've already won!" she yelled at him.

Tien looked up at her, smirking, "What's wrong? Weak stomach, fox? A pity," he grinded his foot into Goku's back, making him scream in agony.

"Stop it," Kit felt tears in her eyes, "You've proven your point."

Tien grunted and stepped away from Goku, shaking his head and laughing, "You're all soft hearted fools. None of you know what it means to be a true warrior, merciless and flawless."

"Kaaaa…"

Tien carried on, as if he hadn't heard Goku's feeble moan, "And to think this was supposed to be a challenge!" he wiped blood from his lip, "This child was no more difficult to end than a rat."

"Meeee… Haaaa..."

Tien's eyes narrowed as he looked at Kit, "You're turn is next. You had best win your next match."

"Meeee!"

Tien finally looked back at Goku, who, despite being on the ground, had his hands tucked back by his side, and a spark of power flared. Kit saw Tien's eyes widen in horror for a split second.

"HAAAAA!"

The blast rocketed out of Goku's hands, straight up at Tien. There was no time to avoid it. Tien took the blast from under his chin, sending him sailing up into the sky with a howl of pain. Kit smiled triumphantly.

"Atta' boy Goku," she muttered.

"Fucking laser," she heard Terrel grunt.

The light faded and Tien came crashing onto the stage. He looked banged up, his torso bleeding a bit, and pants smoldering. Goku was laughing lightly from where he lay, his energy spent.

"Amazing!" the announcer cried, "Even though he seemed to be out of the game, Goku pulled off a kamehameha wave that took Tien completely off guard!"

But Tien was getting back up.

Kit gasped as he struggled to his feet, gasping in pain and clutching his chest where the worse of the wounds were. He looked furious. Goku was still laughing weakly as Tien limped toward him and picked him up by his jumper with his free hand.

"Gotcha," Goku chuckled.

"Make no mistake, brat, I would kill you here and now if it didn't mean not going to the finals," Tien sneered and threw Goku to the side, where the child landed roughly in the grass outside of the ring.

"No, Goku!" Krillin wailed.

Kit stared in a sort of numb state as Krillin and Roshi rushed out onto the stage and into the grass surrounding it to their comrade. Tien limped back toward the wall, and cast her a smirk, "The day is still young," he said, "I bet the announcer will let you and that little brat fight and then the final match can be tomorrow," his eyes gleamed, "I'll be waiting for you there."

Kit swallowed as Tien stalked away into the back room.

"Hrm…? What did I miss?" Arthur blinked and stirred from where Goku had left him beside the building behind the wall.

"Tien Shinhan is going to the finals," Kit breathed, losing the feeling in her legs, "And Krillin and I are up next to decide who's going to face him."


	10. Building Tension

Goku was taken away on a stretcher. Despite having fallen unconscious, there was still a grin on the kid's face. The crowd was going nuts around Kit, but she could barely hear them. Tien had beaten Goku. It had been a close match, but Tien had still proven unbeatable in the end. Her heart hammered in her chest as she sat frozen on the wall. She wasn't sure where Tien had gone now, he had vanished in the building behind the stage, refusing any medical assistance.

"Krillin, were you up to another match today?" the announcer asked the boy as he watched his friend being taken away on a stretcher.

Krillin looked at the announcer, "There's time?"

"Yes, there is, your match with Arthur and Tien's match with Goku both went by rather quickly actually. We have time for one more match, that way the finals can take place tomorrow and we can devote the entire day to it."

Krillin looked over at Kit, "Ready?" he asked.

Kit came down from the wall, landing lightly, and looking at him, "You were the one who took on a bear earlier, it's up to you."

"I can handle it," said Krillin, nodding.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we're not done yet!" the announcer cried into his microphone, "We have time for one final match, and this will decide who will go on to the finals to face Tien Shinhan! Representing the turtle hermit school and fellow student of Goku who, despite losing the last match put up quite the fight, is Krillin, fighting for Master Roshi! And facing him, representing the fox hermit school of Master Kaijo, is Kit!"

The crowd cheered, thirsty for more action it seemed, and Kit and Krillin faced off on the stage. She looked to her right to see the group of Krillin's friends all cheering, Bulma, Launch, Oolong, Puar, and- was that Yamcha? It was! He smiled at her, being held up by crutches. He must have come to see Goku fight Tien. A shame his little friend could not avenge Yamcha's defeat. To her left, was Master Roshi, Master Kaijo, Terrel, and Arthur.

Kit faced Krillin again, her face grave.

"Whoever wins will fight Tien next," she said.

Krillin swallowed, "I know."

"I wish you luck, my friend," Kit bowed to him, eyes burning. She did not voice her second thoughts. She wished him luck, yes. But she could not lose this fight.

She had to face Tien Shinhan.

"Fight!"

Kit took her posture, arms out slightly, posed on her toes, waiting for Krillin to make the first move. The boy let out a cry and rushed toward her, his fist going down to hook up to her left. Kit lithely back stepped, watching the boy's hand cut through thin air, and darted in to make a blow of her own, her jab aiming for his neck, a tactic that would hopefully render his muscles useless if she could land it. But Krillin was faster than she expected, his body turning and leaning back out of the way. A small hand came up and grabbed her wrist. Krillin then tried to turn and flip her over his small body.

However Kit was not so easily tossed about. With a heavy hand, she slammed her free fist into his back the second he turned. Krillin yelped and his grip on her wrist waned. She tore her hand free and rushed in to kick the boy, but Krillin had recovered faster than she would have thought. He turned and blocked her kick, and then darted in to thrust his elbow in her gut. Kit's eyes tracked his movements easily, and she brought up her knee to block the oncoming attack. Krillin stumbled when his bone his shin instead of vulnerable stomach muscle, and she swiftly took advantage, slamming her head hard down on his.

Krillin felt back, but rolled out of the way when Kit jumped out and tried to bring her knee down on him while he was on the ground. Her kneecap crushed the tile where he had been, but before she could stand again, Krillin finally landed a proper blow on her. The kick hit her hard across the face, making her fall to the stage floor. She swiftly jumped to her feet, however, just in time to see Krillin attempting another attack. Tiny fists of fury flashed out at her, and she held up her hands, catching both fists in them. Krillin had some strength behind those punches, that was for certain. It was difficult to keep him still as he tried to push his way in. But Kit held fast to his hands, not noticing the pain of the knuckles burrowing into her palms. She grunted and flung down her head again. Krillin howled in pain when their foreheads clacked together, and he stumbled back, breaking the hold, clutching his head, eyes watering.

Kit darted forward, swiping a fist, upper cutting the boy up into the air. Kit swiftly jumped up after him, passed him in the air, then, as gravity took them both, she aimed her elbow down. This made it so Krillin landed hard on the tile just before her elbow collided into his gut. Krillin coughed and his eyes bugged out with pain and Kit rolled back, posed at the ready.

Looking up at her with narrowed eyes, Krillin actually smirked a little, "Wow, you really are strong!" he said, "Almost as tough as Goku."

Kit smiled lightly, "Almost, huh? Why do you say that?"

"Because if you were stronger than Goku, I wouldn't win!" Krillin launched forward, and as he ran, he held back his little hands, "Kaaa! Meee! Haaa! Meee!"

Kit saw the power orb shine behind the boy as he kept running toward her, and felt a flicker of worry. She had never taken on a kamehameha. She wasn't sure if she could block it without taking a scratch of damage like her Master could. She would have to dodge it.

Leaping up into the air, she saw Krillin retargeting her, and then-

"HAAAAA!"

The blast, rocketed up at her. It was dead on aim, that was certain, Krillin had a good eye, but Kit used subtle traces of energy in the aura around her, and pushed herself to the side in mid air. Her short red hair ruffled as the blast shot by here, mere inches away, and she landed lightly, only giving Krillin a slight smirk before rushing in while his energy was low.

The boy still looked astonished as she twirled, her body twisting elegantly, and she landed a kick hard across his face. Krillin was sent crashing into the wall below the audience, and landed in the grass, out of bounds.

The crowd exploded. Kit straightened and smiled lightly as Krillin stiffly got to his feet, rubbing the back of his head and looking rather put out. His group of friends also looked depressed for a moment, but they looked at Kit and clapped for her all the same. She stood tall as the announcer spoke.

"Kit has won by ring out! She will be going to the finals to face off against Tien Shinhan to decide the winner of the World Martial Arts Tournament!"

Kit turned to walk back off stage, seeing Master Kaijo beaming, and even Roshi nodding approvingly. This wasn't just about facing Tien. She had to win the tournament, so that Kaijo would finally allow her to go on to hunt for Tao, where she will finally get the answers she had been seeking for so long. This was crucial.

And she saw him, his three eyes gleaming from the doorway of the building behind the stage, a smirk on his lips. He looked right at her, nodded in what seemed approval, and vanished into the darkness of the building. Kit swallowed, but refused to show weakness, puffing out her chest as she went to Master Kaijo, Krillin just behind her.

The final match wasn't until the next day. And it seemed there was celebrating to do.

Despite their own having lost, the group of friends Kit had acquired all treated her and Kaijo to dinner. They sat around the table in the restaurant, joined this time by Yamcha who was finally out of the hospital, though on crutches. It was a loud evening, and several of the tournaments spectators came to congratulate Kit on her win, and wish her luck in the match the next day.

Kit felt calm, letting herself take in this evening of fun, new friends, and peace. She spoke happily with everyone, let herself get lost in conversation, and the crowds of people around them, in her element. The food was amazing, and she managed to forget about all that was riding on tomorrow's match.

Even the possibility she might die.

But that evening, she remembered. She went for a walk, insisting she needed air to the others, and not to worry. As she went to the woods where she ran into Tien a few night ago, she took the trinket from her hip, one that gave her comfort, her golden ball with the seven red stars on it. She held it, looking it over in her hand. This ball was the reason, she recalled, the reason that she had saw Tien that day in the rain in the first place. She had chased it down that hill. If she had never gone after it, maybe none of this would be happening. Maybe Tien would just be another opponent, just another jerk.

Yet…

As Kit looked at the ball, moving it over in her hands as she sat down at the base of a tree, she couldn't help but feel like she was thankful for this ball, and how it led her down that hill. Because she knew- she knew Tien Shinhan had some goodness in his heart. And that boy in the rain… That was the reason she knew.

Kit clutched the ball, her heart pounding. She had to bring the goodness out, had to show him what an incredible man he could be, before it was too late.

Before he killed her.

*"*"*"*"*

Tien was meditating. Having watched Kit fight against one of his own, and one of Roshi's, he knew the girl was strong, competent, and was going to be a difficult opponent to bring down. This evening, he was collecting himself. Chiaotzu was still in the hospital, awake, but the doctors were not going to release him just yet. When Tien asked how strong Kit had truly been, when their master was out of ear shot, of course, Chiaotzu admitted that she was the strongest opponent he had ever faced. Tien could not take any chances.

In the quiet of his room, he could see those vivid green eyes in his mind, her face, though beautiful, making him seethe in anger. He knew her secret now, and he wasn't going to let her get away with it, with being a bad mark on Tao's good name, or for seeing him on that day in the rain, seeing him vulnerable and weak…

"We could be friends …" her voice played in the back of his mind, and threatened to break his meditation. Tien hissed in annoyance and pushed her out of his thoughts.

His meditation calmed his body, and his mind relaxed as well. He felt his muscles gaining a new purpose, becoming more deadly with every second. This enlightened sense of being he had, it made his concentration that much more. He was the perfect warrior, the perfect weapon, the perfect killer, just like Tao.

"Ah, yes, Mercenary Tao," said Roshi's voice in the back of his mind, "Quite the skilled assassin, the best some say. Your skills in that department, however, are mediocre at best. You will never measure up to him, because you have a conscience."

Tien's meditation broke. His eyes snapped open and anger bathed his body.

"Damn it!" he cried, jumping to his feet and slamming a fist into the wall, leaving a hole.

"Tien?" his bedroom door opened, and Master Shin peeked his head in, "What is all the- Augh! What did you do to the wall?! That's going to come out of my pocket!"

Tien turned his back on his Master, opening the window to his room.

"Tien?" Shin called as he jumped out of the window, "Tien Shinhan- where are you going?!"

Tien landed on the ground, eyes blazing, and he ran, ran as fast as his legs would pump, as if he could outrun all the thoughts infesting his mind.

"You have so much potential," said Roshi's voice, hovering in his ears, "But you let your attitude lead your training astray. If you learned proper discipline, you could be a great fighter."

"Stop it," Tien hissed, running faster as rain began to speckle down.

"You act all big and bad," Kit's voice murmured, he could almost feel her warm breath on his neck, "But I know who you are,"

"I said stop," Tien panted, rain slowly beginning to sheet down, soaking his skin, stinging his skin as he ran.

"You are one of the strongest opponents I ever faced, but if you do not leave your rash, evil ways behind, you will never perfect your potential." Roshi's voice whispered.

"ENOUGH!" Tien cried, and tripped in his own haste. He went sprawling across grass, sliding from how the rain had made them slick.

Tien gathered himself to his fours, panting, rain pouring on his bare back. Rain… memories of pain laced his mind, of not being fast enough, strong enough, good enough to block Tao, of fighting the assassin back, of hitting the rock, stars bursting in his vision, turning and seeing her face watching him.

Doubt.

He finally admitted it to himself, that was what he was feeling, doubt in his actions, in his resolve. And how… how could he feel that? He was Tien Shinhan!

Looking up, blinking in the sheeting rain, he saw he was in the woods. He didn't remember passing the tree line in here. Tien shook his head furiously, trying to collect himself, to piece himself back together. It was so difficult, so painful. But he had to do it, when he killed Kit, all of this would go away, surely! He cried out in desperation, unable to contain his voice.

Footsteps.

Tien's head snapped up. Something was moving in the trees ahead of him. Tien scrambled to his feet, nearly tripping again into the grass. He found himself, and crouched, narrowing his three eyes.

Whatever was moving ahead was not what he first thought, Kit. No, whatever this was, it was too big to be the lithe little fox girl. He saw a flash of it flit between two trunks, and he took a step back, cautious, forgetting his troubles for a moment. The figure he had seen, had that… had it had wings? No, impossible, nothing that large could have wings, it looked humanoid.

Tien was about to stalk after it, his foot about to make the step, but then-

"Tien!"

Tien turned to see his Master Shin standing behind him. He had an umbrella in his hand, and a scowl under his sunglasses, "What on Earth are you doing out here?" he demanded.

Tien glanced back, but whatever had been there was gone now. He sighed heavily and began walking back toward the hotel with Shin, "I'm sorry Master, I just wanted some air. The fight tomorrow has me excited," he looked forward, slowly steeling himself again, trying to wipe out any of his old doubt, "The very thought of the girl gets me enraged, I needed to breath and calm myself."

"I admire your resolve, Tien," said Shin, "And tomorrow's match, with the death of the girl, will be a glorious one, I have no doubt. Chiaotzu will even be able to attend, I convinced the doctors."

"Good," said Tien, feeling the rain wash over his shoulders.

But something pricked in his heart. Was he so distraught by this whole thing that he was seeing things?

*"*"*"*"*"*

The morning came too soon. Kit carefully replaced her trinket to the pouch on her hip, making sure that Bulma and Launch didn't see it. She had a certain protectiveness about the thing. Her lucky charm- she felt like if anyone else laid eyes on it, it would become a stone again, like how she found it. She remembered finding it, a perfectly round orb of a stone. It had fathomed her so much that she kept it, and within a few months of finding it, the round stone became this beautiful gem. She had no clue how it happened, but she was certain it was special, like it held some kind of magic. With it tied at her hip, she felt a little comfort as her and her new group of friends went to get breakfast.

Gathered around the table, Kit found herself looking at her food but with no appetite to devour it. Around her, her friends were eating and chatting happily. Goku was back with them, bandaged up a bit, but he had recovered from his wounds remarkably fast. Launch must have sneezed in her sleep the previous night, for her hair was blue and she was sweet as ever, eyes wide and speaking cheerfully.

"Kit, you really should eat something!" she encouraged, "You'll need your strength!"

Kit looked at her plate and laughed a little weakly, "I'm too nervous to eat," she admitted.

"Tien may be tough, but so are you!" said Krillin, "I'm sure you'll do fine!"

"Kit is good to be nervous," said Kaijo, looking at Krillin with a stern look, "Anyone going into a battle with the pure confidence of winning will make mistakes. Being nervous makes one think clearer."

"Well, she should still eat something," Krillin muttered.

"That's okay," said Kit, handing her plate to Goku on her right, "Goku will can have my plate."

"All right!" Goku cheered and swiftly devoured her share, making Kit smile a little at the kid's eagerness.

As they left the restaurant behind, Kaijo placed a hand on Kit's shoulder, "While some nerves come in handy, if one is too worried, they will fumble at the start."

"I know," said Kit, "But today is the day I truly test everything I've trained for."

"We believe in you," said Bulma, smiling at her.

"Yeah," said Yamcha from her shoulder, grinning, "I bet you grind Tien into the ground."

"Thank you," said Kit, looking at all of them, "I'm lucky to have gained such good friends," she smiled.

Goku looked at her, "Just watch out for his speed, and know that he can see almost everything," he said.

Kit nodded. Tien's speed and sight were important factors, she knew it.

The group headed back to the tournament grounds. It was madness. As they approached, the crowd turned and recognized her, bursting into cheers. There were wild decorations strewn everywhere, streamers, banners, confetti exploding here and there. Kit stared, wide eyed, all this was for her and Tien?

People swarmed around her, and Kaijo had to bark at them to give her space. But she loved it. Never before had she seen so many people pulsating and speaking to her, and her hunger for social interaction was being fed full force. It was amazing.

"Kit! Kit! Are you nervous about today's match?"

"Do you think Tien is stronger than you?"

"Kit! How do you feel about facing a rival school's student in the finals?"

Kit looked around, eyes wide with wonder.

"Of course I'm nervous," she said, and laughed, "I'm in the finals! I have to think about how I'm going to win, and I have to make sure I give the audience a good show!"

More cheers met her words, and there were flashes as her picture was taken left and right. Kit beamed, forgetting her troubles for a moment.

"Kit has to get to the stage, people!" Kaijo snapped, "Make some room!"

A path cleared and Kit waved as she headed for the building behind the stage.

She had to leave the others behind, and she went on alone, with some final advice from Kaijo.

"Just remember your training," he said, "All your techniques, and your skill, show them that the fox hermit, though it has been out of the spotlight for sixteen years, is as strong as ever, if not stronger."

"I won't let you down," Kit assured him.

And she went into the back room.

It was empty. She looked at the vast room before her, taking a deep settling breath. This was it. She felt her heart flutter, still hearing the crowd, though muffled, through the walls. This was it. She had made it! Only one more match to win, and she could begin her hunt for Tao.

She just had to get past one last obstacle.

"Ready?"

Kit turned and saw him glaring at her as he entered the room. Cheers were following him. She was guessing he got the same welcome as she did. She looked him over in the dim lighting, his face, hard and cold, eyes narrowed and determined, his torso gleaming along the groves of his toned muscles. She had to admit, he was one of the most handsome men she had ever met, with his angled, dark eyes, he perfectly built body, and even his determination and pride were admirable.

Why had it come to this, Tien? She thought with sorrow. But she wasn't going to back down. This fight had too much riding on it. She had to win.

"Naturally," she said coolly, smirking crookedly at him.

Tien smirked right back, "Good," he said, "There wouldn't be much fun in it if I had to track you down, had you run away or get cold feet. I want to take you down where everyone can see."

"I'm flattered, though, a little concerned, putting me down seems like something we should save for behind closed doors, don't you think?" she winked.

Tien's smirk faltered.

"If Kit and Tien Shinhan could please come to the stage!"

That was the announcer's voice, followed by the roar of the crowd.

"Oh, well, that's our cue," Kit said, turning, appreciating that she could make Tien's solid smirk and confidence shake one last time before the fight.

Tien grunted and shoved passed her and into the light. At his appearance the crowd went berserk. Kit smiled lightly, closing her eyes one last time, breathing deeply.

So this was it.

She walked forward, into the light and out onto the stage where the crowd cheered and roared to greet her. She smiled and waved at them, while Tien stood like a statue, his eyes only on her. She noticed that Chiaotzu was back, next to Master Shin in the audience. He was glaring out at her, but Kit ignored the little thing, focusing her energy slowly.

"Ladies and gentlemen, the day has finally come for the finals of the World Martial Arts tournament!" cried the announcer, making the crowd roar even louder, "We have seen some glorious fighters this year, but out of all of the fighters that entered, we have narrowed it down to the top two elite, and now, they will face off to decide who will hold the title of World Martial Arts Champion for the next three years!

"These two elites are before us now- Kit, despite seeming a petite girl, has shown more than once what strength and cunning she is capable of! The only student of the fox hermit school, and representing the founder and teacher of the school, Master Kaijo, she aims to walk away today with the title of champion!

"Opposing her is Tien Shinhan, who has proved his strength and speed with every fight we have seen him in to date, including impressive energy work, even that of rival schools! Representing the crane hermit school under Master Shin, Tien looks to recover the title and possibly avenge the defeat of his fellow student Chiaotzu from when Kit won by a devastating landslide."

The crowd cheered, nearly deafening Kit's ears. She turned to face Tien, who was glaring at her, all signs of that previous smirk gone. She observed him carefully, her heart aching slightly. A part of her didn't want to fight him. She wanted to show him how wrong he was, that there was more to life than just this, that deep down, he couldn't be a killer, because Kit knew there was a light there. She had to reach it somehow.

"And now, we see who will walk home with the title!" cried the announcer, "Ready?"

Kit spread out her posture, on her toes, hands to her sides, knees slightly bent. She felt the reassuring weight of her lucky charm on her hip. She locked eyes with Tien, and her heart pumped in her ears, as if in slow motion, each beat she could see reflected in his dark eyes. Tien crouched before her, offensive position. Kit steadied her breathing.

You can do this, she told herself.

"FIGHT!"


	11. Kit vs Tien

As she predicted, Tien charged first. Kit used her lithe body to twirl out of his way, his punch slicing through thin air, but his body quickly tracked her, and he turned on his heel even while still in midstride. His other fist darted out and Kit had to quickly swipe her forearm at it to block it from connecting. As she shoved his fist to the side, she dove in for her own hit, using her other hand to dart out, hand open, making to smack her palm on his body. She saw Tien's eyes flick to catch her movement and he grunted in protest as he thrust up a knee.

His knee slammed into Kit's gut. Damn, first blood belonged to him. He knew she had been trying to place the Sly Touch on him. She felt his hand closing around her upper arm as her body bent forward with the blow, the air retreating from her temporarily crushed lungs. Kit quickly gained it back, gasping in a breath and twisting around elegantly, breaking Tien's grip on her arm and swinging out a high kick. She felt satisfaction ripple through her when her heel collided with his chin, sending him staggering a few steps back.

Kit used this to get some distance, landing both her feet on the ground then jumping backward just in time to avoid a revenge swipe from Tien's knuckles. For a heartbeat, a mere heartbeat, they looked at each other, and then rushed in to meet each other once again. With a running start to give her momentum, Kit gathered the subtle energy on her palm, watching Tien's movements closely. He was aiming low, his eyes betrayed that, and so Kit jumped just before they met in the center. She flipped over him, body arcing gracefully, and reached down to smack the back of Tien's head. But Tien wasn't there. Kit gasped when her hand went through this air, and before she landed, a knee slammed into the middle of her back, making her crash onto the stage floor.

Damn, that man hit like a truck.

Kit hissed in pain as she got to her knees again, and turned to see Tien hovering in the air where she had been hit, a dark smirk on his lips. She realized that where he had hit was slightly left to her spine. It was lucky it hadn't been directly on the spine, otherwise he may have broken her back, or worse yet, severed her spinal cord.

"Keep up, Kit," Tien spat, "Can't you track my movements, or is the fox's sense of smell gone?"

"Shut up and fight!" Kit leapt at him, fist held back.

Tien raised his arm to block it, but Kit smirked and opened her hand at the last second, pressing her palm to his forearm while pushing up a knee to catch him in his exposed gut. She heard Tien growl in annoyance, realizing that she had tricked him, making it look like a standard punch instead of the Sly Touch hidden in her palm. It wouldn't take too long for him to start to feel the effects of it in his arm. Meanwhile her knee hit home, and he gasped as her bent over double. Kit used the opportunity to slam her elbow into the back of his head, making him crash to the ground. She landed with one foot planted on his back, a hand on her hip.

"Keep up, Shinhan," she goaded, "Or is the crane's wings gone?"

"Bitch!" Tien raised his hands then slammed them on the ground so hard it made the tiles there crack and it sent him blasting upward and to his feet again.

Kit didn't have time to remove her foot from his back, and was unbalanced, nearly falling onto her back, but a powerful hand snatched her wrist, holding her up. She looked for a moment into Tien's eyes, thinking that for once, he was going to show some honor, and steady her before continuing the fight, but no. The dark smirk played on his lips, and with a mighty flick of his own wrist, he snapped hers.

Pain laced up Kit's arm and she cried out in agony, her eyes watering.

"Bastard-" she gasped, but Tien made no allowances for her. He used his other arm to swing a heavy punch, catching her hard across the face while she was dazed from the pain of her wrist.

However, with sweet satisfaction, Kit heard Tien howl in pain and his grip of her shattered wrist fell. She caught herself on her right hand and rolled away from Tien, cradling her left wrist, biting back the pain and looked around to see him clutching the arm he had punched her with, also the arm that she had placed the Sly Touch on. They were both down an arm it seemed.

"That's just the beginning, hot shot," said Kit, winking slyly at him, "Soon, even twitching that muscle will make it sear in pain."

Tien glared at her, "You think you're clever, do you?" he snarled, "You think pain is going to stop me?"

"I can think of a few other things if that doesn't work," Kit grinned crookedly.

"Stupid bitch, you really don't get it do you?" Tien glared down at her, a new fire in his eyes, "Nothing is going to stop me! Not you or Roshi's stupid words of 'wisdom', not your pathetic fighting technique, and not my conscience!"

"We'll see about that," Kit stood fully, facing him with her injured wrist tucked carefully behind her back, ignoring the deep throbbing pain coming from it, "Now how about we cut the petty chatter and get down to business? I must say I think I like tangling bodies with you."

Tien's cold stone face faltered a moment, a look of shock at her words, and she could have sworn she saw his cheeks pink a bit. But his face hardened again, a look of rage crossing his handsome features, "Enough!" he cried, and rushed at her, his good arm hooked back for another punch. Kit swiftly ducked it and swept her leg at his feet, but Tien wasn't falling for that. He jumped up into the air just in time, and his knee shot upward to meet her face.

Kit pulled back just in time, his kneecap making her hair flicker as the wind licked by. She snaked out her good arm, wrapping it around his lower leg while it was still up, and turned, hooking Tien's entire body over her shoulder and slamming him into the ground. He cried out in pain, and Kit knew the shock had reached his arm. As time passed, that arm would continue to grow more and more painful, eventually it wouldn't even take movement to make it hurt.

Tien kicked out furiously with his free leg while Kit was still hugging the other with her right arm, and landed his foot under her chin. He hit so hard that she was knocked back on her ass, and had to swiftly twist to avoid a punching hooking down at her. Tien's fist slammed into the tiles, smashing them, and Kit kicked off with her legs, tacking him into the ground, using her right arm to cover her face and use her elbow as a protruding weapon. Tien caught the elbow in the center of his chest, but his good arm came flying out of left field, crashing into the side of Kit's head and making her fall to the side, her back hitting the stage hard as he leapt over her in their wrestle.

Kit felt his legs straddle her hips and he snatched her left wrist while she tried to scramble away. He twisted its already broken contents, and Kit wailed in agony, swinging wildly with her right fist and clocked him under his chin, sending him falling off her to the side. She felt his grip loosen on her broken wrist, and with a sharp stab of pain, she wrenched it free and rolled to swiftly get atop him, using her lower legs to pin his upper arms and her hands to pin his wrists to the stage floor. Luckily, her broken wrist and his bad arm were on the same side, so despite having a weak hold, he didn't have the strength to push passed the pain to free himself on that side. Yet.

"Well I didn't know we were going to skip the PG13 part," she whispered in his ear, "But maybe you should at least take me to dinner first."

Tien let out a grunt of anger, "Get the fuck off me!" he cried, straining, but Kit kept her hold, even though her eyes were watering in pain from her wrist.

"Now now, you started it by straddling me," said Kit, smirking crookedly at him.

"Stop toying with me!" Tien shouted, "No matter what tactic you use, I'm still going to finish what Tao started!"

Kit froze, her heart seeming to stop.

Time seemed to stop. No. How could… how could he know?!

Tien saw the look on her face and he began to laugh, not even struggling even though then would have been a perfect time to break free, as Kit's strength seemed to have been sapped, "So I was right," he said, smirking darkly, "There was a little girl in that house that Tao set on fire sixteen years ago, and when Kaijo went in, he saved her, even though Tao was certain that he was going in to find nothing but crisp bodies," he laughed again, wild bark like laughter, "That's why you looked so fucking scared that day- you weren't scared for me- you were scared for yourself! You were terrified that Tao would see you!"

Kit snapped back, her grip tightening again, and slow rage began to fill her. She glared down at him, and something in her face muse had registered to Tien, for he stopped laughing, and his smirk of victory faded.

"That's not true," Kit said, her voice barely more than a whisper, and her tone cold as ice. She had never experienced such a fury, and she wasn't even sure why this was what made her so mad.

"Don't deny it!" Tien shouted, his face angry again, "I know it's true- you by some miracle escaped Tao and-"

"Shut the fuck up!" Kit screamed, "I wasn't scared of Tao! I'm still not scared of that bastard, even if he IS stronger than me! Even if he DOES want me dead! I wasn't scared for myself, you son of a bitch!" She glared down at him eyes lit like green flames, tears starting to stream down her cheeks, whether from the pain in her wrist or the passion alight inside her chest she didn't know, "I was scared I was going to see an innocent boy die, and that there was nothing I could do about it," this last part she could barely manage to whisper, and a single tear dropped from her chin line, and she saw it land delicately on Tien's cheek.

And then, without warning, her body completely locked up. Kit gasped, eyes widening as her limbs went stiff, and her grip on Tien lost hold completely. Tien was frozen for a half a second, still stunned by her outburst, but once he felt her grip was gone, he lurched upward, closing his third eye and slamming his head into hers. Kit cried out in pain as her body came to again, and she fell back onto the stage, landing on her bad wrist, making pain shoot up her arm like lightning.

A hand closed around her throat, and Kit was lifted off the ground. She grabbed Tien's wrist with her right hand, gasping as her airway was threatened.

"Innocent?" he snarled, and she opened one eye to see he looked livid, "How dare you, you stupid, clueless BITCH!" he threw her to the side, and Kit landed roughly, but as she did so, she heard Tien gasp in pain.

Biting through the pain, she opened her eyes to see he was clutching the arm she Sly Touched, pain twisted in agony, but his three eyes were on her, and within a heartbeat, he was charging her again, a battle-cry fresh on his lips. Kit had to react fast. She rolled backward to get on her feet again, cradling her injured wrist close to her, and readied herself. It was time to pull out all the stops. She remembered how close that one blow was from her spinal cord. Tien wasn't just fighting to win, he was trying to kill her.

She focused as he approached, gathering a gentle energy around her, coating it over her flesh, and with a harsh shift of it with her own mental prowess, she smirked crookedly at Tien one last time before her body vanished from sight completely.

*"*"*"*"*"*

Tien came to a halt, casting out his hearing to find out where she had gone. Anger was bathing his very soul, fierce pain was lacing his right arm, and it hung loosely at his side, too stiff to move properly anymore. But he couldn't hear a thing- his sharp ears couldn't pick up a single whisper of where she had jumped to, or where she was running. He had experienced this once before, speed so fast that the opponent appeared to be invisible, he just had to hear where she was running, and he could easily track her with his sight after that.

But there was nothing. Not a single wisp of sound on the stage. Tien had enough confidence in his hearing to know that this only meant one thing. She wasn't running so fast that she appeared to have gone invisible. She WAS invisible.

But how? He had never heard of such a technique! And how was it that his eyes couldn't track her- HIS eyes, his perfect sight! His arm throbbed, and he darted this three eyes around, then returned to the spot where she had been. If he hadn't heard anything- that meant she hadn't moved.

"Amazing!" The announcer was saying, "This is truly a spectacular final, ladies and gentlemen. What a wild start, and now, Kit had vanished completely! Is this the skillful speed of the fox hermit, or something else? A truly impressive technique!"

"More like cowardly," Tien hissed under his breath, and smirked, "She moves one inch, and I'll hear where she goes. So let's make her move!"

He charged toward the spot where Kit had been and as he guessed, he heard the soft scuffle of feet as she jumped out of the way. His left hook went through thin air and he paused, listening hard.

Tap.

There!

To his right, he heard the soft clip of her feet hitting the tiles, and he whirled, swinging out a kick. His ears picked up the sound of the air rushing up against a body undoubtedly going down for it to kiss from under. He paused his kick directly above where he had heard this, and then thrust his heel down. He heard the soft gasp of surprise and the noisy scramble as a body rolled away just in time, but now, with that much racket, Tien knew exactly where she was.

However without seeing her movements, he couldn't use his speed to accurately block an incoming attack he heard whistling toward him. Something hard slammed into his gut, but the feel of it, he guessed a boot. He bent double, but he also saw Kit's image flicker back for a moment, as if he were seeing her reflection in a pool of wavy water for a heartbeat before vanishing again.

So physical contact made this technique of hers falter. Tien held his gut for a moment, listening. No movement, she knew ever every sound gave her away, but lack of movement gave her up just as much. He let out a battle-cry and swung out his left arm while charging forward, making to hook her in to stop this charade. He heard the subtle, quick witted footsteps retreat from his attack, and another whistling sound as an attack rushed for him. Without enough data to block, he instead jumped backward, and heard something slice through the air not but a few slim inches from his nose. He quickly pushed forward again, not allowing her time to recover her stance, charging with his shoulder.

He hit home.

Kit let out a gasp of pain and shock and her image flickered into view as she was sent collapsing onto the ground. Tien leapt at her, but she rolled to the side, and he landed on nothing, his executing move instead wasted on the tiles, one sliced in half by his open palmed chop that had been intended for Kit's neck. He turned to see that all was not for naught, however. It appeared Kit's technique had faded, and she was panting, cradling her broken wrist to her protectively. It seemed that this invisibility technique of hers cost her some energy. Interesting how this fox hermit style worked. Instead of using energy to blast and pierce in one go, they used it subtly and in a much quieter manner.

"You have so much talent." Kit said, seeming to slowly recover, and straightening a little as he stood and glared at her, "Why are you wasting it under a false Master?"

"You watch your mouth, bitch!" Tien snapped at her, "What do you know of true Masters? The two you seem to admire are both fools and cowards, hiding their weakness by what they call 'honor'! You are no different, and I've had just about enough of this!"

Kit held her feet apart, getting to her toes, her knees bending slightly, and her good arm ready, "We're not the ones hiding, Shinhan," she said softly.

Tien cried out and rushed at her. He ducked low at the last moment to hook his elbow up into her gut to unbalance her. But he saw her eyes track his movement, and her body begin to respond to it. He wasn't going to land this, she was going to block- but then her body seemed to lock up, and his attack hit its mark, making her crash backward. Tien frowned at this, hesitating for a moment over her, just long enough to give her a chance to recover and roll away from him, making him lose his opportunity to end her while she was down.

"What the hell even is that?" Kit spat, "You call us cowardly when you use cheap tricks!"

Tien perked a brow at her, for a moment, all his anger forgotten in his confusion, "What are you talking about?"

Kit hissed, "Bastard, don't play dumb!" she rushed him again, and Tien quickly crouched to meet her.

She jumped just before she ran into him, twisting gracefully mid air, a leg coming down to heel him across the face. Tien would have to move his crippled arm to block it, there wasn't enough time to dodge. With a great deal of pain and focus, he snapped his arm up, and her heel hit his forearm right where the Sly Touch had been applied. The pain exploded on his arm and he howled in agony as Kit landed on her feet.

She was about to take advantage of his temporary immobility, but once again, he saw her body seem to lock up. Tien gasped, recovering, and to his surprise, after that initial burst of pain, his arm seemed to ease. Somehow, applying that harsh pressure directly on the Sly Touched spot on his arm had negated it. Sweet relief went along his arm and he would have grinned wickedly at his fresh advantage, bit Kit was still frozen on the spot.

"This is fucking cheap!" she cried through gritted teeth, "I never saw you use this stupid freezing technique in your other fights- what is this?!"

Tien stared at her as she stood rigid, completely exposed to attack, to a killing blow, but instead of carrying it out, he looked toward the audience.

There!

Master Shin was grinning darkly, and Chiaotzu was there, pointing at Kit, a look of concentration on his face.

"CHIAOTZU!" Tien bellowed.

His little friend flinched, hand falling and looking at Tien sheepishly.

"What do you think you're doing?!" Tien cried in outrage, "I don't need your help!"

"Chiaotzu was acting on MY orders, Tien," Master Shin's voice echoed in Tien's mind.

Tien felt a flicker of annoyance, and he thought back, "With all due respect, sir, I don't need his assistance, I can handle Kit on my own!"

"Then prove it! Are you taking your time or are you incompetent?!" Shin's voice snapped back.

Tien grunted in irritation and he looked at Kit as she gained her body back again, and looked at him darkly.

"I had nothing to do with that," Tien said quickly to defend himself, "I would never allow Chiaotzu to sabotage my opponent for me," he shot a cold look to his friend and Master, "And I promise there will be no more interference."

Kit's expression softened a little as she looked at him, "You fascinate me," she said.

"What do you mean by that?" Tien asked, narrowing his eyes dangerously.

"You say you're merciless and a cold blooded killer, yet you refuse to cheat," she looked him over, as if seeing him for the first time, and a soft smile came to her lips, still slightly crooked in her way, but not the same snarky smirk he had seen so much, "You do have some honor. I knew it."

Tien crouched, shaking out his freshly recovered arm, "Don't think this changes anything," he snarled, "Your end is still at hand!" and he rushed her again, despite the strange feeling he had gotten in his chest when she had smiled at him like that.

*"*"*"*"*"*"*

Kit noticed that Tien had regained the function in his arm again. How had that happened? She remember Kaijo telling her something about how the Sly Touch could be removed just the same way it was applied, but how- oh. Right. Her kick. The energy behind it must have hit directly on the spot she had planted it. Stupid! Now what was she going to do? Her wrist was still crippled, and though both of them were getting exhausted and were both pretty beat up, she knew that Tien had the upper hand now thanks to Chiaotzu's interference.

She had to act quickly as his fists came rushing for her, his speed uncanny. She twisted her body swiftly to the right to avoid the first hit and used her good arm to twist the second one away from her while shoving her shoulder into him with the same motion. This staggered him and she whirled as fast as her body would allow, shoving her knee upward. But she felt an arm lace under her knee and hug her lower leg to his chest. Tien smirked at her and shot upward into the air, taking her with him. Kit was upside down, feeling thankful that she was so flexible, else the strain gravity was putting on her with her leg bent like this would probably be painful. She looked down as the stage shrank beneath them.

"So the crane had caught the little fox kit in his talons," said Tien, pausing at last, holding her high above the stage- they had to be seventy stories up- "It pains me to say it, but you might have made a good crane student."

Kit laughed, "I don't think so," she pressed her chin to her chest, looking up at him, and lacing her hands behind her head casually, wincing slightly in pain from her wrist, but the pain there was starting to dull from consistency, "If I were you, I would have beaten the shit out of that old bastard you call Master a loooong time ago," she smirked.

"Shin is a great man-" Tien began hotly.

"Is he?" Kit tilted her head, "Seems like he doesn't have any confidence in his prize student at all if he thinks he has to use cheap tricks to help you win."

Tien opened his mouth to retort, but the words seemed lost on his tongue.

Kit smiled crookedly at him, "Exactly."

With that, she hiked up her free leg, pressing her knee to her chest, that shot it upward, if she were right side up, it may have appeared a stomping motion. The heel of her boot caught on his chin, and Tien lost his hold on her.

Kit fell like a rocket, making sure to keep her body pencil straight as she dived so that she could keep up speed to stay ahead of Tien, else he catch her again. The stage grew close and closer, and within the last few yards, Kit flipped and landed on her feet, bending her knees to take the brunt of the landing, the tiles cracking under her feet slightly, but her lithe body was unharmed. Long drops usually weren't an issue for her- it look a much longer fall than that to hurt her practiced body.

She looked up to see Tien land a few feet away from her. He wiped blood from his lip, looking at her carefully.

"That was crafty."

"Why thank you, thought it up all by myself, you know."

Tien grunted, crouching again, a slight smirk coming to him, "It's a shame this is coming to a close, I haven't had this tough a fight in a long time. You are by far my most difficult opponent I've ever faced."

Kit felt a little pride swell in her at his words, "That so? Well I gotta say, you pack quite the punch yourself," she shifted her stance very slightly.

Tien was still looking at her eyes, "Understand that I have to do this," his voice was hard now, eyes like stone, "My honor and Tao's reputation can only be redeemed by your death."

Kit made her move. With her new stance, twisting around Tien was easy, her movement like fluid, her body arcing through the air and she locked her good arm around Tien's neck while he was still crouched and accessible at her height, snapping up her other forearm across the first, pressing Tien in a headlock. It was rather brutish, which wasn't exactly her style, but how else was she going to talk to him without anyone else hearing?

"Astounding! Kit moved so fast, I couldn't even track her movement- but now she has Tien in a perfect headlock!"

She felt Tien's hands grab her forearm that was across his neck, and felt his body moving to straighten, but she swiftly crushed a knee into his back, making his body arch and his gasp tightly in pain. She planted a foot in the small of his back, straightening her leg ever so slightly to keep him from using his height to his advantage.

"Damn- it-" Tien choked.

"Do you really believe a word you're saying?" Kit whispered in his ear, and his body tensed, stopping it's struggle for a moment, "Tien watching you has taught me more about you than you seem to know yourself- don't you realize that deep down, you are pure at heart?"

"Wh-what?" Tien gasped, "You're fucking crazy- I'm not pure- the things I've done- I'm a killer-"

"Are you?" Kit demanded sharply, "Or were you just raised and trained to be? Are you really a monster, or were you manipulated into something you're not so that you could just be a tool to be used?"

Tien's body was completely still.

Kit pushed on, sensing that he was finally listening to her words, "Think about it!" she said, "When was the last time you did anything you truly wanted to? You've been pushed and beaten into thinking that you're some killing machine beyond redemption, that you have nowhere else to go because Shin is scared of losing his best tool. You could be so much more- so much better- you could use your skills to help instead of hurt, don't you get it? You know it, deep down, I KNOW you do! You have a conscience, you have a sense of honor, and you have a purity in your heart that's still there, even after being poisoned so harshly. You truly are, Tien Shinhan, and amazing person. Don't let Shin take that from you!"

Tien was breathing in gasps, and Kit could feel his heart hammering in his neck under her arm.

"Kit-" he breathed.

"TIEN SHINHAN!" Shin's scream came from the crowd, "What are you DOING?! I trained you better than this, get out of that hold and KILL her already!"

Kit felt Tien's body tense again.

"Do you hear me?" Shin demanded, "I'm giving you an ORDER, Tien! Break free and murder that girl like the inferior bitch she is! Show her no mercy! Kill her NOW!"

Tien let out a roar, and Kit was caught off guard. She ripped out of her grip, pushing her aside and on the stage floor where she crashed roughly on her broken wrist, making her yelp in pain. For a moment, she thought this was it, that she was going to turn just in time to see Tien's hands coming down to snap her neck, but to her surprise, when she looked up from where she had fallen, Tien was glaring out at the crowd- right at Shin.

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" he bellowed, fists clenched, body rigid with fury, eyes wild.

Shin stood there for a moment, astounded. The entire crowd was silent. Kit realized that they must have been cheering and yelling the entire fight, for the silence seemed piercing now. She must have been so focused on the fight that she didn't even notice what they were yelling through the whole thing.

"Tien Shinhan," Shin finally snapped, "Have you forgotten your PLACE? You're a killer! Embrace your destiny!"

"No, Shin!" Tien yelled back, "My destiny is NOT what you would have me believe!" his voice grew softer and he looked at the ground, "I'm no killer."

Kit felt her heart nearly burst. She couldn't fight the smile that came to her face and she gazed up at Tien as his eyes flicked back to his Master's, defiant and sparkling with new life.

"What is this treason?!" Shin bellowed, "You would betray your own Master? Chiaotzu! Paralyze them both, I will end this myself!"

Chiaotzu looked up with wide eyes at Shin, "You know I would obey everything you say, Master- but- but-" the little one seemed to steel himself, his face also growing defiant, "But I will not hurt Tien Shinhan!"

Kit felt a new admiration for Chiaotzu. Such loyalty to his friend, it was truly amazing. Shin growled in fury, and snatched Chiaotzu by the front of his shirt, lifting him. Tien took a step toward the them, eyes wide with horror, "Chiaotzu!" he gasped.

Shin was holding back a hand to attack, but something caught his wrist. Kit beamed when she recognized Master Kaijo. Shin looked back just in time to receive a head butt that shattered his sunglasses. He dropped Chiaotzu and the crowd around them yelped, scattering back to give them space. Shin was cover his face, snarling defiantly.

"Fly away, crane!" Kaijo cried, "Your students have finally seen you for the cowardly piece of filth you are! Do yourself the only honor you can accomplish now, and leave!"

Shin was backing away, the crowd parting for him to pass, "This isn't over! Tien Shinhan, you will pay most dearly for this betrayal, and as for you, Kit," he spat her name with fury, "I will ensure that Tao knows of your continued existence, and your end will be a merciless one!"

Before any more could be said, Shin twisted and shot off into the air, rocketing away until his vanished from sight. Kaijo looked down at Chiaotzu and offered him a hand up. The little one blinked at it and took it, allowing himself to be pulled up.

"Are you okay?" Kaijo asked as Roshi appeared at his shoulder.

"Yes," Chiaotzu nodded, hardening his face a little.

"I'm glad you two finally saw reason," chuckled Roshi.

Kit was distracted when a hand came down toward her as well. She turned, amazed, to see Tien was standing over her, offering his hand. She looked at his face, assessing it. He looked… ashamed. Apologetic, in fact, he wasn't even looking at her directly, staring at his feet as he held out his hand to her.

Kit placed her good hand in his, and he swiftly pulled her up and released her, finally meeting her eyes.

"I can't thank you enough for opening my eyes," he said softly, "I won't kill you, Kit, but I'm still going to win this match. Just dodge when the time comes."

And with that, he launched up into the sky, pausing a good three stories up and turning, making a triangle with his hands just below his face and in front of his chest. Kit could see his three eyes trained on her through the triangle he made with his hands.

What was this? Kit glanced at the now settled crowd to see that both Master Kaijo and Master Roshi had looks of horror on his face.

"Just dodge when the time comes," Tien's voice echoed softly in her mind.

Right. Whatever Tien was doing, it must be some bad shit. Noted. Kit looked up at him, at the look of concentration on his face. She looked around herself. How was she going to dodge… whatever this was? What even WAS it?

"Tri Beam!" Tien began to cry.

Beam! Okay, energy wave- or shot- or something- but where- where would she be safe? Her mind went off wildly, as she looked around herself. There was only one place that she knew for certain that she would be safe. Tien was up in the air, aiming down, so where wouldn't that beam go? Up.

"HA!"

At Tien's cry, Kit bunched up all her muscles, used up the rest of her energy, and jumped as high as she could. As she rocketed upward, she looked down and to her astonishment, a massive blast of energy shot out of Tien's hands and consumed the entire stage. Well. Good thing she jumped.

As she soared higher and higher, she shielded her eyes from the brilliant light, and as the dust cleared, she saw to her continued shock that the stage was gone. There was nothing but a massive pit where it had been. Kit was going above clouds now, still rising up from her leap, and felt the temperature drop. Wow. That… that could have easily killed her, could have easily left not a single trace left of her. How did Tien even HAVE that kind of power?

"There you are."

Kit turned in the air to see Tien, his arms crossed and a small smile on his face. He was flying up with her a few yards away.

"What WAS that?" Kit gasped.

"Tri Beam," said Tien, "It's a very tricky technique. It takes the energy from one's self and projects it out."

"Like the kamehameha?" asked Kit.

Tien shook his head, "No, much more powerful. This takes vital energy, your life source, your strongest energy in your body, rather than what you can spare. If done wrong, or too much, it can leave the user dead."

"That was reckless!" Kit scolded, "You mean you could have died?"

Tien looked away, "I have long since perfected that technique, I know how to use it, but it was the only way to ensure victory without killing you."

"Yeah, thanks for warning me to dodge, I would have been toast for sure if you hadn't," admitted Kit, "But what do you mean you won now? When we land-"

"Ah, but that's just it," said Tien as gravity finally took Kit and she began to fall instead of rise. He descended with her, flying along easily, "There's no stage to land on, Kit. You have to hit the ground eventually, but me? Even with as little energy I have left in me, I can still stay up here for hours by flying."

Kit gaped at him, "You've got to be kidding me!" she wailed, and sighed in defeat, "Well, I suppose you have me beat then. What a fight…"

"I agree," said Tien thoughtfully, "I haven't fought so hard in a long time…" he trailed off, looking toward the horizon, "I can't believe how easily I've been manipulated all these years without even realizing it."

"If a dog is raised to be a vicious beast, it will do so thinking that that is how it is," said Kit simply, then added hastily, "Not that I'm comparing you to a dog!"

Tien chuckled softly, and Kit felt a thrill in her gut at the noise, not being able to help but smile.

"I can't believe I used to actually look up to Tao," Tien said after a moment, as the tournament grounds below grew closer and closer, "I mean, he murdered without a single thought, no remorse, no mercy, nothing but a sick joy. Roshi was right, I couldn't become as skillful at that dark art as he, because he truly does not have a conscience."

Kit felt her good mood bubble away and she sighed, "I have to wait three more years to track that bastard down now."

"What do you mean?" Tien asked, looking at her with a frown, "What's stopping you?"

Below, Kit could hear the crowd of the tournament crying out at the sight of them.

"Master Kaijo made me promise I wouldn't go looking for Tao until I won the World Martial Arts tournament. He said that once I won it, it would prove I was ready for the challenge. But now I'll just have to wait three more years to start tracking him down."

Tien looked down and he seemed thing think for a moment, face hard with thought. His eyes snapped up at last and his face was determined, "No, Kit, you won't have to wait," he said.

"What-?" Kit could barely hear herself over the roar of the crowd a mere story beneath them.

Tien suddenly closed the distance between them. Kit was so surprised she didn't have a chance to even move before his arms, strong and warm were beneath her, hooking under her knees and her back, and their decent slowed abruptly, and then stopped all together.

There was silence- the crowd had stopped roaring, and Kit looked down in astonishment to see Tien's feet on the grass outside the crater he had made where the stage had been, and her own body held up by his arms, safely off the ground.

Tien had touched the ground first.

The crowd suddenly erupted into wild cheers and roars after soft surprised mutterings. Kit remained in Tien's arms, shocked numb.

"Ladies and gentlemen, this is by far the most interesting ending of a World Martial Arts tournament I've ever encountered!" the announcer bellowed in his microphone over the crowd, "Tien has caught Kit in his arms and landed his feet first- by the rules he is disqualified, making Kit the new World Martial Arts Champion!"


	12. Hunted Once More

Tien set her down gently, his face hard. Kit took a step back from him when she was on the ground, and Tien looked at her, wondering what her reaction was going to be of him giving her the title. It had been a simple enough decision, truthfully. Kit deserved to find Tao and get revenge, her parents were killed by him after all. And what would Tien do with the title? It was time he let go of his ego.

She was staring at him, her eyes like green licks of fire as the crowd cheered and roared around them. Tien knew it- she was furious with him. He didn't know what to do or say, so he shrugged uselessly, looking at the ground as her friends all hopped over the wall to crowd around her.

"Kit that was a great fight!" Goku was saying, "I've never seen those techniques!"

"You're the champ," laughed Yamcha, "What are you going to do with the prize money?"

"Congratulations on winning, Kit!" said a woman with long blue hair.

"I didn't win- and I'm not the champion!" Kit snapped, making them all stop talking, looking at her, "Tien had won that fight- fair and square."

"But he landed first," said Krillin.

"On purpose!" Kit hissed.

"If you ask me," Roshi said, smiling lighting, "You're hand in changing Tien's heart was what gave you the victory. You are a champion."

Kit sighed in defeat, "It wasn't right."

A hand was tugging on Tien's pants and he looked down to smile at Chiaotzu.

"Good fight, Tien," Chiaotzu was smiling back, but it faded, "But… what do we do now? Shin is gone."

"We start atoning," said Tien softly, "We've done plenty of terrible things. It's time we start righting them."

Chiaotzu nodded, "I feel bad. I didn't even realize how much Shin was twisting us."

Tien looked up as Kit was dragged off to a more open area by the announcer for her ceremony. She still looked angry, and Tien sighed. That would be where he would start. From all the pain and suffering he had caused her, he would help Kit. He changed back into his robes and donned his hat, though he felt a bit odd sporting the symbol of the crane now, and headed back out into the crowd.

The ceremony was held on a small stage just to the side of the buildings the preliminaries were held in. Kit was looked over by medics first, where her wrist was casted and she was given some subtle pain meds, and then she was sent up onto the stage. The crowd below was cheering wildly, and Tien hung back with Chiaotzu, feeling guilty about the look of frustration in Kit's eyes.

"Kit of the hermit fox school representing Master Kaijo, has proven through cunning, wit, and strength of a unique kind, to be the World Martial Arts Champion!" cried the announcer, and the crowd cheered wildly. Tien felt a little better when Kit actually let out a small smile as she took the belt.

"I can't wear this, it's way too bulky," she said, making the crowd laugh.

"Make sure to return in three years to defend your title, Kit!" said the announcer, "Your fights were spectacular! Here's your prize money."

He handed her an envelope and Kit took it with slight reluctance.

The ceremony came to a close, and Tien saw Kit return to her group of friends. Tien made his way through the crowd, Chiaotzu on his heels. Kit was talking to Kaijo intently as he approached.

"Listen, I know I didn't technically really win, but I should still get to go find Tao!"

"You're not ready."

"You promised!" Kit bellowed, taking a step toward her Master, "You said once I won the tournament I could hunt him down! And by the rules of the tournament, I won!"

The group around them watched apprehensively. Then, Goku stepped forward.

"Are you talking about Mercenary Tao?" he asked.

"Yes," said Kit, seeming to calm slightly and looked at him.

"You don't have to go hunt him," said Goku cheerfully, "I already defeated him."

There was a long silence.

"Goku," Master Roshi finally spoke, looking at the boy, "You killed Mercenary Tao?"

"Well, I didn't mean to," said Goku innocently, "The Red Ribbon Army sent him after me, and he killed one of my friends, and was going to kill my other friend. So I had to defend myself. He threw a grenade at me and I kicked it back at him. There was a really big explosion, and he was gone."

Tien stared. How could that punk kid have killed Tao?! Goku was certainly strong when he fought him, but how could he have measured up to the man that used to toss Tien around like a rag doll? He pushed forward, and everyone looked at him when he paused.

"You killed Tao?" he asked.

"No…"

Tien gasped when Kit fell to her knees.

"Kit," he began to reach for her but Bulma beat him to it, crouching by her.

"Kit, what's wrong?" she asked.

"That's not fair, Goku, please tell me you didn't kill him!" Kit wailed, looking at the boy.

Goku blinked at her, "Well, uh, I did. Sorry if it makes you sad, Kit, I thought you would be happy! He was a very bad man!"

"Now I'll never know," said Kit, her voice small in defeat, "I'll never know who contracted him to attack my family. That's all I wanted- was answers."

"Kit," Tien went to her, looking down and saw her green eyes flick up to her, "Shin knew a lot of Tao's old resources. We could track him down and maybe get answers there."

"Shin might know?" she asked, voice a little breathless.

"Yes," said Tien.

"That's still out of the question," said Kaijo, "Shin is dangerous- Kit wouldn't-"

"Kaijo," snapped Tien, "Kit is strong enough to handle her own against the likes of Shin," his eyes gleamed, "She won the tournament, after all."

Kaijo grunted, opening his mouth to speak, but Tien pushed on.

"I know you don't want to lose another apprentice, but she'll be fine. Shin is one man, and Tao is dead. She's strong enough to hold her own." he looked up at the others, "I need to apologize for my behavior to all of you, especially Yamcha, for breaking your leg."

"Hey, man, it's no big deal," said Yamcha with a shrug, "I mean, you saw sense in the end, and that's all the really matters," he smirked, "I won't mind a rematch one day though."

"Of course," said Tien, unable to help but smirk back.

"Tien, you're a good man," said Kaijo, looking him over, "But letting Kit chase after Shin is reckless."

Kit got to her feet again, "I can handle it," she snapped, "Kaijo please!" her eyes shone with passion, a passion that made Tien look at her in a new light, "I'm not a kid any more."

"Every Master needs to learn to let his students go when they're ready," said Roshi.

Kaijo sighed, "Very well. I suppose there isn't much left I can teach her anyway," he smiled at Kit and she beamed, hugging him tightly.

"I'll never forget what you've done for me," she promised.

"Nor will I," said Kaijo.

The broke apart and Kit cast a grateful glance at Tien. He smiled lightly.

"Was there something else, Tien?" Roshi prompted when he did not leave on that note.

Tien shuffled uncomfortably, "Master Roshi, I was wondering if you would consider taking Chiaotzu and myself as pupils. And we wouldn't mind learning some from you as well, Master Kaijo."

"There is little I can teach you in the way of your fighting, Tien," said Roshi, "But I can teach you what I promised earlier," he adjusted his sunglasses knowingly.

Tien knew. His entire speech back on the stage when he was Jackie Chun.

"That's what I'm asking," said Tien, "I know I need to learn patience, humility, and control," he admitted.

Chiaotzu nodded at his side, "We would appreciate your training very much."

"Very well," said Roshi, "What of it, Kaijo? Care to help me train these two?"

"Why not, seeing as I'll be out of a student," he smiled fondly at Kit.

"Hang on just a damn second!"

Tien turned to see Terrel storming toward them. He looked furious, and he stepped right up to Roshi, grabbing him by the front of his shirt.

"Old man, if you're just taking on students left and right, you better add me to that list! I'm sick and tired of seeing all these piss ants shooting lasers left and right and not knowing how to do it! And you better teach me right instead of however you taught my father, because that oaf can't do a damn thing right!" he yelled.

Roshi chuckled, pushing Terrel off him, "Yes, I figured you were the Ox King's son."

"The Ox King's son?" Yamcha echoed, "You mean he has two kids?"

"Hey, that makes sense now!" piped Goku, "That's why you're so angry all the time!"

"Shut up, punk, stupid rigged-" Terrel broke off mid sentence, catching sight of the woman with long blue hair, "Well hello there, sweetheart, that outfit looks a little familiar, have you been around the ox before?" he wriggled a brow.

The woman blushed at his words, holding up her hands to her face, "Uh- the ox? I'm not sure I know what you mean!" she squeaked.

"Oh, I can show you," Terrel grinned wickedly.

"Well, since I now have three new students, why don't we go get a bite to eat to figure all this madness out and celebrate?" asked Roshi.

They headed out of the tournament grounds, Tien and Chiaotzu following a few paces back, watching the antics of their new group of friends. Tien was surprised how nice it felt, to admit to himself that he was capable of goodness. He saw Kit lag back to walk beside him.

"I'm mad at you," she stated flatly.

Tien perked a brow at her, "Is that so?"

"You didn't have to throw the fight, you had won," snapped Kit, "Why, did you feel sorry for me or something?"

"No," said Tien, "I just knew you were ready to face Tao. So why wait three more years to track him down? But now that I know he's dead…"

"You really think Shin will know something?" asked Kit.

"He has to," said Tien, "He knew enough about the contract to tell me that Tao had set fire to a house and saw Kaijo rushing in. Surely he knows the finer details too."

Kit nodded, her hand going to a small pouch at her hip, "I hope you're right, Shinhan," she mumbled.

As they reached the restaurant, the sun was close to starting to set. They were about to enter when Goku let out a gasp.

"Oh no! I left my power pole and my Grandpa's Dragon Ball back at the tournament grounds!" he turned, starting to head back, but Krillin grabbed his arm.

"Hang on, Goku, I'll go get it for you," he said, beaming.

"You don't have to, Krillin, I can go," said Goku, frowning at his friend.

"Don't worry about it, besides, I wanted to find Arthur and see if he wanted to come eat with us!" said Krillin cheerfully, beginning to run back down the street.

Tien watched him go, the sunlight glancing off his bald head as he laughed and waved back at them. Kit waved, "Just hurry up, or Goku will eat all their kitchen has to offer!"

Krillin let out a burst of laughter at that, "I'll hurry, don't worry!" and he rounded the corner, vanishing from sight.

As they entered the restaurant, Tien sat beside Kit with Chiaotzu on his other side. He looked at the group around him with slight anxiety. It was strange how swiftly they were taking him and his friend in, even after all that they had done. Their kindness was astounding to him. He never knew people were capable of this kind of forgiveness. It made him feel grateful beyond measure, and he felt a special sort of bond with Kit now. He owed it all to her, she had opened his eyes to the truth.

"So what's a power pole, Goku?" Kit asked.

"It was a gift from my Grandpa Gohan!" said Goku cheerfully, "It can extend and retract! It's really useful, actually."

"Sounds interesting," said Kit, frowning slightly, and leaning back in her chair, "I just hope the kid hurries back with it."

"Well, now that you two are on the good side, what are you planning to do?" asked Oolong, changing the subject and looking to Tien and Chiaotzu.

Tien felt uncomfortable being placed on the spot suddenly.

"Well," he looked at the table, "We're going to train under Master Roshi and Master Kaijo. Or at least, Chiaotzu will."

Chiaotzu looked at him, "Aren't you going to train with me too?" he asked, wide eyed.

"I will, but I want to help Kit find Master Shin first," said Tien firmly, glancing at her, "That is, if she wants my help."

Kit blinked at him, and then slowly smiled, "Of course," she said, "You'll know where he'll be."

Their food came and they ate. Tien found himself actually smiling naturally at the talk around him. A good feeling was in his chest, and at the sound of Kit's cheerful laughter, he felt that smile come even broader on his lips. He watched her, and felt a strange sort of peace come to him. No longer did he look at her beautiful face and wish nothing but vengeance and death upon her, no, now he could look at her and feel the same feelings he did two years ago.

See those green eyes and feel like for once, someone was looking at him, not with distain, pity, disappointment, or anger, but with genuine concern, genuine feelings of warmth. It was uplifting.

As their dining came to a close, Tien did notice that little Goku grew more and more fidgety. He kept glancing to the entrance of the building, and there was even some food left untouched on his plate.

"Goku, aren't you going to finish your food?" asked Yamcha with a slight laugh, "I've never seen leftovers on your plate before!"

Without warning, Goku jumped up from his chair and rushed for the door, bursting out of it and turning, running out of view.

"He's worried about Krillin," said Kit, looking after him with a frown, "I suppose it has been a while, we've nearly finished eating and the kid still hasn't come back," she got to her feet and followed the boy out at a run.

"Kit-!" Tien stood too, rushing after her, Chiaotzu on his heels, and everyone else after him, leaving Roshi to hastily pay the bill.

*"*"*"*"*"*"*"

Kit sprinted after Goku, but he was a good block ahead of her. She quickly felt the presence of Tien running at her side and she cast him a grateful glance. Somehow, she felt better with him at her side. He nodded at her, and they picked up their pace after Goku.

They reached the tournament grounds. The sun was casting her final rays of red as they rushed after Goku. They saw him enter the building that was behind the stage, which was still just a crater. There was still confetti on the ground, and a few other forms of litter, but it was otherwise abandoned. As they neared the building, Kit heard an anguished cry of grief.

"Oh no…" she breathed.

That had been Goku.

They entered the building, and stumbled to a halt, staring.

Goku was crouching on the ground, hugging something to him. The announcer lay unmoving a few feet away, and leaning back on a wall, blood soaking his white fur, was Arthur. He looked out with pained eyes.

"I'm so sorry," he grunted, clutching at a wound on his shoulder, "I fought as hard as I could, but in the end… I couldn't…" he bowed his head, "I tried to stop him…"

"What happened?" Kit asked, stepping forward. Tien stepped into the room, but he was looking around, all three eyes narrowed. Chiaotzu appeared at the doorway, and he yelped in shock.

"Goku…" Kit went to the boy's side, and somehow, she knew what she would find.

Goku was clutching Krillin's stiff body to him, tears rolling down the boys face. Krillin's eyes were wide open, staring dully at the ceiling. Kit felt her heart twist at the sight of blood coming from the corner of his mouth.

"Who did this?" she breathed.

"It was a monster," Arthur growled, "I have never seen a creature like it, Man formed, but with jagged green skin and massive wings on his back. He was merciless."

Kit saw from the corner of her eye Tien had frozen on the spot, mouth opening slightly.

"Wings?" he repeated.

"Yes," said Arthur. Kit had never heard the bear's voice laced with such anger, "Young Krillin had found me on my way out of the grounds, and asked if I would join you all for dinner. I agreed, but the boy needed to get Goku's things first, he said. So I accompanied him back here, and the creature came, and demanded the ball Krillin had. Krillin was valiant; he refused to give it up. So the beast attacked…" Arthur coughed, shaking his massive head and shutting his eyes tight, "When the monster made to attack Krillin, I stepped in to defend the boy. But the creature was strong- incredibly so. I think I managed to damage him some, but it wasn't long before I was over powered. Once he had tossed me aside, he kicked Krillin in the head. It must have his so hard it killed the boy on impact, because he fell like a rock…"

The others had appeared for Arthur's story. Roshi walked in with the gravest look upon his face. He paused beside Goku and knelt laying a hand on Goku's shaking shoulder.

"He died bravely," said Roshi with deep sorrow in his voice.

"Krillin!" Yamcha wailed from the door way and Bulma clutched his chest and began to sob onto his shoulder.

Terrel looked in and his face fell, "Oh shit, he's dead?" he whispered.

"Once the beast had the ball, he took the papers the announcer had and kicked him aside… He's still breathing, though…" Arthur grunted.

Chiaotzu stepped in and went to the announcer's side, shaking him slightly, "Sir? Wake up! Wake up please!"

The announcer groaned, then yelped and rolled over on his back, scrambling away, "No wait- please don't kill me!" he wailed.

"You're safe," Kaijo said, stepping forward, "The beast is gone. The papers he took, what were they of?"

The announcer slowly seemed to calm and he got shakily to his feet. He looked no worse for wear, it seemed, "I-it was a list of all the contestants of the World Martial Arts tournament for the past ten years, I had just added this year's list to it."

"Why would he want a list of the fighters?" said Terrel, who had put an arm around Launch's shoulders as she cried. Kit didn't think he realized that this blue haired Launch was the same as the blond. Despite the serious look on his face, she knew he was definitely taking full advantage to be the shoulder for her to cry on.

"It should have been me."

Kit blinked and turned to see Goku was shaking as he gently sat Krillin back on the ground and stood, his entire body quivering.

"Goku-" she began.

"Krillin didn't deserve this!" Goku wailed, "I wanted to go get my power pole-" as he spoke he snatched a small staff from the ground and fastened it on his back, "I wanted to get Grandpa's ball- it should have been ME to face that monster and now Krillin's dead!"

"Goku this isn't your fault-" Kit began, reaching out to him.

But he stepped away from her, "Bulma- do you have the Dragon Radar?" he demanded.

"Yeah, it's right here-" Bulma produced a strange looking device that looked almost like a large stopwatch from her pocket.

Goku flashed by her, snatching it, and he bolted out of the building, tail bushed up with fury.

"GOKU!" Roshi called after him, "STOP!"

But Goku did not stop, and his footsteps faded.

"Damn it," Roshi snapped, "This thing was strong enough to kill Krillin with one kick, and he goes running off after it! This is foolish!"

Kit sighed and turned, gently closing Krillin's eyes, her hand shaking slightly, so she couldn't quite achieve her goal. Another hand went over hers, and with the added calm control, Krillin's lids slid over his eyes. Kit looked up to see Tien crouching beside her, his face hard. She felt the warmth of his hand on hers, and she blinked back tears.

"We have to go after Goku," she murmured.

Tien's eyes flicked up to meet hers, "He'll need the help," he agreed.

"Hey, what's this?" Oolong picked up a piece of paper, "It was just laying on the floor… Oh this is kinda creepy."

"What?" Tien stood, his hand whisking away from Kit's as she gently picked up Krillin's body.

Oolong went to them and held up the paper, "It's the word Devil circled."

Indeed it was, the symbol representing Devil with a red circle around it.

"What?!" Roshi stepped in, "Let me see that!" he snatched the paper, and stared at it. Kit could read the horror on his face even beyond the sunglasses.

Kaijo appeared at his shoulder, looking down at the paper, also looking horrified.

"It is…" he breathed.

"What?" Terrel demanded, "If you old geezers know something of use, go on and spit it out!"

"This…" Roshi stammered, "It's the crest… of King Piccolo."

"Piccolo?" Oolong perked one of his ears up, "Isn't that a flute?"

"I've heard that name," said Tien gravely, "A legend Shin used to tell us," he glanced at Chiaotzu, who nodded, remembering as well, "A creature who was said to bring darkness and turmoil wherever he walked. He nearly destroyed the world."

"It's all true," said Kaijo softly.

Kit frowned. Why didn't she ever hear about this legend if Kaijo knew about it? And especially if it was true?

"King Piccolo and his minions came and they destroyed everything in their path. Nothing could stand in their way, buildings crumbled, armies perished, nothing was spared, not the helpless, the defenseless, children, nothing. No one knew where they came from or what they wanted. City after city fell in their wake, but one temple remained standing, in it a defiant group of martial artists that were able to keep the creatures at bay," Roshi said, and glanced at Kaijo.

Kaijo nodded, "They were terribly outnumbered," he continued Roshi's tale, "But they were united and strong in will. They fought together, and several demons fell. But great men fell along with them. Soon, there were only three warriors left to face the rest of the horde… Roshi, Shin, and myself."

Kit blinked, "You mean, you three were there- and fought together?"

"Yes," said Roshi gravely, "We were outnumbered still, and the demons shot out one last massive combined attack to finish us off. But we used the last of our own energy, and with a bit of luck, we absorbed their attack and shot it back at them. There was a brilliant flash of light, and then, they were gone. We had defeated the horde."

"But we weren't ready for King Piccolo himself," said Kaijo softly, "He came down and laughed at us, as if our act had been amusing, as if the fact that we destroyed his army was nothing but a trivial fact, not hindering at all. He flicked his wrist, and sent us flying like rag dolls caught in a storm. We were all young and in our prime, and still, our powers were nothing to him. We couldn't lay a single scratch on him, even Muntaieto wasn't a match…"

"Who's Muntaieto?" asked Bulma.

"He was our Master," said Roshi.

Kit stared, cradling the cold body of Krillin against her, her heart picking up pace as if to make up for the silence of his. If her Master's Master couldn't defeat this thing… and it was back… What did this mean? She had never heard of such things- demons and monsters. It seemed stuff of legend! How was any of it possible?

"He tried to face Piccolo, coming to our rescue at the last moment," said Kaijo, "But Piccolo made him look like a child, every move our Master made was easily countered, and soon, he was beaten, bloody, and defeated. Piccolo did not even give us the honor of killing us, leaving us as warnings to anyone else who might defy him. Muntaieto survived with our careful treatment, but at the shame of losing so terribly before his students, and losing so many others under his care, he left into solitude."

"I had no idea you went through any of this," said Kit, staring wide eyed, "That you and Shin used to be friends!"

"Neither did I," said Tien, coming to her side, "Shin told us the legend, but he never mentioned he was a part of it."

"Something snapped in Shin that day," said Roshi, "It was like all the good in the world had died before his eyes, or perhaps it was the lure of the power evil had shown to him. Our friend was gone, another casualty…"

"Shin left on his own path," said Kaijo, "Leaving Roshi and myself to face Piccolo. But we couldn't fight him again, not then, it was impossible, and we both knew it was going to be fruitless. So we hid away in the wilds, and trained on, trying to make our bodies stronger while Piccolo continued his reign of terror. One day, when we were starting to give up hope, Muntaieto returned. He had been doing training of his own, and he then had a way to defeat Piccolo at last."

"How?" asked Terrel, "Sounds to me like this Piccolo is a real bad ass, how the hell could he have gotten strong enough to kill him?"

"He didn't kill him," said Roshi simply.

Terrel grunted, "What?"

"Muntaieto lured Piccolo out," said Kaijo, and we had our instructions. We watched while he demanded that Piccolo surrender, else face the consequences. Piccolo of course did not, and so, our Master used his weapon, a powerful variety of energy work, the Evil Containment Wave. He trapped Piccolo in it, and instructed us to open the jar he had collected on his travels. It was an electronic jar, specifically designed to contain Piccolo. Roshi opened it, and Piccolo was sent into the jar in the form of energy. It took the both of us to shut the lid, but it was done, and Piccolo was trapped… but at a high cost."

Roshi nodded and clapped a hand on Kaijo's shoulder as he bowed his head, "Muntaieto's body could not withstand the effort it took to contain Piccolo. The wave had drained every last drop of energy he had. He gave his life so that others may live…"

"We took the jar, and tossed it into the ocean," said Kaijo, "No one has seen or heard from King Piccolo since."

"But this symbol…" Kit muttered, "And the monster that killed Krillin- it sounds like it could have been a demon."

"You don't think Master Shin would have found the jar and opened it?" asked Chiaotzu, eyes wide.

"No," said Roshi, "Shin of all people know the consequences of releasing King Piccolo."

"That creature was most certainly a demon," said Arthur, struggling to his feet, "I have never fought something so strong and merciless, and he dropped that paper on purpose, he left it, like a calling card."

"Roshi…" Kaijo breathed, "This can only mean one thing…"

"Goku is in grave danger," said Roshi, looking toward where the boy had run.

"But wait, I don't get it, why would one of King Piccolo's minions come here?" asked Kit, "And be after Goku's ball and that list?"

"Well, of course a demon king would want the Dragon Balls," said Bulma.

"And the list?" Yamcha prompted.

"Piccolo knows now not to under estimate those trained in the style of Martial Arts," said Kaijo grimly, "He most likely got the list to use it to hunt down every fighter in the world and kill them before someone can use the Evil Containment Wave on him again."

"Wait a second," Terrel stepped forward, eyes narrowed, "You're telling me I'm on a list that some evil demon king has, and everyone on that list has a target on their heads?"

"Indeed," said Roshi, "That would seem most logical for Piccolo to do."

Terrel grinned wickedly, "Well good! Let them come at me, I'll show them not to fuck with an ox! I bet they'll never expect Terrel to come out of the woodwork and give them a run for their money!"

"Maybe you missed the part of how these monsters can kill without even breaking a sweat," said Yamcha.

"Over confidence will get you killed, Terrel," said Roshi, nodding, "This is delicate, and we stand no real chance against Piccolo. Our only hope… will be to gather the Dragon Balls before him."

"But wait- Dragon- Radar- balls- what the hell is everyone talking about?" Tien demanded, a touch of his old self coming to surface.

"I'm wondering what this is about, myself, Roshi," said Kaijo.

"All in good time," said Roshi, "For now we have to worry about this demon creature."

"I saw him," said Tien, "Last night- in the woods- I saw some winged creature in the darkness. I didn't know what it was, I thought I was seeing things," he hung his head, looking at Krillin in Kit's arms.

Arthur limped forward, ripping what was left of his shirt from his furry torso and laying it gently over the boy. "I am sorry I could not do more."

"You did your best," said Roshi, smiling at the bear, "Why don't you come with us? I'm sure that the demon that took the list did not realize he was going to be hunting everyone on it, else you would be dead right now. So he will no doubt return once Piccolo gives his orders to kill you."

Arthur nodded, "I damaged it, but that doesn't change the fact that the demon was stronger than I."

"But what about Goku?" asked Yamcha, "He's running in there blind!"

"There's nothing we can do," said Kaijo sadly, "With no way to track where he went…"

"Kaijo is right," said Roshi, bowing his head. The sun had set completely now. Darkness hung over them, and Kit shut her eyes tightly at Roshi's next words, "I'm sorry, but Goku is gone."

"What?" Bulma cried, "You should have more faith in him! How could you say that?!"

"I'll admit there is a chance," said Roshi softly, "But now we have to go back to the island, where we will be safe for the time being."

"I never thought it was possible to hate someone I never met, but this King Piccolo is an animal!" Yamcha hissed, clenching his fists tightly on his crutches, knuckles going white, "When I'm done with him, he'll wish he never came out of that jar!"

"Listen to you, you sound just like Goku!" Bulma snapped at him, "Don't you get it, this guy is too powerful, you'll just get yourself killed acting like that!"

"My name is on that list, Bulma," said Yamcha harshly, glaring at her, "And I'm not just going to sit around and wait for him to find me!"

Bulma suddenly looked scared, as if that fact had just dawned on her, "Oh no, that's right…" she looked around, "Everyone on that list… he's going to hunt them all down…"

"That means I'm safe!" cried Oolong, "No one hunts pigs, we're cute!"

"Maybe I should make you into a bacon breakfast, you selfish little shit!" Bulma snarled at Oolong, making him flinch.

"Aa- aa-! A-CHOO!"

Kit turned to see Launch had sneezed. Her hair snapped back to blond, her eyes becoming more angular and green instead of blue and she looked at Terrel who still had an arm around her shoulders. He gaped at her.

"What the-"

"Why are you touchin' me?" Launch demanded in a low and dangerous tone.

"You and the cute shy little blue haired chick- you're one and the same? For real?!" Terrel's eyes got really big, and he still hadn't removed his arm, "Holy shit, I get hot and feisty and shy and adorable all in one package!"

BAM.

Terrel staggered backward, wailing, holding his face, "Fuck! I think you might have broken my nose! … that's so damn hot!"

"Even in the most dire circumstances, and all you're thinking about is your pants," Kit sighed at him.

"What?! Guy has his priorities!" Terrel gingerly touched his nose and winced a bit. At least he wasn't bleeding.

"Come on," said Roshi, and glanced back at the announcer, who had been sitting in the corner this whole time, looking terrified, "You better get home, sir, just in case."

The announcer nodded and stumbled out of the room, "Last time I ever work a double shift…" Kit heard him murmur.

*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*

Tien stood in the humble home, hearing the soft sound of the ocean lapping on the shore the island sat upon. He had changed out of his crane attire, sporting loose black pants over his boots, and a white tank top that clung tightly to his chest, green bracers on his forearms. Standing by him was Chiaotzu, sipping on tea in a mug that was rather too big for him.

"Dragon Balls, huh?" Chiaotzu said, blinking wide eyed at the group that lounged in the room before them.

Bulma was sitting on the couch with Oolong and Puar next to her. Yamcha had changed as well, wearing shorts and a blue tank top, one foot bare and the other still casted, he was in a chair with his injured leg propped up. Launch, who's hair was still blonde, was standing near the window, with Terrel actually sitting on the window sill, his hands folded with his elbows propped on his knees. Arthur was sitting in the corner, eyes closed. Possibly meditating, possibly sleeping. Kaijo was pacing near the kitchen, and Roshi was sitting in a chair opposite to the couch Bulma and the others were on.

And finally, Kit was leaning on the wall near the door. It was propped open, and the air coming in flickered her bright red hair. She wore a green shirt with the fox symbol over the left side of her chest, and denim shorts that flattered her long slender legs. Black boots went up to her knees, and over her shirt she wore a half jacket with a clover like patter on it. Her left forearm as in a cast around the wrist, but the rest of her wounds seemed otherwise healed from their battle the previous day. It had been a long flight home, and there was an air of exhaustion in the room. Krillin's body was outside in the sand, still covered by Arthur's shirt.

"So you're telling us…" said Tien slowly, folding his arms and glaring at them, "That there are seven of these, and that when you bring them together, you get a wish."

"Just one wish," said Bulma, "But it can be whatever you want."

"I still say this sounds ridiculous," said Terrel, "How is that possible?"

"I've seen it," said Bulma, "Oolong's even made a wish!"

Oolong smiled sheepishly, "That underwear is amazing."

"So if Kind Piccolo is looking for these, what could someone like him want to wish for?" asked Tien, "It sounds like he has all the strength he needs, and no assistance in taking over the world if he's done it before."

"Does it matter?" asked Yamcha, "We can't let him collect the Dragon Balls! We have to beat him to it."

"And use the wish?" asked Terrel.

"Yeah," Bulma nodded, "The sensible thing would be to wish Krillin back to life!"

"You can DO that?" asked Kit looking at them.

"Sure," said Yamcha, "Goku wished someone back to life once, a man Tao killed. But… and I know this may seem bad, but shouldn't we use the wish to defeat King Piccolo? It doesn't look like we will be able to do it on our own."

Especially since our Master died before he could teach us the Evil Containment Wave," said Kaijo gravely.

"But don't the Dragon Balls turn to stone for a full year after the wish is made?" asked Puar.

Kit seemed to pause, looking at a fixed spot out the door, as if the comment had caught her off guard.

"Well, yes," said Bulma, "That is true."

A large sea turtle in the room spoke, his voice deep, "That seems like an awful long time to let Krillin's body lay around."

"Think of the smell…" Launch agreed.

"I could make a freezing pod to preserve his body in," said Bulma.

"Hang on."

The room paused to look at Kit who was looking intently at Bulma, "What do these Dragon Balls look like?" she asked.

Bulma frowned, "Well they're like sphere gems, perfectly round. They're orange with red starts on them."

"Orange. With red stars."

"Yes?" Bulma looked at her curiously.

Kit removed a pouch that hung from her hip. This same pouch had been on her hip throughout the tournament, in fact, Tien could remember always seeing it on her person. He never once wondered what was in it. She held it upside down over her right palm, and out dropped a beautiful little orange orb with seven red stars scattered on it. It fit perfectly in the palm of her hand, like an apple.

Bulma let out a wail, jumping to her feet as most of the others gasped, "Uh! You have a Dragon Ball! But how?!"

Kit smiled sheepishly, "I've had it for almost three years, I found it as a normal round stone, and thought it was neat how perfectly sphere it was, and then, one day, it turned into this! I thought it must be special."

"You've had that on your hip the whole tournament!" cried Bulma.

"Yeah, I didn't know it was one of these Dragon Balls, you're talking about," said Kit with a shrug.

"We're lucky that demon didn't come into the restaurant to get it!" said Yamcha.

"One thing is for certain, he'll be back for it," said Roshi gravely.

"I knew about her lucky charm, but I never saw it much, she always had it wrapped up on her," said Kaijo, "I assumed it was some trinket a city folk left in the forest while nature walking and Kit took a liking to it."

Kit wrapped it back up.

"Wait, what are you doing?" Roshi asked when she reattached it to her hip, "Kit, keeping that on you makes you a target for King Piccolo! You should let me or Kaijo carry it."

"No," said Kit firmly, and Tien blinked in slight admiration at her complete lack of fear, "I'm already a target of King Piccolo's anyway, hell, I won the last tournament, I'm probably number one on the list anyway. Besides, I want to help hunt down the rest of them."

"Well, we can't do that until I make another radar," said Bulma, "I'll make a freezer capsule while I'm at it. It's going to take a bit though, so I suggest you all get comfortable."

Kit pushed her way outside at her words, "I'm most comfortable when I'm training," she said.

"Wait, let me join you!" Yamcha called, trying to get up, but Bulma pushed him back into his chair, staring sternly at him.

"What do you think you're doing?" she demanded, "You're leg is still broken, buster!"

"But I can't just sit here!" Yamcha cried.

"You have to, Yamcha," said Bulma, "Please? For me?" she batted her eyes.

Yamcha melted at that, "Fine…" he muttered, and Bulma kissed him gently, making him smile.

"Come on, Chiaotzu," said Tien, heading outside after Kit.

Terrel hopped out the window to follow them, rolling his shoulders.

"Sitting around seems stupid," said Terrel, "I mean, come on, think, he knew where to find that other Dragon Ball- that must mean he has a radar too, and he could track her ball to find us here!"

"The entire Dragon Ball thing still seems ludicrous to me," said Tien gruffly, crossing his arms, "How can something bring someone back to life?"

Kit was training near the water's edge, kicking and punching, all her movements fluid as ever, as if she were performing a dance rather than battle moves. Her face was set in determination. Tien left Terrel and Chiaotzu to banter about the use of energy beams, approaching her across the sand, arms crossed.

"It's almost funny," said Kit as he reached her, though she had not turned to see his approach, and continues with her moves, "I finally realize I'm free from two threats, Tao is dead, you're on our side now, Shin is on the run, and then this crops up. Once again, I'm a target."

"What do you mean?" Tien asked.

She kept on practicing, a wide kick turning into a swift upward flashing elbow that fluidly shifted into a chop motion from the same arm, "I mean that ever since that fire, I've been targeted, wanted dead. I was constantly kept in the forest for fear of either Tao or Shin spotting me. Then, I come to the tournament, and find out someone else wants me dead too."

Tien dropped his arms, looking at the ground with hard eyes, shame rolling across his chest, "Right, me."

Kit finally stopped, turning to face him, "Yes. But I knew there was goodness in you, I've known it from the second I saw you that day in the rain."

Tien's eyes snapped up to meet hers, "How can you have known that, we didn't even share words."

"No one looks like that when they have no heart," said Kit, "Even while being beaten into the ground, you didn't look hateful or angry, just raw determination. It takes a certain kind of person to not even look remotely furious while being beat to shit, you know."

Tien swallowed at her soft smile, the wind toying with her hair slightly.

"For what it's worth, I'm sorry," he said roughly.

Kit waved him off, "No need. We have to work together now. It looks like finding Shin will have to wait."

So forgiving. And he had wanted her dead just yesterday, and she was just waving it away. She was the only woman he had ever met that made his heart stutter in its beats. Every move she made, the words she used, ever since the beginning of the tournament, she could send him into flusters with a wink of an eye. And now that they were on the same side… what did that mean? Anything? Nothing?

As she began to make her battle moves again, he decided that there was something there.

Just a spark.


	13. A Desperate Search Begins

Kiran lay back in his bed, frowning a bit at the news his twin brother brought him. They were still in the hospital on Papaya Island due to his leg. It still throbbed, even though he was heavily dosed with medication.

"So Tien Shinhan threw the fight for that Kit girl, huh?" he asked.

"Yeah. She beat the shit out of the little bastard that messed up your leg, remember?" asked Lucas.

Kiran looked down at his casted leg. He had already been told he was never going to walk properly again. He sighed heavily.

"But why would Shinhan let her win?" asked Kiran, "Seemed to me he was dead set on winning it for his school."

"He had some sort of sappy change of heart toward the end of their match," said Lucas, sitting in the chair next to his bed, "His Master tried to attack Chiaotzu," he spat the name with distain, "When he didn't obey and attack Shinhan for him. Kit's Master actually stopped him, apparently, and beat in his lights, making the coward fly off. Turns out he was the real brains behind their brutality. But I still want to break that little fuck's legs for what he did to you."

Kiran smiled wanly at his brother, "Lucas, there isn't any need. When one wants to prove themselves to their Master, we can't hold that against them. It wasn't anything personal against me, it was just chance that I was the one paired up with Chiaotzu."

"Don't you get all sappy on me too!" Lucas laughed, "Seriously, Kiran, you're never going to walk again, and you're going to sit back and tell me you've forgiven him already?"

Kiran looked out the window, "Living for revenge is a waste of time and effort," he said softly, "Who knows when our last day is going to come? We can't waste any moments living in negativity."

Lucas rested his head on the bed side table, "You are such a sap."

Just as the words left his mouth, there was a crash outside their room. Lucas perked up, turning to face the closed door, "What the hell was that?" he asked, getting to his feet.

Kiran frowned, watching his brother as he opened the door. There were screams coming from down the hall, and Kiran stiffened.

"What's going on, Lucas?" he asked.

Lucas' eyes were wide as he looked down the hall way, "It looks like one of the rooms collapsed- Hey, isn't that where they were keeping that Image guy? Ah man, tough luck."

"Luck had nothing to do with it."

Lucas gasped and pulled back into the room, the door swinging wide as he stumbled backward. There in the doorway, was the most hideous and vicious creature that Kiran had ever seen.

It looked humanoid in stature, but it's skin was a nasty green color and scaled. He had spiked jagged about his otherwise bald head and his arms. His hands had long claws, and he wore some bagged pants and boots. Protruding from his back were massive bat like wings, the fleshy layers hanging between bones looked ragged and beat. His face bore no nose, just keen eyes and a cruel smile of fangs. Kiran did not like the look of this one, not in the least- it was not like the dragons and other animal folk one would see about.

This thing looked, and ever felt like, a demon.

"What the fuck are you supposed to be?" Lucas demanded, crouching.

The creature grinned wickedly, blood stained fangs peeling into view beyond his scaly lips. He pulled a packet of paper from a bag at his hip and looked at it, "Ah yes, Lucas, and behind you is…" he flipped a sheet, revealing a picture of Lucas to be on the one he had just been looking at, "Your twin brother, Kiran, who injured his leg in his last match. A shame, but crippled or no, I have my orders to eliminate everyone from this list of fighters."

Lucas' eyes flashed, "What do you mean? Wait- down the hall- Image-"

The monster laughed, his voice high pitched and jarring on Kiran's ears, "Ah yes, he did indeed try to use his lovely powers on me. It was quite comical."

Lucas looked back at his brother, then to the monster again, "Get out of here! I'm not going to let you near my brother!"

"There are no options in this," said the creature, "You're all going to die."

Kiran tried to push himself off his bed, his heart hammering, "Lucas, get out of here!"

"I'm not leaving you!" Lucas cried, and rushed at the monster, fist back.

The monster smirked and snatched Lucas's fist in his hand, blocking his attack easily.

"Pitiful humans," he said clenching his hand over Lucas' fist. Several sickening cracks were audible, and Kiran pushed himself, wincing in pain at both his leg and his brother's cries of agony, "Your race deserves to be put down, so weak that it never stood a chance against the might of King Piccolo."

"Lucas!" Kiran cried, heaving his leg over the bedside and trying to stand, desperation flooding him.

"Stay back, Kiran!" Lucas shouted through gritted teeth, "I won't let him- hurt you!"

Lucas thrust up his knee, but the creature laughed at his efforts, lifting his leg to block the attack with his shin, and then slamming his head down onto Lucas'. Lucas howled in pain and fell back, landing heavily on his back, sending several medical instruments scattering across the floor.

"LUCAS!" Kiran fell to the ground, unable to hold himself up on his injured leg. His face landed close to his brother's, and Kiran grabbed Lucas' shoulder.

Lucas' nose was twisted terribly, blood streaming down his face. He looked up into Kiran's eyes.

"I can't let him hurt you-" Lucas choked.

"Why are you doing this?!" Kiran demanded of the creature, "What right do you have?!"

"King Piccolo's orders are absolute," said the monster coldly, smiling down at them as he approached, "He wants every last martial artist to be destroyed, and so that is what I'm going to do."

"We don't even know who you're talking about!" Kiran cried desperately, "Just leave us alone!"

The creature laughed mercilessly again, and reached down, snatching Lucas by the throat. Kiran let out a desperate cry, like his lungs were exploding in his chest.

"LUCAS! Please- don't- Stop- STOP!" he choked.

The creature glanced down at him as he held Lucas off the ground by his neck, his smirk cruel and cold. As Kiran looked up at him, he realized he was seeing the definition of true evil.

"I told you that the worm, Image tried to use his powers on me," the monster mused, eyes flicking back to Lucas, who had his hands clasped on the creature's arm, letting out gasping sounds as he struggled for air, "He tried to make me see my deepest fears. Do you know what I saw?"

Kiran felt tears going down his face as his heart pounded and blood roared in his ears, pain lacing up his leg and coiling about his chest as he watched his twin struggle for his life. He saw the creature look down at Kiran once last time, still smirking that dark merciless smirk.

"I saw nothing."

And with a careless flick of his wrist, and a sickening snap, Lucas' head twisted unnaturally, and he dropped the body, letting it crumple on the floor before Kiran's eyes. Kiran reached out, shaking uncontrollably, and clutched his brother's arm, still warm- but terribly limp.

The creature let a piece of paper fall to the floor besides Lucas' body, it was the word devil circled in red. Kiran looked up to see a hand aimed at him, a cruel glow appearing there as energy was built up.

"Pitiful creature," he drawled coldly, "Your kind sickens me… You don't even deserve the mercy of death… but orders are orders…"

"One day you will feel fear," Kiran said, anger boiling inside him and he stared defiantly up at him, "And I swear this to you, it will come from a fighter like us!"

"Tch," the creature laughed, "I've already killed the little bald one and his friend that chased me in revenge. The one called Goku had won second place in the last tournament, and if he was the best you have to offer, well… Tambourine cannot feel fear from something so… insignificant…"

There was a high pitched sound, and then the light enveloped Kiran, then it was replaced by darkness as death took him to be with his twin once more.

*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*

"You guys better come see this!"

Kit blinked, looking toward the house at Yamcha's cry.

She had been watching Tien and Terrel spar. Terrel picked himself off the sand, ignoring Tien's offering hand to help him stand, mumbling something about "broken pieces of shit". The three of them, followed by Chiaotzu, rushed back into Kame House. The rest of the others were hovering around the television. Kit paused beside Bulma, who was still tinkering with the new Dragon Radar she was making.

It was the news, a special report.

"…hospital on Papaya Island. No one knows who the assailant was or as to why he was wearing such a strange costume, but many witnesses swear that his wings did in fact move on their own. Two of the three victims were staying in the hospital due to injuries received during the World Martial Arts Tournament that previous week. The third was staying there with his twin brother, and it appeared that he had tried to defend his crippled brother from the murderer before being overwhelmed. The assailant unfortunately escaped and is still at large, the only clue were the three papers he left on each of the victim's bodies, all which bore the word devil circled in red. Authorities continue to try and hunt down the culprit…"

Kit tuned out of the news, looking at the others, "that must have been Image, Lucas, and Kiran," she said, "Those were the only three staying at the hospital- and the reporter mentioned twins."

"Oh no, it's my fault!" said Chiaotzu, eyes wide, "I crippled Kiran's leg- he couldn't even defend himself!"

"None of that was your fault, little one," said Kaijo, "It was King Piccolo. He would have killed them both regardless if Kiran was at full health."

Chiaotzu bowed his head and Tien placed a hand on his shoulder, kneeling beside him, "It's okay, Chiaotzu," he soothed, and looked at the others, voice hardening, "It's already begun. We can't just sit around like this, I feel useless!"

"Well the Radar is finished," said Bulma, looking over her work, clicking the button at the top.

"Good," said Roshi, "Then let's get going. We're sitting ducks on this little island. We get you all somewhere safe, and then those capable can go looking for the Dragon Balls."

It turned out that Kame House could become a capsule. Kit had learned on their brief hours on the island that Bulma was the daughter of the owner of Capsule Corp, which made sense as to why she was so damn smart. With the house literally packed up, they all, included Krillin's lifeless body, packed into the plane they used ot get back from the tournament and headed out. Upon finding a much larger and unpopulated island a good few hundred miles away from the other one, they touched down and popped a second, smaller capsule for those who were going to hunt the Dragon Balls.

"This isn't fair," said Yamcha, "If my leg wasn't broken, I could go help you guys."

"You're safer here," said Roshi, "But I hate to leave you and the others defenseless- Kaijo, I know you want to see Piccolo's end as much as I, but can I ask you, as an old friend, to stay here and protect them? You're the only one other than myself with experience with Piccolo's minions."

Kaijo looked at him, "I would much rather go and help put an end to this- but…" he sighed, looking at the others, "With Yamcha being the only fighter being left here and with his broken leg, they would be doomed if the one that killed Krillin happened to find them."

"Thank you," said Roshi, bowing his head.

Kaijo looked at Kit, his eyes hard, "Whatever you do, do NOT engage them," he ordered her, "Kit, Tao was one thing, but these creatures? They will kill you. Understand?"

Kit nodded, but she grit her teeth. These things couldn't truly be that powerful, could they?

"Let's get going already!" Terrel said, slamming a fist into his palm, "I can't stand just waiting around."

"I think I will remain," said Arthur, "I am still wounded from my last run in with the creature, and I don't think I could fit very well into that smaller vessel."

"We could use you," said Kit sadly, "But you too have experience with the demon, I guess. And you could help protect the others."

"Yes, because we're running short on animal folk back here," joked Oolong, "You're not going to eat me while I'm sleeping are you?"

"I do not like my pork raw."

"Gee, that makes me feel SO much better…"

"Hey!" Launch snapped, looking over all of them, "You all make sure to come back safely got it?"

"Don't worry about us," said Terrel, waving her off, "I mean, come on, it's only one green winged demon monster thing, it's not like we can't take him."

"I don't think you understand the gravity of the situation, Terrel," said Roshi, "That was just one demon, Piccolo can create thousands more."

Terrel faltered a bit, "Well… at least if we die we'll go down like damned champions."

Launch grabbed Terrel by the front of his shirt, and Terrel actually yelped in surprise. She stared intently into his eyes, scowling.

"Don't take any stupid risks, Terrel! If you die I'll find your rotting corpse and shoot so many bullets into ya, you'll jump back to life just to beg me for mercy!"

She shoved him away from her and crossed her arms, blushing slightly.

Terrel looked at a loss for words for once. Kit smirked a bit. Seemed Launch was finally starting to let the asshole grow on her. She wasn't sure if she should be happy, or annoyed that Terrel was getting his way. But the look on his face WAS rather priceless.

Finally, he snapped to, giving a winning grin and saluting her, "Yes, ma'am," he said, winking.

Launch's blush intensified, "Oh get going!" she snapped at him.

And so Roshi, Terrel, Chiaotzu, Tien, and Kit piled into the flyer. The group below waved and called their farewells and wishing them luck. Kit looked down at her Master, holding out a thumbs up to him.

"I won't forget anything you taught me!" she called.

"Nor will I forget what you've taught me," said Kaijo with a sad smile.

And the hatch closed. Tien who was at the wheel, gently rose them up into the sky, and they rocketed off, heading toward the closest signal the Dragon Radar gave them that wasn't the seven star ball attached to Kit's hip.

"Master Roshi, even if we find the five other Dragon Balls, we know for certain that King Piccolo still has one," said Tien gravely, "How are we going to get it from him?"

Roshi's sunglasses reflected the light of the sun that shined through the hatch, "You are correct, Tien, Piccolo does have the four star ball. But he also has a Radar- how else would he have found Goku's ball in the first place? So knowing Piccolo… once we have the other Dragon Balls, he will come to us."

"But…" Chiaotzu squeaked, "Isn't he too powerful to fight? How will we get the others from him?"

"I have yet to figure that part out," admitted Roshi, "For now, we just have to gather all the Dragon Balls we can, and hopefully in the process one of us will think of a plan."

"I still think you should let us take a crack at him," said Terrel, eyes gleaming, "I mean, yeah, he DOES sound like a badass and everything, but who knows? Maybe being stuck in a jar for decades softened him up!"

"It's not that simple, Terrel," said Roshi darkly, "Piccolo may have weakened, yes, but even a weakened form of him is something to be reckoned with. Our only hope is using the Dragon Balls."

"Tch," Terrel sat back in his chair, "Seems kinda cowardly, asking a big dragon monster to fight for us."

"The alternative is death," said Roshi bluntly, "Simple as that."

Kit looked out the window, down at the sea rushing beneath them. This was far beyond anything she had ever experienced. Before, it was just her life on the line- now…

It was the entire world.

*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*

The first Dragon Ball wasn't too terribly far from the island they left the others on, they were landing before the sun was even close to setting. They hopped out of the flyer and Roshi quickly turned it into a capsule. They were on another island, this one with a jungle atop it, with tall bluffs and sheer cliffs. Kit looked around with a frown at the soft sounds of nature about them, birds chirping contently, the barking cry of a howler monkey in the distance.

"It's beautiful here," said Kit.

"I'll say!" Roshi said, but he wasn't looking at their surroundings. His eyes were on her chest. Kit had changed into something a bit more comfortable before their departure, and she was wearing a sports bra with a jacket over it, one she borrowed from Bulma. It had a Capsule Corp patch on the shoulder. She was also in shorts with her knee high black boots and she sighed at Roshi.

"The fate of the world is at stake and you just want to stare at my boobs?" she asked, flicking his forehead with a crooked grin.

Roshi snapped back to, a little bit of blood coming out of his nose, "I suppose you're right, let's see…"

As he checked the radar, Kit glanced over to see Tien was a little red in the face and had a scowl.

"What's up with you?" Kit asked.

"You should zip up your jacket," said Tien abruptly.

Kit frowned at him, "It's a bit warm out, and I can move better like this," she pointed out.

"He thinks you're hot," said Terrel, looking around the trees casually with his hands laced behind his head.

"Th-that isn't- that's not- it has nothing to do with it!" Tien stammered, face reddening, "She's distracting Master Roshi, and encouraging him."

"Maybe she's encouraging you, huh?" Terrel laughed.

Kit smirked a bit, "Come on now, boys, we have a Dragon Ball to find, this isn't time to make jokes."

"I'm completely serious," said Terrel.

Chiaotzu giggled, but silenced himself when Tien shot him a glare.

"Ah ha!" cried Roshi, making them get back on task, "There!"

Up in the trees, there was a monkey. He sat perched on a branch, looking down at them curiously, and in his paw, was an orange ball with three red stars on it.

"The three star Dragon Ball!" Chiaotzu exclaimed.

"Get the monkey!" Terrel shouted, rushing to the tree and slamming a fist into it, making it shake violently.

The monkey screeched in terror and lost its balance, falling to the forest floor in a heap. The Dragon Ball rolled off down the hill.

"After it!" Kit cried, sprinting after the ball. Tien was hard on her heels. Kit heard Terrel yelping and glanced back to see he had a monkey attacking his face. She laughed a bit and looked back just in time to see the Dragon Ball roll right off the cliff- the cliff she was about to run off of herself.

Kit yelped, scrambling to come to a halt. She could handle long falls- but she wasn't invincible with them. And this one was far too steep of a drop for her legs to come out unscathed. As she frantically tried to slow her movements, her boots sending up waves of dirt and grass, she felt her feet slip into open air, and she began to fall. Kit let out a cry, twisting in the air as gravity took her. It wasn't as bad as the fall from that final jump in the finals at the tournament, but she still knew full well she wasn't going to escape injury on this.

Strong arms suddenly hooked around her waist, and Kit gasped as she was pulled into Tien's chest. He was still wearing the white tank top, but she could very much so feel his toned body beneath it. He stopped them mid air, flying there like it was nothing, his arms tight around her.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"The Dragon Ball!" Kit said, a bit flustered, looking down while still trying to not flip out too much over how warm his body was against hers.

"The Dragon Ball can be found again," said Tien, flying back upward, "We just need to get the radar."

"I'm thinking you need to teach me how to fly," said Kit, "This whole being carried around business is nice and all, but I don't think I much like being the damsel in distress."

Tien frowned a bit as he landed back on top of the cliff she had fallen from and released her, "You're nothing of the sort. We just can't have any injuries this early. You already have one disadvantage," he looked at her still casted left wrist. There were the words "Good luck!" written on it in Bulma's hand writing.

"I can still fight," said Kit sharply.

"Did you get it?" Terrel asked, stumbling toward them.

He had scratches all over his face and his normally well kept hair was a mess. One of his shirt's sleeves was in tatters.

"That monkey didn't like you too much," noted Kit.

"Did you get the damn ball or not?!" Terrel demanded.

Kit laughed and Tien answered, "No, it fell into the forest at the base of this cliff."

"Shit," sighed Terrel, "And the stupid monkey got away too. I was going to cook the bastard for what he did to my face…"

"Wounds heal, and I don't think you'll scar," said Kit, "And even if you do, I bet Launch will think it's hot or something."

"Really?" Terrel perked up.

"Tien!" Chiaotzu rushed up, Roshi on his heels, "The ball is moving again!"

"What?" Kit and Tien said in unison.

Roshi handed Tien the radar and Kit looked at it with him. The little dot in the middle was the seven star ball at Kit's hip no doubt, but the other they had just been chasing, was moving away from them across the island at a steady pace. She grabbed the Radar from Tien's hand, looking at it with horror.

"Something has it!" Kit exclaimed, rushing to the edge of the cliff and peering down, as if she could somehow make out what took their ball, then turned and looked at Tien, "Carry me! We need to catch up and get it back!"

Tien blinked at her, "Didn't you just say you didn't like being carried-?"

"No time, Shinhan, let's GO!" snapped Kit.

Tien sighed and went to her, making to wrap an arm around her waist, but Kit grabbed him by the shoulders and hoisted herself onto his back, latching her legs around his torso and arms around his neck, holding the radar in front of his face.

"Go, go, go!" she said.

Tien hooked his arms under her knees to better support her and glanced back at the others, "We'll be right back."

"Use protection!" Terrel called after them as Tien took off flying off the cliff with Kit on his back.


	14. Tien's Atonement

Kit pointed down over his shoulder, "Land, quick!"

Tien obeyed, shooting downward. Kit clung tighter to his back until he slowed and landed, then she hopped off of him and looked at the radar before looking wildly around, "It's going to pass us- any second now! Be ready!"

They waited, tense, until they heard rustling to their right. Tien turned, crouching at the ready. He wasn't sure what had snagged their Dragon Ball, but he knew it was swift. A dark thought flickered across his mind- what if it was the thing that killed Krillin? Kit was beside him, tense as they stared at the rustling bush.

Two eyes peered out at them.

Tien was about to pounce- but then-

A small monkey hopped out of the bush, gnawing on the three star ball.

"More monkeys," Kit breathed a sigh of relief, "He must have been swinging through the trees to go that fast."

Tien relaxed and straightened, "Well, let's go about this a bit more cautiously than Terrel did," he said.

"Let me!" said Kit, pushing the radar into his chest, "I have a thing with animals."

Tien took the radar and watched with slight wonder as Kit lowered herself into a crouch and approached the monkey slowly, smiling and holding out the back of her hand. She kept her muscles relaxed and nonthreatening.

"Hey little guy," her voice was soft and comforting, "Come here now. Shinhan, can you get me some fruit?" she added out of the corner of her mouth.

Tien looked up at the trees and around them. There were several that bore fruit. He nodded to her and fly up slowly, so as not to startle the monkey, and found a nice red apple. He plucked it and went back down, landing lightly next to Kit and crouching behind her, handing her the apple over her shoulder.

"Thanks," she said and looked back at the monkey, who had inched a bit closer, "Hey how about a trade?" she asked it, "That ball isn't very tasty is it? This would be much better, huh?" she held out the apple to him and her other empty hand next to it, palm up.

The monkey hopped a bit closer. Tien found himself leaning forward to see if the monkey was really going to come up to Kit so easily. She wasn't kidding, she really had a way with animals.

"Atta' boy," Kit encouraged the monkey, "Just a bit closer and we can trade, hm?"

The monkey almost absent mindedly placed the Dragon Ball in Kit's empty hand and took the apple instead, and plopped down, taking a loud bite and munching on it happily. Kit beamed and tucked the ball close to her in case the monkey changed his mind.

"That was amazing," said Tien, astounded, leaning around her to look at her face from the side.

Kit glanced at him, smirking crookedly, "Did you want to sit here and cuddle for a while or should we get back to finding the rest of the Dragon Balls?" she asked slyly.

Tien turned red and scrambled back and stood, realizing she had been referring to how his chest had practically been pressed to her back. The monkey yelped at his sudden movement and fled into the bush again, taking his apple with him. Tien hadn't realized he had gotten so close to her while watching her work with the creature. He felt slight irritation in his chest. Why did she have to take it there? And to even joke about such things at a time like this…

"Choice B, then, alright," said Kit, getting to her feet and looking after the monkey, "I get it, we can cuddle later, but did you have to scare the monkey?"

Tien turned, not wanting her to see the red in his cheeks, "L-let's just get back to the others."

"All business! I think I can grow to like that in a man, but you do gotta learn to loosen up sometimes, Shinhan," said Kit as she hopped onto his back like a cat, resting her chin on his shoulder and wrapping her legs and arms around his body, her breath warm on his ear.

Tien shot up into the air and just tried to concentrate on flying straight.

"You got it!" Chiaotzu cried happily when they returned.

"Yeah, monkey had it," said Kit, "And look, no scratches!"

"Oh shut up," snapped Terrel, scowling, "Bitch…"

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

"You're certain you won't change your mind?" Roshi asked.

The next Dragon Ball had brought them to a land ship. Kit thought the vehicle was rather interesting, what with its uncanny resemblance to a large sailing ship but with rovers like what a tank had pulling it through a forest, crushing the trees in its path. The captain of this ship, a man resembling a cougar, with golden fur and pointed ears, was sitting upon a chair toward the stern of the boat, smirking at them. There was a harsh scar going down his face over his eye. In one hand he had a shotgun, in the other was the two star Dragon Ball.

They had tried to convince him to give them the ball peacefully. But it seemed he wasn't wishing to part with it. Not to mention Kit thought the guy was a complete and total prick.

"What's that ball to you anyway?" Tien snapped, clenching his fists.

"Just a trinket, nice to look at," laughed the captain, "But I can tell by how much you folks want it that it has more value than just that."

"What do you want then, cash?" asked Terrel, crossing his arms.

"I think a million zene should suffice," the captain laughed, and the crew of mix matched men around them laughed.

"A million?!" Roshi gasped.

"You can't be serious," Tien growled.

"Either that… or…" his good eye went to Kit and she blinked, not liking the look on his face, "I'll trade you for the redhead."

"Well it is for the greater good," Terrel cast a smirk at Kit.

"Hate you," she told him bluntly.

"No way," snapped Tien, stepping forward and glaring at the captain, "That's not an option!"

"Alright, yeah, yeah," said Terrel, laughing, "I mean, fox here wouldn't be a good trade anyway, mister captain, sir, she and three eyes kind of have this awkward sexual tension thing going on, her heart wouldn't be in it."

"TERREL!" Kit cried incredulously.

"How about this!" said Roshi, stepping forward and holding out two slips of paper to the captain.

"What's this?" the captain demanded.

"A lottery ticket and a beer coupon! Go on, treat yourself!" said Roshi.

Kit covered her face with her palm, groaning.

"What do you take me for?!" cried the captain, making Roshi back up to avoid the spray of spit, "Now you've gone and insulted me! Boys!"

The crew around them all aimed their guns at them. Kit glanced around warily. Bullets hurt. Did they actually manage to pierce her skin? Rarely. But they still stung like a bitch. And with all these guns trained on them at once, there was no chance to catch every single bullet. Terrel looked around with a frown, "Aw come on, this seems awfully rash."

"Careful not to shoot up the redhead too much," the captain's good eye gleamed, "I want to save her for later."

"Disgusting, I don't want fleas!" Kit spat, and smirked.

The captain let out an outraged snarl, "Fire!"

"Chiaotzu!" Tien cried just before the air was filled with smoke and gunfire.

Kit grinned wickedly when the guns finally clicked empty and the smoke cleared, revealing all the bullets hovering in the air, slowly revolving about. Chiaotzu had a single finger raised up, his face expressionless. His mind powers were amazing, Kit had to admit. She hadn't gotten scratched by a single bullet when she, Tien, and Terrel had rushed about the deck, dealing hits on all the crew. Just as Chiaotzu let the bullets patter to the floor, the crew members all fell as well, unconscious.

Kit smirked crookedly as Terrel cracked his knuckles, and Tien chuckled darkly. He had a shotgun in his hand. The captain growled and went to fire at them- but the shotgun he had and the one in Tien's grasp were on and the same.

"Those coupons look pretty good now, huh?" laughed Roshi, stepping forward and holding out his hand, "The Dragon Ball?"

The captain snarled in anger and dropped the ball in Roshi's hand.

They left the ship at that point, landing on the forest floor to pop the capsule their flyer was in.

"Thanks for nearly selling me off to a bunch of thugs back there Terrel!" Kit snapped, but she was smirking playfully.

"Hey! I knew lover boy there wouldn't stand for it! I was just kidding around!" Terrel defended.

Tien was bright red and scowling, "Terrel, you need to learn to watch your tongue!" he snapped.

"What?" Terrel blinked at him innocently, "I'm doing you a favor here, man. You see, by making myself look like an asshole, you look even better, see?"

"You don't need to make yourself look like an asshole, you ARE one," Kit said.

"Well, yes, but that's beside the point," said Terrel.

As Roshi, Terrel, and Kit climbed back into the flyer, Chiaotzu pulled Tien's pant leg. She glanced back and barely caught the little one's words.

"Why is your face so red, Tien?"

"Just… be quiet Chiaotzu…" Tien grumbled, and climbed into the flyer.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

The next Dragon Ball was farther off, they had to take turns driving so that they could all catch some sleep. Terrel offered to take the wheel at one point, and switched spots with Tien, leaving him to sit next to Kit. She noticed how shy he was to being so close to her. Kit had woken up the next morning to find Chiaotzu's head in her lap and her head on Tien's shoulder. He had his arm around her, and his head resting on hers. She didn't dare move in case of waking the two but she saw Terrel glance back and smirk at her when he saw her eyes open. Kit mouthed "Shut up" to him and he laughed, going back to driving.

Tien woke with a start at Terrel's laughter, saw the position he was in, and immediately removed his arm and straightened, his cheeks slightly red.

"S-sorry," he muttered.

"No need," said Kit, amused by how nervous he was.

"Huh- wha-?" Roshi sat up in the passenger seat and checked the radar, "Oh! We're close! Terrel, touch down in that town there."

The town they had landed in was an old sort of western place, with dirt roads and even a saloon. They hopped out of the flyer and shrunk it down to a capsule, and followed Roshi as he clicked the radar. He led them to the near outskirts of the town where a lone old house was sitting with a horse tied outside of it.

"It's in there," said Roshi.

"Allow me, Master," said Tien, stepping forward. Kit watched him as he walked confidently to the door and knocked.

The door opened, and Tien began speaking, "Uh- hello, I was wondering if- …!" he cut off mid sentence, as he looked into the house. From where Kit was standing, it looked like a middle aged woman with long dark hair had answered, but Tien hadn't cut off from seeing her face, he was looking past her, into the house where a man was sitting at a table carving wood with a knife. He was a handsome older guy, if not looking a bit disheveled.

She heard Tien give a sharp gasp of surprise.

"It's you," said the man at the table, blinking with equal surprise as he stared at Tien.

"Oh shit," Kit hissed.

She could tell by the tone in the man's voice and the displeasure on his face that however he knew Tien… it couldn't be good.

"You know this young man?" the woman asked the man at the table.

"Oh good, it looks like they know each other," said Roshi.

Kit bounded forward, noting in Tien's body language how uncomfortable he was. She popped up at his shoulder and smiled at the woman and man.

"Hi!" she said, making Tien jump, "We just have a quick question- or rather- we're looking for something. We thought maybe- by chance- you folks might have it?"

"Uh, well, I'll need more detail than that," the woman laughed at Kit's enthusiasm, "Come in."

Tien seemed frozen to the spot for a moment. Kit pressed her hand to the small of his back, pushing him inside. He stumbled, but regain his composure, and the door shut behind them. Kit looked about the small establishment. It was a nice home, if a bit shabby and disorganized. She smiled politely at the man at the table and he glared at her. She blinked in surprise.

"What's a nice little gal like you doin' with a bastard like him then?" the man asked bluntly.

Kit stared at him, taken completely off guard and glanced at Tien, who was staring at the floor, his fists clenched.

"Dear, that's no way to treat guests," said the woman sternly.

"Small world," Tien finally commented, glancing up.

The man grunted in effort as he got to his feet. He grabbed a cane that had been leaning beside him and began to limp across the room, his back to Tien and Kit, "Yes it is, as bad luck would have it," he spat, "I was hoping I could forget your face, but I'm reminded of it every time I move."

Kit glanced at Tien with questioning eyes. Was he the reason the man had to use a cane to walk? Well… Tien was practically a near evil killer not but five days ago, so she guessed it was possible. She frowned and looked back, her gut twisting a bit. This was unfortunate. But maybe she could convince the man that Tien had changed.

The man glanced back at them, glaring, and he looked at Kit, "I take it by the look on your face you don't know," he said, "Well, I wouldn't expect him to remember all the people's lives he's ruined. Shinhan and I fought in a tournament. He had me easily outmatched. But even when the officials told him to stop and that he had won, it seemed he has some sort of point to prove," he spat on the ground, rage clear across his face, "I had to be rushed to the hospital. I don't remember much, except the pain of thirteen broken bones. I didn't get back to this house for a year. And my beautiful wife!"

Tien looked at the ground in shame. Kit realized her mouth was open but no words were coming out. Well, yes, that was the Tien she had met at the beginning of the tournament. She unconsciously grabbed her casted wrist.

"Listen…" Tien began, looking back up, "I was a different person back then, I-"

"So was I!" snapped the man, glaring at him, "I could walk without using a cane!"

Tien flinched, but he pushed on, "The reason I came is because of your Dragon Ball. We know you have it here somewhere."

"Dragon Ball- what the hell is that?" snarled the man.

Kit glanced around her to notice that the man's wife had vanished from the room. She also noticed a baby's crib in the far corner, and soft cooing sounds coming from it.

"It's an orange ball with a star mark," said Tien, "Please, we need it."

"No," said the man bluntly.

"Unacceptable," said Tien, steeling himself, shaking a bit. Kit looked between him and the man, at a loss of what to do.

"I've never heard of it," said the man sharply, "And even if I had I wouldn't help the likes of you!" he glanced to the wall beside him, where two rifles were hanging. Kit felt her gut clench.

"Listen," said Kit, stepping forward, "Shinhan and I fought in a tournament too," she said, glancing back at him.

"Kit-" he began.

"No, let me talk!" she said back at him before facing the man again, "But he changed during our fight- I promise you, he's changed. He realized that he was being manipulated to do evil deeds by his martial arts master. He's a different man now."

"That doesn't change my broken body," snarled the man.

"We must have it!" Tien begged, stepping forward.

The man took down one of the rifles, aiming it at Tien, "Keep back!" he snapped.

"I'm not here to hurt you!" Tien cried.

"Please-" Kit started, but suddenly, the door burst open.

Several military men came rushing in, swiftly surrounding Tien and Kit, all aiming their rifles at them. Tien grunted in astonishment and shock. Kit blinked, raising her hands, "Hang on, boys, what gives?" she asked.

The wife had returned, a phone in her hand. Now Kit knew where she ran off to. She looked worried, and rushed over beside the cradle.

"Tien Shinhan!" snapped the man in the front, holding up an official looking paper, "You're under arrest for murder!"

"What?!" Tien and Kit yelped in unison.

"Unlike the police, it didn't take us long to identify the killer, Shinhan," snapped the man, "Who else is strong enough and delights and relishes in the defeat and death of other martial artists?"

Kit stared. Wait- they thought Tien was responsible for that demon's deeds?!

"What- no! That's a lie!" Tien shouted.

"You would kill anyone if it suited your needs," snarled the man, "I'm living proof."

"You've got it wrong! I'm not the one doing this!" Tien cried.

"He's right!" Kit said, looking around wildly, "He has an alibi! Several actually- of when the first murder even happened! He was with me and our friends after the tournament! It's King Pic-"

"Stop!"

Master Roshi stepped through the door, adjusting his sunglasses.

"Wait- M-Master Roshi?" yelped the man holding the paper.

"Sergeant, I can assure you Tien Shinhan is no killer, he's a friend of mine, and we're on official business!" Roshi snapped. Kit could see Terrel and Chiaotzu behind him, both looking a bit bewildered.

"But- Master-"

"Let it go, Sergeant, Tien is not the man you're looking for. He's been with me this entire time, and has not been the one killing the martial artists."

"Stand down," sighed the sergeant.

The man growled in frustration, but lowered his own rifle too. As the militia departed, Tien approached him cautiously and held out his hand, palm up. Despite Tien himself being a rather tall guy, this man actually was a head taller than him. Tien had to look up, "The Dragon Ball?" he asked.

"Why don't you just tear the place apart?" snarled the man, "That is your style, isn't it Shinhan?"

Tien blinked at him, his hand falling, letting out a soft gasp. He looked down, and Kit had never seen him look so ashamed. He dropped to his knees. The man blinked in surprise as Tien placed his hands on the floor and bowed his head low.

"Please, we desperately need that ball!" he said, "I'm sorry for what I did, I truly am. If it makes you feel better, break a bone or two- snap an arm! But please- please! We need your Dragon Ball."

Kit started to move forward, unable to see Tien in such a state without some need to comfort him, but Roshi grabbed her arm and shook his head.

The man stared down at Tien in pure shock. Tien's eyes were shut tight save his third one, his nose an inch from the floor as he waited for the man to attack. Kit couldn't believe his dedication. He was willing to allow this man to break his bones just so they could get the Dragon Ball- but no, it was more than that.

Tien wasn't just doing this for the Dragon Ball, she realized, he was doing this for himself. He was begging for forgiveness from a man he had wronged so harshly in the past. Kit rested her hand over her heart. She couldn't imagine what Tien was going through right now.

"I've dreamed of revenge longer than I can remember," said the man darkly. Kit saw Tien's body tense as he waited for the first blow. But it never came. The man slumped back against the wall, sighing, "I forgive you. Get up."

"Uh?!" Tien looked up, all three eyes wide with shock.

Kit knelt beside him and offered her good hand to him. She glanced back to see Chiaotzu beaming, Terrel looking confused, and Roshi gave a soft smile that made his mustache twitch.

"J-just like that?" Tien gasped.

Kit smacked his shoulder, "Just accept it, dumb ass!" she hissed.

The man chuckled softly as Tien took her hand and they rose together.

"I never imagined the day when I would forgive you, Shinhan," he said, "But this girl you have… if she can look at you like that, then you really can't be that bad of a guy any more can you?"

Kit felt her cheeks burn a bit when Tien looked at her in surprise.

"You can have the Dragon Ball," said the man, limping over to the baby's cradle and smiled down into it, "As soon as he wakes up."

Kit peered in and smiled to see a sweet little baby boy clutching the five star Dragon Ball.

Tien stumbled out of the home, and Kit turned, her brow perked.

"Don't worry about him," assured Roshi, "He's fine. Just needs air, I'm sure."

"You jumped to his defense pretty quickly," the man said, making Kit look back at him, "But I saw you grab your arm when I explained what happened."

Kit looked at her cast and swallowed, "Well, it's not thirteen broken bones but… what I said was true, Shinhan and I fought at the last World Martial Arts Tournament. But he realized during the battle that his Master was making him into something he wasn't. As you just saw for yourself, Shinhan has a conscience."

"If that's the case then perhaps we have you to thank," said the man, "For changing his ways."

"Me to thank?" Kit blinked.

"Men do some strange things when they like a woman," said the man, glancing at his wife and smiling, "Even down to becoming a better person."

Kit blinked. But- sure, Tien was shy around her whenever she teased him in that manner, but deep down, she didn't really think he had those sort of feelings for her- did he? He had changed because Kit talked sense into him. And that Master Shin was sort of proving her point while she did it. It wasn't more than that.

"You look confused," said the woman with a laugh, "Don't worry, it won't be that way forever. There's a certain spark between the two of you."

"If you'll excuse me, I'm going to go throw up," said Terrel.

"Way to ruin the mood," Chiaotzu glowered after him as he retreated.

When they piled back into the flyer, Kit noticed Tien was quiet as he got behind the wheel.

"Three down," piped Chiaotzu.

"Three to go," said Roshi.

Kit looked at the back of Tien's head as they took off. "Men can do strange things when they like a woman," the man's words echoed in the back of her mind, "Even down to becoming a better person."

Was it possible Tien actually liked her? Even before their match?

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Master Kaijo watched critically as Yamcha punched the air, then swing out a kick. However, upon putting his weight on his bad leg, Yamcha gasped and dropped to one knee, clutching it.

"I told you you're not ready," said Kaijo with a soft smile.

"This is so stupid," Yamcha spat, "I feel completely useless!"

They were outside Kame House in the grass next to the edge of the bluff. Yamcha had insisted he wanted to train with Kaijo and Arthur, but Kaijo told him he had to prove he was ready first.

"If you try to train or fight too soon, you'll just make your injury worse," Kaijo scolded.

"He's right," said Bulma, coming to his side and gently kissing his cheek, making him turn red, "Now come on, just sit back, Yamcha. The best thing you can do right now is rest and let that leg heal."

Yamcha sighed in defeat and allowed himself to be dragged back into a chair Bulma had pulled out for him to sit outside in. Kaijo turned back to Arthur, who had been watching closely.

"So, you wanted to try that new technique?" he asked.

"Hrm? Oh! Yes," Arthur bowed low to Kaijo, "It's something I've been working on. Nap Strike."

Kaijo perked a brow at him.

Arthur's muzzle pulled back into a grin, "See, with precise jabs, you target certain parts of the body."

"Like that Vice girl," said Launch, folding her arms, tossing blond hair from her face.

"No, not quite," said Arthur, "While Vice used her abilities to paralyze, I will be targeting other areas to send messages to the brain to essentially cause my opponent to fall asleep."

"Aren't you the one that does the sleeping?" asked Oolong.

"Well, sometimes," said Arthur, "But as I learned back at the tournament with how Goku pulled me off stage, that can be an issue with more than one opponent. It would be difficult to get a read on all of their fighting styles, not to mention painful."

The others bowed their heads slightly at the mention of Goku's name. Arthur blinked and his ears lowered, "Ah, yes, sorry."

"It's no problem," said Bulma, looking up with fresh determination, "I can't believe that Goku is dead- he can't be! He's been through too much to just go down like that."

"Even if he is, we can wish him back," added Yamcha, "Just like with Krillin."

Krillin had been tucked away in a freezing chamber that could turn into a dino cap. Bulma had tucked him away in a drawer for now.

"So, back on task," Kaijo pulled them from the depressing topic, looking back to Arthur, "How exactly does this work?"

"You first have to make a strike on the back of the neck, very precisely, so as not to sever the spinal cord or damage it too severely, but hit it just right to send the messages up to the brain. Then, theoretically, every hit after that that you place on will intensify this effect by sending vibrations through the body."

"I see so, it's like the Sly Touch," said Kaijo thoughtfully.

Arthur grinned again, "That is where I got the original idea. But unfortunately, this will prove useless unless hits are made, rather than with the Sly Touch, the effects come eventually no matter what, hits just speed up the process slightly."

"Have you tested it?" asked Launch.

"No, but I was hoping to get the chance in a spar with Master Kaijo," said Arthur, beaming.

Master Kaijo smiled lightly, "I see no harm in it, I could use-"

"Excuse me."

Kaijo whirled when something landed on the edge of the bluff, crouching at the defense. His gut twisted in horror when he saw what had joined them. The creature was tall, with scaly green skin, large slightly tattered wings, and a vicious face that bore no sign of a nose but a wide fanged mouth and dark eyes flooded with evil intent. He was looking at Kaijo with slight amusement.

"I am called Tambourine, and I seem to have lost my way, could you tell me where to find…" he pulled a packet of papers from his hip and began to rummage through them. As he did, he tossed certain ones to the ground, "Dead," a picture of Crash fluttered into the grass, "Dead," a picture of Paumpet, "Dead," a picture of Man Wolf in his human form, "Dead," a picture of Vice…

"Ah!" Tambourine finally seemed to find what he was looking for and held out the picture to them. It was a picture of Yamcha, "I need to find this man here- wait-" his eyes looked over Kaijo's shoulder, spotting Yamcha who had gone slightly pale, sitting behind him with his leg propped up and Bulma clinging to his arm, "You're Yamcha!" he cried, and grinned darkly, "What luck, I stop for directions only to find my next kill."

"That's not going to happen," Kaijo growled, clenching his fists, "I've dealt with your ilk before! I won't be letting you kill anyone else!"

Arthur came to his side, crouching as well, his face determined.

"And the bear?" Tambourine perked a scaly brow, "I thought you would have bled out. I suppose I should be more thorough with my work," he laughed.

"Leave," Arthur growled.

"Bulma, get everyone into the house," Kaijo ordered over his shoulder.

"But-!" Bulma began.

"GO!" Kaijo snapped.

She flinched and helped Yamcha to his feet.

"I want to help!" Yamcha begged, "It's me he's after."

"You think for a second a demon like he would just stop at killing you?" Kaijo growled, "Arthur and myself are martial artists too, and if you try to help, you would just get in the way!" he added coldly.

Yamcha opened his mouth to argue, but then hung his head in defeat, eyes quavering as Bulma helped him inside, Oolong, Puar, and Launch following him.

"You, old man, a martial artist?" laughed Tambourine, "Well I suppose anyone can become martial artists these days. I've already killed two children and a woman, why not add a frail elder to the list?"

"You've no clue what you're dealing with," Kaijo snarled, "I helped seal the jar your precious King was trapped in for decades, I've fought off waves of your kind without losing my nerve!"

Tambourine crossed his arms, "Is that so? Then I suppose you are on the top of my to-die list."

"He's stronger than he looks," Arthur added softly beside Kaijo.

"Yes, but even though King Piccolo is still strong, I can tell he is weaker than he was before his imprisonment. His offspring aren't nearly as elite."

"What did you say?" Tambourine snarled, crouching and his wings stretching.

"I said you're a pussy!" Kaijo hollered, and then launched himself forward.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Arthur gasped at the elderly man's strength. Kaijo's speed was amazing, and he lashed out as he rushed Tambourine, and caught him completely off guard, punching him hard across the face and sending him crashing into the ground and skidding several yards away, leaving a deep rut in the ground.

But the demon was swift to recover. With a hiss of anger, he pulled himself out of the ground.

"Not just anyone can land a hit on me," he snarled, "You weren't bluffing."

Kaijo was crouching again, grinning wickedly, "I'm used to fighting off thousands of your kind at a time, with just one of you? This is pathetic."

"Insolent human," Tambourine spat, "I will make you eat your own heart!" and he rushed in.

Kaijo didn't dodge in time, and received a hard kick in his side sending him sailing toward Arthur. The bear yelped and held out his burly arms, catching the old man, and with all his girth, barely budged and inch.

"Thanks," Kaijo coughed as Arthur sat him down.

"As much as I know you want to beat him to a pulp on your own," said Arthur, "We truly should not dally. Allow me to assist you."

Kaijo looked at him, "You just want revenge. I don't think I saw you as the type."

"He killed the boy in front of my eyes," Arthur reminded him darkly, "This creature deserves no mercy."

Kaijo nodded curtly, "Very well, let's make short work of this," he faced the demon again.

Tambourine laughed at them, "Fight together or apart, I will still kill you!"

He rushed for them, but with Kaijo and Arthur combined, he did not have an easy time. He swiped a punch at Kaijo while kicking at Arthur in the same motion, but while Kaijo dodged easily, Arthur blocked. Kaijo took the opening, swinging up his leg and kicking Tambourine harshly in the head, causing the demon to fall backward. Arthur swiftly added his own attack before the creature could even fall, elbowing him in his side, sending him crashing into the ground.

The two did not even wait for Tambourine to recover, quickly pouncing on him and beginning to punch him back and forth between the two of them like some absurd game of tennis. Arthur realized that Kaijo hadn't been kidding. He truly could handle this beast on his own no sweat, as he had faced droves of them before. Tambourine finally managed to snap out of their game, flying upward, his body looking pretty banged up, one eye swelling, his face twisted in fury.

"Fools!" he shrieked, "I will not be bested by insects like you!" he aimed a hand at Arthur and a small blast erupted from it.

Arthur's eyes widened and he jumped to avoid it, but still got caught in the blast, sending him a few yards away and crashing into the ground, his body aching.

"Time to end this!" Kaijo jumped up into the air and whirled, slamming an elbow into Tambourine's gut before landing gracefully.

The demon howled in pain and clutched himself, slowly backing away, his wings flapping feebly, "This is not the end, you have not seen the last of Tambourine- or King Piccolo!" he turned and flew shakily off.

"Coward!" Kaijo shouted after him.

Arthur slowly picked himself up, grunting in pain. Launch appeared at his side. She must have sneezed during the fight, because her hair was blue now.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

"I'm fine," said Arthur, grinning.

"We'll have to move," said Kaijo sadly, "He knows where we are, and even if he doesn't return, he will surely tell King Piccolo of our whereabouts and more will come."

"That was some great fighting," said Yamcha, leaning on the doorframe, eyes wide, "You and Master Roshi really did fight off all those demons."

"It was no simple task," said Kaijo harshly, "We must pack, and be alert. This is only the beginning."


	15. King Piccolo's Wish

"That last ball was a pain in the ass," growled Terrel, leaning back in his seat, "Master Roshi, why did you have to wax your head? Those crows were practically glued to you!"

Kit looked over the six star ball in her hand. It had been in a cave, carried their by crows because of how it gleamed, but once they recovered it, the birds hadn't been too pleased. She glanced at the back of Roshi's head, which had several bandages on it.

"It was just some crows," said Kit with a smirk, "With precision, it's easy enough to down them."

Because Terrel's fighting style was more about brute force, he had had trouble getting the birds attacking him off. He too had bandages.

"I'm starting to think you're not an animal person," said Kit.

"Oh shut up," Terrel growled.

"With only three balls left, the one we're after may very well be the one King Piccolo stole," said Tien gravely.

They were on the path of another ball, and Kit realized he was right. They had originally just set out to collect six of the seven balls and hope Piccolo came to get them with the seventh, but how could they possibly tell which of the three left on their radar was the one he possessed?

"If that's the case, then I hope we're ready," said Roshi darkly.

"Of course we are," said Terrel, waving him off, "It's five against one, what can he do?"

"I'm afraid even with our powers combined, King Piccolo would still have us at a disadvantage," said Roshi, "Our best hope is to sneak in the back door and steal the Dragon Ball when he's not looking, then let the eternal dragon defeat him for us."

"I'm sorry Master, but that's a little too passive for my tastes," Tien growled, "I say we face him head on, hand to hand, and destroy him."

"I understand how you feel, Tien, but that would be suicide," said Roshi, "You can't hope to win by charging in head on with King Piccolo."

"Why not?" Terrel demanded, "It's an ox's business to charge."

"For one so resentful of his father, you seem to take pride in his fighting style," said Roshi, glancing at Terrel, sunglasses gleaming.

Terrel shrugged, "Honestly I can't deny what's in my blood, my father is strong, but he's dull as a brick."

"Apple doesn't fall far from the tree," Chiaotzu piped.

"What did you say- you little-!" Terrel made to reach across Kit to try and throttle Chiaotzu.

"Hey!" Kit blocked his movement, "Enough! Honestly, we can't go tearing each other apart with so much bullshit at stake!"

"It's close," said Roshi, looking at the radar, "Tien, touch down here."

Tien nodded and they descended.

They were on a rocky landscape, with deep chasms and high spires. As Kit and the others hopped out of the flyer, she looked around.

"Well hopefully this isn't where King Piccolo is hiding," she noted.

"I doubt it," said Roshi pausing beside a massive boulder and leaning down, peering beneath it where there was a small crack between it and the ground, "Here!"

Kit and Terrel went to his side.

"Allow me," said Terrel with a smirk.

With a short cry of power, his muscles bulked up intensely, his shirt straining against his torso. He grasped the boulder, and with a grunt, lifted it clean off the ground to reveal the Dragon Ball beneath it.

"Good work!" Roshi praised and snatched the ball with a grin, "Ah, yes, the five star ball. Excellent."

Terrel set the boulder back down, and took a calming breath, his muscles going back to normal.

"That only leaves two," said Kit, grinning.

"Hang on a minute- Terrel?!"

Terrel blinked and turned.

Kit looked with him and saw there was a group of hikers heading their way. One of them was a pretty girl with long dark hair, but she was glaring at Terrel as she approached.

"Oh! Ashley- heh- long time no see!" Terrel rubbed the back of his neck, looking nervous.

Kit perked a brow at him as the group paused beside them.

"And where the hell have YOU been?!" the girl demanded, "I gave me my number- you never called, not once!"

"Ooooh boy," Kit sighed.

Terrel laughed, "Well, I've been busy! I told you about the tournament and stuff!" he grinned sheepishly.

"What tournament?!" Ashley demanded.

"Oh, right, I told Jessica about the tournament…" Terrel frowned in thought.

"Who the fuck is Jessica?!"

"This is extremely awkward," Kit said as Tien and Chiaotzu joined them.

"Terrel, do you need a moment?" Master Roshi asked.

"Uh- no, Master, this is just an old-" Terrel began, but Ashley interrupted him.

"Old WHAT Terrel? Old fling? Old lover? What name do I get? Does each girl get a unique one?!"

"Of course not, that would take forever to come up with a unique nickname for each girl I've been with," said Terrel bluntly.

"You son of a bitch!"

Terrel yelped as she swiped at him, ducking her blow, "Ash, babe, hang on! We can talk this out!"

"Girls," Ashley looked at the group of hikers she was with, "Time to defend a woman's honor!"

They all cheered, and Terrel wailed in shock and fear and took off running, the pack of ferocious females hot on his tail.

"Uh…" Kit blinked after them and sighed, "Well, best not to tell Launch about that one…"

"Oh no."

Kit and the others looked to Roshi. He was staring at the radar, his brow furrowed.

"What?" asked Tien.

"It seems the last two Dragon Balls are together," said Roshi darkly, "And they're headed this way."

"What?!" Kit gasped.

It had to be King Piccolo. But so soon? Her heart hammered in her chest. Were they ready?

"Let's go to a better spot," said Roshi, heading back toward the flyer.

Kit looked off toward where Terrel had disappeared, "What about Terrel?"

"Honestly, it's probably for the best he stays behind," said Roshi darkly, "Terrel is headstrong, and even though he is technically my student now, I doubt he would listen to me about not attacking Piccolo. He would just get himself killed. He's safer being chased by those lionesses."

Kit smiled a bit at the joke, but it faltered quickly.

She didn't want to think about how terrible this was going to be.

The four of them climbed into the flyer, and began to fly on an intercept course for King Piccolo.

"Let me make something very clear," said Roshi harshly, glancing at them all, and his eyes finally resting on Tien, "We have absolutely no hope in defeating King Piccolo in hand to hand combat. Our only hope is to steal the last two Dragon Balls and let the eternal dragon defeat Piccolo, the honor of doing so is his and his alone."

Tien glared out the windshield. Kit could tell how much he wanted to face Piccolo himself. Even Kit had to admit, it felt cowardly wishing Piccolo defeated instead of doing it themselves. But if Roshi was right, and King Piccolo was as strong as he said, then that truly was their only home.

"Yes Master," Tien finally said, but Kit couldn't help but wonder if he would go back on that.

"Kit?" Roshi prompted.

"I-" Kit began.

"Promise you won't engage him directly!" Roshi snapped.

Kit bowed her head in defeat, "Fine…"

"Chiaotzu?"

"Yes, sir," said Chiaotzu softly.

"Good," said Roshi, satisfied, "Now touch down there between those two boulders, Tien. That is as good a place to make our stand as any."

They landed and hopped out of the flyer, quickly reducing it to a dino cap. They stood on a small grassy field. On either side of them were rock spires with small openings beneath them, like caves.

"Kit, your Dragon Ball, please," said Roshi.

Kit looked at him, "I said I was going to keep it until we were ready to make the wish."

"That ball won't be a good luck charm here," said Roshi grimly, "It will only get you killed."

Kit made to place a hand over her pouch on her hip protectively, but a strong hand grabbed her arm, and another swiped the pouch from her hip.

"Hey-!" Kit gasped as Tien tossed the pouch to Roshi while still holding tight to Kit's arm.

"He's right," he told her harshly, "Don't be a fool and let your sentiments get you killed here."

Roshi added her ball with the others, and quickly dug a hole in the ground and placed all five of their balls inside and buried them, patting the disturbed earth as flat as he could.

"Piccolo would not be expecting them right under his nose," said Roshi, "We can focus on getting the other two while he searches."

Roshi looked at the radar again, clicking it. Tien finally released Kit's arm, but she looked at him.

"Are you ready for this?" she asked.

Tien swallowed and nodded, his face hard with determination.

"And you?" he asked her.

Kit looked up at the sky, frowning, "I just… It pisses me off."

"What?" Tien blinked.

"I finally get to the point where you're not trying to kill me, to the point where we can actually be friends, and then this happens," said Kit, crossing her arms, narrowing her eyes to slits, "I wanted to go train with you, you know? The two of us, hunting down Shin… But this King Piccolo comes along and steals the show. And we don't even get to…" she shook her head, feeling a bit embarrassed, then glanced at him, "But there's no one else I'd rather have at my side at a time like this," she added softly.

Tien stared at her with a look of bewilderment. Kit wondered if she had gone too far and looked away, face reddening. She realized at that point how much it truly did piss her off. She could have gone off with Tien in search of Shin. Just the two of them while Chiaotzu trained with Roshi and Kaijo, and maybe they really could have gotten to know one another.

More than just the boy in the rain, and the girl from the fire.

Maybe it could have bloomed into something. Something-

"Listen up," Roshi snapped her back to, and she looked at him, "Chiaotzu, who hide in that cave over there," he pointed to the behind him, "Tien, Kit, and I will be hiding in the one across. While King Piccolo searches for our Dragon Balls, we'll snatch his and throw them to Chiaotzu who will bury them with the others and summon the dragon. All you have to do is say 'Arise Dragon' and wish for him to defeat King Piccolo, okay?"

Chiaotzu nodded, his little face determined.

Kit patted the kid on the head, "Good luck," she told him.

"Right!" he said.

"Kit's vanishing technique could come in handy," said Tien, "She could sneak in and get his two without him seeing her."

Kit nodded, "That could definitely work."

Roshi beckoned them to their spot across from where Chiaotzu was hiding in his cave, "Come on, we don't have much time."

Kit and Tien followed Roshi into the other cave, and they crouched at the ready, Roshi toward the mouth of the cave, looking up at the sky. It seemed like a storm was coming. Kit noticed how close she was to Tien as they waited, feeling his arm pressed to hers. She glanced at him and for a moment they made eye contact.

Tien had a one last moment to blush slightly, but he nodded at her. Kit smiled crookedly, and nodded back.

This was where they made their stand.

Roshi peered out of the mouth of the cave, taking off his sunglasses and pocketing them, glaring up at the sky, "There," he said softly, "They're traveling by air ship."

Kit scooted forward and looked up at the massive ship that hovered in the air over them. It almost looked like a duel zeppelin. The word PILAF was stamped across the side.

"There's a chance he may not come down," Tien pointed out, "Or he could leave the other two Dragon Balls aboard the ship."

"Then we'll sneak aboard," said Roshi.

Kit clenched her fist. She wanted to know just what this King Piccolo was. If he was truly a demon from hell, there had to be some sort of way to send him back, wasn't there?

"Look! I can see movement!" Tien hissed.

She followed his gaze and could make out some figures atop the zeppelin. It looked like there were two smaller people, a woman, a strange almost dinosaur looking creature, and a tall man with wrinkled green skin in a purple sleeveless jumper. The devil sign was stamped on his chest.

"I take it the big ugly green bastard is King Piccolo?" asked Kit dryly, "I don't- wait- he has the Dragon Balls!"

She saw King Piccolo take two orange orbs and he stretched out a long purple tongue that wrapped around them and back into his maw.

"Did he just…" Kit's hand slipped on the cave wall.

"It looks like he just swallowed the Dragon Balls!" cried Tien.

"That fiend- he's smarter than I remember, now we have no choice to get the Dragon Balls than to pluck them from his green hide!" Roshi snarled, clenching his fists.

Kit had never seen Roshi so distressed. He was shaking, and glaring at the ground.

"Master…?" Kit said softly.

Tien stepped forward, grabbing his tank top, "We have to fight him, Master, head on," he said, and shed the tank top. Tien tossed it to the ground, clenching a fist.

"Shinhan's right," said Kit, and pulled off her jacket, cracking her knuckles, "There's no other choice."

"That's what he wants us to believe," said Roshi gravely, "You two stay out of this."

"What?!" Kit and Tien cried in unison.

"Master, no, I have to fight Piccolo!" Tien snapped, stepping forward, a spark of his old self showing as he glared.

"There's no way we'll just sit by and watch you two fight without helping!" Kit added, crossing her arms.

"The two of you won't do anything!" Roshi said coldly, "That's an order."

"But Master you can't do this to us!" Tien said, throwing his hand to the side in frustration, "We can help!"

"Besides, my training is done, I don't have to take orders, even from you," Kit smirked crookedly at him.

Roshi looked from one of them to the other, scowling.

"Don't tie our hands, please," Tien said in a softer tone.

"You can't do this alone," Kit let her hands fall to her sides, her smirk fading to a more serious tone.

"Your concern for my safety is touching," said Roshi, smiling lightly finally.

Kit smiled back, thinking he was finally going to let them help, but then Roshi's arm whipped out across them from behind his back. There was a can in his hand, and a spray of something that smelled sickly sweet hit Kit as she inhaled sharply in surprise. The spray had hit Tien in the same motion, and Kit felt her mind fog, and her muscles stop responding.

"M-Master- you can't- do this…" Tien fell to his knees first, then onto his stomach.

Kit swayed on the spot, "Wh-why?" she choked, dropping to one knee.

"The Evil Containment Wave is the only way," said Roshi softly, "You two are admirable fighters, and your belief in our cause is noble. But it would be better if you two just slept through this one. Too many lives have already been lost."

"N… not…" Kit fell to all fours, trying desperately to hold on to her consciousness, "Fair…" her arms gave out and she collapsed onto the ground.

She heard Roshi chuckle, "If this fails the two of you will be the only ones left to stop Piccolo, but only as a last ditch effort. Despite what Kaijo and Shin ever told you two, your training is incomplete."

Kit heard Tien grunt in protest as Roshi dragged him further back into the cave, then Kit felt Roshi grab her legs and pull her back next to him.

"The two of you work well together," Roshi said thoughtfully and Kit lifted her head with effort to see his blurry shape as he smiled down at them for one last time, "Remember that even in the darkest times, a true friend can be your greatest strength. While facing something alone is admirable, it is not necessarily the best way to go about things. Lean on one another, and you might just be able to face down anything one day."

"R-Roshi…" Tien stammered, shakily reaching out to him as Roshi turned and left the cave.

Tien's arm fell to the ground uselessly, and his head rested on the ground.

Kit found that her body was pressing to his where Roshi had placed her. She wondered if the old man did it on purpose, if he knew Kit would find comfort in the warmth of him next to her. But no amount of comfort mattered right now.

She knew Master Roshi walked to his death, whether he trapped King Piccolo again or not. And there wasn't a damn thing she or Tien could do about it.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Tien felt the waking world slipping. He forced himself to raise his head, gritting his teeth with effort, as King Piccolo faced off against Master Roshi. Their words came upon his ears like muffled murmurs, and his eyes fluttered as he clung to consciousness. There was light, brilliant light and he saw it swirl out and consume Piccolo, reducing him to energy, taking him up with the wave and whirl toward an open container on the ground. He could hear screaming of rage, and he bit the inside of his cheek until he tasted blood to stay awake.

Next to him, Kit was holding out a trembling hand, her eyes drooping, but her jaw set as the wave containing Piccolo missed the container completely. Tien gasped in horror and anger as he saw Master Roshi sway and Piccolo get to his feet, laughing menacingly. He still could not make out their words, and he wanted to cry out, but he knew that if Piccolo found him and Kit like this- unable to defend themselves, they would be as good as dead, and he couldn't do that to Kit. He just couldn't.

As Roshi fell, Tien quickly reached out his mind and found Chiaotzu, watching in his own cave, trembling.

"Chiaotzu," Tien sent his thoughts to his friend, "Listen to me- I'm losing consciousness, Roshi sprayed Kit and I with some sort of knock out gas- it's up to you. When King Piccolo raises the Dragon, jump out and make your wish before him- wish for him to be gone!"

"I- I'll try, Tien," Chiaotzu thought back to him nervously, and Tien felt his little friend steel himself.

"Chiaotzu- h-he's going to steal the wish," Tien stammered softly to Kit. Even his own voice sounded strange and garbled to him.

"It… should be… us…" Kit said weakly, her voice soft in his ear, as if from behind glass.

Tien's vision was blurring drastically, but he could make out Piccolo digging up with Dragon Balls, and spitting up the two he swallowed before tossing them all in a pile together. A blinding light flashed, and the sky above darkened, making it even more difficult to see. Tien could see a light shooting up out of the collected Dragon Balls, and solidify into something serpentine and green and golden scaled, but from his spot in the cave he could not make out the whole shape of the Dragon, yet he knew that was what it had to be.

"What is your wish?" rumbled a deep, powerful voice that shook the earth Tien lay upon.

"Ch-Chiaotzu…" Kit breathed.

Tien saw his little friend jump into view, face twisted in determination, and he cried at the top of his lungs, even to where Tien could make out his words, "I wish for King Piccolo to-!"

There was a flash of light, and a beam shot from Piccolo's hand and straight into Chiaotzu. Tien felt agony tear at his skin as his eyes widened in horror.

"CHIAOTZU!" he wailed.

He cry must have been drowned out by King Piccolo's laughter and Chiaotzu's scream of pain, for the demon did not look their way.

"No…" Kit choked, her voice small and weak, full of hurt.

Chiaotzu fell to the ground, body smoldering, completely still. Tien frantically tried to feel for him mentally. But there was nothing but silence from his oldest friend. Tears threatened his eyes, making his vision blur even further.

"Dragon!" he heard Piccolo's voice clear now, as if the pain of seeing Chiaotzu die had cleared his senses somewhat, "I wish to be restored to my prime, and for my youth to be eternal!"

"It shall be done…" rumbled that deep voice.

Piccolo's body shined in light, and when he appeared again, there were no wrinkles upon him, his skin a more potent green than the washed out shade it had been before. He stood straighter, and his muscles were more refined and toned. He began to laugh wildly. Tien grit his teeth. So that's what Piccolo wanted to wish for.

"W-we have to… stop…" Kit tried to push her torso off the ground, but slumped down again, gasping, and looking out with fury in her green eyes.

"I shall take my leave," growled the mighty voice of the Dragon.

But King Piccolo looked up and grinned wickedly, "I think not," he laughed, and opened his maw wide.

A huge blast of power rocketed out of it, and smashed into the Dragon itself. There was a roar of pain and a blinding light that made Tien have to shut all three eyes. When it finally faded, it was extremely difficult to open his eyes again, but Tien saw seven round ordinary looking rocks fall around Piccolo, with no Dragon to speak of. He had killed the Eternal Dragon. He knew that they would use it to wish him into defeat.

"How…" Kit breathed, "He… there's no… stopping him…" her eyes swam with tears for a moment before she finally slumped onto the ground, consciousness fading from her.

"We have to…" Tien choked, eyes finally drooping again, "We can't… let him win… Ch-Chiaotzu…"

And he went limp, his head hitting the grass, all three eyes shutting, and his world enveloping in darkness.


	16. Plan B

"…Kit… please… come on, Kit, wake up…"

Kit began to cough, clenching her eyes as a warm hand shook her shoulder.

"Please… Kit, I can't…"

Kit felt so groggy. Her body was slow to respond to her signals to wake it up, and she tried to move her arm, but it felt like lead.

"I can't do this on my own…"

Kit's eyes fluttered open, and she saw a figure kneeling beside her. She clenched her hands into fists, ripping up grass from where she still lay belly down in the cave.

"Tien…?" she breathed, looking up at his face, barely visible in the low light.

He had his eyes shut tightly, save his third one, and she saw moisture on the corners of them. Kit felt alarm go through her, and she remembered like a brick falling into her stomach all that had passed before she passed out. She looked forward, propping herself up on her elbows to see two motionless figures silhouetted in the night out in the clearing.

"Damn it…" Kit bowed her head, shaking, eyes clenching shut, "Why… Roshi, you old fool… if you would have just let us help- maybe- maybe-" she shook her head vigorously, tears scattering. Her voice was hoarse and weak, cracking with grief.

Tien staggered to his feet, grabbing his tank top from the ground, pulling it over his head. He slowly stumbled toward the mouth of the cave, but stopped, shaking slightly. Kit pulled herself up, snatching up her jacket and pulling it on with uneasy hands. She went to Tien's side and the two of them stood there, a inch from touching, staring down at the two bodies before them. Kit knew no words would comfort Tien right now. He had lost his best friend, and his new mentor. So Kit reached out and took his hand, grasping it firmly, just to let him know that she was there, that he wasn't alone.

Kit felt Tien's grip tighten around her own and he glared out into the clearing, his face stark with grief. It may have been an hour before he finally dropped her hand and stepped out of the cave, pausing over Chiaotzu's body, head bowed in sorrow. Kit staggered after him, wiping her eyes fiercely. Crying would not bring them back, she knew this. It was a waste of time to shed tears now.

"Roshi was right," Kit croaked as she paused over his now lifeless body, "We're the only ones left. Somehow, I think Roshi left Master Kaijo behind on purpose. He knows Kaijo didn't know the wave, he knew that Kaijo would have…"

"It's not fair…" Tien growled, "He destroyed the Dragon, we can't wish for him to be gone, we can't wish back Krillin or Roshi or Ch-Chiaotzu-" Tien began to shake, and he bowed his head, "I should have never sent him out there- Roshi told us to stay out of it! I- I didn't listen!" His head snapped up and he clenched his fists, "King Piccolo!" he cried, "I'll destroy you if it's the last thing I do! I'LL KILL YOU!" he roared and sprinted across the clearing, slamming his fist into a boulder that was nearly as big as a building, and it shattered into bits around him.

Tien stood there, panting, shoulders heaving, his eyes shut tightly, shaking with rage and grief. Kit slowly approached him and stood at his side, not reaching out to touch him, not pretending to understand his grief. She had cared for Master Roshi and Chiaotzu, but Chiaotzu had not been as close to her as he had been to Tien. She waited for him to finally calm down and straighten up.

"I know I can't defeat King Piccolo," Tien murmured, glaring at the ground, "But I have to… I have to avenge my friends…"

Kit looked at the remains of the boulder, frowning with thought.

Tien walked over to the small box that Roshi had tried to seal Piccolo in and picked it up, "The Evil Containment Wave…" he murmured, "I saw Roshi do it, maybe I could-"

"No."

Tien blinked and looked at Kit.

Kit had her fists clenched. She was glaring at Tien with a scowl.

"There's no way you're sacrificing yourself for something that might not work. Roshi missed- which means there might be a way for you to miss too, and then what?" Kit crossed her arms, furious, "I won't let you sacrifice yourself for nothing like Roshi!"

"Kit it could be the only way!" Tien said sternly, "You saw for yourself how strong King Piccolo was."

"I don't care!" Kit snapped harshly, storming forward and grabbing him by the front of his tank top, making him drop the box in surprise, "The Dragon is dead- and there would be no way to wish you back! You would be gone forever!" she felt tears threatening her eyes and she shoved Tien away from her, making him stumble as she turned her back on him, refusing to let him see her tears.

"Kit…" she heard him breathe.

"I-it's bad enough that Krillin, Roshi, and Chiaotzu are dead," said Kit, glaring at the ground, "I don't want any more death."

She heard scuffling behind her and turned to see that Tien was gently placing Roshi's body in a more natural position, closing the old man's eyes and adjusting him to appear as if he were sleeping. He then knelt by Chiaotzu, grabbing his hat and placing it back on his little head before laying him next to Roshi in a similar fashion. When he was finished he bowed his head.

"Please forgive me…" he muttered softly.

Kit turned away again, gritting her teeth. That monster- King Piccolo had to die, she knew this, but sacrificing Tien Shinhan was too great a price. She couldn't do it, even if it meant the end of the world. She had seen the wave too- maybe she could learn it before Tien. If it meant saving him… saving the world…

The sound of engines cut off her thoughts as a flyer slowly touched down a few yards away. She looked over and blinked in surprise as Master Kaijo stumbled out of it and rushed over to Roshi's side, falling to his knees, his hands shaking.

"No!" he cried, "I- I knew it- he knew the wave- he didn't tell me, but I knew that's why he left me behind. Roshi you old fool!" he slammed a fist into the ground, creating a small crater.

"Master Roshi!" Yamcha cried as he limped forward. It looked like he no longer needed the crutches, but his wound was still evident. The young man had tears in his eyes.

"How could this have happened?" Bulma whispered.

Arthur paused a few feet away, his massive head bowed in respect.

Tien explained what had happened to them. Kit couldn't find her voice to help with the story. She just stared mutely at the bodies before her.

"What about Terrel?" Launch demanded. She was still blonde, and Kit was finally able to speak.

"He's fine," she said softly, "We got separated before Piccolo…"

"We're the last ones left," Kaijo said, standing and looking around at them, "We will have to find Terrel and band together."

"No, I'm sorry, Master Kaijo, but there is something I have to do," said Tien sternly, "Alone."

Kit whirled to face him, clenching her fists.

"Kaijo is right, Tien!" said Yamcha, "You can't face- wait… you're not thinking…?"

Tien bowed his head, "I have to learn the Containment Wave," he said softly.

"No- Tien that's too risky!" Yamcha cried, "Let- let me do it!"

"No, Yamcha, only someone who has witnessed it firsthand can possibly learn how to do it," said Tien sharply.

"It's not that simple, Tien," said Kaijo, "I saw my own Master use it, and I have never unlocked the secret of it. I have no idea how Roshi managed it on his own."

"I have to try!" Tien shouted.

"Tien, you can't-!" Yamcha began.

"Don't argue with me!" Tien snapped, popping the capsule of their flyer and tossing it to their side where it appeared out of a cloud of smoke, "I have to do this."

"Hang on just a damn second!"

Tien blinked when Kit grabbed him by his shoulder and forcibly spun him around to face her before snatching the front of his tank top, "Listen to me Shinhan! There's no way you're going off on your own! I'm coming with you!"

"Kit-" Tien began, but Kit punched him across the face, sending him to the ground.

Everyone stared in shock as Tien landed on all fours, and clutched the side of his face, eyes wide with surprise.

"Don't even try it!" Kit snarled, looming over him as he looked up at her, "I saw the wave just like you did- I survived just like you did- and I had to sit back and watch them die JUST LIKE YOU DID!"

Tien gaped at her for a long moment before staggering to his feet, rubbing the side of his face, eyes narrowed.

"Kit, this is dangerous," Kaijo muttered behind her.

Kit glanced back at him, "It is, but so am I," she said with a confident crooked smile and then looked back at Tien, "We're two of the strongest fighters left, Shinhan. Splitting up would be the most foolish thing we could do. So stop with this proud 'I must go alone' attitude, because it's NOT going to happen."

Tien sighed and turned, heading for the flyer, just beckoning her with a flick of his wrist.

The two of them climbed into the flyer with the others staring at them with sorrowful eyes.

"Guys, don't do this," Yamcha said.

"It very well may end up in your deaths," Arthur added softly.

"Little Kit…" Kaijo gazed up at her, "Don't you see? King Piccolo… he's unstoppable."

"Not for long," said Kit, and the hatch closed, and the flyer took off.

As they left their friends behind, Tien glanced back at her.

"I don't see why you insist on coming," he said.

"Don't make me hit you again."

"Kit…"

"Look, it's pretty simple," said Kit sharply, "I'm not going to let you kill yourself just to defeat Piccolo."

"Kit! The Containment Wave is the only-!" Tien began.

"It's not," said Kit simply, leaning back in her chair, "Head south. There's a way for us to get stronger and to face Piccolo ourselves, Shinhan."

"What?" Tien stared at her for a moment, "How?"

"Kaijo told me about it when I was young," said Kit as Tien turned the flyer to head south, "There's a place where a great Martial Arts trainer is said to live, and with his help, maybe we can become strong enough to fight King Piccolo."

"Where is this?" Tien asked, "I've never heard of such a place."

Kit smirked crookedly, "It's called Korin's Tower."

*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*

"There."

Tien slowed the flyer and looked at the marble white spire slipping up into the sky in the distance. It went up so high that he couldn't see the top. He brought the flyer in and carefully guided them to land at the base of the tower. Up close, there were patterns and designs carved into its white surface. Jumping out of the flyer, he turned it back into a capsule and looked up at the tower, narrowing his eyes.

"So, where is this guy?" he asked bluntly, looking at Kit who was surveying some teepees that were nearby.

She looked at him, running a hand through her short red hair, and looked up at the tower, "At the top," she said.

Tien blinked and looked up, "The top?" he asked, "Then why did we land?"

"Because the flyer would have ran out of fuel getting to the top," Kit said with a crooked grin.

"It's that tall?!" Tien gasped.

"Hey! Who are you?"

A small boy ran toward them from the trees. He had deep russet skin and long raven black hair and eyes. He had a leather headband with a feather in it, and wore a leather vest and pants with cloth shoes. He had a spear in his hand.

"Whoa! Calm down there tiger!" Kit laughed, "We're just here to climb Korin's Tower, is that okay with you?"

The boy looked up at the tower, then at them, "You're not working for King Piccolo, are you?" he snarled.

Tien blinked, how did this kid know about Piccolo?

"No," he said, "We want to go to the top of the tower to beat King Piccolo."

The boy looked over them and then nodded, "Okay, I'll trust you."

"Great!" said Kit, turning and going over to Tien. She lifted her arms up to him.

Tien blinked at her. Did she… want a hug…? What was she doing?

"Stop gawking and pick me up," Kit snapped.

Tien furrowed his brow, "What?"

Kit rolled her eyes, "Come on, Shinhan, use your brain, how else are we going to get to the top fast enough?"

Tien turned a little red. Oh right. Flying. He could do that.

"Wait, he's going to carry you the whole way?" asked the boy.

Kit looked back at him, "Well sure! But don't go thinking it's because I'm a girl! I just can't fly yet."

"… fly?!" the boy stared.

Tien scooped Kit into his arms and she yelped in surprise, "Let's go," he said, and launched up into the sky, the boy letting out a cry of shock beneath them.

As they flew, Kit wrapped her hands around Tien's neck, "Yeah, when this is done, you're definitely teaching me how to fly," she said bluntly.

"Kit we don't even know if we can beat King Pic-"

"Shut up, negative Nancy!" Kit said, poking his nose, making him grunt in annoyance, "Honestly… This has to work! With Korin's training, we'll be stronger than ever."

"Have you ever seen this Korin?" asked Tien, "Do you even know for sure if he exists?"

"Sure I do!" said Kit, "Master Kaijo told me he and Roshi climbed the tower when they were young and trained with him. Kaijo says that to this day he doesn't think he could beat Korin in a fight."

Tien's eyes widened. Maybe this would pay off.

He flew straight up for over an hour before he could finally make out something above them growing larger in the distance. Kit had fallen asleep in his arms. He knew she was exhausted, and he was too after everything that had happened plus flying for so long carrying her. He was relieved at the sight of the structure at the top of the tower. As he got to it, he took in that it looked a little like two bowls facing down on one another with decent sized gaps to enter in.

Tucking in the lower floor of the structure, Tien landed lightly and looked around, catching his breath slowly, his body thanking him for landing at last. It was a nice little home, with several containers about with a table and a bed. There was a stairway to his right leading upward. He heard voices coming from above.

"This isn't food, you lied to me!" snapped a man's voice.

"But it is food, Yajirobi, just one keeps you full for days!" argued a younger male's voice, one that Tien recognized.

He rushed upstairs, still holding the snoozing Kit in his arms and when he reached the second floor he felt a smile cross his face.

"Goku!"

There were three people in this wide room. Goku was one of them, looking alive and well, if his outfit was a little ragged. There was a short rather round man in a samurai outfit with sandals and a katana sheathed at his side, his long black hair wild around his face. And- there was a cat. A fluffy round white cat walking on his hind legs and carrying a large staff.

Goku turned and he beamed, "Tien Shinhan! What are you doing here- oh- Kit!" his smile faded and he rushed forward, eyes wide, "Is she okay?"

"She's fine," Tien assured the boy softly, smiling lightly still, "Just… exhausted…" he fell to one knee, his own body giving out on him finally, barely managing to keep a hold on Kit.

"Tien!" Goku gasped then looked back at the cat, "Korin, can my friends please have a bean?"

Wait- the cat- the CAT was Korin?!

"Sure, why not," the cat said in a gravelly voice, grabbing a bowl and stepping forward.

Tien gently laid Kit down on the ground where she finally blinked open her eyes.

"G-Goku- oh no, we didn't die did we?" she rasped.

Goku laughed, "No, you're fine, Kit! Here, have one of these," he reached into the bowl Korin brought and offered Kit a small bean.

"What's that?" Kit asked, propping herself on her elbows, blinking sleepily.

"A sensu bean!" said Goku cheerfully, "Go on, take it!"

Kit took the bean and popped it in her mouth as Goku offered Tien one. He too took the bean and chewed it up, swallowing. Energy suddenly rushed back to his body and he blinked in surprise. Kit too was sitting up, looking at her hands, her legs stretched out in front of her like a child.

"Whoa! Super bean!" she laughed, and looked at Goku, "So kid- we thought you were dead, running off after that demon!"

"Tambourine?" Goku said, scowling, "No, he didn't kill me, but it took me two tries to get him."

"You killed it?" Tien asked, remaining kneeling beside Kit so he could talk to Goku at his level.

"I had to," said Goku harshly, "But he was really beat up the second time I found him. Apparently he had a run in with Kaijo and Arthur!"

"What? They didn't mention that," said Kit.

"Well," Tien bowed his head, "It wasn't really a time to catch up, what with King Piccolo killing Chiaotzu and Master Roshi…"

"WHAT?!" Goku cried, leaping back and his face twisting in rage and grief, "Piccolo- he killed- he killed Master Roshi? And Chiaotzu?" tears began to threaten his young eyes and he slammed them shut, shaking his head wildly, "No! That monster! He's taken too many! Krillin- Chiaotzu- Roshi! It's not FAIR!"

Kit clapped a hand on the kid's shoulders, "We know, Goku, but that's why we're here," her eyes went to the cat, "Korin, my Master Kaijo told me about you. Will you train Goku, Tien Shinhan, and myself? Please, we need to defeat King Piccolo!"

The cat pawed over one ear nervously, "So you're Kit. Well, it's not that simple, kid. I wish I could tell you I could train ya to be strong enough to fight King Piccolo, but I would be sending you to your graves."

"What?" Tien snapped, jumping to his feet, "You're saying you're not even strong enough to face King Piccolo?!"

The cat's whisker's twitched, "That is what I'm saying. But there might be another way."

"What?" asked Goku urgently, "We have to know, Korin, we have to stop Piccolo!"

"The sacred water," said Korin.

Goku blinked, "But, I already got the sacred water from you when I beat Tao. And didn't you say it wasn't really sacred? That the training to get it from you was what made it special?"

"Yes, the 'sacred' water here is just tap," Korin took a moment to snicker, but got serious again, "However, there is real sacred water in a cavern far from here. It's said that those who drink it gain great strength, but… everyone that has ever drank it has died."

Tien felt a chill go down his spine, "Then what kind of plan is that?"

"About the same kind of plan as you wanting to kill yourself with the Evil Containment wave," said Kit snidely as she got to her feet, "But why does it kill them?"

"Only those worthy are allowed to gain the power from the water, all others, parish," said Korin gravely.

Kit and Goku exchanged a glance and Goku asked, "Where is this cavern?"

"You can't be serious," said Tien softly, "This is dangerous- what if it's just poison? Who's to say it grants strength?"

"Oh it does," said Korin, nodding, "There's no doubt about that."

"So where's is it?" Kit prompted again.

Korin gestured for them to follow him with his walking stick and headed back downstairs.

"Hang on just a second!" the man Tien assumed was the one Goku called Yajirobi snapped, "I still haven't gotten my food!"

"Eat some beans, Yajirobi!" Goku laughed and followed after Korin, Kit on his tail.

Tien sighed and followed. He didn't get it. Kit didn't want to risk life by learning the Containment Wave, which they KNEW could work, but she would take this gamble on this so called 'sacred water' that may kill them upon drinking it?

This girl was crazy…

But still, Tien found himself following her.

Korin led them to one of the containers and had to reach up to open it. It was a large wicker basket, and when they looked in over the cat's shoulder, they saw not the contents or even an empty basket. No, they saw a snow landscape, as if they were looking into a window.

"What the…" Tien murmured.

"This is the cavern, or the closest I can get ya to it," said Korin, "You have to go into the depths of the cave and at the bottom is the sacred water."

Goku jumped into the basket without another word. Kit yelped, "Ah! Goku, wait up!" and hopped in after him, vanishing for a moment. Tien looked into the basket frantically and spotted her and Goku on the snowy landscape, picking themselves up and brushing themselves off.

"How will we get back?" Tien asked Korin before he took the jump himself.

"Jus go back to that spot, I'll pull ya up," said Korin.

Tien nodded and jumped into the basket.

Icy air hit him and he shivered as he touched down gently next to Goku and Kit. He was still just in pants and a tank top. Kit was shivering too, rubbing her arms, "Why couldn't it be on a beach or something?" she muttered.

"I think I see the mouth of the cave over there!" Goku cried and ran off, not seeming fazed by the cold in the least.

"That kid can't be human," growled Kit, then looked at Tien, "Come on, Shinhan," and started running.

"Ah- Kit!" Tien sighed and shook his head. There was no arguing with her. And he supposed that if this water did kill him… well at least he would see Chiaotzu again. But the thought of Kit dying… it somehow made his body seize up and his teeth grit. He couldn't let that happened.

No matter what.


	17. Divine Water

"It's so dark…"

Kit followed the sound of Goku's footsteps, her eyes wide in effort to see, walking carefully so as not to slip on the ice. Tien was behind her, she could hear his breathing. Somehow it was comforting.

"Korin wasn't specific about where in the cave it is…" Goku said, "And it feels like this place is huge!"

"So where are we going to find it?" asked Kit.

"Well if it's water, it will be deep in," said Tien, "Farther down, I would assume."

"I think there's a ramp that goes down here- WHOA!" Goku yelped and Kit heard the sound of a small body rolling away.

"Crap," she paused, afraid to fall down as well, but Tien ran into her back, sending them both tumbling down a steep ramp and into Goku who lay dazed at the bottom.

"Ouch," Goku laughed as they all tried to detangle themselves from one another, "Well we went down further!"

"Yeah, great job, kid," sighed Kit as she got to her feet.

"I think I can smell water, too!" Goku added.

"Smell?" Kit sniffed, "All I can smell is this musty cave."

"No, there's definitely water down here somewhere!" said Goku, and she heard his footsteps run off.

"Goku wait!" Tien called and sighed, "He's going to get hurt if he just keeps running ahead without thinking."

"Come on!" Kit reached over and found his hand in the darkness, pulling him after Goku, Tien letting out a yelp of shock and protest.

They went down a long passage for what seemed like ages. Kit's eyes had gotten somewhat used to the darkness at this point and she could see the outline of Goku's hair as he ran ahead of her.

"Wait!" Goku paused, and they all scrambled to a halt.

"What's wrong-?" Kit began, but Tien's hand went over her mouth.

"Sh, listen," he breathed.

She strained her ears, and realized there were footsteps approaching them.

The three of them stood at the ready, Tien's hand leaving her face and she released his other hand, holding her own at the ready.

THWAP!

Someone came around the corner, and Goku had thrown a punch, and as the sound of flesh hitting flesh came, Kit could see finally, as some source of light found them. There, standing with Goku's fist in his palm…

Was Master Roshi.

"M-Master?" Goku stammered, eyes wide.

"In the flesh," said Master Roshi, his sunglasses gleaming slightly.

"But- we saw you die!" Kit cried, starting, "How- how are you here?!"

Tien was rock solid beside her, in shock it seemed.

"Turned out the wave just tired me to a near death state," said Roshi evenly, "But the others were able to revive me. I came looking for you three."

"But this is impossible," Tien said, "You didn't have a pulse. You were dead!"

Roshi chuckled softly, and there was a strange hint behind it, like shadows on his voice, "I am very much alive. Come, I have something to show all of you."

"Master, did you find the divine water?" asked Goku, eyes wide.

"I found something," said Roshi, turning and walking briskly away.

"Wait!" Goku rushed after him.

"What's going on?" Kit muttered as she and Tien took pursuit, "Something isn't right. I'm excellent at deception and I can sense something going on that we can't see."

"Roshi was dead," confirmed Tien, running beside her, "I know he was."

Though Roshi appeared to be walking, he was extremely fast, running along the narrow passage, Goku chasing after him at a run, Kit and Tien behind the boy. At last, Roshi rounded a final corner, and when they all went about it, they gasped.

It was Kame House.

Kame House was sitting in the center of this large clearing, pink wood paneling and all, just waiting there.

"What?!" Goku yelped.

Roshi went to the door and opened it, "Come inside," he said, and vanished within.

"Goku- wait!" Kit cried when Goku rushed after him, "Something isn't- damn it," she sighed as Goku went into the building, "We have to follow him," she said, and went to the door, stepping into the familiar home.

Everyone was in here. There was Bulma and Yamcha on the couch, laughing with their arms around each other. Arthur was grinning from where he sat beside the wall to the kitchen. Turtle was beside him, chuckling cheerfully. Puar and Oolong were sitting beside the coffee table. Kaijo was grinning at Kit as she stumbled further inside, eyes wide. Launch with her blonde hair was leaning on the wall by the window with Terrel beside her with a smirk on his face and his arms folded across his chest.

"You're all here!" gasped Goku, "Wow! But why?"

"It's the safest place to hide from King Piccolo," said Kaijo, "And down here, we don't age. We can stay down here forever, even until King Piccolo finally dies."

"Can you imagine the training we can do?" asked Terrel, grinning wickedly, "By the time we get out of here, we'll be the strongest in the world, and even if that green bastard is still around we could beat him into a pulp!"

"What…" Tien had entered the room, and was looking around with his three eyes narrowed, "How is this possible? How are you all here?"

"We're safe down here," said Bulma, grinning, "You should all just stay here, and we would never have to worry about Piccolo again!"

"Are… are you kidding me?" asked Kit, "He's up there killing people as we speak! We can't just let him get away with it!"

"Kit, it would be foolish to attack King Piccolo," said Roshi, "I proved that, didn't I? He's too strong, it's impossible to defeat him."

"It can't be impossible!" Goku argued, "You should all be ashamed of yourselves. You're all acting like a bunch of cowards."

"How can you say that to your friends, Goku?" gasped Puar.

"How can you all sit back and think about hiding when Piccolo is murdering people?!" cried Kit, "This isn't like you, Master," she looked at Kaijo, "None of this is right. Something's wrong here!"

"I'm finished with this bullshit," spat Tien, "You're all wasting our time!"

He turned, but a familiar voice called, "Tien, don't go!"

Kit froze, her gut twisting in horror as her eyes turned to the little figure that came from the kitchen. Tien whirled, eyes wide with shock.

"Ch-Chiaotzu?" he choked.

Chiaotzu stepped toward them, grinning and holding a mug of tea that was far too large for him, "Tien, please, just stay with us down here! We're safe down here! I don't want you to leave."

Tien dropped to his knees, shaking, "How- you died. I saw you die- I felt you die, you can't be here!" he breathed.

"This is all wrong," Kit took a step backward, shaking her head, "None of this can be happening- two of you are dead, the rest of you couldn't possibly be here."

"We can't stay here," Goku said firmly, backing up, "We have to stop King Piccolo."

"Shinhan," Kit grabbed Tien's shoulder, "Get up, come on!"

Tien was still staring at Chiaotzu, tears slowly threatening his eyes.

"Shinhan!" Kit shook him, "He's not Chiaotzu," she glared at the imposter, "And that's not Roshi- none of you are our friends!"

Tien shut his eyes, shaking his head.

Kit knelt beside Tien, "I know it's hard, but listen to me!" she said harshly, "We can't stay here, it's all fake, something is trying to slow us down! Tien!"

Using his first name made him look at her. She wrapped her arms around him tightly, "Feel this," she muttered softly, closing her eyes, "This is real. I'm real. Nothing else. Okay?"

Slowly, his arms went around her, and tightened. Kit clung to him, breathing in his scent. She could feel his head thumping against her chest, and for a moment, it felt like it was just the two of them hanging in darkness. It was the first time since Krillin's death that Kit felt peace.

"Okay," he responded in her ear, and they got to their feet, parting and staring at each other.

"Let's go," said Goku, heading out the door.

Kit and Tien followed him. She refused to look back at any of the imposters, What a disgusting trick. Showing Tien Chiaotzu, it wasn't right!

"Where do you think you're going?"

Roshi's image had followed them out, but as he left Kame House, it vanished behind him. They all stood their ground.

"If you insist on finding the ultra divine water, I will have no choice but to kill you," snarled Roshi, but there was a second voice speaking with it, a dark sinister voice that sent chills down Kit's spine.

All three of them crouched, and Goku glared, "You're not Roshi!" he shouted.

"It does not matter who I am," said Roshi's image harshly, "You shall go no further."

Without warning, huge boulders from the ceiling began to hurtle at them. The three of them all yelped and had to jump to get out of the way in time, but the assault did not end there. Massive rocks from all sides came rushing at them, and the three of them were forced into a frenzy of dodging about the clearing for at least ten minutes until Roshi's image realized he was not gaining any ground with this tactic.

The rocks stopped flying, and instead he jumped at them himself, managing to catch Goku off guard and landing a punch across his face. But the kid was resilient and bounced right back, swinging wildly as Kit and Tien rushed to his side to help.

However, even with all three of them, no matter how hard they swung or what tactics they used, Roshi's image dodged and blocked all of their hits with ease. He was just too fast, too strong! How were they supposed to defeat him when he was making them look like idiots when there was three against one?

"The divine water is not for humans!" snarled Roshi's image, "You're very presence here is an act of vile! You must leave here or DIE!"

"We can't!" shouted Goku, "We have to defeat King Piccolo. We have to save Earth!"

"We won't give up!" yelled Kit as she swung a punch just for it to get blocked.

"No matter what odds are stacked against us!" bellowed Tien, swinging in a kick that was dodged.

"Enough!" Roshi's image growled.

A strange burst of power sent them all flying backward. Tien landed roughly into the cave wall. Goku and Kit were both sent flying to the other side, and Kit wailed when she slipped over the lip of a cliff, feeling herself fall. Something caught hold of her ankle just in time however, and she pressed her chin to her chest, looking up to see Goku had caught her, but that left him with only one hand to latch onto the cliff ledge.

She also spotted Roshi's image looming over him.

"What will you do?" he asked darkly, "You've only on hand holding on," he pressed his foot on Goku's fingers, making Goku yelp in pain.

"Kit! Goku!" Kit heard Tien yell.

He must have rushed as Roshi's image, but she saw the imposter easily bat Tien away with one arm while still looming over them, stomping his foot again.

Kit felt Goku slipping.

"She's only holding you down," said Roshi's image, "Let go of her, and you can use your other arm to pull yourself up and save yourself. Otherwise you will both fall."

Kit looked down, which in a way was looking up, and realized she couldn't even see the bottom of this chasm. There was nothing but darkness. That was encouraging.

"No!" Goku shouted, "I won't let go!"

"Stupid child," spat Roshi's image as he once again batted a very angry Tien away, "What is she to you? Save yourself!"

"Stop!" Tien bellowed, and she saw him fly over Roshi's head and dive downward, hand outstretched.

Kit reached up for it, but something slammed into Tien, another massive boulder, and it made him spiral off course.

"Tien!" Kit cried, reaching as far as she could and managed to catch his wrist, but he slammed into the side of the cliff, and hung limp. He was unconscious.

Well shit.

Goku was really slipping now, with two burdens, one of which was practically dead weight.

"You have no choice," said Roshi's image, "Chose. Let them go and save yourself, or die together."

"I'll never let go!" Goku shouted.

Roshi's image glared down at them, and then he began to glow. Kit's body felt like it was being stretched to a breaking point as she braced to fall to her death. But she realized that if Tien was with her… if she died with her friends… then maybe it wouldn't be so bad.

And then, Roshi's image vanished. And the ledge that Goku was clinging too suddenly broke. Kit yelped and shut her eyes, waiting to fall, but it never happened, in fact, the strain on her body stopped, and she was suddenly aware that she was laying on her back, not suspending upside down.

"Wh-what?" she breathed.

Goku let go of her ankle and looked around, eyes wide, "Wow! We're… on the ground? But…"

"Gravity… like… shifted…" Kit said, sitting up, but then gasping and turning, "Tien!" she scrambled to hover over him, cradling his head in her hands, "Come on, wake up!" she hissed, tapping his cheek lightly.

"Is he okay?" asked Goku.

"He better be, or I'll kick his ass," said Kit sternly.

Tien groaned, his eyes tightening.

"Tien!" Kit said, smiling as he finally opened them to look at her.

"Kit… Goku…?" he sat up, rubbing the back of his head, "What happened?"

"We don't know," said Goku as he got to his feet and looked around, then he gasped, "Whoa- water!"

Kit and Tien turned to see that there was a large lake beside them, its water black as ink, and there was something rising out of it. Kit instantly scooted in front of Tien to shield him, and Goku crouched.

"Show your true self!" Goku shouted, "You coward! Who are you?!"

The dark voice that had veiled Roshi's image earlier spoke on its own, "I am Darkness. You have proven yourself worthy."

"What is that…?" Tien muttered.

Kit looked over to where he gestured.

A light was coming down from an unknown source, and beneath it was a small round table, with a tea pot and three tea cups. Goku went to it, frowning down, "Is this the ultra divine water?" he asked.

"The sacred liquid is very dangerous," said Darkness, "One must be both mentally and physically strong to drink it. For those inept, it means certain death."

"Seems legit…" Kit muttered, getting to her feet and helping Tien get to his.

The two of them went to the small table, where Goku was still frowning down at the tea pot.

"But it will make us stronger, right?" Goku asked.

"It is uncertain," said Darkness, making them all blanch and stare at the dark shape in the water, "The water takes advantage of special properties within you. If you have no power, nothing will change. Only those with the special powers will become stronger. The others will die."

"You can't be serious…" breathed Tien, glaring at the tea pot, "But we have to try."

"That's right," said Goku firmly, "If there's even the slightest chance it can make us stronger, we have to take it to defeat King Piccolo."

"We can do this," said Kit picking up the tea pot and pouring the contents into the three separate cups. The liquid was black as night.

Tien picked up his cup, and Goku his as Kit placed the pot back down and grabbed her own.

"For Chiaotzu," Tien muttered softly.

"And Krillin and Master Roshi," added Goku.

"And every other life that bastard has taken," Kit finished.

And all three of them downed their cups.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*

It felt like fire rushing down Tien's throat. And the fire spread and spread, coating his veins, and he fell to his knees, gasping in pain. He was aware of Goku and Kit screaming in agony, and his cries joined them. Never had he experienced such terrible pain. He was remembering pieces of his life, training with Chiaotzu when they were younger. Striving so hard to get stronger. Tao training him, beating him into a pulp while Shin watched with his critical stare. Swindling villages out of money, easily defeating those who opposed him, any who told him his ways were wrong.

Green eyes.

Tien felt his pain numb a little at the memory of those eyes staring at him from behind the tree. Memories of her flushed through his mind. Her crooked smirk, her laugh, and her strength. She was the only one he ever felt vulnerable around, the only one that he saw as a threat, and now…

"Feel this. This is real. I'm real."

Kit.

Tien's eyes snapped open. He was laying on his stomach on the ground, blinking in surprise. The pain was gone, and his body was tingling slightly. It felt strange, like someone pulled out something that was blocking his cogs from turning, and now they were going at full speed. He had never realized he felt limited before, but now he felt like there was something more to him.

"Tien?" Kit's voice called, "Goku?"

Tien pushed himself up and looked over to see Goku sitting up and Kit getting to her feet.

They all stood and looked at their hands, then at each other.

"Everyone else feel that?" asked Kit.

"Well we're alive," said Tien, looking at his hands again, "And I feel… different."

"Me too," said Goku, and smiled, looking out at the dark shape, "Thank you mister!"

Darkness growled softly as he sunk back into the water.

"We did it!" Kit suddenly gasped and looked at them, "Now what?"

"Let's go," said Goku with a grin, "It's time."

He pulled the red staff from his back and thrust it into the ground, "Grab on!"

Kit knelt and grabbed the pole, but Tien stood back, "I can fly remember?" he said, and nodded for Goku to proceed.

"Right," said Goku, "Power pole, extend!"

Kit yelped in shock as the red pole shot upward, bringing her and Goku with it. Tien flew up after them, clenching his fists. This was it, he thought.

Chiaotzu, Master Roshi, Krillin, and every other innocent life lost, they would be avenged today.

As the three of them ran back to the spot where Korin told them to return, he glanced at Kit who smiled at him. He realized as they ran that the divine water had done more than made him stronger. It made him reach clarity. This girl had changed him, had made him realize that he was capable of being a good person.

He realized that he wanted to have her in his life for the rest of his days. Realized that she meant more to him than he could have thought possible. He liked her. It was the first time he had ever felt this sort of way toward a female, and he wasn't exactly sure what to do about it. It made him feel strange inside, nervous and excited all at once.

It was more than a spark, he realized.

It was fire.


	18. Striking Back

"So, wait, you guys did it?"

Kit looked at Yajirobi, crossing her arms and tossing red hair from her eyes, "Why, you were doubting us?"

Yajirobi frowned at them, looking to each of them in turn, "Well you don't look any different."

"They're different," Korin said, heading toward them, smiling under his whiskers, "You three feeling confident?"

Goku grinned, determination sharp in his young eyes, "More than confident, Korin. It's like I feel at peace, with everything, and King Piccolo…" he walked to the edge of the room, looking out over the railing, "I know where he is."

Tien walked a few steps after Goku, nodding slowly, "It's strange," he said, "Like…"

Kit went to his side, "Like we can sense his energy," she supplied.

"Hmhmm," said Korin, nodding, "That's exactly it. Now I knew there was always destined to be one to survive the divine water, but three… it's very interesting. Goku's always been special, unique, but what was it about you two that allowed you to survive, I wonder?"

Kit looked at the cat and winked slyly at him, "We're just that awesome."

"Well I can see that being 'at peace' with everything hasn't made you modest or more stoic," Korin's whiskers twitched, "You certainly are of the hermit fox school."

Kit placed her hands on her hips, "Modesty is just another form of lying, anyway," she glanced down and noticed her wrist was still in a cast, "Oh yeah," she held it up, frowning, "I forgot. The sensu bean healed this, so…" she gripped the cast, and with a swift jerk, ripped it clean off like it was made of tissue paper.

Yajirobi stared, "How did you do that?"

"Oh please, I could have done that before I drank the super juice," Kit said, smirking crookedly.

"Enough talk," said Tien harshly, "We need to get to Piccolo!"

"Alright, alright," Korin sighed, "Present time. Nimbus!"

Goku perked up considerably, "Nimbus?" he gasped and looked out to the sky.

A massive golden cloud that seemed more solid than any of the others came floating toward them. Goku stared at it like it was the most amazing thing he had ever seen. It was the same look he got whenever he was staring at a large plate of food.

"What the hell?" Kit blinked out at the thing, confused.

"Go ahead and jump in and pick a good one, Goku," said Korin.

"Oh wow!" Goku beamed, "I thought the Nimbus I got from Master Roshi was the only one!"

"Nope, that was just an old model I let him borrow," said Korin casually.

Then, with a wild cry of excitement, Goku leapt right off the railing and into the cloud.

"Goku!" Kit and Tien yelped in unison, Tien making to fly down to catch him, but Goku landed on the cloud like it was solid.

Kit stared as the boy rifled around on it until he pulled a little piece from the cloud and climbed onto it, "I like this one!"

"All yours," laughed Korin.

"Wait, you can ride on it, and it flies?" asked Kit, staring.

"Sure!" said Goku, hovering the Nimbus into the room again and hopping off, "Wanna try, Kit?"

Kit beamed, "Hell yes, I do! Free flying without having to learn!" She jumped onto the cloud- and fell straight through to the floor.

Kit sat there for a moment, pouting, "What the hell?!"

Goku laughed, "I guess you don't have a pure heart, Kit!"

"What do you mean?" Kit got up, dusting herself off.

"Only those with a pure heart can ride a Nimbus Cloud," said Korin wisely.

Kit sighed heavily, "Well I guess all the lying and playing dirty tricks of a hermit fox does back fire, who would have guessed?"

"Doesn't matter," Tien said, appearing at her shoulder, "We have to hurry. I'll- uh- I'll… carry you. If you want."

He turned a bit red.

Kit smirked slyly at him, "What's wrong, Shinhan? Scared of a girl with an impure heart?"

"I could care less what the cloud thinks of you," said Tien, looking away, blush deepening, "You're a good person in my book."

"Aren't you just the sweetest," Kit rolled her eyes, "Best compliment I've ever gotten, 'good person'," cutting the sarcasm, she added, "Come on, Tien, you're more original than that," she winked.

Goku jumped back onto his Nimbus, "Let's go," he said, grinning, "This time, Piccolo won't know what hit him."

Kit hooked herself onto Tien's back, "Sure, let's go save the world, no big deal or anything, I mean, what's there to be nervous about?" she leaned down to Tien's ear, "Right, hot shot?"

Tien grunted, "You could take this a little more seriously," he said almost scolding.

"Where's the fun in that?" Kit breathed in his ear and felt him shift uncomfortably.

"Good luck," said Korin.

"Let's go!" said Goku, and his cloud rocketed out of the tower.

Tien jumped up and shot after him with newfound speed. Kit had to hold on tightly to him to keep from falling off.

"Whoa there, tiger!" she yelped, "Looks like that super juice gave you quite the speed boost. Wonder what else it enhanced?" she leaned low on his neck smirking at him as he shot her back a look.

"Kit, is now really the time?" he muttered.

"We could be flying to our death, there's no better time in the world, Shinhan," Kit laughed.

Tien looked forward again, "I won't let this be the end," he said sternly.

"Won't let it?"Kit blinked, "Don't know how to tell you this, Shinhan, but we gotta do a lot more than just believe we won't let it."

"And I will," said Tien, "I can't let King Piccolo get away with what he's done, and I can't let him make this the end, not when…" he trailed off, swallowing hard.

Kit perked a brow, "Fox got your tongue, Shinhan?" she said slyly.

"Kit," Tien began, his voice a little shaky, "If something happens- if King Piccolo managed to kill me-"

"Don't talk like that," Kit snapped, all playfulness gone in a blink, her hands gripping his shoulders tightly, "Nothing's going to happen to you, I won't let it."

"Just listen!" Tien said sharply, glancing back at her, "I don't want you to blame yourself if it does happen, okay? And I… I…" he steeled himself, "I'm really glad we met, Kit. I'm glad you saw me that day in the rain, and I want you to know…" he swallowed hard, and Kit found herself hanging on his every word, her breath seemed caught in her chest, "That I-"

"AAAAHH!"

A young girl's scream cut Tien off midsentence, and he looked forward, coming to a halt. Ahead of them, Goku had paused too, and was looking down.

"I know I've heard that voice somewhere before!" the boy cried, and shot downward.

"Goku!" Tien called, and rocketed after him, making Kit cling to his back to avoid falling off.

Part of her was extremely annoyed. What had Tien been about to say? That he- … that he what? But she was quickly distracted.

Below, there was a massive man in makeshift armor, a horned helm that went over his eyes, a bushy reddish brown beard covering his strong jawed face. He held a giant axe in one hand. Beside him was a young girl in a strange bikini like armor set with a helmet that bore a giant sharp metal fin. She was cowering behind the big man while he crouched defensively in front of her, standing between her and a huge troop of armed soldiers.

One had a rocket launcher.

And it was just firing at the two as Goku leapt from Nimbus and landed in front of them.

"Shit!" Kit cried.

The rocket flew, but Goku crossed his arms in front of his face, and took the missile head on. There was an explosion, a cloud of dust, but it cleared to reveal Goku smirking, completely unharmed, lowering his arms.

"Goku!" the large man and young girl cried in unison.

"What the fuck?!" cried the soldier that had fired the rocket.

"Well what do you know, super juice means rocket proof," said Kit as Tien landed and she slid off his back, "Neat."

"You men are working for King Piccolo aren't you?" Goku demanded, pointing at the soldiers.

"Reluctantly," said the one in the front, "But we have no choice. The Ox King is a well known martial artist, and all of them are wanted dead by Piccolo. If we don't do what he says, he'll kill us!"

"Ox King?" Kit repeated, "Where have I heard that before…?"

"You men should be ashamed of yourselves," Tien snapped at the soldiers, "King Piccolo doesn't dictate who should or should not be killed."

"Look, pal, we got a job to do," said the soldier harshly, "What else can we do? He's too powerful to stop!"

"You're wrong!" said Goku harshly, "We're going to stop King Piccolo."

"You? A kid and two punks?" the soldier scoffed, "Have you seen what he can do? He's wiped out half of the army already, tanks, battleships, and all! What the hell makes you three stand a chance?"

"Just pure badassery," said a familiar voice, and then there was a battle cry and a figure came tearing into view, slamming aside the soldiers like they were rag dolls, punching and kicking and tackling until all of them were either out cold or running away.

"Yeah, that's right, pussies, run!" Terrel cried, placing his hands on his hips in victory as the soldiers fled, "Piss ants, no wonder Piccolo killed half your stupid army," he turned and grinned at them, "Sup?" then his eyes went to hover on the two they had saved behind them and his face fell, "Oh. Hey pops."

"That's where I've heard it," said Kit, snapping her fingers, then turning, "Terrel's father, the Ox King, one of Master Roshi's students."

"Terrel!" The Ox King gasped, staring, "Where have you been?"

"Saving the world, where have you been? Oh that's right, running around a flaming mountain clobbering people over the head," Terrel rolled his eyes.

"Brother!" the little girl ran to him and pounced onto him, making the older fighter grunt in surprise.

"Ah! Chichi, easy, there's a blade on your helmet, remember? Sheesh…" he plucked her off of him and set her down, giving her a critical look, "Have you been training?" he asked.

"Of course," said Chichi, grinning, "I'm going to be as strong as daddy one day!"

"Yeah, that's not hard to do, sis," Terrel muttered.

"Wow, Chichi, you've gotten taller!" Goku said, smiling at the girl.

She whirled to face him, eyes lighting up, "Oh, Goku, I just knew you would come save us!" she ran and hugged him.

"Wah! What are you doing?" Goku laughed.

"Wait, Goku?" Terrel blinked, "I thought you died. And Chichi, you know this little overpowered punk?"

"Of course," Chichi beamed at Terrel, "Goku agreed to marry me someday!"

Kit blinked. Wait- what? She and Tien exchanged a look.

"Marry?!" Terrel spluttered, "What- but- you're only fourteen!"

"Aren't I so lucky to find my husband so early?" Chichi gushed, releasing Goku.

"Well, listen Chichi, we can eat later," said Goku, "I have something to take care of."

"That's right, we can't stay," said Tien, stepping forward, "We have to go stop King Piccolo before any more innocent people get hurt."

"Well count me in!" said Terrel, puffing out his chest, "I don't know what's happened since we got separated, but considering that you're down a few and gained Goku, some shit went down."

"No, Terrel, you stay here," said Goku, looking at him, "King Piccolo is too strong, and I won't forgive myself if you get hurt."

"Get hurt- ?! Why you little – you- I can't even come up with a good enough insult!" Terrel bellowed, clenching his fists, "I can take him!"

"No, Terrel, you can't," said Tien softly, looking at him, "Master Roshi and Chiaotzu were killed by King Piccolo. We had to go through some extreme measures to make ourselves stronger than before. Only the three of us have any hope of defeating him."

"Roshi… dead?" Terrel repeated while the Ox King wailed in grief.

"No that can't be! My old Master can't be dead!" he cried.

"Look, mister 'I'm so superior'," said Kit to Terrel, "Stay here and protect your dad and sister. Catch up with them maybe? You're lucky to have a family, so why don't you actually spend time with them?"

"Don't you-!" Terrel began.

"Oh shut up, for fuck's sake," Kit said, rolling her eyes, "There's a time and a place, Terrel, and besides, if you die, how will you ever be with Launch?" she winked.

Terrel grumbled, "Bitch, using my weakness…"

"It's what I do," Kit shrugged.

"We have to go," Tien urged.

"Right," Goku looked at Chichi, "I'll see you later!" and he jumped back onto Nimbus and took off.

"Wait- but- Goku!" Chichi called after him, distraught.

Kit hooked herself back onto Tien's back, "Good to see those ladies didn't kill you, Terrel," she said.

"Yeah, that wasn't… exactly… my proudest moment," Terrel coughed into a fist.

"We'll be back," Tien promised, and they rocketed after Goku, heading closer and closer to King Piccolo's dark power source.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Close.

They were very close now.

Tien took small comfort in the weight of Kit on his back, the warmth of her body pressed to his as he slowed to land. This was it, he thought, what they had worked so hard for, this moment.

Facing King Piccolo himself.

At the base of the castle of the capital, there he was. His strange dinosaur like minion at his side, and his angular demonic face upturned to them as they approached, a smirk on his lips. He didn't look surprised or concerned, only mildly interested. It made Tien's gut boil in rage.

"He's waiting for us," said Kit softly.

"Good," Goku said with a smile and hopped off Nimbus, landing lighting a few yards in front of Piccolo. Tien landed beside him, and Kit slid off his back to stand on his other side.

Tien glanced at her one last time, taking in her entire image, just in case somehow it was the last he would get to. The slight breeze made her red hair, which gleamed like fire in the sunlight, flip gently over her vivid green eyes, those eyes that saved his life. He could see the very slight glint of nervousness in her beautiful face, but there was no fear. She bent slightly at her knees, brought herself up confidently on her toes, her arms out to her sides. To any who wasn't familiar with her, she looked completely open for attack, but Tien knew this classic battle stance of hers. She relied on dodging and her lithe movement more than blocking. The way she held herself, even in battle was that of grace and sleekness.

He knew the worry in her eyes wasn't for herself. Kit had never feared death, he knew because of the way she had fought him at the tournament. Knew because of how bravely she spoke of finding Tao, of how when she saw him that day, she wasn't scared for her life… but his…

The only thing that Kit was scared of right now was losing Goku and Tien himself. For someone who used lies and dirty fighting to sweep through life, she was immensely selfless. What a complex being this Kit was. Maybe that's why Tien felt that flare in his chest when he looked at her now. Maybe that was why he…

"So."

Tien looked forward again, swallowing as Piccolo smirked at them.

"Let me guess. Earth's last battalion to stop me? Is that what you three insects are supposed to be?" he laughed cruelly, and Tien clenched his fists.

"It ends now, Piccolo," Goku said, face in a harsh determination that made him look so much older than fifteen, "We're going to stop you."

Piccolo smirked at him, "Ah, I recognize you now, I thought I killed you. Quite stubborn, you humans. I suppose I will just have to remedy that. You didn't stand a chance then, and that was before the eternal dragon rejuvenated me. Let's just say now I'm somewhere between invincible and invulnerable. What makes you think, that just because you brought friends, that you have any hope of even scratching me?"

"We've been preparing, Piccolo," Tien snarled, bringing up a knee into his crane pose, "I think you'll be sorry to underestimate us."

Piccolo laughed, "I'd love to stay and grind you all into red mist, but I have more pressing matters. The citizens of West City are awaiting their destruction. So why don't I leave you a playmate instead?"

"Playmate?" Kit perked a brow.

Tien blinked in shock as King Piccolo began to sort of convulse.

"What the hell?" Kit hissed, taking a step back, "What is he-?!"

King Piccolo's throat began to swell. Tien felt his face twist in disgust as the swelling slowly pulsated upward, and his mouth bulged like Piccolo was going to vomit. Then, something slimy and white began to peek from lips. It began to slowly slide fully into view, his throat collapsing back to normal behind it as the bulge came all the way out, and King Piccolo spat a large white egg on the ground, a layer of green slime trailing from it. The egg was about the size of a toddler.

"He… spat out… an… egg…" Kit stammered, eyes wide, "What the fuck is he, a Yoshi?!"

Tien perked a brow at her.

"Oh, you're right," Kit waved him off, "Yoshi's are much more adorable…"

"I'll ask what you're talking about later," Tien muttered, turning his attention back to the egg, which began to shake and crack.

Goku crouched, glaring at the egg, "This must be how you made Tambourine! I won't allow another one of those creatures to hurt anyone else!"

The top of the egg broke off, and a small green creature emerged from within, growing at a shockingly rapid rate. Tien found himself positioning himself slightly in front of Kit, narrowing his eyes. When the creature finally stopped growing he was a broad green monster with a fin atop his wide head, and wore ragged pants, but his barrel chest was bare.

"You're name shall be Drum," King Piccolo said to the creature, "Now, my child, this is your only purpose. Destroy these three from existence."

Drum turned to face them, smirking, "Heh heh heh, simple enough."

Tien clenched his fists, narrowing his eyes, "We don't have time for this," he said.

"So then we'll just make it quick," Kit said, and rolled forward before Tien could do or say anything to stop her.

But it turned out that he didn't have anything to worry about. It appeared that the divine water had indeed increased her strength. With the sound of a canon ball hitting a wall, she slammed her fist into Drum's gut. The creature was bent double, not even able to cry out in pain, his eyes bulging and his mouth agape in a silent scream.

King Piccolo and his little assistant both gasped in shock as Drum fell over, twitching, and Kit bounced back to Tien's side, crossing her arms, smirking crookedly.

"We're not here to play with infants, your highness," she mock bowed, making Piccolo narrow his eyes dangerously, "We came to play with the big kids."

"I see," Kind Piccolo began to chuckle darkly, "Very well, I didn't realize that you were all feeling so suicidal."

"Enough talk," snapped Goku, clenching his fists, "You're going to pay for what you did to Krillin, Master Roshi, Chiaotzu, and all the other innocent people you've hurt!"

"You righteousness only proves how pathetic you are," Piccolo sneered, "I will make just a quick demonstration, and since you are the one that has irritated me so much, child, you will be the one sacrificed for my example. Your friends will be spared only because I am in a hurry. Consider this a gift from your loving king," he stepped forward to Goku, holding back a hand to slice down at Goku.

Tien began to step forward, but Kit grabbed his arm, shaking her head, smirking slightly.

Tien looked forward again and saw Goku's arm snap up just in time to block Piccolo's blow. He didn't even look like he was struggling. Tien stared. Could he have- could they all have- improved so much?

Did they actually stand a chance?

As he watched Goku catch Piccolo's next punch, and then saw the boy twist and kick the demon hard across the face, sending him sailing back into the tower, making it crumble upon impact, Tien thought yes. Yes, they did stand a chance.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Kit grinned wickedly as King Piccolo rose from the debris of the tower Goku had sent him into.

"What's wrong?" she called, "You look a little shaken up! I thought you were going to make a demonstration! Was it to show us how good of a wrecking ball your body makes?"

"You insolent fools," King Piccolo snarled, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand, stalking toward them, "Do you have any idea who you are dealing with? You've just sealed your fates!"

He aimed two fingers at them and a beam of energy shot out. The three of them scattered, jumping to the side to avoid it. But Piccolo did not stop at that. He continued, shooting beam after beam with both of his hands, making them jump around wildly to avoid being hit with the deadly rays.

"That's right!" he laughed, "Dance for me! Dance for your King!"

"This is getting us nowhere!" Tien called before rolling to the side to avoid a beam, "We can't fight him at a distance like this!"

Kit jumped into the air to dodge the next attack, "Follow Goku!" she said.

Goku was bouncing around just like them, but with each jump he was moving closer and closer to King Piccolo. The other two quickly followed his lead, inching closer to the demon with each dodge. King Piccolo realized this, his eyes narrowing at their steady approach. Suddenly, he ceased fire, and with a smirk, leapt up into the air. The three of them stopped, looking up to track his movements, but Piccolo jumped up so high, he was lost from sight in the glare of the sun.

"What's he doing?" Tien hissed.

"Dive bomb!" Goku cried.

Sure enough, there was a harsh whistling sound and there he was, rocketing downward.

At this point, the three of them were well separated, a few yards apart each, so it was easy to tell he was aiming for Kit. She yelped as his hand shot outward and a huge wave of energy rocketed down toward her. She cart wheeled backwards elegantly just in time, the blast making her hair blow back on her scalp. But it seemed that was just a decoy. As soon as King Piccolo landed, he shot a second wave straight at her. It was too fast, there was no dodging this one, and blocking had never been her strong suit.

Kit braced for impact and pain, but in a flash, there was someone in front of her. Kit yelped as Tien crossed his arms in front of his head and braced his entire body, taking the blast head on. It shook the ground, and Kit raised a hand to shield her face from the blast of hot air.

"Shinhan!" she cried.

But when the light finally faded, Tien straightened and cast a smirk back at her, a sign of his old cockiness showing. He didn't have a scratch on him. Kit stared wide eyed while Piccolo cursed angrily, but only in time for Goku to appear and slam a kick into his side, sending him tumbling away. Goku landed, tail lashing, and glanced at them.

"Are you okay, Tien?" he asked.

Tien nodded, "I've never felt better. It's like all my techniques have been polished to a new level. We might actually stand a good chance at beating him."

Goku grinned, "I think you're right," he turned to where Piccolo was getting to his feet, shaking in rage.

Kit came to Tien's side, getting into her fighting stance, "Why did you do that?" she demanded, "What if that hurt you?"

"It didn't," said Tien, glancing at her, smirking a bit.

"That's not the point-!" Kit began, but King Piccolo's angry yowl interrupted her.

"This is impossible! How could you have improved so much?!" he pointed furiously at Goku, "And how can you two even be a challenge?! How can filthy humans dare stand up to King Piccolo?! This can't be happening!"

"We told you that this was the end, Piccolo," said Tien, his face turning to determination again, smirk fading, "Now you know how it feels. To have your life in someone else's hands!" his face twisted in rage, and Kit knew he was thinking of Chiaotzu, "It hurts, doesn't it?! To be terrified that your life is going to be STOLEN from you! It's what you did to my best friend, to Master Roshi, and Krillin, and who knows how many more people!"

King Piccolo spat on the ground, glaring at him, "You think you three can defeat me? ME?! I haven't even BEGUN to show you my true power! You get one lucky break and suddenly you all think you're big heroes, well guess again!"

"Oh, so, you mean, it's actually going to be a challenge?" Kit asked, smirking crookedly, "Oh, good, because I was going to have to start playing rock paper scissors with these two to see who would actually get to fight you since you don't seem to be able to handle all three of us."

"Shut your mouth, bitch," Piccolo snarled, "You will be the first to die for your attitude, and for the murder of one of my children. But not before I make you suffer in front of your two companions," he looked from Goku to Tien, the latter of which had put himself slightly in front of Kit at his threat, "Human emotions are always so much fun to see when they are at their most raw. How two of you will fawn over another, and then break into nothing at the sight of the other's demise."

"You're not going to be hurting anyone else!" Goku cried, crouching.

"Foolish humans!" Piccolo bellowed, "I will show you how little power you hold! Nothing can defeat King Piccolo!"

He crouched, glaring at them with pure hatred.

"Should we pull out all the stops now and get it over with, or build up to it in a dramatic fashion?" Kit asked, smirking.

"Kit, maybe you should be taking this just a little seriously," Tien sighed.

"Save your energy," said Goku, "I don't think at this rate we would need to use our full power to beat him, but if it turns out he is stronger than we think and we use everything we have now, that would leave us empty and he would still be alive."

"Huh, Goku, who knew you could have strokes of genius," said Kit, "Building up dramatically it is!"

And then the true battle began.


	19. Battle for the World

It was interesting, Tien thought as they prepared for the final battle with King Piccolo, that years ago, their Masters faced off against the exact same threat. Now they stood, student of the turtle hermit, student of the crane hermit, and student of the fox hermit, to finish what they started.

Once and for all.

Tien, Kit, and Goku all pushed forward, battle cries upon their lips. Just as they reached about a ten foot distance from Piccolo, Tien and Kit bounced to the sides, Tien going left and Kit going right while Goku rushed in head on. Tien caught himself on the ground by his toes and pushed off the ground, rushing in for Piccolo's side, seeing Kit mirror his moves across the way, Goku still rushing in straight. Their movement was incredibly fast, even taking Tien himself off guard. How much they had improved was uncanny. But he was trying not to let himself get over confident. He had seen what Piccolo could do. As he rushed in, he remained wary in case the demon decided to shoot upward into the air and force the three of them to collide into one another, bracing his legs just so as he ran so he could launch up after him. After all, he was the only one out of their group that could fly like King Piccolo.

The demon king watched their advance, a cruel glint in his eye and an arrogant grin tugging at his maw. As the world's strongest warriors launch themselves at him in a savage assault, the monster's body lifted off the ground by a mere inch, his body zipping backward to force them to pursue. A look of concern touching him, seeming surprised by the shocking speed the humans possessed. Flying backward suddenly King Piccolo roared, swinging outward with his arm which grew, lashing out like a whip and sweeping out at his attackers.

Tien's eyes widened in shock and he leapt up into air, the arm sweeping beneath him. He glanced over to see to his relief that Goku and Kit had jumped too. Tien held up an arm, "Dodon!" he cried, and a spark of energy formed there, "RAAAYYY!" he threw down his arm, shooting a piercing beam of golden light at Piccolo, hovering in the air slightly to steady his aim as the other two landed on the ground again.

King piccolo's arm rapidly retracted, flailing and wobbling about as though flesh and bone were made from rubber. He barely had any time to react with all three of them attacking at once. Dodging frantically away from the piercing beam of yellow ki and the flurry of open palmed attacks from Kit, Goku managed to land a powerful blow, sending the demon hurtling back. Dirt and grass were kicked up as his feet skid across the ground.

"I will not be out maneuvered by these impudent Earth Children!" King Piccolo snarled, a fierce grin tugging at his blood soaked lip. His antenna flopped forward. The grass around his body billowing outward as he took to the skies. Waves of heat surrounding Tien as the demon's eyes locked onto him. He torpedoed at toward him in the sky, eyes gleaming with power as twin thin beams shooting out.

Tien let out a grunt as some sort of vice wormed its way into his mind. It was like strange sort of pulsating electricity found its way throughout the entirety of his limbs, making all his muscles seize up. It seemed Piccolo possessed some sort of telepathic ability like Master Shin, only it was far more potent. He grit his teeth as he saw twin hair thin beams of light where heading straight at him, and there wasn't a damn thing he could do about it, his body was simply not responding to his commands.

But then, somewhere below, he heard a wild cry, "SHINHAN!" and saw Kit launch herself up into the air in a massive leap, her fist held back to cut up under King Piccolo's chin while he was focusing on hitting Tien.

The Demon King was cackling maniacally in victory as he flew at Tien, only to have his attack cut short when the girl's fist collided under his jaw, causing him to spiral and flip through the air. The deadly eye rays veering off their intended course, piercing Tien's flesh and slicing cleanly through the meat and bone of his shoulder. By the time Piccolo steadied himself in the air he was sneering down at the airborne Kit as she fell back to the ground.

"Even now, you dare to strike me!?" A brilliant line lines its way up the throat of the green skinned man. With his maw open wide and a savage battle roar a beam of energy blasts down at the falling girl.

Tien gasped as he was freed from the mental grasp, but pain racked his body and blood seeped from his shoulder where a hole about a centimeter in diameter had been pierced. He managed to stay flying, but his pain was forgotten when he saw Kit in the direct path of the ki blast erupting from Piccolo's mouth.

"KIT!" he cried, but he saw her smirk.

Those subtle signs of energy wreathed her body and she flitted to the side, the blast rocketing past her and into the ground below. It left a massive crater, and Tien didn't want to think about what that would have done to Kit if she had been struck. The girl landed beside Goku, who smiled at her.

"That was good thinking," he said.

Kit held up her head, "Yeah I know," she said smugly, then narrowed her eyes, "But we aren't finished yet! Shinhan! You okay?"

Tien grunted, smirking a little, "Just a scratch," he said.

Piccolo grunted in irritation down at Kit and Goku's exchange, "Laugh while you can, your small victory is empty," then he looked over at Tien, smirking darkly.

Tien knew now it had been a bad idea to separate from the others, especially up in the air where only he and King Piccolo could fly. His wound did not help in any way.

Wind whistled as the enormous monster flew wildly at Tien, and Piccolo was only getting bigger. The booming voice of the demon echoed across the land as the sky above churned with blackening clouds. His voice growing deeper and deeper, more grizzly. Bolts of electricity channeling across his body which was now the size of a building. A massive hand was sweeping at Tien all the while to snatch him up.

"Just a scratch, we'll just have to fix that now wont we?" The green giant bellowed menacingly.

Tien yelped and shot downward just in time to avoid being grabbed. Luckily enough flying didn't make him use his arm too much, and at this point he was almost too distracted to feel the pain in his wound.

Somewhere, he heard Kit yelling, "What the FUCK?!"

He also heard Goku calling, "Tien, get out of there!"

Tien darted around to get to Piccolo's back, zipping low by his waist which was not a story above the ground.

"Stay clear of his feet!" he cried to the others.

Looking down, he saw Goku jumping up into the air, pulling out his Power Pole and Kit darting to the side at incredible speed, calling out, "This is such bullshit, is there anything he CAN'T do?! I call hacks!"

The earth rumbled beneath them as the massive feet came slamming down to the ground. The roaring laughter of the Demon King could be heard from miles as he threw his head back. The human's were darting around him anyway they could manage, only causing him to sneer with sinister glee, his gaze focused on Goku, who was literally using his magical pole to rocket himself off the ground up at him.

"Don't get cocky kids!" He roared as he clenches his fists, bolts of lightning crackling around his enormous body as an abrupt burst of powerful winds erupts outward from his body in all direction, the gale force winds strong enough to uproot the sparse trees and even topple the stone of the nearby demolished tower.

Tien wailed as he was sent flying by the sheer force of the energy Piccolo expelled, sent crashing into the ground about a hundred yards off, rolling. The pain in his wound spiked in a way he couldn't ignore and he yelped, laying there for a moment in pain. He picked his head up to see Goku bouncing back from the rubble of the tower where he landed, yelling, "POWER POLE EXTEND!" and swinging it with all his might at King Piccolo's middle while the pole lengthened. Kit was jumping upward, so high that she was near Piccolo's head, and angled herself to land atop his skull.

The giant stood panting, beads of sweat rolling down his brow after such an enormous dispel of energy. His face quickly wide clean of his confident smirk when the mystical red pole flew from the direction of the tower rubble, slamming into the demon and nearly causing him to keel over. He grasped at his gut, gurgling and groaning.

"Y-You little whelp! H-How are you... RRRRAAAH JUST DIE!" King Piccolo screeched, a light so bright that it lit up the darkened rubble emits from his gapping maw as a giant wave of energy poured forth from the demon's mouth, the massive beam slamming into what was left of the tower and blowing it into oblivion.

Tien gasped as Goku was completely lost from his sight. He held up his good arm to shield himself from flying debris. When the dust cleared he squinted forward and saw there was nothing left of the tower's remains, in fact, there was a massive rut in the ground stretching as far as the eye could see.

"What power..." Tien breathed, "But... where's Goku?"

Before he could think much more on it he heard a victorious laugh and looked over to see Kit had landed on Piccolo's head. She smacked both palms on his skull, then gracefully flipped backward off his head, calling, "TAG you're it!"

As the young girl flipped off the demon and fell through the air Tien noticed the behemoth was staying perfectly still, the monstrous face suddenly straining with concentration. Tien gasped as he noticed Kit was lingering in the air from her fall much longer than normal... Slowed... Until she were completely stopped. Held lingering midair by powerful telepathy, the power rippling around her, restrained being like waves of heat.

"A cheeky little one..." The immense voice echoed as King Piccolo slowly turned, his murderous gaze settling on the trapped Kit.

Tien strained wildly, gasping in pain as he forced himself to his feet, "No- no! NO! Kit!" he held up his hand on his good arm, "DODON!" and shot a beam of power directly at the center mass of Piccolo. It would be more likely to hit the larger target. And it appeared he wasn't the only one coming to the girl's rescue.

There was a cry as Goku came sailing down, "Kaaaa! Meeee! Haaaa!"

Tien glanced up to see Goku was heading straight down at Piccolo, charging the wave in his hands as he fell.

"Meeee! HAAAAAAAA!"

King Piccolo now had two energy blasts heading at him from above and at his side.

As the two heroes scrambled to the defense of the trapped girl the monstrous Piccolo merely cackled, his fangs gleaming with his laughter as he swung his massive hands together.

"So you like slapping do you Little Girl!" he snarled, his enormous palms crashing together around her body with titanic force, the thunderous clap loud enough to shatter far off windows across the fields. His victory was short lived however as the two beam attacks slammed into the giants body. King Piccolo's face twists in agony as he yowled in pain. Stumbling and finally collapsing to the earth, his large form would slowly begin to shrink down as he groaned in pain, back and chest smoldering, clothing ripped apart to reveal green and pink skin charred black.

Tien began to rush forward as Kit hit the ground hard. His mind was scattered wildly at the sight of her, hardly even paying attention the fact that Piccolo was normal size again. Kit was coughing, clutching one arm and her face scrunched up in pain.

"Fucking... owww..." she rasped.

Goku landed next Piccolo and kicked off the ground to attack him straight off, yowling, "Leave my friends ALONE!"

The demon was only just gathering his bearings when the child rushed in, charging him violently and attacking furiously. King Piccolo howled as the boy slammed into his sizzling chest and threw him backward like a rag doll. His body coming to rest in a dust cloud, coughing and spouting up purple blood to the earth.

"How... HOW!?" he hacked, "You should have been dead in a mile long crater..."

Slowly the demon king picked himself up to his feet, dragging out ragged breaths, one eye squint closed as he clawed at his smoldering chest.

"Stay dead already!" he snarled, pointing a finger skyward.

Several pulse rays of ki energy fly up into the air before arching down, zipping at them all.

Tien had just crouched beside Kit when small but precise energy rays began to fly. He gritted his teeth in pain as he grabbed Kit's less injured looking arm and pushed upward into the air. She wailed in pain but he managed to fy up out of the range of the blasts. Goku however caught a few in his arm and shoulder which left minor looking wounds. It seemed each blast wasn't too terrible powerful, but there were so many, Tien wasn't sure how Goku was going to keep avoiding them as he bounced around.

"Shinhan!" Kit rasped, making her look down at him, "We can't keep this up, it's time to go all out!" she said, "D-drop me!"

"What?!" Tien hissed, "Kit, you're injured-"

"I know that, dumbass!" Kit snapped, "But my legs are still okay, just trust me, and stay up here, be ready, and make sure he doesn't dodge," she gave him a knowing look and Tien understood.

He flew back a ways and dropped her out of the range of the scattering blasts. She landed roughly, yelping a bit in pain, but steeled herself, vanishing from sight in a flicker. Tien looked toward Goku and Piccolo again as the energy beams stopped. Goku had been hit a few more times it seemed, but the boy was launching at Piccolo with a wild cry.

King Piccolo lazily drew himself up into a defensive stance as Goku emerged from the volley of scatter rays and launched himself with a salvo of punches. Though their size was near hilariously out of proportion from one another, the two blocked and dealt blows to one another in a savage engagement. As the fight wore on however the demon would flinch and fidget, taking more blow for blow hit then Goku.

"S-Something's wrong..." Piccolo groans as he hissed in rage and agony. "Wha-... What's wrong with my…"

Tien noticed Piccolo clawing at his head, eyes wild with pain and anger, and he smirked. It seemed Kit's Sly Touch was finally taking effect.

King Piccolo drew himself back away from the child, suddenly seeming astonished.

"The girl... The GIRL!" he roared, looking around, looking as though he was trying desperately to concentrate, through the staggering pain.

But Kit was nowhere in sight.

As Goku leap at Piccolo, the Demon King waved his clawed hand through the air, reciting a short incantation. Suddenly chains with massively heavy and dense weights burst forth into reality around Goku, perhaps not enough to stop the young warrior but the inhuman weight could at least slow him down for Piccolo to try and find Kit.

Goku wailed in shock as the chains fell on him, but Tien remained in the air high above Piccolo, waiting for the moment, holding up his hands in a triangle fashion and looking through them, zeroing in on King Piccolo's position. Come on, he thought desperately, It's now or never, Kit, before he notices! Goku was flinging the chains off him as fast as he could, but he was still too close. If Tien shot the blast, Goku would get caught in it. Piccolo had to be further away!

Then, about three hundred yards off to his right on the ground, Kit's voice called out, "Hey fuck face!" he looked over, but couldn't see her. Kit was still invisible.

Even just turning to face the direction the voice had come from seemed like it caused King Piccolo a great deal of pain. He looked livid, eyes wild and bloodthirsty.

"You wretched girl!" he yowled as he took off after where he'd just heard her

Tien saw his opening.

"TRRRIIII BEEEEAAAAAM!" he bellowed, power radiating off of him as he concentrated, "HAAAAAAAAA!"

The blast rocketed downward, bathing everything in light, but Tien knew it aim was true as he lost sight of Piccolo in the blast. The world around them shook for a moment, Goku shielding himself from the powerful wind that was shooting off in every direction of the impact. He didn't know where Kit was. Finally the light faded and all that was below Tien was a huge cloud of dust.

He smirked and laughed, "That was for Chiaotzu," he said.

But then, as the dust cleared, he yelped in horror.

Quivering and shaking from as the dust revealed a still very much alive King Piccolo, only where he once had a right arm was nothing more the a stump pouring globs of purple blood over the ground. He stumbled, groaning and gasping for air.

"I... I'm not done with you... It's only a flesh wound..." he stammered.

Goku laughed as he struggled with the chains. "Flesh Wound? Your whole arm is go-"

The boy was cut short, stricken with shook and horror as the demons good arm raised up, digging his claws into the back of his own skull. With a sickeningly wet sound of ripping flesh he'd rend off the back of his scalp with a sharp cry of pain. The monster roared as the flesh mended itself over the skull and the stump of an arm began to twitch and bulge. Within mere seconds a fresh arm exploded from the nub. King Piccolo was left coughing and panting, clearly it had taken much out of him but grim laughter soon rumbled from his chest. Tien gaped. He could regenerate! That had just completely negated Kit's Sly Touch by tearing off the infected flesh.

"Yes... Yes that's much better. Now then..." turning to face Goku, his antenna began twitching as grin played over his lips, "Ah... There you are girl... An ingenious little move you have there... But not one that will save you..."

Raising his freshly regenerated arm up to the sky, the clouds over head would churn and crackle with lightning. A twisting ball of Ki energy would form in his palm, spinning faster and faster. Finally it jetted off, thought not incredibly quickly and nor at the boys or Kit, leaving Piccolo to watch their confusion smugly.

"I've grown tired of this little game... It's time I put an end to this and that Ki bomb will ensure no more little upstarts," he shifted his eyes to glare darkly up at Tien, "The girl's mind was an easy one to delve into... And that bomb is now well on its way to where all of your friends are tucking themselves away. I'd suppose only one who could fly could possibly reach the bomb in time to intercept it..."

Tien stared down in complete shock.

He heard Kit screaming off a bunch of profanities somewhere, "-BUNCH OF BULLSHIT! HOW THE FUCK CAN HE REGROW LIMBS?! RIGGED PIECE OF SHI-" but Tien was more concerned with the energy ball.

He looked down at Goku desperately who met his gaze.

"There's only one group that Kit knows where they're at," he called, "It has to be Terrel and his family!"

Goku nodded, "Go, we'll be okay!"

Tien nodded and looked one last time where he thought Kit was and thought to himself, you better be alive when I get back, then rocketed off after the blast.

It was moving slowly, and Tien knew he could get passed it in time, but he would have to hurry. He knew Piccolo had used the bomb to separated them. The demon was indeed a tactical genius. As he guessed, the blast was heading back toward where they had left Terrel, the Ox King, and Chichi. It was still a little ahead of him, and Tien pushed himself to go faster. He didn't have time for this!

He chased the bomb for minutes, making his panic keep on itching upward. Kit, he was thinking wildly, remembering seeing her falling to the ground from Piccolo's clapping attack. He could no longer deny that he had feelings for her. Beyond that, even. She had to live, Tien thought savagely, no matter what, Kit had to live through this. Why didn't he just tell her before the fight? Tell her how he felt?

But even then, he couldn't imagine that she felt the same about him, despite all the teasing. She was a vixen, probably like that with all the guys at some point or another. She did it just to make him lose his nerve because she knew that sort of teasing worked on him. It was just more of the hermit fox style.

Besides, he had tried to kill her not but a week ago.

Tien shook himself. He had to focus. If he wanted to make sure Kit got out of this alive, he had to push himself to save Terrel and his family from this bomb. He let out a wild cry of effort, and his speed boosted. He went passed the bomb, heading down into the forest that they had last seen the Ox family.

By the time he landed, he was a good thirty seconds ahead of the bomb. He spotted them, Terrel and Chichi sparring and their father watching with a sad frown on his face. They all paused when Tien landed, gasping in pain from his wound and limping forward.

"Shinhan? Whoa man, you look rough, what the-" Terrel began.

"No time to talk," Tien rasped, "Gotta move! There's a ki bomb heading straight for us!"

"A whosawhat?" Terrel perked a brow.

Tien grunted in irritation, "If you don't get out of here you're going to die! Come ON!" he bellowed.

Terrel held up his hands, "Okay, okay!" he picked up his sister, who looked wide eyed and frightened, "Come on, pops, you can still run, can't you?"

"How far do we have to go?" the Ox King asked.

"As far as we can, I don't know the radius on that thing," said Tien, "Come on! Hurry!"

Their group ran through the trees as the sound of whirling energy began to pulsate above them. Terrel looked up through the trees, "Oh you have to be kidding me…" he breathed.

Tien looked up to see the ki bomb, about the size of a mini van, diving at the spot where they had been heartbeats before. It hit, the detonation throwing them all off their feet. Tien landed roughly, yelping in pain from his shoulder, and heard Terrel shouting somewhere.

"FUCKING LASERS!"

The blinding light slowly faded away and Tien laid there, gasping, eyes clenched shut for a moment, then forced himself up, looking around, "Is everyone okay?" he called.

Terrel was picking himself up from where he had been shielding Chichi. Ox King was slowly getting to his feet, looking shaken up.

"Wow, if you hadn't shown up, we'd have been done for!" he said.

"It's cheating, it's fucking cheating," Terrel muttered, "Why can't I do it?!"

Tien pulled himself to his feet, "I have to get back," he said, "King Piccolo used it to separate us, get out of this area. I don't want him reading my mind and finding out you're here to use you guys again."

"Did you just say 'reading my mind'?" Terrel asked, "Dude, how fucking metal is this guy?!"

Tien shook his head, "Terrel, sometimes it worries me what impresses you," he turned and blasted off into the sky.

Kit, he thought desperately, still be alive!

*.*.*.*.*.*.*

King Piccolo watched as the Tien soared off after his ki attack, chuckling to himself.

"Now let's put this to an end shall we? I have fifty-six sectors to terrorize after all and I can't do that wasting all my time playing with the child students of yester year's failures," the demon stepped so that Goku and Kit were roughly angled to each side of him.

Raising and leveling both arms he unleashed a mighty war cry as a ki blast fired at Goku and his other arm extended, lashing out like a hungry serpent at Kit, seeking to grab and reel her in.

"-Just complete crap, I mean it should be considered cheating! Stupid bastard, with his fifty thousand powers, what next, he shits fire?! I mean come on- OH FUCK!"

Kit's wild rant was cut off when she saw the arm launching toward her, forcing her to jump wildly to the side and land harshly on her shattered arm. The impact broke her invisibility and she flickered into view howling in pain. Meanwhile Goku had crossed his arms to block the blast, feet being pushed back from the force of it, but with an angry cry of effort, he thrust out his arms, projecting the blast back at Piccolo.

As the arm soared over Kit it recoiled around, looming over her as it a great serpent poised to strike. She wailed in shock, but her pain was too great to even think about rolling away. She was pretty positive her arm was shattered… and several ribs along with it… and her collar bone.

"Now you die!" Piccolo roared over the sound of the explosion, his hand tightening and forming up to impale her.

But then, Goku's bounced back blast slammed into the back of the demon, causing his hand to knife into the ground next to Kit with such force it buried into the earth.

"GAH! Will you not stay dead, boy!?" King Piccolo's attention cut to Goku.

Kit smirked and smacked Piccolo's arm open palmed, then again and again and again, about ten times in crazy rapid succession, taking less than a heartbeat to place all of the Sly Touches, then slammed her fist hard down into it with her good arm. Goku was rushing Piccolo as she was doing it, bolting in to kick him hard across the face.

The entire length of King Piccolo's extended arm jolted and shuddered with each of Kit's attacks until it crumples across the ground in a long heap, the Demon howling with pain, his cry only cut short as Goku kicked him, toppling him and sending him reeling. His movements were sluggish and his face was twisted in pain.

"You damned bitch!" he gargled blood from his maw.

His eyes began to glow brightly as the twin beams shoot out, though he was not aiming at either of the humans. Instead, the rays sliced off his own arm at the shoulder. Screaming, he pulled himself to his feet, the demon was panting hard, looking very exhausted by now.

Kit was just laying on the ground laughing for a moment, and forced herself up, grunting in pain, "Hey, King douche bag, you're still it!" she taunted, reaching shakily over herself.

She grabbed the hand of his noodle arm that he had left behind, and while Goku reengaged Piccolo, she swung it as hard she could with her good arm making to whip Piccolo hard from across the way.

While the arm didn't act perfectly like a whip from such a long length, it did send a wave all the way down like a lengthy hose. Once it reached the end the severed limb pop up, covering both Goku and the demon in a spray of purple blood.

King Piccolo spat and hacked. "You can't be seriou-"

His words cut short by the savage and unrelenting onslaught of Goku. It was clear the demon was exhausted and with only one arm he was no match for Goku's attacks.

Kit was hauling herself up, "HA! Take that dick stick!" suddenly, she felt the ground shudder a bit and looked over to her right seeing a spark on the horizon, "Well I'm guessing that that was his stupid bomb... hopefully Shinhan got there in time to get them out of the way..." she glanced back to see Goku had Piccolo at a slight distance now, actually making the Demon King backing up.

"What's wrong, Piccolo?" Goku said, "You're not scared are you?" he crouched, glaring.

King Piccolo stumbled backward, clawing at his stomach where he'd just received the latest of Goku's punishing blows. The earth and the boy's knuckles were saturated with purple goo. The demon was panting hard with a creaking smile tugged over his bloodied and busted lips.

"What's so funny?!" Goku demanded. "You've barely been able to touch me!" the boy boasted, tail flicking aggressively as the beaten King laughed.

"And th-that... Is all I really needed... Your little friend can tell you just how important a few little touches can be..." despite his arrogant attitude, it appeared Piccolo was struggling to keep to his feet, "You learn a lot when combing through one's mind..." Piccolo hissed, glancing back at Kit with a devious smirk.

Kit blinked, sudden realization hitting her like a physical blow.

"Wait… did... you... YOU GOTTA BE FUCKING KIDDING ME!" she wailed.

Goku took a step toward Piccolo in his anger, "What are you- augh!" he flinched and looked at his arms, "What... what?" he winced again, then fell to one knee.

King Piccolo had somehow learned the Sly Touch technique while in Kit's mind.

Kit was looking around, bouncing foot to foot, trying to think, "Shitshitshitshitshitshit-" she looked at her hand, then up again, "GOKU! Wherever you feel pain just hit yourself there as hard as you can!"

Goku was wailing in pain at this point, "Wh-what?"

"JUST DO IT!" Kit bellowed.

Goku fell onto his stomach, "B-but I- can't- move! It hurts too much!"

"Such a mouth..." Piccolo lazily turned himself to face the broken girl, slowly he began to limp his way toward her, his red eyes beading on her with dark and sinister intent.

Kit stood her ground, "Yeah? Fuck you, copy cat!"

Despite how ragged he appeared the demon would hold up his hand, crackling electricity racing along his muscled limb and sparking at his finger tip.

"I think it's time I silence you... Once and for all..." he growled.

Kit staggered a step backward, her bravado gone, "...shit..." she squeaked.

Behind Piccolo she could see Goku struggling to move. He made a swift jab on his own arm and wailed in agony. He was doing what she told him, but there was no way he was going to cure all the touches in time. Kit held up her good arm in defense as Piccolo casually closed the gap between them. Her heart was hammering. Dying? Like this? Well, at least she'll go down fighting. But still, she had hoped for something maybe a little more... poetic?

But then-

"DODON- RAY!"

King Piccolo was stopped dead in his tracks as the beam of light pierced through his chest. There was a moment of pause, of stunned disbelief as the Demon King witnessed his victory slip between his fingers. His head lolled back as if to cry out in defeat when his neck suddenly bulged massively. Very slowly the mass of flesh moved up his throat until his jaw all but unhinged itself to accommodate the massive egg forcing itself from his body. In the blink of an eye it rocketed from his maw and was sent flying off into the distance at near impossible speeds. The demon king slumped forward onto the ground, his eyes listless and devoid of life.

Kit stood completely still for a moment. She slowly looked up and saw Tien glaring down with a harsh look on his face. She looked back at Piccolo's motionless form.

"Dude..." she rasped, "Screw that yoshi..." and she fell over, the world blackening.


End file.
